The Uchiha Legacy
by LadyKimmey
Summary: A journey to find the answers, a hidden truth to change their fate. The one to stand at his side, to restore what was taken, will also be the one to heal his soul. Now hunted due to the lies and manipulations of the five nations, he must put his faith and trust in the one that once loved the man destined to be his mortal enemy. Slight dark themes, char death, adult situations
1. The Talk

A/N: Yes, a new fic, I got to do it! I got to see more of Naruto (although I already know how it ends) and then I started to look a pics, shit, I saw this one cute picture of Hinata and Sasuke together. I was like, wow, that is so cute. I also still hate how she seems to be a rebound, fall-back girl for Naruto. She is an amazing character and it is like Naruto suddenly decides that he won't get Sakura so Hinata will do. Screw that, she's been cuter and more likeable for years, so fuck him for not seeing it earlier. No, I don't hate Naruto or even Sakura. I actually like Sakura's character in most cases but after the actual ending and seeing more of the war, I hate her relationship with Sasuke. (Why I probably won't finish my Saving Sasuke fic). I just don't see it anymore, it is annoying. A true (and sane) kuniochi does NOT worry whether or not the guy she has feelings for has noticed her during a war. People are fucking dying around you, who gives a nun's ass if he has noticed anything about you. Dammit bitch, beautiful and perfect Neji was killed, who cares what Sasuke is thinking! Also, with how he doesn't spend much time with her and his family says enough. I don't care for whatever reason. My daughter said something about some new enemy, blah blah. If that enemy wasn't shooting a gatlin gun at his ass 24/7/356 for years, then he had no excuse. Okay, rant is over.

Warnings: There will be slight, very slight character bashing in this chapter, not bad or anything, just an opinion. Okay, so don't worry about me doing it the entire story or every chapter. There is langauge in this chapter but that is all.

Extra Notes: The pairings are Sasuke x Hinata and Itachi x Ino, they are NOT up for change. It is what I desire and I hope it is what you want to read since you clicked on the fic. There won't be a lot of explanation on the plot in the first two chapters, so please just bare with me while I put it all together. Also, I can't find any info on Madara's children but I'm sure the man didn't die a virgin and I'm sure for many years he was getting some action, so I'm running with it. Thnx!

Disclaimer: Don't own it and don't make any profit.

.

.

.

Chapter One

The hectic day was finally over with, except for a few stains she had made it out without any lasting scars. Ino didn't want to complain about the extra work because she needed the pay. Since the end of the war over a year ago, things had been slow. There wasn't much in the way of missions, so hospital work was the only way to make anything. With the death of her father during the war, her mother had decided to close the shop and retire. Now that she was living alone, she couldn't miss out on work just because she didn't feel like getting out of bed.

That was exactly how she felt earlier this morning when she had woken up. The birds had made it worse, chirping happily outside of her window. Sure, they were happy because they didn't have to go into work and deal with a bunch of sick people. There was a nasty virus going around that had people shitting and puking all over the place, mostly on her scrubs. The virus ran its course in five days but during those five days the patient couldn't keep down any food or water. Each one was put on an IV tube to keep them hydrated and from getting feverish.

"Ino!" Choji was screaming from behind, waving a hand to get her attention. Not far behind was his latest girlfriend. She couldn't recall her name but it was one of the kuniochi from Lightning. It was rarer to see one of the two alone than together these days.

"Choji," Ino tried her best to smile at them. She wasn't really in the mood to be social right now but she wouldn't be rude to them. If she could handle Shika's relationship then she wouldn't try to deny Choji his right to find someone. Not everyone was meant to end up alone like herself.

"Are you up for barbeque?" Choji wanted her to come along for dinner. Shikamaru and Temari were also joining them and he didn't want to share his news without everyone there. He wanted Ino to be one of the first ones to know.

"I don't think so, I pulled a double, and I think I'm going to head on home and get some rest." Ino didn't want to be around the couple right now. She really was tired and she had a headache. If she went out there, there was also a good chance that she'd end up catching a glimpse of others. Others like Hinata and Naruto, or Sakura and Sasuke. She didn't want to see Forehead with Sasuke for damn sure.

It had been easier than she'd thought to let go of her childhood crush. It had begun to die not long after he had turned rogue and had continued to dim for years. Being around others let her know that she really didn't have real emotions for the Uchiha survivor, more like a fixation of what she thought she wanted. Oh, she still wanted the same things when it came to a man but she wasn't currently in love with someone. She wanted a man that was strong, secure, reliable, sexy, smart, and attentive. The only thing she knew for sure that Sasuke Uchiha possessed was that he was sexy and strong. When it came down to it, she didn't know him that well, only what he represented.

What she did know was that after returning he had been spending a lot of his free time with his former team, which included Sakura. Rumor was that the two were working on a relationship and would end up together. If that happened then she was glad for him, if it was what BOTH of them wanted. What she wanted was to find the correct person for herself and not hold onto childish fantasies of things that didn't exist.

"Are you sure?" Choji asked one last time in hopes that he could get her to come along long enough to get something to eat. "You might feel better after getting something good to eat, I always do."

"I don't have much of an appetite after dealing with vomit all day long. I really just want to head home and get some sleep, perhaps another time." She gave him a smile and was polite enough to wave towards the awaiting kunoichi. The two really did make a cute couple and they seemed happy together. Hell, these days the only ones that were single were Tenten and she. The weapons master wasn't seeing anyone right now and Ino could understand the reason not to. Why date when you weren't sure who you wanted?

She had to be confused if she wasn't sure if she had ever really wanted THAT. Her stomach clenched seeing the two pairs walking in their direction. Naruto was cheerfully talking while holding Hinata's hand and Sakura was walking beside them. Trailing behind the trio was the Uchiha, arms crossed and his gaze elsewhere. Ino would guess that he wasn't really looking at anything but gazing at something only he could see. Today he wore all black, his hair loose and framing his forehead. Sure, he still looked good but there was more to a man than his face.

Ino had learned her lesson big time when it came to that sour point. She had tried desperately to flirt with Sai a few times once everything had calmed. At first he had seemed attentive and receptive until they had gone on a single date. The entire time he had sat at the dinner table with that fake smile. She had asked why he had agreed to come along and he said that a book he read said it was the correct way to respond to a girl when asked out. What the hell did that even mean? He'd gone out with her because it would have been impolite to say no? Did he even understand the concept of the reason she had wanted to spend time alone with him? It was such a headache, not one she wanted to repeat for a chance to get closer to Sai. He was cute but not for her, some other poor woman could deal with the complex enigma that was Sai.

And she sure didn't want the kind of relationship that poor Hinata had. It was sad, even she could see it. It being that Hinata was nothing more than a second choice for the Hero of Konoha. Ino didn't doubt that Naruto cared for the girl in some way but that was about it. Hinata had been beating Forehead in the hot department for years but Naruto had never noticed before the end of the war. Did the idiot happen to open his eyes one day and shout 'Oh my, Hinata is a babe'? If it were Ino, she would feel like said guy was settling because he didn't think he could ever get who he really wanted. Why after so long was he suddenly into Hinata? Yet, it wasn't her being used as a rebound and it wasn't her mistake to make.

"Alright, but I want to stop by and see you in the morning," Choji still wanted to be the one to tell her. As long as he caught her before she ran into one of the others, he'd be able to break the news to her.

"That's fine, I have tomorrow off," Tomorrow was Forehead's day to take the double shift. Were all of them heading to the same place? Whatever, she wasn't in the mood to hang out tonight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Choji."

She left the smiling shinobi with his girlfriend and headed back in the direction of home. The direction now put her heading towards the group that was most likely joining the others for barbeque. She tried to keep a smile on her face while walking by and greeting them. It was almost impossible not to laugh seeing the way the one official couple held hands. It was more like two people struck with rigamortis, than affectionate handholding. Was it just her or was the smile on the Hyuuga's face stressed?

.

.

.

.

.

 _It was this place again, Ino recognized it immediately the moment she came to be. It was on top of the monument but it wasn't. It was hard to decipher exactly how she knew that something was amiss with the monument. She couldn't see the Hokage faces, not from where she was standing. Perhaps it was the view that extended past the edge of the mountain side that gave it away._

 _There was no sign of life to be seen or heard, as if the world itself had been frozen in place. All except her because she could still move, she spun to get a better look of her surroundings. Behind her wasn't right, a volcano didn't exist that close to the village. The landscape itself was dead, dried up from being abandoned by life itself. The illness of where she stood made her stomach crawl with apprehension and despair. She'd had nightmares plenty of times but none that made her wish to wake so soon._

 _This had to be a dream, Konoha didn't look like this. How could the village thrive with such rot nearby? Why did she feel like she'd been here before? Why did she want to walk forward and get a better glimpse of the village below?_

 _"Do not be afraid," the voice caressed her ear, startling her from the silent musings._

 _Ino spun to see who had joined her in this rather morbid dream. Not once had she figured that this man would be conjured up, there would be no reason for him to be in her dreams. It wasn't even the man that had been in the war, nowhere close to the shinobi that had tried to destroy her home. There was no mistaking the long hair, the eyes, or the face that was filled with wrinkles. What was he doing in her nightmare?_

 _"You seem confused but not shocked," The Uchiha strolled by the blonde girl, having already taken in her appearance. The long blonde hair, the delicate form, and the slender fingers, "You're as beautiful as your mother, but I am not shocked that you should take after her."_

 _"This is a nightmare, I am not having a conversation with you, and how do you know my mother?" Ino tightened her fists, hating the way she was so easily dismissed as a threat, even if it were just a dream. Sure, it was her dream and she knew he would wipe the floor with her but did her dream-self have to be seen as weak as well? Why the hell was she dreaming of Madara anyways? She couldn't get Sasuke so she was opting out for the older grandpa version? It really was a nightmare._

 _"Because I was the one that chose her," The man stopped short of stepping over the edge of the monument, his gaze directly on the village below. The old armor looked torn and heavy, there were also knots in the thick hair. "Tell me, what do you see below?"_

 _"Nothing because I'm not walking to the edge so you can shove me off." She did not want to test the theory of dying if you dream of falling off someplace really high up. Her luck it would happen and even dream-Ino knew not to trust the man._

 _"Wise, if unnecessary. I shall tell you what I see," He didn't bother to turn back to see if she were paying attention. "I see a lie, a hideous and disgusting village based on untruth, deceit, and bigotry."_

 _"Yeah, no shock there, everyone already knows that you didn't like the village. Is there a point to all of this?" Ino wanted to wake up and lecture herself. This is what she got for letting her mind wander before going to sleep. Was it so wrong to contemplate how often Sakura got kissed? Or to try to decide if that relationship would really go anywhere? So because she had gone to bed wondering if there was really something there to keep Forehead so faithful, she ended up dreaming of the only Uchiha she was worthy of? Why else would she conjure up one that was well over five hundred with a seriously bad attitude and outlook on life?_

 _"As a child you use to wonder," the man crossed his arms before finally turning to face her. "You were curious as to why your Mommy and Daddy weren't like all the others. Why your Mommy was never happy like another's parents."_

 _She almost asked how he knew that but remembered that this was her dream so of course the monster she had conjured up knew of all her secrets and past thoughts. Why bring up something from her childhood? She couldn't be the only child to ever wonder why her parents didn't act like a normal married couple. Her Mom just hadn't been a very attentive woman and her Dad had been okay with it, no big deal. Not every woman liked to hold hands and cuddle, or even have sex on a normal, healthy basis. "Like you would know."_

 _"Did she weep at his death?" That was a personal question and rather rude. The man was however waiting for an answer._

 _"Of course she did," Ino was positive she had been distressed and had shed a few tears. It hadn't been the full out busting tears and her mother hadn't thrown herself into the grave with her old man in an attempt to join him but every wife of a shinobi has to prepare herself for his death, especially when there is a war. "Why the hell would you even ask me something like that?"_

 _"I hear she shed many at mine, in private naturally. It wouldn't have boded well for that old man to realize."_

 _"What are you talking about and why am I even dreaming of you?" She'd rather have a nightmare about Sasuke calling her fat and telling her about how much of a better kuniochi Forehead was. There was no way her mother had shed a tear for this man. "Of all the Uchiha I had to bring into a fantasy, it just had to be Madara-Fucking-Uchiha."_

 _"I am not my father," the man had an eerie smile on his face. "Our time is short, but I will visit you once more, after you have learned the truth. Your mother still lives, seek her out, ask her of Mahan Uchiha, and demand the truth of your birth. Go now, someone demands your attention."_

.

.

.

.

.

The pounding on the door caused Ino to stir, the noise echoing throughout the small home. Seeing as the urgent banging was continuing, it meant her mother was most likely already gone for the day and she would have to get the damn door. She slowly threw her legs over the edge of the mattress, assuming it was only Choji on the other side trying to get her attention. He knew how hard she slept after working a double and he was lucky she had to piss or she wouldn't bother getting out of bed.

Whatever he had to say couldn't be that important, she was still exhausted. Probably from that damn nightmare, why couldn't she forget this one either? It was staying with her just like the one where Sai had turned into the undead and tried to eat her brain. That rather enchanting fantasy had ended with him eating Forehead's brain and telling her that he no longer needed someone stupid.

"Coming," she stretched both arms over head and yawned. Not bothering to slip on anything else, she padded to the front door in her jammies. Most of her friends had already seen her in a bathing suit so it was no big deal. As long as it wasn't a totally hot guy, she didn't care to do anything about the fresh out of bed hair either.

There was crust in her eyes, her bladder was pinching, and her mouth tasted like stale feces. Her breath had to be killer too. That didn't prevent whomever was on the other side from knocking again. "I'm coming, dammit, give me a break."

She noticed that the chain was no longer on, her mother had left the house. Probably out with friends or doing some shopping. _'Ask her of Mahan Uchiha and the truth of your birth'_. Why did that have to pop in her head? Yeah, she could just imagine how well that would go over. 'Hey Mom, by chance do you know a Mahan Uchiha?' With how cranky her mother had been these last few weeks, she would end up in the hospital as well.

"I was sleeping, Choji." Ino groaned as she opened the door to greet her former teammate. Instead of a hefty and smiling male, it was a busty and frowning female. It definitely wasn't Choji or Shikamaru waking her up this early. "Uh, sorry Hinata, I thought you were Choji. Come inside, but give me a few moments to wake up."

"Kay," Hinata was glad that the girl wasn't terribly upset about being woken up this early. She knew that Ino had pulled a double yesterday but she didn't know who else to talk to and she knew the blonde would give her an honest opinion. If she went to any other girl, they would tell her she was being foolish and that they would give anything to be in her place. All the girls that she worked with were always going on about how lucky she was. "Would you like me to make some coffee?"

"That would be great," Ino would love some since she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She needed something to help her wake up or she would be zoning out while they talked. If the raven girl was here this early it was to talk, "I'll be right back."

Hinata went to the small kitchen and dug through the cabinets. The home was smaller than their last but she understood Ino's mother needing a change after the war. It must have been hard to lose her husband, just like it had been hard on her to lose her cousin. If he were here, she would also ask him for an opinion on the matter. Although, she didn't think Neji would have been that great with love advice but he would have tried to be honest with her.

The kettle was placed on the stove to heat up the water since all she could find was the instant to use. At least the dishes were clean, every time she went over to make a meal for her boyfriend, she would always have to do some cleaning first. The Hero of Konoha had a few habits that she was finding hard to overlook now that she was getting closer to him.

First, was his habit of being a complete slob, it was beyond being a little messy. It was no wonder his place was always contaminated with cockroaches. Being clean wasn't really a priority but after being raised in her family compound her entire life, she did like things to be in order. It was starting to anger her because two days after she would spend hours cleaning up the mess, she'd return to find a new mess. It was hard to spend time cuddling or talking when things were crawling up her arms. Last week she had gotten up to head to the restroom and her foot had stepped down on a clean shirt, that was on the floor, right into a half-eaten bowl of stale noodles. She had gotten a bit peeved because she recognized the shirt as one she had washed three days prior. Instead of putting the laundry up after she had dropped it off, he had simply tossed it onto the floor without care.

The second bad habit was the pulling away during romantic moments. Things like suddenly pulling away to do something while hugging, or yanking away during a kiss to go get food, and releasing her hand for no reason. Hinata wasn't even sure if he realized that he was doing it. What she did realize is that almost every time they did something physically romantic as a couple, she was the one initiating the contact. Whenever they walked together she would grab his hand, and she would be the one to begin the parting kiss.

His largest and most annoying habit was the reason she was here to speak to the blonde med-nin. It was also the habit that was slowly making her want to give up. Every time Sakura was around, she came second in his attentions. At first the hints had been subtle but as time drug on, it was becoming more and more obvious. Last night, even the Uchiha had noticed what was going on. That smirk had made her want to weep and run out of the place like a child.

Knowing for years that the blonde shinobi had a crush on his comrade hadn't waved her resolve or her feelings when it came to him. Yet after finally believing that she had a chance, that he would finally see her, it was disheartening that the pink kuniochi garnered more of his attention at times. All last night Naruto had kept speaking to Sakura, despite her own attempts on conversing with the one at her side. Often, her hand would be released in order for her boyfriend to run along to greet the other female. Was it wrong for her to get upset that he didn't have the patience to greet the other kunoichi together? The two had seen each other the day prior but her boyfriend was still so happy and anxious to get to the other female. What did that mean for herself?

"I warn you, I didn't take a shower before crashing so I may not smell the best." Ino plopped down at the table noticing that the places were already set for them. Just what she needed, coffee with extra sugar, and something for the headache soon, "What brings you to my door? I thought you and Naruto normally spent the weekends together."

"We do," it was just that she really needed to talk to someone. Naruto wouldn't wake up for another few hours so she had time and the reason they made the weekends special was because a certain someone worked the weekends. "I feel awful, I'm starting to feel like such a horrible person."

"Huh?" Ino stopped stirring in the third spoonful at the outburst. What the hell? What would make Hinata worry about being a horrible person? The kunoichi was the sweetest, calmest, and most patience that she knew. If anyone would ever being accused of being a horrible bitch, it would be herself. "I doubt you have it in you to be horrible."

"I am, I keep telling myself that I'm overreacting but I still get upset." Hinata watched the spoon go for more sugar. Her own had yet to be touched, "I don't like being angry at one of my friends but I can't help it."

"Okay," Ino placed the spoon aside seeing the other girl on the verge of tears. Obviously Hinata had come to her door for a much needed girl talk. "First, tell me what you are getting upset about and why it makes you feel like a horrible person?"

"Well," she wasn't sure where to start. "You know I'm with Naruto now and have been for over eight months. Yet, I'm constantly feeling jealous whenever Sakura is around, maybe not jealous really, but insecure and irritated."

Ino almost laughed but refrained knowing it was inappropriate right now. Hinata was only feeling what came natural because the girl was smart enough to realize that not all was well in paradise. "Okay, tell me why you feel irritated, what causes these feelings to stir?"

The old habit of fidgeting had her hands occupied beneath the table. She didn't want to sound like she was whining but this was the purpose of coming over. It might help to get it all out, so she could work through it. "Whenever Sakura is around, he acts different with me. I mean, it is just small, unimportant things and I'm probably just overreacting."

"Hinata," Ino already knew where this was going but would let her get it off of her chest. "If something in his actions is causing you discomfort or to have negative feelings then it is important and you are not overreacting. Now, what exactly are these things he is doing?"

"He barely speaks to me, he pulls away from me constantly when she is with us." Hinata felt the sting of tears, "If he sees her, he'll run from me and run to her. Last night, he completely forgot that I was with him to keep talking to her. Even when I asked him something, it was like I hadn't spoken at all. I thought I had spoken too low, so I said it again but right as I got his attention, she said something, and his attention strayed again. I wasn't the only one that noticed."

"I'm sure you weren't," Ino was sure everyone at the table had noticed. The only idiot that wouldn't realize that what he was doing was hurtful was the one doing it. "Did anyone remark on his behavior or try to bring you into the conversation?"

"Well, Choji tried a few times but Naruto would speak over me. No one else did anything or commented on it, but Sasuke did look like he wanted to laugh at me. He probably thinks I'm pathetic as well," Hinata knew there was a problem if others saw it.

"Who cares what he thinks, he is probably hoping the two end up together so Forehead will stop hounding him." Ino knew it wouldn't happen and felt like shit seeing the hurt look. "Sorry, what I'm saying, Hinata, is that you aren't imagining things. I know this is going to hurt but others have been talking about it for months now."

"They have?" How horrible! Was she always the last to know? People were gossiping about her relationship? What were they saying? Did they know something that she didn't? "I know he used to have feelings for her but I thought they were gone since we started dating."

"Do you want my opinion?" Ino waited for the positive shake before continuing. "It might be harsh but I'm telling you as a friend. Everyone has noticed that he still has strong feelings for Forehead. Honestly, don't you find it odd that he suddenly started paying you more attention the moment that it is confirmed that Sasuke was back? I know you made your intentions clear during the war, you let him know that you cared for him and wanted to be with him, and I give you props for going after what you want. However, you should see what the rest of us do. We all see a very beautiful, talented, strong, and wonderful kunoichi but why did it take Naruto so long to see it? He didn't return your affections before or even pay much attention to you. Sure, he considered you as a friend and ally, but he considered me and Tenten the same way. It has always been Sakura, up until the end of the war. Don't fool yourself, someone can't just transfer their feelings with a switch or by wishful thinking. He's still in love with Sakura and he settled on you when he realized that she would never give up on Sasuke. With his rival in love coming back into the picture, he latched onto someone else to cope with his lost chance."

It hurt to hear it spoken so plainly but Hinata knew that Ino wouldn't say such things if the blonde didn't believe what she was saying. The med-nin could be bitchy on some days but she was an honest friend and didn't lie for the sake of being gentle. It was all true and there for her to see, all she had to do was realize that her eyes were finally open and accept what couldn't be changed. The attention distractions, the way he still shouted Sakura's name, and the eagerness to spend time with the other female. Add in feeling unappreciated and that her attentions weren't really being enjoyed. "What do you think I should do?"

"Dump him! I know you've had feelings for him for years but how long are you going to wait until he falls out of love with another woman? You don't deserve to be someone's rebound or fall-back girl. You deserve someone that will see you for the treasure that you are and someone that will love you unconditionally." Ino took a sip of her coffee, glad that her words hadn't caused the other girl to burst into tears, but Hinata was a lot stronger than many gave her credit for.

"Right," Hinata rolled the suggestion around in her head, realizing that the course of action had already been there in the back of her mind. When she had felt so unwanted last night, the thought had taken a firm root in her thoughts. She didn't like feeling negative emotions and if she tried to discuss them, Naruto truly didn't see anything wrong with his behavior. The one and only time she had tried to bring it up, his answer had been, 'It's just Sakura.' Well, that just Sakura was someone he hadn't let go of. "The sad thing is, when I think about ending things, I'm more relieved than upset."

"That is a sign that deep down, a part of you was already prepared for this outcome. It is okay to be a little upset, you are bound to be disappointed, angry, and a bit hurt. You just tried to give your heart to an idiot and he laughed at the offer while cheerfully grasping Forehead's flat ass. Sorry, long night." Ino really didn't have anything against Sakura, most of the time. She was more on Hinata's side at the moment because in a way, Sakura was egging on the idiot's behavior. She had noticed that Sakura was all smiles whenever Naruto would leave Hinata standing in the middle of the street to run up to talk to her. Several times, she had been the one to call out to insist that the Hyuuga should come join them. Forehead should try distancing herself from Naruto if she weren't enjoying the attention but it wasn't happening. Ino honestly figured that it was a strategy on Forehead's part. It was a way of letting Sasuke know that Naruto could easily take his place if the Uchiha didn't act soon. Seeing as the two had always been rivals of some kind, it was actually a brilliant plan, but Hinata was the one suffering for it.

"Is that how you felt when you realized that you and Sasuke would never you know?" Hinata asked, proud of being able to keep a steady voice while doing so. She was upset still but she wasn't going to cry about it, she was stronger than that. All she could do was try, she couldn't force someone to love her. If Naruto still loved Sakura, then the kindest thing she could do would be to let him go.

"Hell no, I mean, I think he's still hot. Don't get me wrong, he's one hell of a catch but I just don't feel it anymore. Not long after he came back, I knew that I just wasn't that into him anymore. He still has some qualities that I find attractive but that is all. I would say Sakura is welcome to him but I don't think they are right for each other." Ino topped off her cup and was glad to see that Hinata was starting to nurse her own cup. "Between you and me, I think Sakura is an idiot."

"Why?" Hinata didn't want to hear trash talk about the other kuniochi because it was the same one that was causing trouble in her relationship, she was honestly curious as to why Ino would say such a thing about their friend.

"I know at one point I was all over the entire Sasuke thing like the rest of the girls our age." Ino couldn't believe she had fawned over him that much. "I still care about him as a friend and a comrade but that is all. I see Sakura as an idiot and you as brilliant for one reason, you have common sense. I mean Naruto is merely treating you unjust and shitty, for certain reasons, but you can realize that the best course of action is to give up on him. Sakura on the other hand has this strange obsession that I don't understand and it isn't love. If some guy tried to kill me on several occasions, I wouldn't be trying to date him. I don't care about his reasons why, if he fucking cared for her, he would have thought twice before trying to get rid of her. It just proved that her existence means nothing to him. He, Naruto, and she can blame it on some insane Uchiha madness but the point is still the same. If he had feelings for her, it should have bothered him just a little. Which just makes the point that at minimum, he sees her as a teammate and not a love interest. Why haven't they gotten together officially yet? Why is he waiting when it is obvious that she is still pining for him?"

"I dunno, maybe he isn't ready?" Hinata had no idea why the two weren't a couple yet. Whenever she saw them together, Sakura was always trying to touch Sasuke in some way but the Uchiha normally ignored the advances. Maybe the shinobi was just a cold person and wasn't very affectionate.

"You're so naïve, it is actually kind of endearing." Ino smiled seeing the blush and the confusion. "For Choji's eighteenth birthday, the five went to a brothel in Suna, or did you really buy that line about going to visit the Kazekage?"

"What?" Hinata did recall that trip but Naruto had reassured her that it had been to visit his friend. Why would they go to a brothel? It had been Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto. "Did they all go?"

"Yep!" Ino didn't want to be the one to remove the film from the girl's eyes but she wouldn't lie either. "We girls weren't supposed to know but Shikamaru can't hold his liquor. Last week during our trip to Asuma's grave, he accidently let it slip because he was feeling guilty about cheating on Temari. It was planned as a surprise party but the lot ended up at the brothel and each guy got himself a girl for the night after getting drunk."

"That means, Naruto went with one?" Hinata wasn't sure what to say about it. "But why didn't you say anything to any of us? We had the right to know that our boyfriends had messed around with another, even if they were drunk."

"I agree that you had the right to know but it wasn't my place to be the one to tell anyone. I'll tell you like I told Shika, it was Naruto's mistake, he should be the one to own up to it. I also promised Shika that I wouldn't let it get out until after he told Temari about it. He still hasn't but I don't see you as the type to go slug Naruto in the middle of the street over it." Ino had found it amusing to discover that the group had been naughty.

"I guess you're right and I'm glad you told me now." Hinata wouldn't say anything about it to anyone. It just reaffirmed her decision that she didn't belong with Naruto. What stung was knowing that if he had been dating Sakura, he wouldn't have agreed to go to that kind of place.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Sasuke is definitely ready to be physically involved with a female. I'm not sure how he would be in a relationship but his balls have definitely dropped." Ino waited for the other girl to stop coughing. "He is definitely into the opposite sex because Shika said he went both nights they were at the village. Which poses the question as to why he hasn't gotten intimate with Sakura when everyone knows that she would happily be with him?"

"If you aren't interested in Sasuke, who do you like?" She wanted to change the subject from her boyfriend cheating and the Uchiha's privates. "Do you still like Sai?"

"Nope, I'm not really interested in anyone right now. I haven't found my dream guy yet," Ino was sure there was someone out there for herself and for Hinata. It just might take a while to find them. "I just know it wasn't the one in my dreams this morning, even if it was an Uchiha."

"What?" Hinata paused with the cup halfway to her mouth. She'd been having nightmares herself lately and she guessed that it had something to do with the concern about her relationship. "You were dreaming of Sasuke but I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't and it wasn't him," Ino hadn't had dreams of that one in years, not in that sense. "It was some kind of morbid dream and there was this freaky looking Madara wanna-be in my dream. The village was all dying and shit, it's nothing worth thinking about."

"I see, I had one with a volcano and there was an old man staring down at the village. I remember him saying 'Their hero will fall and you shall dance on his corpse.' I remember that part because it woke me up and I got upset because Naruto is the village's hero and I would never do something like that." Hinata hadn't liked the way it made her feel.

"There was one in mine also, but I don't think it was the same thing. It probably doesn't mean anything," Ino couldn't suppress the yawn any longer. She didn't want to think about that dream any longer. She didn't want to listen to some dead asshole insinuate that her mother didn't love her father. "If I don't get up and do something I am going to pass out at the table. Do you feel up to going out for some breakfast?"

.

.

.

.

.

Please review if you made it this far. I'm not sure how popular this couple is but any feedback is nice. As long as it isn't an argument about my opinion on Sak x Sas or Nar x Hin. It is my opinion and I'm entitled to it, that is how I see it. I appreciate positive reviews or suggestions. I know my grammar isn't the best or even my spelling but I try. Hope you enjoyed the read.


	2. The End and The Beginning

A/N: Next chapter is up and before you continue (if anyone actually reads these things) I know that the third Hokage was supposed to be a great man, caring, all that good shit but even so, we've all seen the flashbacks when Sasuke was little, so there were more than just shinobi in the Uchiha clan. There were old people, wives (that weren't fighters), and you know Sasuke couldn't have been the only child since there was a good many in the clan. I'm sure there was a baby or toddler or two running around somewhere. Revolt or not, I doubt the old people were a threat or the housewives, or kids, but the third agreed with the slaughter regardless. That is like saying someone's husband is a threat but lets go kill his wife, his kids, his in-laws and the family dog because they are guilty by proximity. If he was okay with that shit, how good could he really be?

Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews but I do want to address at least two. One was asking about InoxIta as a couple. It will be a bit before he comes in because it comes in with the plot I have planned and as far as them being together, it will work towards it. I am okay with the InoxSai ending but it isn't my fav where Ino is concerned.

Now for the third review that actually showed in my email but for some reason has not been posted on the site yet. I'm going to paste it here so there is NO confusion, just in case the same jerk decides to click on my story again.

From: g.o.d (Guest)

g.o.d:But SasuHina does make sense? Lol, he doesn't even know who she is. Kill yourself, delusional f***.

To someone delusional enough to call themselves god.

This review, I will address the issues. It makes more sense to me. Two people meet in a bar or online, they don't know each other, it is called meeting and getting to know each other. Fact: we are all strangers in the beginning! As far as him knowing who she is, I'm sure he knows who she is. They were in classes together, even if they weren't friends, the class was small enough that he knew of her existence. There is nothing saying that after the war they could not go on a mission or two, or just be around each other in general because of the friends they DO have in common. Many relationships start this way. It makes just as much sense as a fanfic that puts Sasuke with Naruto. Do you go onto all their fics and say the same garbage?

The issues of me being delusional, not likely, you couldn't find anything else wrong with my fic except the pairing so you had to bitch at that? Hello! If you don't like the couple which it clearly states in the summary, why the hell did you click on it? That clearly makes you an IDIOT!

For me to kill myself? You clearly have way too much time on your hands if you sit on this site to click on pairings you DON'T agree with, just so you can insult the writer. It also indicates that you are a very immature, spiteful, and pathetic person that you would suggest to a complete stranger to do something so immoral and vile. Instead of telling me what to do with my life, why don't you go get one?

My rant is over, for those with open minds and that possess the maturity level of someone older than five, please enjoy the next chapter!

.

.

.

Chapter Two

The rambunctious laughter alerted Ino to the fact that her mother had finally returned home after being gone all day long. After breakfast, she had left Hinata to decide what to do, and to figure out things herself. As a friend she had said her piece, it was now up to the other kunoichi to decide what to do about the relationship. She honestly thought the girl should end things and move on but it wasn't her heart at stake. She wouldn't tell anyone else what to do, or she'd tell Shika or Temari that their relationship wouldn't work unless one or the other made a permanent move.

She placed the book down on the bedside table hearing something breaking out in the kitchen. Their new home really was small so all she had to do was step out of her bedroom and take a few steps to see that the woman that had birthed her was completely inebriated. The blue eyes were bloodshot, there was vomit already on the silk blouse, and her mother was on her knees. "How much did you drink?"

"Enough," her mother reached out for her, arms wide open. "Come help your Mom up, I can't feel my legs. Lost the… our…whe… before, so had to get mo."

"I'm sure you did," What a lightweight, her mother was a lousy drunk. Ino was positive that she had puked at least twice because there was also a stain near the knees or maybe the one time had been an excess purge of alcohol. "You didn't eat anything before drinking, did you?"

"A bugal with jem," her mother wrapped both arms around her waist before breathing in her face. "So good to me, I didn't deserve you."

"You had me so that is an invalid point right now. Help a bit so I can get you into bed," Ino rolled her eyes at the drunken attempt of trying to cuddle. Her mother had always been loving and protective of her, she had never lacked for affection from her parents, either of them. Still, that dream had brought back doubts from a child. She had easily noticed that her parents were different from Sakura's. The two of them use to pick flowers just because they were pretty and she could remember one time she had made a basket for her mother to give their father. The woman said she'd keep them because her father wouldn't like something so pretty. The next day Sakura had boasted that her mom had given it to her husband and the two had made the loud noises all night long. They had giggled because they had already figured out that when Forehead's mother made noises like a dying cow at night, it was because she was happy. They had been too young to understand that the plain woman was being banged instead. "Mom, I got a question, I need advice about a relationship problem."

"You have no problem, but you look like me." They were at the bedroom door, "Who you like?"

"That isn't the point," Ino was referring to the question of who she liked. It wasn't about her so she didn't need to say who she liked. She had to reach out with a hand to turn the knob to let them in. Letting go of the weight caused the older blonde to slouch forward a bit. "How did you know that dad was the right one for you? I mean how did you know he was the one you wanted to marry?"

"He wasn't, but I had an egg in the bum."

"What?" Ino stopped short knowing that the moment she placed her mother on the bed, time for talk was over. What had just been said? Did her parent just admit that her father hadn't been the right one and she had gotten married because she had been knocked up? "If you didn't think he was the one, why did you let him get you pregnant?"

"Didn't, my uncle wanted us wed so I says okay to stay my bum." The woman looked up at her child, the only one she'd been blessed with. "I knew what they will do, can say, and I protect our baby."

"I see," She got her to the edge of the mattress. Ino had always figured that their marriage might have arranged because both had been from the clan. Her mother had given up the life of a shinobi not long after becoming a jonin for some reason. From the comment, she thought it safe to assume that the pregnancy was unexpected and not by her father, unless it was the drink talking. How much of it was true? "Let me get you out of these nasty clothes."

By the time she got something clean out of the closet, her mother was already dozing off while sitting up. Ino knelt in front of her and unbuttoned the shirt, hoping to at least get the expensive blouse in the wash before it was ruined. "Why don't you tell me what you think about Mahan Uchiha?"

"Oh, I wasn't the only one, he was special and randy." The acknowledgement was given before her mother flopped backwards on the bed in just a bra.

"Great," Ino growled out knowing it would be hell getting anything on her now. Feeling like a perv, she managed to chip a nail trying to get the ruined pants down the skinny bottom that had somehow managed to become heavier than a building. It took just as long to twist the weight and get her mother underneath the covers. The snoring was worse than a man's and it was a wonder someone didn't come inspect the tremors shaking their walls. "We will discuss this in the morning, I'm going for a walk."

.

.

.

.

.

The obnoxious snoring was fast getting on his nerves. Sasuke was tempted to throw something towards the blonde passed out on his couch. Whatever the Hyuuga girl had said to his former teammate had greatly affected the dobe. No one else had been privy to the conversation but from the screams coming from the other side of the door, it hadn't went well. The noise had been from the dobe, only once had they managed to catch the girl's voice. When it was over, the Hyuuga had walked out with her head held high and without looking at the rest of them. He was sure the girl hadn't wanted to dump Naruto in public but seeing as the blonde wouldn't leave when she had insisted on needing to speak to him, it was his own fault.

Sasuke adjusted the pillow beneath his head knowing he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. He should have let both of them walk home drunk. At least his pathetic excuse of a former replacement didn't snore or make crude noises. The artist had been the only one to not understand the commotion behind the closed door. It didn't take a genius to figure out that their friend was getting dumped.

He couldn't really blame the dark-haired heiress for getting rid of the dobe. Even Sai had asked if it was common for a boyfriend to devote that much attention to another while their partner was present. That Kiba had said NO, while clenching his fists. He had found it amusing to watch Naruto make an ass out of himself, without realizing that he was pissing many off in the process. Hero or not, many wouldn't overlook the wrongful treatment of one of their friends.

Seriously? Sasuke bolted out of bed when the smell hit him, then he heard the next noise. The passing of rancid gas began to fill the room, coming from the drunk blonde. It smelt strongly of burnt eggs and stale fish, what the hell did one eat to create that combination? If the dobe was the kind to get gas after indulging, this would be the last time anyone crashed at his place. Even the artist yanked the pillow to cover up his face from the scent. That was too much, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

He slipped the shirt back over his head and stretched his muscles. Perhaps after a walk he would be able to get some sleep. If luck was with him, the gas would have made its way through the guy's digestive system and the air would be clear. He slipped on his shoes before grabbing his weapon and exiting out of his own home.

It wasn't out of habit that he always made sure to carry his weapons with him while walking around the village. He was still on probation, which allowed him to currently do lower ranking missions, but there were many that still didn't accept that he had been allowed back with just a slap on the wrist. A lot of people thought he didn't deserve a chance to return to the village, and they were probably right. While walking these days he could see some of the things that Toby had spoken about in the people's eyes. There was still plenty of hate, prejudice, and fear on their faces whenever they spotted him. It wasn't just him alone, but it could be seen in the younger generation. A month ago he had come upon a group of children that had been picking on a single male child because he wasn't doing that well in the academy. It had reminded him of how his own class had used to pick on Naruto. By sheer luck the dobe's emotions hadn't turned down the road of hatred and resentment. The village itself bred these emotions but saw no fault in their actions when one of their shinobi went down a darker path. The place was still filled with idiots and he had two sleeping off drink in his home.

A large part of him also wished Naruto the best when it came to winning Sakura over. He appreciated his former relationship with the other male and was grateful that Naruto had wanted to see the best in him. There was also the minimal amount of care for the girl that was once part of their team. Now that the anger had passed, he could calmly examine his feelings for everyone. Sakura had grown into a reliable and exceptional kunoichi while he had been gone but he wasn't physically attracted to her. There was no stirring of lust whenever he gazed upon her and her personality was still annoying.

The pathetic way she still tried to get his attention after everything had happened, it was disturbing. In his mind there was a difference between Naruto and Sakura, the blonde male didn't have romantic notions towards him. It was the difference between friends or family, and the person you would be sharing a bed with. If a woman had tried to kill him, he wouldn't be devoted to the bitch. To him that wasn't love but an obsession, one that wasn't healthy. He had more respect for Ino since she was no longer a giggling fan following him about. It proved to him which one had matured more over the years. He didn't want a fan, he wanted someone that saw him as he was and was willing to accept him as he was. He wanted to be wanted for his good qualities, but he wanted to be loved for his faults.

What bothered him most is that he really had no idea where the infatuation or said love came from. Sure, they had been teammates for a few months but even then he had been reserved and closed off. At the age of twelve, it was near impossible to develop true love for another because people had yet to evolve into who they would be as adults and it was them as adults that made for passion and understanding. He had fled the village before they could grow up and the years between should have snuffed out any childhood crush, yet hers hadn't dulled. Then he had tried to kill her several times, but she still clung to her resolve to love him. She had accepted his apology without question and now thought they should be together. She still didn't really know him and he didn't know her enough to form a relationship on. Her claim only confirmed that it was an obsession instead of real love, because if she really loved him, then it should have broken her heart the moment he tried to take her life. A wise man once said 'Admiration is the furthest emotion from Understanding.'

Despite what Naruto and the others might want to believe, he hadn't completely forgotten or forgiven the village for its part in his brother's demise. That had been too much to put on one person, despite what his brother had wanted. He would remain for now because he would honor what his brother wanted but he couldn't guarantee how long he would be able to stay, despite his former teammate's desire for him to forgive and forget. Unlike Naruto, his family had died as a traitors to the village, while Naruto's had died as heroes. It still bothered him slightly that an entire clan had been slain because of a planned revolt. He somehow doubted that all of them were in on it and there had been innocent women and children that weren't shinobi in his clan that shouldn't have been harmed.

Thinking about it made his head ache and would only try to stir the anger that he was desperately trying to keep at bay. Getting angry wouldn't bring them back and would only cause issues for himself. If he would blame anyone, it would be the idiots that thought to turn against their village and to lead the council to order the death of his clan. There was always two sides to the story and their voices had been lost that night.

"Sasuke!" Ino called out seeing the figure walking ahead, completely lost in thought. She smiled seeing him stop and turn to wait on her, "You should be wearing a jacket this time of year. The weather is supposed to drop before morning and we might get some rain later."

"It was warm when I left the house so I didn't need one. You aren't wearing either," he pointed out seeing the kuniochi without protective clothing as well. He crossed his arms as she fell in step beside him, which he didn't mind as long as she didn't disturb his walk with useless chatter.

"I have on a sweater, not a flimsy cotton shirt that can't be at all warm." Ino was slightly chilled from the air already but didn't want to return home. She had thought to head towards the monument to spend time alone before heading back. She had to figure out what to say to her mother in the morning without causing a fight. "I was going to take a walk near the monument, want to join me?"

"Fine," he had been heading in that general direction anyways. Lately the blonde kuniochi was one of the females he didn't mind having around, she was tolerable. He had never cared much for females that were constantly talking. How the dobe would prefer Sakura over the Hyuuga heiress was beyond his comprehension. During school he had only paid enough attention to the dark haired girl to realize that she was the only one that didn't fawn over him, which made her okay in his book. They had never gotten around to speaking to each other before he had gone rogue but they had exchanged a few words since his return. The girl was always polite, direct, and didn't waste air by speaking nonsense.

Sasuke also thought the now ex was better looking. Hinata had a beautiful face, a nice body, and a sweet demeanor that was hard to find in kunoichi. Most of the ones he knew were crude, loud, and nothing ladylike in their mannerism. He knew Sakura pretended to be something she wasn't in his presence, which he didn't care for. One day he had stopped by to see Naruto and had overheard the two laughing about some prank the idiot had pulled on the aging Kakashi. The moment he had stepped inside, Naruto had boasted about his success, then Sakura had acted offended at his behavior when she had previously been accepting of it. If the girl couldn't feel free to be herself in his presence, then how could he ever come to know the real Sakura? He shouldn't have to tell her it was okay to be herself, it should come natural, but it didn't.

"So, what brings you out this late?" Ino was alright with walking in silence but the Uchiha appeared to have something on his mind, as a friend she was willing to listen if he felt up to talking about it.

"I had a drunk snoring loud enough to wake the dead in my home." Sasuke responded to the question without hesitation. He actually had two drunks in his home but only one was making it impossible to sleep. He had always been a light sleeper and the habit had gotten worse after sleeping where Orochimaru dwelled.

"You too, huh?" Ino was glad to know she wasn't the only one having to deal with idiots that drank too much. "My mother has always been a lightweight but she tends to pretend otherwise when out with her friends, two drinks and she can't walk a straight line. Who is at your place?"

"The dobe and the fool that is smitten with you," he smirked seeing her confusion and he had thought she was somewhat intelligent. "That sorry replacement artist is also at my place, having supplied enough booze to get the entire village soused."

"Oh, you're talking about Sai and we both know he isn't smitten with me or anyone else." Ino wasn't sure what made Sasuke think it was cute to suggest otherwise. She'd gone out with him, she knew when it was a lost cause, just like she knew that pursuing Sasuke would be pointless.

"I beg to differ, I grew tired of your name before they passed out." One had been bitching because he'd been dumped by someone that was 'supposed' to love him and the other was constantly asking advice on how to get said girl's attention because none of the books he read was helping. "He merely has no idea on how to express it. Good luck with that one."

"Thanks but I won't be needing it," Ino wasn't going down that route despite what Sasuke told her. Being with Sai would be complicated and she would always be at a loss on how he really felt, she didn't have it in her any longer to be that patient. She turned the conversation towards the other drunk male, "So Naruto has been drinking, something wrong?"

"Yes, he got dumped earlier and in front of all of his male friends. Which I might add he brought upon himself by not granting the girl the privacy she had been asking for."Sasuke wouldn't air his personal problems out in the open and even he had been able to tell that the girl was upset about something. That itself should have informed the girl that the relationship wasn't going anywhere. No man in their right mind would want to continue eating ramen and playing cards when their girl had come over upset.

"Good for her, I knew she had it in her." Ino was glad to hear it, shame she hadn't been there to witness it. It was would work out for the best, she was proud of Hinata for putting herself first this time.

"No doubt her confidence came from your urging." Was that the reason behind the sudden fire underneath the Hyuuga girl's ass?

"Nope, she had her own confidence, but I just had a talk with her. She was worried she was overreacting and I was honest with her. He doesn't deserve her and he's an idiot," Ino paused seeing Tenten and Lee strolling nearby deep in conversation. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Haven't you been doing just that since we began walking?" He frowned hearing the chuckling from the pair not far from their position. He did note that Eyebrows stiffened seeing him walking with Ino, fury reflected back at him in the dark eyes. Another one that was saw something in the pink haired med-nin. "What is your question?"

"I should ask you to kiss me just to see how long it takes Lee to go running to his Sakura with the news." Ino laughed at the look and wasn't offended in the least. "What I'm about to ask stays between us and doesn't get repeated, I'm sure you won't mention it to anyone else. Have you ever heard of someone named Mahan Uchiha?"

"Yes, why?" Sasuke had heard the name several times from Orochimaru and also once in Toby's presence. Why was she interested in a dead shinobi from his clan? The man hadn't really been part of his clan, he'd been an outcast long before he had been born.

"I can't explain right now but I heard the name somewhere, twice actually and I wanted to know who he was." Ino saw that wasn't going to cut it, "Okay, my mother seems to have known him and she admitted it while she was drunk. My interest is personal so can you tell me what you know?"

"He was banished from the clan years before I was born. Some rumored that he was the son of Madara, others said he was merely resembled the man. Not much is known about him, except he argued with the third in his youth, then he disappeared. Orochimaru believed him to still be alive, while others knew him to have been slain by our clan. As far as his personality, skills, and any personal information, I cannot help you, besides telling you that it was said he took an unknown wife. How does your mother know him?"

"I think she fucked him," Ino crossed her arms behind her back as they continued their walk. "I probably shouldn't tell you that but not like it matters now. It is in her past but I was shocked when she knew the man and sober she probably would never admit to it. It's no big deal if she slept with someone, she was young once."

"You think or you know?" Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had once searched for the man himself, in the hopes of obtaining his body. That was before he had turned his attentions on Itachi's younger sibling. That meant the missing-nin must have been powerful or perhaps the snake-like bastard had simply hoped for the rumors of the shinobi being related to Madara were well-founded.

"She more or less implied it," and more but Ino wasn't ready to tell anyone that. She had merely asked out of curiosity because the dream had stirred up old doubts and memories. To hear her mother admit that she had gotten married because she was pregnant, knocked up for someone that wasn't her own father. But wasn't it her own father? Her mother had never had another child so wasn't she that unplanned pregnancy? Or had her mother lost it and then had another child for Inoichi?

"What she said is bothering you, why?" Sasuke didn't think Ino would condemn her own mother for being intimate with someone from his lost clan. That didn't make sense but the frown wasn't because Lee had taken to trailing behind them. The suggestion of kissing was looking more tempting the longer the fool followed behind, trying to be discreet.

"It is complicated and I'm not ready to talk about it, but if I do, you'll be the first one I come to." Ino knew he wouldn't condemn her if she somehow found out that she had been sired by another man. Before saying anything, she wanted to confront her mother for the truth of the words spoken so freely tonight. "Wanna be nice and walk me home? We could be really creative and hold hands, just to give him something to report back to Sakura."

"It would be futile, she still wouldn't give up, and it would cause unneeded distress for you." Sasuke did however agree to walk her home despite the commotion it might cause when the gossip reached the ears of others. He could only imagine what would be said in the morning when it was reported that he had been caught out late walking with Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Where was she? Hinata panicked seeing nothing but darkness in front of her eyes. They were open but she could make out nothing in the darkness. How had she gotten here? What was that smell? Why wasn't she in her room? After a stressful dinner with her family, she had gone to bed immediately after taking a bath. How could she wake up elsewhere?_

 _"Allow me to make it easier," the voice spoke from nearby, male and deep._

 _"Who is there?" She spun in the direction of the voice as the flame came to light. Standing two feet in front of her was an elderly man. Her first instinct was to move away from the person, he looked very similar to Madara Uchiha, except for the nose. "Where am I?"_

 _"In my state I may only conjure up the last two places I looked upon before my death." Mahan let his gaze linger over the beautiful girl, the one he had most wanted to see before his demise. "If you want the answer to that, you will have to follow."_

 _"Am I dreaming?" Something was off with this place, it felt like a dream. No one had a reason to kidnap her, unless it was by mistake. The council was still considering Hinabi for the position of heir, she wasn't a valuable hostage. But if she were a hostage, why allow her arms and legs to go unbound?_

 _"Yes, and no, come with me." Mahan didn't want to frighten her by reaching out. She too looked a lot like her mother. He could see so much of his beloved in her face, if he were alive it might have pained him to look upon her._

 _"Okay," since it was a dream and the man wasn't attacking, it was better than being left in the dark. Hinata trailed behind in the narrow hallway. It wasn't really a hallway but it reminded her of the cave system that could be found in the mountain. Had she been taken to the monument without realizing it? Or did she dream herself in this place?_

 _The man brought her to dead end, one marked only by the Uchiha symbol engraved in the stone. This had to be a dream because in all her years as a child and teenager, she never knew there to be a hidden door inside the mountain. Did that mean this dream man was to represent one of the Uchiha? Why would she be dreaming of them? It wasn't her clan and she didn't know any of them. She wasn't at all close to Sasuke, "Where are you taking me?"_

 _"To where I rest," he opened the door, allowing them to go through. In reality it took blood to open the seal, "Step inside so we may speak freely."_

 _She wasn't sure if she wanted to go where this man lived. There was no going back and there was more light inside the nearby room. Inside there was nothing but a desk, a chair, and a book shelf. There was no bed so where did the man sleep? "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Mahan Uchiha," he knew that there would be no easy way to accomplish what had been set into motion. If he was here then it meant that both children had reached the age of eighteen and the seal was to be broken. "And if I am finally here then you will understand the truth the moment you wake."_

 _"What truth?" Was he referring to her relationship with Naruto? She had already accepted that and that was the reason she had ended things with him. She had thought it would hurt worse but she felt more relieved now that it was over. She wanted to give him the chance to find love, even if it wasn't with her._

 _"I did my best to protect you," he took a seat in the chair. "I do not have the time to explain everything here but I will give you the means to learn the truth of who I am. Your seal shall be removed first and I leave you with one important message to take with you. In the right eye of my enemy, lies where I rest, find it and fulfill your father's legacy."_

 _What did that mean? What did her father want from her? If he wanted something then he would tell her when she was awake, wouldn't he? The only thing her father wanted from her was to be the best she could be, he was happy as things were now. The soft touch of fingers on her forehead brought her attention back to the man that was still in the room._

 _"Wake and remember, I shall be waiting."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Get up, Hinata!" Hinabi's voice was screaming through the open crack of the bedroom door before it slid shut with a bang.

"I'm up," she was up now and she felt horrible. Her eyes were icky from crying before going to sleep. They felt chafed and irritated beyond belief, they were burning painfully. She shouldn't have stayed up half the night worrying over how the others would react to the things she had said.

It was all Naruto's fault for not even being able to reassure her that she was seeing things. When it came down to it, the blonde hadn't been able to say that he no longer loved Sakura. It would be openly denouncing his feelings for the other girl, and he wasn't the type of person to do so wrongly. She had completely accepted that it was over in that moment.

Her vision was blurry, making it hard to change clothes and head to the bathroom. No one was out in the hallway to stop her or to speak about the morning being a good one. The lock was slid in place to give her some privacy to do her business. Her bladder was pinching from holding it for too long. What time was it? It had to be late if Hinabi had been sent to fetch her.

After cleaning up, she went to the basin to fix her breath and to wash the gunk from her eyes. She hissed because she foolishly stuck her fingers beneath the spray without waiting, it was scalding. It took a moment for the cold to kick in strong enough to keep her eyeballs from being boiled in their sockets.

Hinata groaned at how good it felt to wash the night from her face. The refreshing water helped to wake her up and to possibly do something about her hair. Without looking up, she opened the medicine cabinet to find something to take for the pain in her head. The pill was swallowed with some tap water and she located one of Hinabi's large scrunchy bows on the counter. Her sister had once said she could feel free to use them if she wished. The brush was quickly yanked through her hair and the long tresses were pulled back out of her face, leaving only her bangs and some side hair down. That would keep it out of her face for the day, she was supposed to help train today.

She slammed the cabinet shut, to give herself one last look to make sure she was presentable. The mirror image didn't change, no matter how long she stared at it. Bringing her fist up to rub the area did nothing to get rid of the effect. What the hell was wrong with her left eye?

.

.

.

Please review for me!


	3. Partial Truths

A/N: Chapter Three! In case it isn't clear, Kakashi is the Hokage. I also made sure of the info on Hinata's elements from outside sources, if it is wrong, let me know. Oh, before I forget, I am keeping the one pairing of ItaIno. Her being with anyone else would not go with what I have planned for my fic. Also, the poor guy needs some loving after all he's been through, once he enters the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own, not making money.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

What to do, what to do? Hinata waved off the younger group of kuniochi that tried to greet her. At first, she had thought to go see Ino about her problem but then decided against it. It was one thing to go to the other girl for advice but not this. What if it wasn't a medical condition? Did it have anything to do with that dream? Why wouldn't it go away? She had to do something but what? If she went to the hospital, they would tell her father and then what would happen? What could she do without letting her family know that something was wrong?

The man's name kept coming up in her head as she had stared at her reflection. She knew what she saw, kind of but it shouldn't be possible. It wasn't even right, it was wrong, and she was frightened more than she had ever been before. Her feet had somehow taken over her thoughts and she now stood in front of the only person that might know for sure. It was the only person she could go to that wouldn't run to her father but would he be willing to help her?

The timid knock wasn't noticed at first and the laughter inside continued on. She almost hesitated hearing the voice of Naruto, Choji, and then Shikamaru. It was still the weekend and it was possible their get together had continued on throughout the night. If they were still at his place, would the Uchiha be willing to speak to her? It didn't matter, she had to try this course of action first. If he wouldn't talk to her then she would go to Ino. She brought her fist down to strike the door repeatedly.

The voices came to a halt inside and a few seconds later the Uchiha was answering the door. Hinata now felt stupid standing there in the simple clothing with the sunglasses in place. She had heard someone whisper as she walked, that she was trying to hide that she'd been crying because she had been dumped the day before. "Um, hi."

"He is inside, do you want me to send him out?" Sasuke wasn't shocked to see her here. Choji and Shikamaru hadn't long claimed that the girl would come to her senses and try to work things out. Was she trying to hide that she had been crying?

"No, I didn't come by to see him," Hinata wanted to fidget under the penetrating gaze. How could she explain things to him without any of the others hearing? "I need to talk to you about something, in private."

"Like what?" Was this where she told him that she suspected that the dobe was going to try to steal Sakura from him? Many had already beat her to it, all informing him that if he didn't make his move soon, then Naruto might get the girl. He stepped out to leave the door cracked barely behind him. The others knew that someone was here but not who it was yet.

"I got a problem, but please don't say anything," Hinata didn't know how to explain it so she thought it best just to show him. She lowered the shades enough to give the Uchiha a glimpse of the distorted orb. The sharp intake of breath was heard before the heavy stomps of her ex echoed from inside. She barely managed to shove the shades back up before the door was yanked open to reveal Naruto in nothing but a pair of boxers. At one time the image might have made her blush, now she just wanted him to leave.

"Hinata! I knew you'd come by, want to head to my place?" Naruto was so happy to see her. He had been worried that she wouldn't want to calmly talk about things. He had been too stunned to say anything when she had begun throwing accusations at him.

"No, she'll be coming inside and you and the others will be leaving." Sasuke informed him before reaching out to gently take the girl's arm. He wasn't sure what he had seen but he knew what it resembled.

"What? Why do I have to leave when she came over to see me?" Naruto pouted, confused about Sasuke's demanding behavior. Why would he want to be alone with Hinata? She had stopped by to talk to him, she was his girlfriend.

"No, she came by to see me and it is time for you three to leave." Sasuke turned towards the two that were already standing. They weren't arguing about it and were smart enough to let it drop.

"Right, why would Hinata come to see you? Give me a moment and we can head back to my place, Hinata." Naruto rushed inside to gather his clothes.

"Come," Sasuke led her into the flat, that was currently a mess because of the three that had started another party. What had been cleaned this morning was already back on the floor and he knew it was pointless to try to keep it clean while they were here.

"Okay," Hinata let him lead her inside and tried to timidly smile at the two leaving without speaking. She could only imagine what they were thinking seeing her here but she wouldn't concern herself about what others might think. The Uchiha hadn't told her to get lost immediately upon seeing her problem. He didn't owe her anything and was probably just curious right now.

"Want to grab some lunch before going back to my place?" Naruto was asking as he pulled down his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Hinata spoke up since the question was directed at her, despite the fact that the other male had opened up his mouth to say something. "I came here to speak to Sasuke, not you. I said all I had to say yesterday, I'm sorry but I have bigger concerns than your obsession with Sakura."

"Dammit, I'm not obsessed with Sakura. Would you stop saying that?" Naruto had no idea what could be more important than salvaging their relationship and what did Sasuke have to do anything. "And I already told Sasuke that I am not going after his girl."

"Well, that is between you two and I still have nothing to say to you." Hinata kept her dignity by not striking him for lying straight to her face yet again. She would never be so petty as to try to interfere with whatever Sasuke and Sakura had going, nor would she try to make problems between her ex and his friends.

"And I also informed you earlier that Sakura is not my girl." Sasuke snapped at the implication. Why act like he accepted that information earlier only to toss the idea back up because Hinata had stopped by? It was getting on his last damn nerve! It had been funny the first three times others had asked him during breakfast if there was something between Ino and himself. Then he had to listen to the dobe reassure him that he wouldn't be after Sakura now and he respected 'their' relationship too much. There was no relationship and he was getting fed up with the assumptions that he was going to end up with the med-nin. "Get out, I have company, and you're being rude by not leaving after being told the first time."

"I'm going." Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to find out. "Stop by my place later if you want to talk, Hinata."

"I won't," she wasn't going to change her mind. It stung to think Naruto didn't know her well enough to assume that she would try to deliver warnings to the Uchiha. She almost jumped when the door slammed shut in his wake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems."

"You aren't, his welcome was wore out hours ago when he puked all over my couch." Sasuke had argued until it had been cleaned spotless. Everyone really thought the girl was going to crawl back and try to work things out. It was nice to see that she had some spine and would stand up for herself when she was being treated improperly. Sakura should take some pointers from the shy girl. The others would never understand why he would never be with Sakura and it was because the med-nin was lacking what this timid kunoichi had in spades, strength of character. He didn't want a complete harpy and bitch for a wife but he didn't want one that would change who she was just to please him. If Sakura would forgive him for almost killing her, would she even bat an eyelash if he were to cheat or to slap her around? Or would she be willing to overlook it all for love? "They were wrecking my place already."

"Would you like help cleaning?" She knew what Naruto was like when he made himself at home. There were empty chip bags, bottles, food containers, and a blanket on the floor.

"No, I'll get to it later. We'll have to sit on the bed, I'm afraid I have one of the couch covers drying right now." He didn't think she wanted to sit in his lap. The puke had gone all over the cushion and on the floor. The blonde had bitched the entire time he had been forced to get most of the puke out of the material in the tub. Once there was no noticeable chunks, he had thrown it in the washer. "I'm probably lucky that he is at least house broken."

Hinata hadn't felt the need to laugh in a few days. It had been a mean insult but she found it funny seeing the slight wet spot on the back of the couch. It came out more as a giggle than a hearty laugh. "You would be in trouble if he took to marking his territory."

"Disgusting, but he would be pissing on Sakura, not me." He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to do the same. "Enough about them, you came because of your eye. Want to tell me what happened and I want to get a better look at it."

"Okay," she scooted closer, trusting him not to do anything. He removed the shades and put them on the mattress. Hands cupped the side of her face, tilting it upwards so she had no choice but to look right at him. "Um, well, I woke up and it was like this."

"It wasn't like this last night?" Sasuke reached over to turn the lamp on and to point it towards the girl's face. A face that he couldn't help but note once more was very beautiful and flawless. There was no marring or imperfections on the smooth skin.

"No, it was normal when I went to bed. I was crying a bit but that was all, I don't think it would cause this." Hinata didn't know what to call it. She hoped he knew what it was or she would still have to head to Ino for advice. "What do you think it is?"

If he didn't know who was sitting in front of him, he would suggest that the girl had a partially activated sharingan in the eye. The eye was still pale silver instead of the normal crimson that came with activation but the markings were there. He wasn't sure how it was possible since the girl was a Hyuuga and possessed the Byakugan. "Did anything else happen during the night?"

"I don't think so," There was no way this could be happening to her. Both of her parents had been Hyuuga so how could she have something wrong with her eye? "Wait, I had a dream but it didn't mean anything. My sister came into the room to wake me and I noticed my eye."

"What happened in the dream? Many things can be left or inserted into someone's sub-conscious." The longer he stared at it, he was positive it was the start of the sharingan. The girl still had her own eyes so someone couldn't have performed a transplant in the middle of the night. The only way a merger was possible was if the girl carried the blood of his clan and then it meant she would possess two kekkai genkai. "Tell me every detail and we shall decide together if it has anything to do with this."

"Well," she was starting to get flustered the longer the palms head her face. For someone that was once a rogue and a killer, he had soft hands. There was also only three inches separating their heads. It didn't matter if he wouldn't think of kissing her, she had never had another male this close to her before. "I was in some kind of cave system and there was this man, I followed him into a room. It wasn't that long and it is kind of vague."

"Can you remember what he said and what he looked like?" Sasuke ran a thumb just beneath the eye looking for any signs of an incision, but he wasn't a med-nin, they might need someone else to make sure her eyes hadn't been tampered with.

"He looked a lot like Madara," Hinata felt her cheeks heating at the slight caress. He seemed to be looking for something but the touch was gentle. "He… he said something about a seal, a legacy, and his enemy's eye. I believe he said his name was Mahan Uchiha."

That name again, twice in the last twenty-four hours. What did it mean? Who was this person and what did he have to do with Hinata or Ino? "You said he mentioned a seal, did he do anything else in the dream?"

What had he done at the end? Hinata smiled recalling it, "He touched my forehead and then I woke up to Hinabi. I don't think it means anything though, it was just a dream."

"NO, it could very well explain your issue because I cannot find any signs of it being tampered with. We could always get a med-nin to take a look at it to make sure," Sasuke knew he could easily overlook it since he wasn't trained for it. "Should I get Sakura or Ino?"

"Ino, if you have to have someone look at it. I don't want anyone else to know about this." Hinata didn't want it getting back to her family and friends, not until she knew what she was dealing with. "You think the dream did this?"

"Yes, it is possible that this was sealed away and the person most likely did the unsealing. It wasn't a dream, more like you were delving deep into your own subconscious. If we can't find any tampering, then it means that the seal was holding back your second kekkia genkai." Sasuke wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. Weren't both her parents Hyuuga, so where did the Uchiha blood come in?

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei needs us in his office."

"Dammit," Sasuke swore realizing he had made a mistake by not locking his door. The dobe had rushed back inside without knocking and was standing in the doorway gawking at them. He sighed before dropping his hands. This would have to wait until he saw to whatever it was the Hokage wanted. "I'll be there in a few minutes so shut the door, with you on the other side."

Was her face as hot as it felt? Hinata almost hid under the bed hearing the voice and the startled gasp. Which was stupid because everyone knew that she didn't like the Uchiha and she wasn't his type. This was actually the most they had conversed without someone else there. "Um, I guess I should leave until you return."

"No, you remain here. It might not be wise for you to walk around with that until we know what is going on. I will stop by to speak to Ino on my way to the office and tell her that it is urgent that she come here and that you need her. I will return shortly, stay inside, and make yourself at home."

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't think he meant it like this, Hinata." Ino shrugged since she had taken to helping the raven. It had taken her a few minutes to clock out after asking for the rest of the day off. By the time she had managed to make it to Sasuke's place, the shinobi had returned and had been in the process of packing up his belongings. Team 7 was back together for the Rank A mission and Sasuke had been forced to leave without a choice. She had arrived soon enough to receive instructions from the guy. Take a look at Hinata's eyes, if she couldn't do something about it, she was to make sure the other girl stayed there until he returned.

"He won't be back for a few days and I can't sit here with it like this." Hinata appreciated the offer since she didn't feel comfortable staying at the compound. She wasn't allowed to keep shades on at the table. Her first meal with her family and they would notice her problem. She had walked back with Ino and told her father that she was going to housesit for a friend for a week. Her father had nodded thinking she needed time alone after the breakup.

"Wow, this still smells like puke. What did he use to wash it?" Ino wrinkled her nose as she sat down on the couch. The smell wafted up from the surface that wasn't missing the cushion. That is why she didn't allow people to drink in her room.

"I don't know, I'm going to wash the smelly parts with vinegar a little later." Hinata planned to take the floor tonight, "I figure we can sleep on the floor tonight, if you stay."

"The invite was for you but I will hang around to keep you company. Maybe we can figure this out before he returns." Ino smirked wondering what Forehead's reaction would be to learn that Hinata was staying in her boy's room. "But we are taking the bed tonight. Starting tomorrow, I will take the couch. I am not sleeping on the floor and he said to make ourselves at home."

"I know, I just don't want to take advantage of his help." Hinata picked up the towel from the floor and tossed it in with the rest of the dirty laundry. "He's only helping because he is curious about my eye."

"True, but perhaps his curiosity also stems from concern. Do you realize what that means? It means somewhere you managed to get some Uchiha blood in your spermicidal baby cocktail. "You wanna tell me about this dream Sasuke mentioned that might have been the trigger?"

"Well, he thinks it was the trigger because it was a Uchiha in my dream." Hinata walked to the kitchen area to take a look inside. It was getting close to dinner time and she was famished. "I was in a cave, the man said something about a legacy, a seal, and his name was Mahan Uchiha."

"Come again?" Ino froze in place at the name. Was it possible? Could they have the same dreams? Hers hadn't resulted in a partial sharingan and for that she was grateful. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that I'll soon learn the truth and something about my enemy's eye." Hinata closed the fridge noticing that it was almost empty of any real food. The Uchiha didn't seem to be much of a cook. "Do you think we should go get some groceries?"

"Yes, but we will soon. I had a similar dream the other night and that was the man's name. We dreamt of the same man, Hinata, only a day apart." Ino rolled her eyes when the other girl retrieved several cans of stewed tomatoes. "I'm not eating just that."

"Me either, but Ino?" Hinata put the can back up and turned around. "He said my seal would be removed first, what do you think that means? Do you think someone else is sealed as well? Do you think that person will understand why I had it sealed inside? Could he have placed it inside when I was a baby or something?"

"It sounds like it and hearing that made my stomach hurt. I know the name because he told me that my mother knew who he was and that I should ask her about him." Ino grabbed the nearest bottle and tossed it into the trash.

"Did you?" Maybe the other could help them figure out what the man wanted and what was going on. "What did she say to you?"

"Well, the first time I asked she was drunk and answered honestly. She told me that she was pregnant before marrying my father and more or less hinted that it wasn't for him and that their marriage was arranged. She also admitted that she had a thing for this Mahan Uchiha." Ino leaned against the counter. "I asked her this morning how she knew him again and she tried to say that she had no idea who it was. I brought up her admitting being pregnant and it not being my father's, she called me a liar and said I was my father's and I shouldn't repeat such nonsense."

"What do you think?" Hinata scratched the idea of asking the mother for any kind of help. Their generation knew nothing about this person and they had nowhere to start searching.

"I also asked what happened to that baby, she swore that she's only been pregnant once. Which would mean I was that baby, so what is the truth?" Ino didn't want to return home tonight and argue more. If her mother didn't want to be honest, she'd find the answers herself. The way her mother had tensed and had given guarded answers, she knew there was more to the story. She had even flushed when Ino had demanded to know if their marriage had been one of love, why had they always had separate beds?

"Maybe you are that baby but are you your father's or do you belong to someone else?" Hinata was getting more confused the longer they spoke on the matter. What were the answers and where did they fit into it all?

"Hey! I think you should ask the same questions. I'm not the one sporting the half-assed sharingan." Ino blanched noting that there were only two tea bags left in the container. Sasuke seriously needed to buy some food for this place.

"You might end up with one next, you know." Hinata flushed at the glare, "He did say I was the first which means that someone else is going to be next so it could be you. You're the only other person I know that has been dreaming of him."

"We can't exactly ask everyone if they have been." Ino groaned at the choices to make. "Okay, so he said you would learn the truth soon and what was the spill about the eye? Did he mean yours?"

"I don't think so, he said the right eye and it is my left eye that was affected. He said to find his resting place, which was in his enemy's right eye and then I would fulfill his legacy, I think that is how it went." Hinata was sure that was close to what had been said, if not word for word. "Do you think he stuck something in someone else's eye?"

"Doubt it since resting place means it is most likely his tomb, he can't fit that in someone's skull." Ino cracked her neck and clucked her tongue, "Or maybe he can. Sasuke told me that this old man left the village because he had some kind of dispute with the third. Come here, Hinata, but put on your shades first."

"Okay," Hinata slipped the cover over her eyes and followed Ino outside. What were they going to look at? No one paid them much attention as they walked down the street and turned the corner, "What is it?"

"Tell me, what do you see? Where did the dreams take us? The first took us on the mountain top above the monument and then the next took you inside a cave. What if he saw the third as his enemy?"

"Then the right eye of his enemy would mean up there." Hinata almost pointed at the mountain side but stopped herself in time. "Do you think there is really something up there?"

"Maybe," Ino had a feeling that was exactly what it meant. The third would have been a bit older than this Mahan but it was possible that it was true. There was only one way to find out, "Let's do some shopping and tonight, we go give the third an eye exam."

.

.

.

.

.

Why did it feel like they were doing something wrong? Hinata shivered in the night air and hoped no one spotted them standing on the third's face. Ino was on the man's eye, feeling around for anything. "What if this isn't the way in?"

"It has to be since he said this eye specifically." Ino slapped the wall in aggravation. There had to be something here and if they wanted answers, they would have to get inside the tomb. Leave it to a blasted Uchiha to make things complicated. "Wait, maybe the door needs to be unsealed as well. There could be some kind of jutsu preventing anyone from going inside."

"Then how do we get inside?" Hinata could hear voices far below, a group of people were roaming the street, hollering and laughing together.

"Let's look around, maybe it is in the nose." Ino walked down the man's face and around so she was strolling along the rim of the third hokage's nose. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the left nostril. "Why the fuck is that group being so loud? If they keep it up then the guards might come see what their problem is and we might be asked what we are doing."

"Oh my!" Hinata giggled hearing the distant words of the laughing males below. She got what they were laughing about. Ino was swaying slightly just beneath his nostril, "You're wearing all green, you look like a booger from where they are standing."

"Really?" Ino checked the other nostril and didn't see anything. She allowed Hinata to have the laugh at her expense. She had no idea how to get into this tomb if there wasn't some kind of lever. "He didn't teach you some kind of jutsu?"

"No, but maybe he didn't think I needed one. I don't understand why he'd mention it if I can't get inside." Hinata heard the laughter getting further away as the crowd moved on. "Maybe it is the blood, like how we use our blood to summon. Perhaps, without knowing it I can summon a door?"

"Do it, it makes sense because he released the seal which was keeping your Uchiha heritage suppressed. Don't give me that look, you got that thing in your eye." Ino walked back up with her to stand on the rim of the right eye. There wasn't much room for a large doorway but all they had to do was get through.

"Okay, but if it opens are we going through?" Hinata bit down on her thumb and placed it directly where the pupil would be. For the first few seconds nothing happened for her. The wall began to shift and the jutsu activated causing the pupil area to start opening in a circular motion. "It opened, now what?"

"We go inside of course," Ino waved her forward before anyone saw them go in. Her foot found solid ground inside and it appeared to be steady enough. "There is a torch on the wall, grab it before that entrance closes and we can't see anything."

"Got it," Hinata managed to grab the item just as the wall behind them began to close shut, putting them in complete darkness. "Um, do you want to get behind me so I don't accidently catch you on fire?"

"Do it, just aim in front of you." Ino waited for the fire to ignite the light source. "Hinata, isn't your other element lightning?"

"Yes, why?" She wasn't that good with either of them, she still had plenty of room for improvement with both. HInata was positive this was the same hallway she had walked through in her dream. "Give me your hand so I can escort us through safely."

"Just don't get any ideas," Ino took the hand and tried to see where they were going. It was a cave system but there were many in the mountain, some were old escape routes out of the village. "Did you know that they are also Sasuke's? Fire is very common among the Uchiha."

"Then why don't you have it?" Hinata knew about it because she had seen him fight enough to know. Unlike her, Sasuke had managed to master his ability to use them and she was still a novice.

"Because I'm not a damn Uchiha!" Ino huffed in mock outrage. She would admit that it was possible that her mother had fooled around and that she might belong to someone else but it couldn't be a Uchiha.

"We shall see, that is the door to the tomb up there." Hinata ignored the tension mounting in her stomach at what they might find inside. The mark was on the door, confirming that it was a Uchiha on the other side. "There is probably a dead body inside here."

"Yeah, his, so do your finger thing and let us take a look. If he wanted you or us here, then there has to be something interesting behind this door besides a mummy." Ino took possession of the torch for a moment.

"It is done," Hinata pushed on the door, which creaked being opened after so long. The air inside was musty, dank, and stale. "It looks the same as in my dream, except for him."

"Wow, there really is a fucking corpse in this place. You know I'll have to start calling you Hinata Uchiha after this," Ino carried the light over to take a good look at the decaying body. From her guess, she'd say he had been dead for ten years or so. His body was preserved enough from being in a closed container but it was still a dead man.

"Please don't," Hinata didn't like looking at him, so she turned towards the only other thing in the room. "What do you think that is?"

They both walked towards the desk, inspecting the box that was placed neatly in the center. Ino reached for the lid, carefully unlatching the lever that was keeping it closed. It wasn't what she was expecting, it was a bunch of books inside. She dug in to pull out the top one and opened it to the first page. "Hey, this is his journal and it is addressed to you and me."

"Both of us?" Hinata leaned over to get a look at the inscription, it had both of their given names on the page. "So wouldn't that mean that you are the other one he was referring to when he mentioned a seal?"

"I'm not getting a damn sharingan," Ino flipped through the pages quickly to see that there was a lot written in the pages. There wasn't enough time to read all of it right now but she was curious as to why the man would want them to find it. "Maybe it is possible that somewhere along the line we have a faint mixing of the bloodlines and this man knew about it. Let's take the journal and see what it says."

"What about the other books?" Hinata watched her open up the second, it looked to be some kind of log book. "Is that an asset keeper? What are all those dates and names?"

One sentence caught Ino's eye as she flipped to the center of the book. There were locations, names, dates, occupation, and then something else. "Konoha, Keiji Hyuuga, jonin, accused of multiple accounts of rape. This date is approximately thirty years ago, do you know who this person is?"

"Yes, he is one of our elders." Hinata had never cared for the old man, he was always scowling and would stare at her like she was trash. Several times her father had called him down when his wording had been a bit harsh.

"It says, released and the witness went missing and the case was closed. This book is filled with crimes, punishments, and is some kind of record but we'll have to look at it closer later." Ino added it to the pile and grabbed the last book that had been left for them to find. "You got to be shitting me, do you see who this belonged to?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, this book belonged to the third hokage?" Hinata recognized the handwriting on the first page. It was the old man's book but why leave it here for them? Wasn't this his enemy's right eye? Why leave them his enemy's book? "What kind of book is it?"

"His journal, the first date is thirty five years ago." Ino flipped to the back, curious as to when the last entry was penned. "The last entry was almost eight years ago, so it had to be stolen before his death. There is something else in here, it looks like some kind of scroll. Let's put all this back and take it back to Sasuke's place. We can hold up in there and see what we found."

"Alright, I'll carry the torch if you got the box. We should be careful, we don't know what any of that stuff says." Hinata didn't want anyone else getting a hold of it. What if there was some dark secret about herself in the man's journal?

"After we get back, I can stick it in one of my scrolls. I put my own diary in it so no one else can read it. I'll fix it so that you and I can access it, just don't read my fantasies." Ino closed the lid to lift the box from the desk. They had what they came for and she couldn't wait to see what the man's journal said.

.

.

.

Please review! I've got up to chapter 7 already written and it shouldn't be too long before the next update.


	4. Written Words

A/N: Next chapter! Yes, I'm starting to take some liberties with the past, the present, and the future in my fic but this is fan fiction. I'm adding my plot bunny while trying to keep everything as close to canon as possible, except for the pairings of course. So naturally, everything AFTER the war isn't going to happen here. Well, Karin can go back to licking Orochimaru's scales but we don't care about her. Some answers in this chapter but not all, just hang with me. It'll be awhile before any action but won't be too long before Itachi enters.

Disclaimer: do not own

.

.

.

Chapter Four

One more nasty glare and Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to prevent his temper from flaring up. After departing the village earlier in the day, he had been getting the cold shoulder from his teammates. The hateful glances, the accusing eyes were getting on his nerves. The baka had almost tripped twice because he had been too busy looking back at him to pay attention. To make the mission suck worse, during his slight absence, something had been said to Sakura. The med-nin was in front of them pouting worse than a child. The disappointed glances, the tearful eyes, and the silent treatment said it all. Normally nothing he said would make her shut the hell up.

What had Naruto told her? Not that he cared, not really. He was free to do as he pleased and that meant speaking to another female. What he did was none of their business and the couple were no longer together. They had no reason to act like children when they were on a mission. That was what bugged him, they were letting it affect what they were doing. It wasn't like Naruto had walked in on them fucking. So he had been touching her face, there were many explanations for it and these two must be assuming something else.

What did he care? It would be none of their business if he did suddenly decide to pursue the Hyuuga girl. At the moment, she was a casual acquaintance, nothing more. He was simply trying to assist someone that might possibly be of his clan. She wasn't all Uchiha but that didn't matter, she had come to him for help and he had agreed. His brother would have offered her assistance, he would do no less because these two couldn't handle it.

Captain Yamato was calling a halt to their journey sometime after dusk. The merchant they were guarding was more than happy to stop for the night. It made Sasuke wonder what exactly the man was guarding beneath that tarp.

"Naruto, help Sasuke set up camp while I scout around." Yamato turned to see that only one of the shinobi had moved to do as he had suggested, the one he wouldn't expect to so easily follow a direct order. "Got a problem hearing, Naruto? Go help Sasuke set up camp, we will need to get some rest before we cross the border. Our main concern for the client's safety will be in affect once we are no longer in Fire."

"He can do it himself," Naruto didn't want to help him. He had thought this mission was going to be a great way to ask his friends for help on how to win Hinata back but he'd been wrong. Had he known that his best friend was seeing his girl behind his back, he wouldn't have opened to him so easily. How Sasuke must have been laughing at him all this time.

"Excuse me," What was going on? Since when did Naruto return to behaving like a child? This wasn't the way to speak to him in front of a client and he wouldn't allow the disrespect to continue. "Do we need to have talk in private?"

"No, you need to send him back to Konoha. We don't need him here," Naruto hated that Sasuke could be so calm after what he had caught him doing and the idiot didn't seem to care that his actions was causing Sakura pain. She had managed to contain her emotions when he had told her but how long would that last with him so close? "I'm sure he is ready to head back since his girlfriend is waiting on him."

"You know nothing and I am not the one being unprofessional by having a childish fit in the middle of a mission." Sasuke didn't understand the problem. If Hinata were really his girl then he wouldn't handle the situation of her being with another this way. It was a simple matter of kicking the shit out of the new guy, letting him know that his life was in danger, and then try to convince the girl to return to him. Well, maybe this was the same except Naruto was showing his anger at the wrong time. Yet, neither of them have any proof of their suspicions but he was already being condemned.

"Do you want to tell me what has everyone in such a tiff or do I send you all back with the recommendation of suspension?" Yamato turned to Sakura who was just standing there, not like herself. Why wasn't she scolding Naruto for his outburst and for yelling at her boyfriend? This was why couples shouldn't be on missions together.

"He's a lying jerk and a girlfriend stealer," Naruto pointed a finger towards the Uchiha. "Wasn't Sakura enough but you had to take Hinata from me? Are you working on Ino as well? Or do you even know who you want?"

"I stole nothing from you." Sasuke clenched his fist, as all eyes turned to him. Even the merchant was smirking at this outcome. "I've yet to enter into a relationship with Sakura, whom you have yet to date. Second, Ino and I are only friends and if we wish to walk somewhere together then that is our concern."

"What about Hinata?" Sakura had to know if it were true. Naruto had said he had walked in on them about to kiss right after Sasuke had kicked them all out so the two could be alone. Was Sasuke the reason Hinata had dumped Naruto? When had the two gotten together? "Did you kiss her?"

"My relationship with her isn't any of your business. The moment she ended things with the dobe, her affairs were no longer any of his concern. What I was doing with her today when he rudely interrupted, is between us." He wouldn't tell them of her problem when she had asked him not to. He wouldn't break that trust just because these two were insecure. Also, if he chose to kiss another, then he would.

"Enough," Yamato couldn't believe they would come out here with this shit. It would be a waste of breath to tell them to get over it and work together. Not if Sasuke had stolen Naruto's girlfriend, which wasn't Sakura, and there would be no smoothing things out for the rest of the trip. However, he needed at least two shinobi and one had to be a med-nin. He also knew that Sakura wouldn't do her best if this was between her and Sasuke, she would be too distracted as long as the shinobi was around. "Sasuke, I'm going to send you back to the village. I'll send a clone with you to report to the Hokage, so you aren't found to be at fault for the early leave."

"And my pay?" Sasuke did not want to lose the pay because he wouldn't be allowed to complete it.

"I will make sure you get it since you are the only one being professional here." Yamato didn't want to send him away but it was for the best. "Do you wish to camp for the night or go ahead and head back?"

"I will head out now so I can be back at the village before dawn." Sasuke didn't mind returning sooner than later. Hinata should still be at his place with Ino, he would see if anything was accomplished while he was away.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino gladly accepted the refill and continued to turn the pages of the journal from Mahan Uchiha. So far it had been filled with details of the man's growing up, his treatment because people believed him to be the offspring of Madara. She smiled noticing that there was a mention of Sasuke's father being one of the younger generation that thought Mahan was awesome. "Thanks, Hinata. Have you found anything in the other journal yet?"

"Um, it is boring. It is currently talking about his sons, how his wife is very vigorous and likes something about going greek, what does that mean?" Hinata had no idea what it meant. Did it have something to do with mythology or did the term mean something else? "I've never really cared for the food."

"It's a slang term for doing it anal, it means his wife liked to have anal sex." Ino laughed seeing the horror cross the pale features. "Skip the parts about this wife of his, please, or I will never be able to think about my former sensei again without gagging. Is there anything else?"

"I'm getting to the parts where he discusses his concerns for his former pupil, I guess he means Orochimaru." Hinata was trying not to waste too much time on the entries that discussed the wife or simple things that weren't interesting. The man had written a lot in this book, "I'll let you know when I find something interesting."

"Hopefully one of us will find something before we pass out, it'll be dawn in a few hours." Ino helped herself to the caffeine in the cup and flipped the page. The man had decent writing for a male, if he tended to drag some shit out. Some entries were kind of lazy because they were missing dates, like the next one.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Today I witnessed another act of cruelty that went ignored. I was returning home after completing my report and on the way, I spotted a child that was being beaten by his father in the middle of the street. This child had failed his exam at the academy due to failing the cloning jutsu. Early this morning the body had been found by the mother, a med-nin confirmed the death was due to internal injuries dealt just recently. Many stood up to inform the Hokage and the council of what had occurred. I was aghast when the man said that it isn't the council's place to interfere with how a parent disciplines his child. The father claimed that he perhaps got carried away while training the boy that evening and hadn't realized that the injuries were that grave. Nothing was done to the father and the matter was dropped._

 _I warned Rena about getting involved with someone so close to the council, yet she didn't listen. I had warned her about the way Utatane would glare at her when no one was paying attention. The old hag had never wanted them together and I'm sure my worries have been just. A month ago my teammate, Rena, left to go on a solo-mission to Suna and has yet to return. I went to the Hokage and he politely told me that she will be listed as a rogue-nin since there has been no body discovered and the most likely reason for her absence is her running off. I know my friend, she would never leave her home, nor the man she loves._

 _Two more months without a word about Rena and I retook my concerns to the Hokage. The man brushed my fears aside, as if he didn't have time to listen. In my anger I struck out at the man, knowing that he knew just as well as I did that the old bitch had something to do with my friend's disappearance but wouldn't do anything to go against his friends. If not for the interference of the man's guards, I could have ended the life of the third. I am not under arrest but they are discussing with my clan elders on how to deal with the threat I might impose on their comfortable positions._

 _The old fucks, they wanted me dead and demanded my head to be handed over. Thankfully, the Uchiha clan elders decided that they would pretend to be delivering my life to the council but my escape was easily planned. I have been officially named a rogue and my clan has officially 'banished' me._

 _I have been spending the last four years heading from village to village snooping where I could. I have decided to look into some words my father once spoke about how unfair the nations were. I want to see for myself if things are the same elsewhere._

 _In the village of Suna I witnessed a shinobi being publically executed for failing to complete his mission. His death was to be an example to any others that thought to fail their missions. When I inquired further about this mission, it had been to slay a five year old child._

 _I have begun to compose a log of all the crimes I have come across since my journey has begun. Time is but something that passes for me now as I find more and more reasons why we shinobi serve blindly to those that hold our leashes._

 _It has been years since I've bothered to write anything down, my time spent traveling and always managing to escape before my presence is noted. After being gone from my home for so long, I have returned to Konoha. I have taken up spending my nights with a very beautiful kunoichi. I am taking a risk since she belongs to a prestigious clan and is promised to another already. Yet I believe she loves the thrill that comes with knowingly bedding a wanted man._

 _Today I believe everything has changed for me, I spotted an angel in the market. The girl glowed as she played with several of the poor children in the local park. The fine kimono had to be from a wealthy family and as she lifted her gaze to catch mine I realized just what I was gazing upon, a Hyuuga._

 _For the last few weeks I have been seeking ways to catch my angel while she went about various trips into the village. No matter where she is, I feel drawn to her presence like a moth to the flame. My love is very shy and sweet, and always has a kind word for me but how will she feel if she were to learn that she wasn't the only woman in my life?_

 _I have decided to end things in order to pursue the one I want. Things had turned out rather heated when I admitted that I was in love with another. Now all my attention goes to her._

 _In three days I marry. Our marriage cannot be discovered by others because her clan would not accept her relationship with a rogue. She has promised to wait for me to finish my work here and when it is time, we shall leave this place together._

 _All I have in my hands is this journal. I have been forced to leave the village just days after my wedding. I was in the market when I was spotted by the White Fang's bitch of a son. He was no match but he made enough commotion to draw the attention of several jonin. I was chased out after receiving grave injuries to my legs. It will be months before I can properly walk again, if I am lucky. What must my love think?_

 _A hole has taken up residence in the place my heart once beat. I returned as soon as I could to discover that my love is no longer with us. She passed away in childbirth just two weeks before I stepped foot back in this accursed place. Had I been a bit sooner, would she still be alive? I have no news on the location of the child as of yet but I know that it is mine._

 _The babe was taken in by my love's older sister and her husband. I realize that my chances of taking her are impossible. The man that has claimed to have sired MY child is the formidable Hyuuga leader, Hiashi._

 _Another shocking revelation after knowing that my second angel is beyond me now. My former lover also gave birth to a girl child some three months before my wife blessed me with a daughter. The woman is currently married to another member of the clan but I can count. I know who she was fucking during that time and I have no doubt that this child is also of my blood. I asked her about it and I was denied. She swore that it belonged to her husband but the fear in her eyes confirmed it._

 _I have found the perfect location in which to watch over my children. As the third watches over the village, I too shall be watching over those that are most precious to me now._

 _Both my children continue to grow with their families, they are like night and day. Ino is blonde just like her mother but I swear she has my temperament. My sweet Hinata, she is a miniature version of her mother. I do fear that before they are allowed to start the academy I will have to find a way to seal them. If for some reason their Uchiha line were to become known, I fear what trouble it will cause for them before they are old enough to understand the grief it will cause. After my recent discoveries, being a Uchiha isn't exactly safe in the Leaf._

 _I have managed to seal them both with a means of speaking to them. My last task before this illness takes me is to finish collecting the evidence that will damn this place. What they did to my clan in one night, I could scarcely believe when I heard it. Out of all my people, only two are rumored to survive and one is taking the blame for it all. I will not go to my death until I find something to prove that this nation deserves to fall._

 _To my daughters, Hinata and Ino, if you are reading this then I am dead. My only disappointment is that I was never given the chance to be a true father. While my feelings for your mothers weren't the same, both were an important part of my life. I have left my life's work for you to discover. It is up to you how you will proceed from this point. I have also left with you a means to obtain the father that I have always wanted to be, the decision is yours. Wherever your path leads you, you will do me proud, as kuniochi, as Uchiha._

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, that was a lot of info," Ino took a deep breath, drawing a blank on what to say about what she had just read. When being told he was rumored to be the son of Madara, she had been expecting to find entries of wanting to kill, a plan of world domination or something. "What do you have there, Hinata?"

"I don't know what to say, I don't know if I can read anymore, it is all so horrible." Hinata couldn't believe that this confession was in the old hokage's writing. She would rather read about the anal thing than this. "I can't say it out loud, you'll have to read it. Start on the previous page."

"Alright, it can't be that horrible." Ino scooted the chair around to sit next to the other girl. The pallor had completely gone missing from the normally pale face. What had the old man wrote, had he been into little boys?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Today I left the clan meeting with a heavy heart but I have decided to stand firm with the decision that has been made for the better of the village. When I was called by the Hiashi, I had no idea that it would be for my input on such a grave matter. He begrudgingly informed me that his sister-in-law recently was delirious with fever in childbirth and the woman had accidently confessed to the one that had gotten her in such a state. The elders had already been informed of her crime by the time I arrived and were debating to imprison the family. The woman had wed a very dangerous rogue and a threat to our village, in order to become impregnated by the man, she had been meeting up with him in the village, which is a clear act of treason in our laws. The grieving man knew he could do nothing to stop the death of the mother but he asked about a way to spare the child, which was innocent of any wrong. We got the council to agree to spare the child in exchange the mother would die for her crimes but they ordered the Hyuuga leader to see to the punishment personally, to set an example. I did nothing as the man was forced to take the life of the mother. He promised that she didn't suffer and that he would raise the child as his own._

 _Another mess to handle, I grow weary of the games. A prophecy has come from the Black Owl Sage in the small village near Kiri and the council wishes to ignore my words and consider that this was a warning because she was known in the region for having sight so sharp, it could see things yet to come. They creature warned that she saw the future and that in the distant future a Uchiha would become the Supreme Kage and the nations would cease to exist. A shinobi so great that none will be able to oppose him will be born to bring about a new age. So scared of change, they have ordered that the clan now be watched._

 _The position of the Uchiha had is already unstable because of the prophecy and the attack of the kyubi. Isn't it enough that we have positioned the clan on the outskirts of the village? There are already rumors of dissent in their ranks. There is no proof that the clan was involved. The council has decided to further oppress the clan by taking away some of their holdings._

 _My wife is ill but I am unable to remain at her side as much as I'd like due to the daily headaches of still being the Hokage. Will they find me a replacement before I die of old age? I am not as young as I used to be and I tire of the steady demands from the other villages. They too have heard of this prophecy and fear that we are harboring something too powerful to control. Many have called for the removal of the clan and some for its extinction. Even the village council fears the threat they pose with the latest talents that belong to the clan. The Uchiha are becoming arrogant and have as of late, had shown no fear with disagreeing with our laws._

 _It has been years since the kyubi attack and the Uchiha clan is still a major problem in the village. There has been talk of a small rebellion in their ranks and the council has decided that this will be the perfect way to get rid of the clan once and for all. There is cause for worry now because many of the clan are women and children. They believe that if there is an uprising, then the removal of the clan will be seen as justified._

 _My sources indicate that there are only a few shinobi that are in complete agreement on striking against the village. So far the talk of rebellion is only talk, none have taken any action yet and the council is getting tired of waiting. Not even the rumors spread by our own moles, and the unjust treatment of the clan has stirred the members into action. We are to meet soon to speak of taking drastic measures to make the clan finally act. Only then can we act without having to answer for our actions. It will all be for the safety and wellbeing of this village. Am I wrong for considering the death of a few innocents, to save others?_

 _Another impasse, the Uchiha clan will not act because many still do not wish to turn against the village. Many of the older males do not wish to endanger the lives of their families by starting a war. The council has asked me to promising jonin and the best the clan has to offer into our fold, after the boy came to us with information. Itachi has always shown great resolve and dedication as a shinobi to the Leaf. The young boy didn't want to believe the possibility of a war at first but has agreed to continue to spy for me, all for the sake of our home._

 _The plan worked with only one glitch. Itachi feels compelled to do as we have asked and will wipe out the clan and will take full blame for it in exchange that we allow his younger brother to live and remain in the village. The council has agreed to the request once Danzo informed us of the propisition he offered the boy. Sadly, I do not think that even I can find a way to spare the clan and perhaps fate has deemed that they no longer exist._

 _It is done, the threat the Uchiha clan represented is gone. It pains me to be the cause of so many innocents dying but should I have overlooked the threat to our future generations? Should I have allowed one of theirs to overthrow all five nations? The Uchiha boy is still in the village and shows some talent, though they dull in comparison to his older brother's. The council does deem it necessary to one day get rid of the Uchiha survivor. I have advised them to wait until Itachi, who is still a rogue, to be brought to justice. If we were to get rid of the younger brother while Itachi still lives, our part in the Uchiha Massacre could become public knowledge. First, we need to find Itachi, then we can decide whether or not the surviving Uchiha poses a threat._

.

.

.

.

.

That was the last entry from the third hokage. Ino clamped her mouth shut, unsure of which part to apologize for. The entire Uchiha rebellion had been stirred by the council and Hinata's birth mother, "I'm so sorry, this might not be true."

"What did the other journal say about my mother?" Hinata wanted to know. The truth hurt but she needed to know. The woman she had called mother had been a kind and gentle woman, she would never have guessed that she hadn't been born to her.

"It does explain that this man was messing with my mom first but then your mother came around and stole him. They secretly got married but then he was injured while running from some jonin and had to stay away to heal. By the time he was able to return, he came back to find that his wife had died in childbirth. He named you as the child by his wife, and me as the child from his previous lover."

"Do you think he really did it? Do you think he killed her?" Hinata clenched her fists. Would her father really kill her mother? Would Hiashi really take the life of the woman that had brought her into the world?

"Yes, I don't think the third would right something so condemning if it weren't true. This journal had to be a way of easing some of the guilt he felt. The council was going to order her to death because she committed treason and he did what he had to so that you would survive. I don't think he should be condemned for the act, he couldn't save you both."

"Thank you," it was what she needed to hear. Her father probably never wanted her to learn the truth of her birth either thinking it would be too painful for her to handle. She was different from Hinabi because she was the daughter of another woman, another father. "At least I know why the council has always been against me leading."

"Screw them, you'd make an awesome leader." Ino placed a hand on the calming shoulder. Dawn had come and gone over an hour ago. They had taken in a lot in one night and it was time to get some rest. "I think we should sleep on what we've learned and then we should decide whether or not if we should tell anyone about what we learned."

"Do you think we should tell Sasuke?" Hinata didn't know him well enough to say how he would react to the words written down. He had accepted the news of his clan rebelling and that was the reason his brother was ordered to assassinate them all. But how would he feel learning that it was all masterminded by the council in order to have a reason to get rid of the clan because they feared them?

"Tell me what?"

.

.

.

Please review for me. Please no flames about me bastardizing the third hokage's character. No matter what was planned, he listened to talk about killing the clan. He should have slapped the other three and said I'm the Hokage STFU, kill the leader (sorry sasuke's daddy) make him an example of him. To really be okay with the killing of so many innocent people, how did he live with himself. The other three we get, but this was a man that was supposed to have great morals. Killing someone unable to defend themselves is wrong no matter the reason behind it. Wait for the war and kill the fuckers that have the balls to bring it! Then kill Danzo because he is just plain creepy.


	5. Telling The Tale

A/N: I noticed that in the last chapters, especially chap three, I was forgetting to put the second N in sharingan, my bad, probably cause how fast I type and I typed how I pronounce, my Duh moment. I tried to go back and fix, if I missed any please let me know. Thx! Also, the spelling of Hyuuga, as I've stated in another fic, I looked it up and I've seen it spelled both ways, and since that was the way I had it spelled first and saved in my dictionary, I just use that spelling.

P.S. Yes, a bit more info in this chapter, but it will be some time before everything is revealed, as the summary says, a journey to find the answers. Itachi will be making an appearance very, very, soon. I am currently working on chapter ten, and you will see him before that, a few before. So please review, if you wanna see more. No, I want horde them in exchange for reviews BUT reviews are incentive.

(Oh to answer a review, I forgot before. As I said I'm okay with Sai and Ino, somewhat. But I read that at one point he called her gorgeous (not because he thought it, but because he read that you should say the opposite because it was what they want to hear, more or less.) So that means Sai was actually saying that she was ugly or at least unattractive. With that in mind, it is almost the same as Naruto not really noticing that Hinata is a catch. Neither guy was attracted to them before that, but one day they suddenly are? So even that pairing feels like it was slapped together as an after thought. I would have preferred her with Choji because at least they were close.)

.

.

.

Chapter Five

"Tell me what?" Sasuke inquired again when both turned to him, one was worried, and the other was frightened. What had they been discussing before he had walked in? What were they doing in his home that they didn't want him to know about?

"Well, w…we found some stuff," Hinata didn't want him to get angry again. She had never been on the receiving end of his wrath before and she didn't want to volunteer for the honor. There was no way the Uchiha would be able to learn about what was in the diary and NOT flip out.

"And?" And he wasn't in the mood for this. The entire way back he had to listen to that captain explain why he needed to patch things up with Naruto. The things like they were friends, they've gone through a lot together, Sakura loved him, and blah blah. Why the hell should he apologize for something he hadn't done? He had no reason to feel guilty and he sure wouldn't let his past direct his future. Just because the dobe had believed in him and had wanted him back didn't mean he owed the blonde shinobi anything.

"I got this, Hinata," Ino pointed to the seat opposite of them and made it clear that she wasn't going to start speaking until he took it. He probably sat because he was weary and not because he felt inclined to do as she wanted. "We discussed it, and don't bother with that yet. I'll explain what this all is in a minute, so please listen."

"Then talk," that page had been a listing of crimes if he wasn't mistaken. Had they broken into the archives? No, the two wouldn't do something illegal or immoral. There were three books on the table and the Hyuuga girl still had the half-sharingan in her eye.

"I'll bring you something to eat and drink," Hinata would let Ino tell him. She opened up the fridge to get something quick for him. He had to be hungry after coming back so quick. Why had he returned so soon?

"Thank you," Sasuke crossed his arms noting that his home was clean. There was also food in the fridge and the cabinets weren't as empty. The two had made themselves at home in that short of time.

"Okay, we had a discussion about her eye and what caused it after you left. We discovered that we were both dreaming of the same man, Mahan Uchiha, a name you know." She saw the positive shake and continued. "Well, to make this short, we figured out what his message meant and we found his tomb."

"His tomb? So the message really was meant to find his resting place?" Sasuke wasn't shocked that he was dead. Yet, why would the man want something to do with these two? Did the man have something to do with the girl's eye changing? "What did you find and why did he leave a message for you two?"

"I think you should already be suspecting half of that answer, Sasuke, you're bright." Ino closed the book, not wanting him to catch a glimpse of what was written. "Hinata has that eye because she is half Uchiha and I was chosen as well because we share the same father."

"Not possible," Sasuke didn't see it. Ino couldn't belong to Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinata sure didn't belong to the Yamanaka clan. She possessed the byakugan and now a partial sharingan, that meant she was half Hyuuga and the other half was of his blood. "The only way that would be possible was if you too were of the Uchiha clan."

"Well, I still consider myself as part of the Yamanaka clan for now but more or less. The easiest way to explain it is the man returned to this village approximately twenty years ago. My horny mother played around in his bed for a bit before he dumped her ass cold for Hinata's real birth mother. I was born and then Hinata while he wasn't in the village, he came back, and remained hidden until he died from a disease of the lungs."

"Then where is yours?" Sasuke didn't doubt that Ino's mother had messed around a lot when she was younger. He had passed the woman not even half an hour ago, stumbling home with some man.

"If you mean my fucked up eyes, I don't have it. I'm pretty sure my seal is still intact. Honestly, I hope it does stay that way, I got beautiful eyes, and I'd like to keep them as they are." Ino didn't want freaky black designs ruining her looks. "I feel for her if we can't fix it."

"There is nothing to fix, her eyes are still beautiful, and you shouldn't discount what having it means." Sasuke felt somewhat thrilled at the thought that he wasn't the only one left. They were only half-blood but they still possessed the blood of his clan. "I won't express any false concern for your being discovered but you are saying that the Hyuuga clan leader is not her real father. Is he aware of this fact?"

"Yes, she is actually his niece by marriage. Her birth mother was Mahan's wife and sister to the deceased wife of Hiashi. That is a story left for another time though." Ino didn't want to rehash what Hinata had just discovered about her parents.

"It's okay, you can tell him." Hinata couldn't prevent the hurt from entering her voice. It hurt and once alone she'd probably cry over it. She was still in shock about the truth but having a fit wouldn't change what had happened eighteen years ago. "They killed my real mother when they realized that she was giving birth to Mahan's child."

"That could be speculation, how can you know that for sure?" Sasuke didn't think they would kill the woman for sleeping with the wrong man. That was going a bit far even for the council or another clan.

"We have it in the third's own handwriting." Ino indicated the book beneath her palm. "He wasn't just an exiled and wanted shinobi, he was the third's biggest threat, more so than Madara. After his death was ordered for attacking the Hokage, he started gathering evidence against the five nations. For years he spied, ransacked their archives, and was planning on bringing their crimes out in the open. Unfortunately, he got sick and he chose to remain here to watch over us. Her mother was slain because she was married to a shinobi that was more than a traitor to Konoha."

"So this book here," Sasuke opened the cover, curious just what he would discover if he were to read what was on the many pages. "It is some of his proof that he collected over the years?"

"Yes, the other over there is his personal journal but it mainly states what I just told you." Ino glanced back to her frie… sister that was carefully slicing up the tomatoes. "There was a slip of paper with some coordinates written down on it, I believe everything he stole is there. However, one of the last things he managed to do before he died was obtain a very crucial piece of evidence against the third and the elders. Information that I fear is going to change everything for all three of us."

Something akin to fear gripped Sasuke's stomach seeing how the blonde's knuckles turned white from how tight she was gripping that last book. What was in it? What could their unknown father have gotten his hands on? "Why do I believe this is the information you two were debating on telling me when I entered?"

"Because it is and before I tell you, you have to promise that you will not do anything rash. I know you will be angry, you're going to be right pissed in a few minutes." Ino didn't doubt that he was going to want to lash out at the truth. "Just remember, you are no longer the only Uchiha survivor. Hinata and I now have a stake in this as well."

"Then tell me, I will not do anything rash." What could be worse than the other girl realizing that her real mother had been assassinated and the man that had raised her had kept it from her?

"Before any of us were born, there was another prophecy, more like a warning. It said that a Uchiha would bring an end to the nations and rule as the only Kage. You know, kind of like that crazy ass idea that YOU did kind of get at one time, we know all about it." Ino inwardly cringed at the smirk, "Because of that small warning, the other nations started demanding to know if the clan was a threat. So, after lots of council meetings, lots of coffee, and Uchiha bashing I assume, the council and the third decided on a way to eliminate any threat there may be. The plan was to make the clan revolt, which would give them a reason to put them down, freeing them from having to answer to any of the other clans."

"I can understand that," Hinata finished the sandwiches and brought the plate over to the table. There was little chance of them being eaten, "If they wiped out one clan because they feared them, the other clans might revolt because of it. If they feared that the council didn't trust or saw them as too powerful, they would be nervous if that were to happen."

"Exactly, so they decided to make the Uchiha clan revolt and thus they will look innocent." Ino wasn't saying that they weren't ingenious or that the plan hadn't been sound. "In his own words, the third describes the things they were doing to the clan to push them to that point."

"They never got around to doing it," Sasuke digested the new twist on the supposed treason. Until this day he didn't understand why they would have wanted to but he had been a boy. "They were going to and that was the reason they had my brother annihilate them."

"No, and that is why you are going to be pissed." Ino hoped he wasn't the type to kill the messenger. "They weren't going to do it. Well, there were some still talking about it but after so many years of nothing coming about from the talk, the third decided to take drastic measures. He knew exactly who to turn to and what to do. They turned your brother into a spy and sent him to the people they knew were still upset about the treatment of the clan, one being your father. Yes, there was still talk of a rebellion but not enough of them wanted it. Most of the older men didn't want to risk their families and were willing to overlook the treatment. Itachi was sent in there to listen to the talks and the third used your brother's emotions against him. They knew what he could do and the third also knew that he'd agree to do it."

"I am well aware of the fact that they used my brother for the task," It still angered him that Itachi had to live with the deaths of so many on his hands. A few voices could turn into many given enough time. "He accepted the mission and did what he thought he had to."

"It still wasn't right," Hinata blushed when both turned at her outburst. "I… I mean that he shouldn't have had to do it. The only reason the clan was talking was because of what the council was doing and they were doing it on purpose. I doubt he would have agreed to do it if he had known that the revolt was exactly what the village wanted from the beginning. You can't keep slapping one child, while favoring all the others, without that child becoming angry and rebelling. They used him, they turned him into a kin-killer because they are cowards."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ino was proud of her and saw that the words were sinking in. "Their end goal was always to get rid of all of the Uchiha. I want you to read the part where it says they were going to go back on their word to your brother. They let him take the blame, they labelled him rogue, and the moment it was confirmed that the truth was dead with him, they were going to get rid of the last Uchiha survivor."

"You mean me?" Sasuke grabbed the book that was being pushed towards him. He quickly scanned over the last few pages of the journal. They had meant to kill him as soon as his brother could no longer reveal the truth of that night. They would have made Itachi's sacrifice worthless.

"Before you go rushing off to kill someone, I'm asking you not to." Ino knew she couldn't stop him if he did go on a rampage. If he did decide to do something about the death of his clan. "Honestly, you are lucky that you haven't been assassinated yet."

"And why is that?" Sasuke wanted to hear her reasons for it. Just what was their take on the truth behind the massacre of his clan? The pain his brother had to deal with, the tears he'd been unable to shed because they coerced him into doing their dirty work.

"Because you bragged about fulfilling the prophecy, I think anyways." Hinata fidgeted underneath the table when the dark eyes turned to her. That was the first thing that came to mind when she had read that small part. Naruto had talked to her about it once, laughing at Sasuke's idea of becoming the only Kage. "Naruto thought it was funny when he spoke of it but a lot of people probably won't. If any of the elders that were around back then still are, they might get word of it and see it as you on your way of trying to make it true. If the idea was in your head, you might be the one they have been fearing."

The girl was actually very brilliant for someone that often stuttered while talking. Sasuke hadn't thought of that idea since the end of the battle. It had been a whimsical idea at the time, yet had there really been a prophecy of just that some time before his birth? "And you really think they would try to find a way to get rid of me?"

"I would," Ino shrugged when he glared, "Well, I promise I'm not announcing to anyone that my father was one. You're the last, if anyone is going to do it, it is going to be you. Yeah, you're lucky you haven't gotten an arrow in the ass already. You could walk out of that door in the morning and get a kunai between the temples."

"Or I could slip, or be fed Sakura's cooking." Sasuke wasn't scared of a stray attack. They had a valid reason for the warning, he gave them that, but he wouldn't cower because of it. "I don't know what I am going to do about what I've been told."

"Just don't do anything stupid, please." Ino didn't want to see him die. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to take my plate and sit on the bed. I am tired because I was sent back without any rest. After I eat, I am going to get some rest." Sasuke wondered who had told the girl what he liked. "When I wake, we will discuss this further and try to figure out what to do about her eye. It is enough that my life might be in danger, there is no need of putting hers there also. If you are going to remain, try not to be too loud."

"I'm not loud!" Ino shouted at the departing back. She wasn't loud and she had a few things she needed to do anyways. "I actually have a shift in six hours, so I'm going to head home and get a few hours of sleep. I'll stop back by after I get off of work."

"Okay, I guess I'll stay here and find something to do." Hinata didn't mind hanging around. The male occupant had already taken a seat and was eating the food she had fixed. There was some laundry that could be done, or she could read the other journal for herself. There was also the possibility of getting some sleep as well.

"Alright, don't go out, send him if you need anything." Ino gave her a tight hug. "And if any assassins come in while I'm gone, close your eyes, and let them know that you aren't with him."

"I'll tell them their attempt is futile because you're already carrying my seed." Sasuke ignored the hand gesture to return to his meal. The bread was actually fresh, not like the kind he always seemed to end up with whenever he went shopping. The door slammed announcing the departure of the blonde kuniochi, leaving him alone with the other one. Was she nervous? "Where is the cushion?"

"Oh, I removed it in order to get the smell out, it is in the laundry area drying on top of the washer. The smell should be gone," Hinata walked towards the door, recalling how they had been interrupted once before. She just didn't want Naruto or someone else to accidently overhear what they had to say. "Did you complete your mission?"

"No, I was told to return because it was two against one." Sasuke placed the plate on the bedside table. "When there is discord in the ranks it the best course of action to remove the cause and seeing as I was the problem, because I am not on good terms with the mission leader, I was sent home."

"But what was the problem?" Hinata wasn't even sure who he'd gone on a mission with. She knew Naruto had been the one to come fetch. Why would he be sent back during a mission? As a shinobi, he should be required to complete his mission. "I do…do not mean to pry but what kind of discord would get you sent home?"

Sasuke got comfortable against the pillow, "On the account that the mission really didn't call for so many high ranking shinobi and one less wouldn't make much of a difference. Captain Yamato decided that since Naruto and Sakura felt irritable in my presence, my being there would disrupt the mission. It doesn't bode well for Konoha's reputation when their shinobi's squabble like children in the middle of the mission."

"Oh, but why was he angry at you? Was he upset because you made him leave because of me?" Maybe he thought Sasuke might listen to her side of the breakup. She couldn't see any other reason why he would be angry enough to start an argument in the middle of the mission. He couldn't be upset because Sasuke had been touching her. No one would be stupid enough to believe that there was something going on between them.

"He is under the impression that there is something going on between us. He also seems to have assumed that he interrupted a rather intimate moment between us when he barged in, and I am now the reason you decided to end things with him." Sasuke didn't think anyone else would be stupid enough to believe the foolishness. Anyone with a brain would understand why the girl had gotten tired of the treatment. It was because neither of those two saw fault in their own actions that there just had to be another reason things weren't going the way they wanted. Hinata had dumped the dobe, so it was because HE had made the moves on her. HE didn't want Sakura, so Hinata had somehow caught his attention and had stolen him from Sakura.

"Did you try to explain what he walked in on? I didn't mean to cause you problems with your team." Hinata wasn't sure why he would assume they had been kissing, their faces hadn't been close enough. Besides, they weren't interested in each other that way.

"And tell them what? I was inspecting something in your eye that greatly resembles the sharingan?" Sasuke saw the color drain further from her face. They both knew the consequences of that action. Naruto would find it 'cool' and would end up running his mouth and saying something about it in front of the wrong person, because Naruto truly believed that the village could do no wrong. The person namely being the new Hokage, then word might get back to her clan, or even the elders. People would learn that there was another Uchiha, albeit only a half-blood, but a threat was still a threat. For now, until he knew whether or not they saw him as a threat, he didn't want anyone else to learn about the other two. He wasn't sure why, perhaps because they were still a part of his clan, in some way. "I would rather they believe we have been fucking behind their backs for months than to allow anyone else to realize what is going on."

How embarrassing! The heat rushed to her face at the suggestion. No, no one else would dare think that of them. Not even her relationship with Naruto had advanced to that stage so no one could possibly think that she would lower herself to not only cheat but to go all the way with someone that wasn't her boyfriend. "No one would believe that and I still apologize."

"It wasn't your doing and I'm still getting paid, so don't worry about it. I would prefer to be here to help Ino figure out what to do." Sasuke glanced between the girl and the table. Had they both been up all night? She had to be tired, but she wouldn't be able to return home. The couch was missing one of the cushions and in order for her to sleep, she would have to take the floor. "The bed is large enough for us both without fear of bumping into each other. You may use the covers, I will stay above."

"Okay," she was tired and she didn't want to sleep on the floor. It would also be rude to ask him to take the floor after he had travelled so far to return back. He was correct, there was enough space for both of them. During missions she had often shared a tent with her teammates, this wouldn't be any different. She was safe from any advances and perhaps sleeping would get rid of her problem so she could go home.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The strong hands were gentle, nothing like what she'd come to expect from the man holding her. The touch caressing the length of her spine, acknowledging the naked flesh she had on display. Ino didn't dare open her eyes, for as long as she could remember, this was the feeling she had been searching for. Her body was cradled in the embrace, making her feel cherished and safe._

 _"Do not fret," the voice ghosted against her ear. Hearing the words brought comfort but also fear._

 _Her mind focused on the hard chest that held her. The man was tall, slender, but not lanky, there was enough muscle to indicate someone that was active or even a shinobi. The hands were calloused in places, the fingers long and graceful. The lips that placed a chaste kiss to the earlobe were thin, smooth, but very soft. The urge to lift her chin was strong, to initiate the kiss she longed for._

 _"I couldn't have chosen any better myself," Mahan plopped down on the hard stone as the girl jumped back and the figure disappeared into smoke. What was it about Yamanaka females?_

 _"Egh, couldn't you bother me on a night when I haven't been up for over forty hours?" Ino glared when the figure appeared in her dream, completely ruining it. "Or when I didn't have company? That was the most action I've ever gotten and you ruined it, thanks a lot."_

 _"Then you are nothing like your mother and I have no choice when I disturb you. I was to come before you again after you learned the truth and when your seal is going to break."_

 _"Forget it, I don't want it to break." Ino crossed her arms and took in her environment. The volcano was in the distance but they weren't near the village this time. The clearing was scattered with weeds, wild flowers, and decaying logs. "It's enough to know that my mother liked to fool around and that I got my taste for Uchiha males from her. I won't be like poor Hinata and be forced to walk around wearing eye gear. Don't you dare think of unsealing anything on me. I'm a med-nin, I don't need something like the sharingan to fight."_

 _"I don't have to do anything to you. Whatever made you think you could stop it?" Mahan smiled at the outcry of fury, "there is your mother."_

 _"Go to hell, and I know that Hinata said you touched her forehead or somewhere to undo the seal. Come near me and your soul will be missing what made you so amiable to my mother." Ino tossed the empty threat, knowing she probably couldn't stop him if she wanted to._

 _"I don't need to touch you, I designed yours to break after this meeting. Once my presence leaves your subconscious, it leaves with me. I did not need to touch her either, I did so because I wished to."_

 _"Right, you loved her mother, not mine." It was no wonder she was a loser when it came to men, she got it from her mother._

 _"Wrong, I loved your mother in my own way but what I felt for my wife surpassed that. Your mother did possess a fierce nature that I will always miss and she did me the honor of loving the child I blessed her with. She could have easily gotten rid of you, even then they had something to rid kunoichi of unwanted pregnancies, but instead she kept the baby and did what she thought she had to do to protect it."_

 _"Great, but why tell us the truth? Hinata and I were doing fine without learning about any of this." Ino wanted answers before he disappeared on her. How could they figure anything out when they had no idea why it had all come about?_

 _"I cannot access the living world from here. My soul is gone and I fear the worse. How many of my clan survive? You fantasize about a Uchiha, but is it due to expectations or is there one alive that you fancy?"_

 _"I don't fancy any Uchiha, just my interpretation of what I want. As for your question, there is only one survivor, if you don't count us. It is one of my friends," Ino wondered why he thought it was a Uchiha she had been getting cozy with._

 _"Does he know the truth?"_

 _"Yes, Hinata went to him when she woke up with a half-sharingan in her eye. Which by the way, is all your fault. He knows the entire story about the massacre." Ino had gone right back home after her shift, unable to keep her eyes open any longer._

 _"And the one that was ordered to massacre the clan?"_

 _"Dead, I don't know all the details but he died a little over a year ago." Ino took a step back when he stood._

 _"Such a grim responsibility to put on one so young. Did this survivor forgive his brother for his part in the massacre?" Mahan asked without taking a step forward._

 _"Yes, I think he understood his brother's reasons behind it, it almost made him insane." Or maybe that entire thing about the Uchiha madness had some truth behind it. "He doesn't hate his brother for doing it and he still mourns the loss of his sibling."_

 _"I see," he looked around before the dark gaze landed back on her. "You will wake soon so I shall part with some advice. You three will be in danger soon, don't be a fool and think that there will not be some wishing to terminate the threat the prophecy once posed to the Five Nations. They will strike when you least expect and they will wipe out anyone with clan blood. As I am I cannot assist you or your sister with what you must face."_

 _"Yeah, your body looked about done for." Ino didn't think it would be any safer for the mummified dead son of Madara to be walking around the streets of Konoha. "No one knows about us anyways."_

 _"Yet they know of the boy. Would you really stand aside and allow them to slaughter the last to save your own skin? I thought not, not if you truly call him friend. Also, soon enough what I left behind will become known. Yours may not activate because you specialize in medical techniques but Hinata's fighting style requires her eyes. Eyes that now possess the ability of two kekkai genkia. How long before the sharingan activates and is seen by others? Then it will not be just the boy in danger, but her as well."_

 _"So what do you want me to do? I assume you are reminding me of what can happen for a reason. Do you expect us to hide or run?" Ino didn't know what she could do to help. The only way to ensure that Hinata remained safe would be to run and hide away. How long would that last?_

 _"I tell you this because you have what it takes to see it done, Hinata is most likely too gentle like her mother. With the three, I left a scroll, did you retrieve it?"_

 _"I did," Ino had left it on the table but it was still there. Hinata and Sasuke were at his place so no one should be able to get their hands on it without them knowing._

 _"First, I left coordinates for you to locate. In that place, you will find all the proof you need to expose each nation. I dared not leave them all in a place that may one day be discovered. I wish for you to take the other two there, see what I have left, and then decide if you should still follow the Leaf. If not, I have left further instructions there."_

 _"Okay, I can do that but what is in the scroll?" Ino wasn't sure if Hinata would want to skip out on the village to go check out this place._

 _"A choice," the sound was echoing around them. It resembled feminine yelling, "a forbidden jutsu that I left in your hands. You decide on who will help guide you to fulfill my legacy; a father, or a brother."_

 _"Wait!" Ino screamed seeing the vision begin to distort as the noise became louder._

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT!" Ino bolted upright, her hand reaching out towards the darkness. Her temples throbbed painfully and she jumped as the noise alerted her to what had caused her dream to be cut short. Someone wasn't being killed, so someone was going to be. The slap against her wall made her glare to the people on the other side. All that noise really wasn't necessary, and to pray one needed to be on their knees, not their back.

Ino assumed that the one in there was the new 'boyfriend' she had caught onto through gossip. She had the mind to go in there and tell them to get a room, elsewhere. Old people having sex, it was gross. She didn't expect her mother to remain single forever, but did they have to be so noisy?

They couldn't have waited another few moments until she got more answers? Like, was the seal really going to break? Ino scrambled off of the mattress, maneuvering through the dark. She found the light switch and quickly went over to the mirror, her vision was blurry, and she feared it wasn't because of unwanted eye boogers. She prayed they would be the same blue as always.

Relief washed through her seeing that there was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing besides the headache and the blurriness. Did that mean it was broken or was it still there? No shades for her, not yet. Still, if it was meant to be unsealed this time, it put her in the same boat as poor Hinata.

There was still a few hours before dawn but she knew sleep wouldn't return tonight. Ignoring the cries to their maker, she slipped on a fresh pair of pants and a sweater. Not like her mother would notice her slipping out or that she had been woken up. Uncaring of who might spot her, or what they might think, she headed out of the house. The wind was blowing, bringing in a storm, and causing her loose hair to whip wildly about.

By the time she reached her destination her face was stinging from being whipped and her hands felt numb from the cold. She barely felt it when they rapped against the door. It was done very gently but within a minute, it was cracking open to reveal a partially dressed Sasuke.

.

.

.

Please review!


	6. Decisions and Departing

A/N: Up! And a bit more info, so no one is confused, the reason why Mahan told Ino to 'choose' will not be answered in this chapter or in the next few, but perhaps that will be answered at one time or another, keep reviewing if you wanna find out more.

Disclaimer: Do not own it!

.

.

.

Chapter Six

"Wow, if you were anyone else I'd be worried about Hinata's chastity." Ino grinned at the peeved expression. "Just what have you two been doing since I left?"

"Jealous?" He opened the door wide enough to let her slip inside. Sasuke locked it quietly, as not to wake the other girl. He hadn't long stepped out of the shower after waking up. "And what do you mean by that?"

"No, I'm not jealous but I know of some that would be." Ino almost cheered smelling the fresh aroma of strong coffee, just what she needed to deal with this crap that had been dumped on her shoulders. "I'm just saying that I know she isn't your type. I left her in your care and you answer the door half naked and she is in your bed, clearly exhausted."

"I showered and I wasn't expecting you to return until morning." Sasuke went back towards the table where he had been reading. He had already scanned over both journals, wanting to read all of it. The plan was to look at some of the evidence that was written down. He had taken great care not to wake up his company. "I will also point out that you have no idea what my type is or what I would like in a partner."

"You know, you're right." Ino went to fetch two cups and brought them to the table. She poured both before taking a seat on the other side. "So did you discover anything else while I was gone?"

He reached out for the cup, "Not going to ask what it is? And I have merely gone over the information you have already told me. After reading the journal in whole, it is more enlightening. I tried to inspect the scroll but I am unable to open it."

"Probably because you aren't daddy's little girl and I'm not going to ask." Ino took a sip of the coffee before grabbing the fat scroll container that had been part of their find. "I just know that Sakura apparently isn't your type, I'm not your type, so you're either into girls like Tenten, or you secretly would like to bang my sister."

"Thinking of her as such already?" He watched as she tried to open the scroll with the use of fingernails. A few good points had been made because he didn't like Sakura's type, Ino's, and he didn't want a girl that was boyish. Ino was more of his type than Sakura, but he had never been able to see her as anything other than a friend. "It is a blood seal, your nails aren't going to work."

"Well, I don't feel like bleeding unless I got to. Should wake her up for this," Ino grumbled and bit her finger. "Besides I already know that it is a forbidden jutsu of some sort."

"How do you know that without having seen inside it?" Sasuke let his gaze wander to the one still sleeping on the bed. The long mane was cascading across the pillows, the hands that could be lethal were tucked firmly beneath the pillow, and she hadn't stirred from the position since he had slid off of the mattress four hours ago. To have slept most of the day and well into the night, she must have been exhausted. Truth be told, she was the first female to be allowed to fall asleep on his bed.

"Dream, and there is a good chance that the seal I had is gone, if all this is true." Ino willed her stomach not to growl. It was way past time to feed it but she didn't want to make a lot of noise. "He said this thing would give me a choice on who would be assisting me. Whatever the hell that means, let's see what it has to say."

"Go ahead, I'm going to turn the oven on, and make some food." Sasuke could hear the rumbling of both of their stomachs.

"It's a summoning scroll," Ino carefully examined the damn thing in annoyance. Why not just give her the fucking thing to begin with? Why go through so much trouble for just one jutsu? How much blood would she have to lose before she got to see this thing? She was starting to seriously dislike the man that had supposedly sired her. "I am so tired of not knowing what is going on. He told me to use whatever this is and also warned me that for some reason Hinata would be in danger, and you as well."

"Did he by chance make mention of the exact words of this prophecy? Words can be interpreted many ways," he wanted to know exactly what had gotten his clan killed. Anything besides the prejudices of a council that had been known for centuries to support the actions of the Senju clan.

"No, but he said the location he left would provide more answers." Ino jerked back when the tube appeared on the table. All that for this little thing? There better be something really killer inside, or shiny. She popped the top and placed a hand to catch whatever was inside. Something brushed across her palm before it was filled with something heavy, "Got something here."

"Looks like blood," Sasuke leaned over the table, putting himself practically over the blonde's shoulder. The vial was put aside for now and she removed a scroll to begin unrolling it. Both quickly scanned the written words and what it entailed. This kind of jutsu was something that should have been sealed more than once. How the hell had anyone managed to get their hands on this?

"Oh, oh I see," Ino shivered at what it meant. That was the reason behind his parting words and she trembled at the thought of performing such a justu, what it could mean for someone. "I'm going to burn it."

"No," Sasuke shouted the denial loud enough to cause the girl on the bed to stir. The man had left it for a reason, "What else did he say to you? Did he say why he had given you something like this?"

"Who gave what?" Hinata rubbed her eyes, her mind was groggy from sleep, but she immediately picked up on the tension in the air. What was going on? When had Ino arrived? How long had she been asleep?

"The scroll that was left behind, we just got a good look at it, and I say we should get rid of it." Ino didn't want to use it, who would be stupid enough to use it? "I know why he said it, he wants either Hinata or myself to bring him back, and I refuse."

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke couldn't make out one last part of the scroll, it was still hidden, and he was sure it was the last thing needed. What else did they need? The blood, the jutsu, a part of the wielder's soul, and what else? The man obviously meant for one of them to use the jutsu to bring him back to this world, so what was the last ingredient.

"Bring him back?" Hinata frowned at the idea of reanimating someone's body. "He knew the reanimation jutsu?"

"No, this isn't a simple reanimation jutsu. It is a jutsu to physically revive someone and at a great cost, which is why I don't understand why he would think for a moment that either of us would do it." Ino wasn't giving up part of her soul for anyone. She knew what the last part was because he had made the intentions clear.

"Perhaps because this Mahan knows something we do not. He warned you that we would be in danger and that is why he left such a scroll in your possession. Perhaps he wanted to be here to protect you," Sasuke wanted to know what the last ingredient was. "This jutsu is very powerful and can only be used once, so what did he say to you?"

"I'm not telling you because none of us are using this thing. Did you miss the part about losing a piece of your soul? Who knows what would happen if you lost part of it?" Ino wasn't sure any risk was worth the price. Right now she really hated that asshole for not telling them everything up front. What was so fucking horrible about this prophecy that Sasuke's life would always be in danger and so would theirs once it was discovered? Besides, Sasuke had helped to save the damn world, they wouldn't order his death.

"Can you tell us what he said?" Hinata asked, her voice pleading with the blonde girl. There had to be a reason why the man would want to be revived at such a great price. What kind of danger were they in? "I think Sasuke is right and he wouldn't have left that without a good reason."

"He said to go to the location that was written down to find what he left for us." Ino wanted to whine like a child at having them both urging her to spill. "He said the person it would revive would be the one to guide us to fulfill the legacy and that it was my choice. It could be a father or a brother, not long after he asked about Itachi. I'm positive that the last ingredient is the person's original body and that is why he left us his. There, and let me point out that we don't even know what kind of blood that is."

"It is a life creation jutsu," Sasuke picked up the vial and stared at the liquid within. He didn't care whose blood it was, he was going to use it. "If you two aren't going to use it, I am."

"You can't be serious, even if he suggested it." Ino rolled her eyes at the announcement. She understood that he still longed for his sibling but this wasn't the way. "You don't know what this jutsu will do to you and we kind of need you alive."

"And this could bring my brother back." Sasuke took both and placed them back inside before snapping it closed. "I know where his original body is stored and do not try to convince me otherwise."

"Um, how are you going to do that?" Hinata joined them at the table, wanting to voice her opinion. "I understand why you would wish to do so but think of the consequences of doing so, before you do so. It is a forbidden jutsu most likely and it can only be used once. I know technically your brother is a hero to some for stopping the reanimation jutsu but if what Mahan Uchiha fears is valid, you'll be bringing him back only to put him in danger."

"Then I take his corpse to this hidden location and revive him there. I will also discover the true reason behind the assassination of my clan and my family. If I am to one day be hunted, I will know the reason why. I no longer believe it was the simple matter of a planned revolution on my father's part." Sasuke was relieved when both no longer seemed insistent on arguing the point of him using the jutsu. "Also, as one that fought and sealed Kaguya, may I inform you two of a few not so minor details. The woman that almost destroyed the world possessed the byakugan and also the sharingan, remind you of anyone?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Ino almost smacked him for planting unnecessary fear. What did it matter if Hinata had both? It wasn't like the man that did the sowing had known it was possible or that it would be the outcome.

"It means she will soon possess the two of the abilities that made Kaguya Otsutsuki indestructible. If I am a threat, what do you think they will see her as?" Sasuke didn't think he needed to point out that the bitch had been sealed again, not destroyed. What was to keep either of them from having an 'accident' once it was discovered what they were. "I say we go and find out exactly what was so damn important in this prophecy that they suddenly had to kill off my clan. Or do you think your village's love for you is so sound that you aren't expendable?"

"Alright, sheesh, I get your damn point, stop fussing already." Ino shoved away from the table. "But I'm not the only one, Hinata has a say in this also. She does have a family to think about and if we leave, we might not be able to come back."

"Um," Hinata wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to leave the family she had grown up with but did she have a choice? What would happen when they realized that the man that sired her really was Mahan Uchiha? She would be the daughter of a shinobi that had died a traitor. They had killed her birth mother because of it and her life could be in jeopardy if she were to remain behind. Part of her was also curious as to why they had become so feared after so long. The Uchiha and Senju clan had fought for centuries, the Leaf had allowed the clan to remain despite all that, so what had changed? Something only the Kages of that time knew of. If there was a way to find out, shouldn't they try? She wasn't that close to Sasuke but she did want to help, and she wanted answers. "I think we should go. If I do become hunted, I'd like to know why."

"Fine," Ino gave in hearing that it was two against her undecided. So much for her medical career, "I'll agree but only one three conditions. First, Sasuke, you have to help Hinata with her eye issue whenever you can. Maybe you have a point and she is going to end up with both and as it is, it might interfere with her being an asset in battle. Second, revive your brother asap, because we might need more help once it is discovered that we've turned rogue. Third, I'm not going anywhere without breakfast."

"I will agree to some of that, not all." Sasuke knew they would argue at first but this had to be done his way. "Even if I am to do this jutsu, it will probably take a few days for him to be able to move. The jutsu doesn't explain any of the details after performing it. I want a few extra days to give him time to recover before we are forced to perhaps take on a group of angry trackers. If all three of us leave at once, it will be noted immediately. I will go ask Kakashi for a few days off to clear my head after the fight with Naruto, I'm sure he will give it. If my abandonment isn't noticed after a week's time, then leave and meet up with me."

"And if it is?" Ino asked knowing that his not returning would be noted before a week was up. By then Naruto and Sakura would be back and would be on a Sasuke-seeking mission. "They will form a group to hunt you down."

"Then so be it, if that happens, depart immediately and head to the rendezvous point." He fingered the container, "I will be there at dawn on the seventh day and will give you to the tenth day to join me?"

"And if we don't or can't?" Hinata wondered what would be the chances of them escaping if that were to happen.

"Then I will come looking for you, I'll need you to unlock the door to his hideout most likely." Sasuke stood and walked towards the closet. He needed to pack immediately because he wasn't going to ask for any time off, he didn't owe them anything.

"Nice to know you worry for our safety." Hinata flushed when the dark head spun back at the comment she had spoken more to herself. Ino merely laughed and walked to the kitchen to see about breakfast.

.

.

.

.

.

"That fucking idiot, I can't believe he did this." Ino threw the dish, not caring that she was trashing the place in the process. Didn't he realize what he would be doing? How was Hinata supposed to hide out at his place when Anbu was all over it? Kakashi had someone tear the place apart hours after it was discovered that Sasuke wasn't in the village and then the reports of him being seen walking out of the village had rolled in. The former sensei was livid and wanting to know where the young shinobi had ran off to.

"It's okay, we just have to hide out for one more day, and then we can depart as well." Hinata didn't mind hiding out at Ino's place, it was more valid. Everyone thought she was spending time with the blonde to get over her breakup. Nothing had been found at Sasuke's because he had taken the three books with him. He had said he might need them to convince his brother to remain at his side.

"It isn't going to be that easy, you saw who arrived back this morning. We both know that Naruto is going to want to leave to go search for him. They will also be watching everyone that comes and goes out of the village for the next few weeks. If he would have asked for permission, Kakashi would have thought that he was just rebelling and not returning on time. His flat out walking off is a slap in the face to those that pardoned him and stood up for him. How are we going to explain us trying to leave as well?"

"Why don't we use one of the escape routes? Or just knock out whoever we come across?" Hinata tensed when the banging echoed in the home. She sighed before reaching for the eye patch that she'd been given. After being forced to stay at Ino's place, they had thought up a believable lie as to why she was wearing one and why she had gone to see Sasuke that morning.

"Coming," Ino answered the door, figuring it was either Naruto or Sakura, it was both and another. She smiled at the male in front, "Shika, what can I do for you?"

"May we come inside?" Shikamaru stuck both hands in his pockets as he was invited inside. His luck was holding, Hinata was inside as well. "How's the itch?"

"F..f..fine," did he have to say it like that? It made it sound like she had a personal problem that didn't involve her eyes! Hinata didn't bother to give the other two the courtesy of a nod. She didn't have anything to say to either of them, "it's getting better."

"What's wrong with your eye, Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed seeing the black eyepatch that was covering up the area. Had she been injured while they were gone? He was concerned for his friend but it pained him to think she may have gotten hurt.

"Sasuke stuck his tongue in it!" Ino snapped in irritation, "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do besides ask stupid questions? Everyone knows that she has an infection in it and I'm treating it."

"Yeah, I'm forming a team to track down Sasuke, orders from the Hokage. We are supposed to bring him back for questioning." Shikamaru didn't see why it took putting together a team. At this point it was all volunteer, "you two are welcome to come along. If you decide to come, meet at the gate in half an hour."

"We'll think about it," Ino was sure they weren't really welcome. Shika was merely inviting her because they were normally teammates. "Besides, I'm sure he probably just needed a few days alone after having his friends turn on him."

"Ino!" Shikamaru held up his hands before the two females could start going at it like normal. Everyone knew that Sasuke was most likely pissed off because he had been sent home because of Naruto. That was the reason Kakashi wanted him to take a few to try to find and talk to him. Naruto was already upset over being the cause of Sasuke's distress.

"I'm not going to help you track him down," Hinata fisted her hands at the offer. Why should they help them? Without knowing the truth, she still wouldn't help them. Before this Sasuke had decided to be a good shinobi to help protect the village his brother loved. To have his effort as a shinobi demeaned because those two couldn't be mature while on a mission. "He has every right to be upset over what happened. That was his first A rank mission since coming back, his first step into being trusted with something important, and you two ruined it for him."

"But Hinata," Naruto hadn't meant for it to turn out that way.

"We didn't order him back," Sakura hadn't wanted him to leave but she hadn't been the leader. She had been upset because Naruto had sworn that they were kissing. Shikamaru assured them that Hinata and Ino were questioned when they last saw him. Hinata had last seen him before the mission, when she had asked him about a possible strain to her eye. Which she had gone to Ino for and it was an infection. There had been no kissing involved and they had gotten upset over nothing.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you." Hinata was tired of their acting like everything was perfect in their little world. They knew Sasuke hadn't been about to kiss her so did they think it would be okay to waltz in and say sorry for the accusations? Sorry for getting you kicked off of the mission? "Neither of you had the right to say anything to start with, nor the right to get angry if we had been doing something. Despite what you might want to believe you two aren't together so he is still free to find someone else and if you were a true friend, you would support his decision."

"Not true, no friend would go after his best friend's girl." Naruto knew it wasn't the case now but he had been concerned. He still didn't understand Hinata's sudden dislike for Sakura. "But I will apologize to him when I find him."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night and she isn't your girl," Ino was tired of the talk and they had to pack. "Shika, take them and get out of my house. You are welcome but they are not, because they are upsetting my guest."

"Very well," Shikamaru hated that Kakashi had ordered him to take Naruto along as well. This was going to be troublesome and it would probably piss the missing shinobi off, not help. If Sasuke was just out getting some time to think, sending a group after him could plant doubt of the village's trust in his mind.

"Idiots," Ino locked the door and slid the chain in place. This couldn't be more perfect if she had timed it herself. Hinata was already heading to the bedroom at a fast pace. No one would think otherwise when they showed up a bit late to join the search party and no one would know that they had left until it was too late.

.

.

.

Please review for me, don't make me beg because I will darnit! I want reviews and David Thewlis, if you can't get me one, I want the other, got it?! And Itachi makes an appearance in the next chapter, YAY!


	7. Reunion and Reuniting

A/N: Next chappie is up! I know it'll pose more questions than answers, but patience and all will come to light.

Question: I posed this to my daughter and she had no answer, maybe someone else can explain or let me know if it ever gave an answer. Here it is: WHY THE HELL DOES NARUTO AND HINATA'S CHILDREN HAVE THE FOX MARKINGS? Naruto yes, because he had the nine-tails in him from infancy, but in a way that don't make too much sense because his mother had it sealed as well and she didn't get the markings simply from being its jinchuriki, so I would buy that it came from her being knocked up while carrying, because (cough) he was BORN with them BEFORE they sealed it inside him. Not sure if that was just a mistake or not, but I read it had to do with it being sealed inside but he did have them from birth so it is more plausible because it was sealed inside his mother while he was in the oven. But still, why does both of his children have it? Hinata didn't get it sealed inside and markings of the biju shouldn't be hereditary, the kyubi's dna had to be part of Naruto's little soldiers for it to be possible (genetic makeup and all that). So I do NOT get that part of the ending. Does that mean any children Gaara might have would also look like they have a role in Sleepless in Seattle?

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

.

.

.

Chapter Seven

The tink tink of dripping water echoed in the solemn chamber, the noise the only sound besides the even breathing, and the occasional turning of a page. Two days, five hours, and six minutes had passed since his eyes had reopened, and Itachi found that the third reading of the Third's Hokage words brought about the same feelings of disappointment as the first two times.

There was a slight chill in the air, but he refused to remove the only suitable blankets from his slumbering sibling's body. He had woken suddenly, as if coming to after being lost in a deep sleep, to find his brother convulsing next to him. It didn't take but a minute to find the discarded scroll next to the pale hand. After scanning the jutsu, he knew there was nothing he could do to assist in the suffering.

Many questions entered his mind at once but he had pushed them all aside to do what he could by getting Sasuke comfortable and warm. What idiot created a jutsu that revived the dead at such a heavy cost? It wasn't as vile as the reanimation jutsu which needed a live body in which to house the soul. This one had called his soul back from the afterlife and forced it to reclaim his original body, but it meant his soul needed an anchor. A piece of Sasuke's soul, to keep his earthbound, and some kind of blood had been used to revive his flesh. The scroll didn't state exactly what it had been or who it had belonged to.

After seeing that his brother would survive the rash actions, he had searched around for clues. Where was he? How much time had passed since he had last seen his brother? What would make Sasuke risk such a dangerous jutsu? They had parted ways already, why bring him back? Why risk dying to give him another chance at life? This was no reanimation, his body was his own, and he was in complete control of his actions. The only difference was that he no longer felt ill and his eyes seemed to be working completely.

Hours of reading and he felt no better, nor did he understand any of what was happening. The two journals spoke of a prophecy, he had never heard of such a thing where the Uchiha were concerned. Many years of studying the history of the world, he had never come across tales of a Uchiha possibly ruling the world. Reading the written words, things he had already know, filled his heart with grief. The clan's mistreatment, being shoved into a corner on the outside of the village, and the coup, he knew all about it. He had accepted the position as a double agent because he had pleaded with his father to distill all talks but his plea had fallen on deaf ears.

A lot of what occurred was Tobi's doing, yet not all. It was true that the village had started to push and to turn against his clan. The entire reason he had sided with the village was for his brother. If the clan had gone to war, it would have invoked a response from the other nations. In the end his entire clan would have been ordered wiped, his brother included. He had shouldered that weight to ensure the safety of his brother, because in the end, his brother was all that he had.

What hurt was knowing that nothing would have prevented the massacre of his clan. Even if his father would have ended all talks, the result would have been the same. The village wouldn't have stopped until every Uchiha was dead. For so long he had thought he'd done the right thing by turning against his clan but he wasn't so sure anymore. What he had done, it had saved countless lives that would have been slain by his clan, but had that been the best solution? By killing them all, he had done exactly what the council wanted, and his parents had been fools to forgive him. His clan hadn't started it, the council had been in the preparations of finding a way to be rid of them before the nine-tails attack. Tobi's actions only gave the council the means and the incentive to start pushing.

"It isn't going to change," Sasuke spoke without opening his eyes. He could hear the flipping pages and the occasional sighing. How long had he been asleep and what was Itachi thinking? He had been prepared to nurse his brother back to health, but he was the one that felt weak. It was him lying in the bed being tended to.

"I am aware," Itachi placed the book on the bedside table after marking the page. "If you can sit up, I have some water, but I think it best if we wait a bit before you try to stomach any food. What you did was extremely foolish and there was no way for you to know what it would do to you."

"Soul separation, a person may survive as long as the remainder of said soul is larger than the part taken." Sasuke had done a bit of homework his first day at the lab. Hands helped him to sit up and take a few sips of the fresh water. "What day is it?"

"Sunday, you have been asleep for over two days. Don't try to make light of the risk you took," Itachi placed the glass down. "Do you want to tell me where you got such a scroll and what made you decide that I should return? I had accepted death, there was no point in returning my life."

"I don't agree and it was a gift from the man that wrote that journal, and I'm not referring to the third." Sasuke wouldn't feel guilty about it or be made to regret his choices. He had studied the damn thing for hours to perfect the method and he would do so again if it meant having his brother back.

"I doubt the man meant for you to use it for my benefit." Itachi vaguely recalled rumors of the missing shinobi. Many had said it was his fate as Madara's illegitimate bastard to be shunned and become an outcast. He would have never guessed that the clan had actually helped the man escape his execution.

"More or less, because he told his daughter that it was up to her how she used it when he learned that she was friends with the Uchiha survivor. When I insisted on bringing you back, it was agreed that it would be done as soon as possible." Sasuke scowled when the water was shoved back to his lips. "How long will this weakness last?"

"My guestimate is that you'll be back on your feet fully in two days." More was forced into the open mouth. Itachi was satisfied when half of the glass was gone. "I will insist that you refrain from doing anything for another three days."

"I can't, we have to leave from here tomorrow." Sasuke knew he couldn't remain in bed for another day. It had taken him longer to prepare the jutsu than he had originally thought. If he was to be at the rendezvous point on time then they had to leave then, as it was, he'd be a day later than what he'd told them.

"There is no rush, and we have much to discuss." Itachi didn't want him to push himself. There were things to figure out and he wouldn't allow Sasuke to become ill or weakened. He was already upset because this wasn't how he wanted to be reunited with his brother.

"There is no time, they will be waiting for us, and don't think for a moment that Konoha will not have someone searching for me." Sasuke was positive that there were already teams trying to track down where he had fled to. The dobe was probably leading one of them and their orders would be to drag him back home. No, not home, back to Konoha.

"Slow down and tell me what is going on," he reached out a hand to prevent his little brother from trying to get out of the bed. There was nothing that could be done today, whatever the situation was.

"To make it short, I helped save the world, I went back to the village, and stayed for over a year. Until last week when I discovered that two of the girls I went to school with were actually the grandchildren of Madara. They found the journals and the scroll, he left them with some information, and with a warning. Whatever this prophecy is that the village and the other nations were so afraid of, it got our entire clan killed. If not for that thing then the treatment wouldn't have begun no matter what a Madara pretender had done. Many a shinobi from prestigious clans have committed a crime in every nation but how many clans suffered for the act of one shinobi? You answer me that, brother. Since when does the act of one condemn the fate of so many?"

"I cannot answer that because there is no correct answer. I am not saying what the village did was right or what our father was doing was wrong, there are two sides to every story. Either way, our clan was doomed to be annihilated and I did what I had to, for your survival." Itachi would do it all over again if it meant sparing his sibling, no matter the reason for the coup or why the council was against his clan. "Now that you have these facts, what do you intend to do now?"

"I left the village and this time I will not return." Sasuke had already made up his mind. As far as what to do after this, he wasn't sure, he needed more information. "I am going to the location stated in the journal to see what else is there. We believe that the truth behind the prophecy waits for us. I want to know why we were singled out, what made us so hated, and if I am to be hunted, I will know why."

"Because you just abandoned your village," Itachi saw that as enough of a reason for him to become hunted. Konoha wouldn't take his desertion twice kindly. The first time he had been a confused and angry child, but no more. Sasuke was a powerful shinobi, one that could potentially harm them.

"I did and I do not regret my decision. I am not acting out of anger, despair, or the need for revenge. I will seek the truth, and how I act upon it, depends on what I learn. I may not formally announce myself an enemy of the Leaf but I shall no longer follow an ideal that is based on lies and deception."

"Very well, but I don't want you trying to move about too soon. Our departure can wait for another day." Itachi held up a hand to stop any arguments, "I'm sure whoever you have meeting you will wait and if they are indeed the granddaughters of Madara, they will be able fine until we arrive."

"You are coming with me?" Sasuke was relieved that Itachi was going to come along. He hadn't thought past anything other than getting his brother back. It warmed his heart to know that he wouldn't be alone no matter what happened.

"I am, I also wish to see this prophecy and to know of this evidence that Mahan Uchiha had been compiling." Itachi wanted to see exactly what the rogue had on the nations. The Leaf was no longer a home he could return to and he would not abandon his brother, not when Sasuke would need him the most. He had given his first life in the service of the village, this time, he would offer it in the service of his brother. He would protect Sasuke, no matter what fool thing he decided to do.

.

.

.

.

.

It was two days into the waiting, Hinata could tell that she wasn't the only one that was slightly worried when Sasuke had yet to show. It made matters worse when they had to evade the two groups that were searching the area for said Uchiha. Since this had been the point to meet, they assumed it wasn't that far from where Sasuke was holding up. The abandoned shack didn't provide much shelter from the cold. "How does it look now?"

"Fucked," Ino looked up from the stale bread she was slicing that was serving as dinner. Hinata released the technique, making the veins disappear. The girl had been practicing it constantly since they had departed. Once more, the byakugan was activated, the constipated lines appearing, "Wow, it's actually got some color to it now."

"Ino!" Hinata cried seeing the blade heading towards the two fingers holding up the food. Her outcry was enough to prevent the fingers from being removed completely, but the blonde winced when the blade made contact.

"Shit, I wasn't paying attention," Ino grumbled and slapped dinner on the cloth it had originally been folded on. At least none of the blood had gotten on the food or they would have to break out the dried jerky she had brought along. The bad thing about leaving in such a hurry was that they hadn't been able to pack up a decent food supply. Starving a bit would be worth it because it had given them a few days start before it was realized that they hadn't joined up with the mission that was hunting down Sasuke. The two at the gate had only nodded and told them that the other group was about ten minutes ahead of them. Ino had smiled and thanked them, saying she almost forgot her brush. The idiot shinobi had laughed and waved them off.

Hinata cocked her head, unsure if she was seeing correctly. She didn't need either eye to notice that that the blood had stopped flowing. The blonde was swearing and digging into the nearby pack. What she could see was that chakra was being used, "Ino, your fingers."

"I'll get them, I can't believe I got blood on my pants, I just bought these damn things, and they were on sale." Ino was ecstatic that she had gone with the urge to buy the dark green pair instead of the light blue. There was no way she was going to get a stain out when she had nothing to wash it with. Hopefully she'd be able to get it out enough that the stain wouldn't be noticeable.

"Are you doing that?" Hinata deactivated her eyes to use her own handkerchief to dab at the blood before the girl had a fit about messing up the clothes. Since when could Ino heal without using her hands? Lady Tsunade had been able to do so but she was one of the sannin.

"Oh, thanks," Ino wiped the mess away, wanting to clear the blood before it dripped anywhere else. It was just a scratch but she would heal it because it would be annoying to deal with the stinging if she left it unattended. She used the edge of the cloth to wipe the area, looking for the split skin. "Did you heal me?"

"Oh no, I'm still not that good at healing." Hinata could probably use her chakra enough to stop someone from dying immediately from a wound but that was all. There was no way she could heal a wound to leave it looking untouched, as if brand new. "When did you master Lady Tsunade's technique?"

"I didn't, that would be Forehead. I can't regenerate like them," Ino hadn't wanted to go that far with her training, she had left that up to Sakura. As long as she could save lives, she didn't have the desire to catch up to the former Hokage. She had other abilities to keep improving besides her medical skills.

"But you just did," Hinata almost yelled for the girl to stop when the kunai was grabbed again to cause a slice across the palm area. This time the hand was held outwards to let the blood flow onto the ground.

There was really no tell that it was going to happen. Ino wiped the blood away quickly to see what was going on. Her cells began repairing themselves, without the use of any jutsu. It shouldn't be possible, but both of them were seeing it. "I didn't learn it, I don't store my chakra."

That didn't stop the cut from mending itself. Hinata wasn't sure what to tell her, "Um, maybe it is because your seal has been broken. Mine was keeping my second kekkai genkai dormant, so maybe you have another one and it is now working."

"Then I should get the sharingan, not this. The Uchiha's didn't have the ability to regenerate like this. The only one that I know of is the first hokage and even Tsunade's abilities aren't the same as his. I'm not even sure what I'd call, because his kekkai genkai was the manipulation of wood. More damn questions and no one to answer them," Ino grabbed the water to pour the remainder of what she had over her hand. Once done, she wiped off the remainder of the blood and tossed the handkerchief into the fire. "Where the hell is Sasuke?"

"Do you want to try contacting him? Just to make sure that he is okay and to let him know that we are waiting for him?" Hinata didn't like waiting out in the open but perhaps they could meet up elsewhere.

"I'll do it but don't be shocked if I yell at him." She couldn't believe she was going to have to track the asshole down. It took a moment to connect to the Uchiha and she didn't bother greeting him. _'Where the hell are you?'_

 _'You're still so damn loud and annoying, what do you want?'_ His voice came through aggravated and an octave higher than normal.

 _'I want to know where you are, we are waiting on you.'_ Ino didn't care for his tone. He had been the one to set the time and place.

 _'I am currently trying to avoid the dobe and his annoying group. We are about half a day from the rendezvous point. As long as we can keep ahead of them, we should be there before dawn.'_

 _'There is another group of trackers southwest of us, so I can't guarantee that we will be able to remain for long. Hinata thinks we should meet up elsewhere to continue moving.'_ Ino didn't want to be spotted, the longer they kept their desertion from being noticed, the better. It was one thing to let Sasuke go without making a huge national deal of it but the moment it was discovered that Hinata was gone, more would be searching.

 _'He says there is an old ruin about six hours exactly west of your position. It will take us approximately seven to get there so take that hour to rest because you will not be allowed to relax.'_

 _'No shit, if he thought you were after his girl before, he's going to be pissed when he finds out you convinced her to run away with you.'_ Ino chuckled when there was no immediate response to the accusation. It would be slightly humorous to see their expressions when they learned that Hinata was also with them. _'Ah, does that mean it worked?'_

 _'Yes, it worked and if the dobe wanted to keep his girl, he should treat her better. Now, stop shouting in my mind, I already got an asshole screaming in my ear.'_

The connection was gone, leaving her to ponder just how close Naruto was to them. Sasuke would manage to get away despite the group's tracking abilities. Ino cleared her throat, "We are meeting at a place about six hours to the west of here. Itachi says there should be some kind of ruins there and we are to wait for them."

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi had to give it to the blonde shinobi and those that were trailing, they were good. If they managed to gain any more ground they may have to try drastic measures. He had suggested that neither of them try any complicated jutsu, just yet. He hadn't long been revived and Sasuke hadn't fully recovered from the ordeal. At most, Sasuke was at half strength but he had suggested that they get moving to meet up with two others. The two females that the journal spoke of, the granddaughters of Madara Uchiha, two kunoichi he didn't know. His brother promised that they were trustworthy and that he knew them well enough.

He didn't know them but he could slightly recall them as children. As a Hyuuga, he had spotted the heiress on several occasions but that was all. His memory brought forward a small, timid, little girl that had constantly hid behind her father's legs. The blonde Yamanaka girl had been one of the little girls that had hung around Sasuke after class. She had been there the day he had picked his little brother up from school to take him out to get something to eat. A group of six or seven females had been standing around watching them, the girls giggling as one had been bold enough to tell Sasuke bye. He had poked fun, asking which one was he going to marry.

"He still has no tact," Sasuke wanted to turn around and confront them just to silence the annoying hollering. That stupid fucking dog had their scent and wasn't going to let it go. If yelling for him to stop hadn't caused him to stop running in the last two hours, did the dobe think if he screamed his name a few more times he'd feel obligated to come back? "We are lucky he hasn't realized that my chakra is low or he would have already rushed ahead on his own."

"Indeed," the group wasn't aware that they weren't going to risk trying to teleport to a different location. If it came down to needing to, he would get them out but doing so may take them further from the two they were going to meet and Sasuke was adamant about not leaving them behind. It made him wonder if his brother wasn't telling him something, or was the reason for the insisting on collecting the pair due to them also being part Uchiha? After growing up feeling like the last, Sasuke probably wanted to make sure they came along because of it.

"It doesn't help that they have that dog with them, or that one." Sasuke couldn't believe they would send so many to fetch him back. Was it because of the shared 'friendship' that they had all came or was it because Kakashi knew something and wouldn't risk him running away? "Annoying bastard, he is going to report that I am not alone."

"A bird?" Itachi saw the thing flying overhead, it wasn't a real creature. The rider was manipulating the mass with chakra, not a bad talent, but it would only get him in trouble. "Shall I bring him down?"

"It matters not, he will not land on his own. He isn't foolish enough to attempt to apprehend me on his own. That is Sai, he is most likely under the order to scout ahead to see what they are dealing with. The dog has probably picked up on a second scent and they are probably curious as to who I travel with." Sasuke smirked when the artist turned tail and headed back without getting too close. They would have confirmation that he was traveling with someone but not who. The cloak Itachi wore was covering up his features and the clothing had no distinct markings to indicate who he was. No doubt the others were going to be told that he was travelling with a hooded figure.

Yet, this was going to pose a huge problem the moment they met up with the female pair. Sasuke wasn't sure how his brother would take the news when he explained how complicated things were going to be in a bit. "There is something you should know."

"Something I do not wish to hear?" Itachi leapt over a fallen log, landing at Sasuke's side as they continued on. How could things get any worse? He'd been brought back from the dead by stealing a part of his sibling's soul and was travelling with him to seek out evidence against the five nations. Sasuke would soon be labeled as a rogue, most likely with an order to kill on sight. What he did know was that he wasn't going to be able to change Sasuke's mind about this course of action. If he couldn't steer him on a different course, he would help make the chosen path less bloody.

"The two we are meeting, no one knows that they have fled the village yet." Sasuke saw the look. He knew Itachi had assumed that being the grandchildren of Madara and now his allies, the two were already wanted. "There is no way that dog that is tracking us isn't going to recognize their scents. Hinata use to be on the team with the Inu-idiot and Ino was also the med-nin of the team along with the Nara that managed to get his shadow into the hidden compound."

"Anything else? You too have former teammates tracking you and we will deal with it, if they manage to catch up." Itachi's concern was on Naruto being the one to confront his brother. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take him in a fight right now. They were outnumbered and they had limits to consider.

"It isn't that simple, the asshole that was flying above has a thing for Ino, and the Nara is exceptionally attached to her." That wasn't the worst of it, Sasuke knew what was going to happen before he said anything. "Also, up until recently Naruto was dating Hinata. They split up about two weeks ago and before I left he was wanting to place the fault at my feet. When he realizes that she is leaving with me, it will strengthen that assumption."

It couldn't be helped, he had to laugh. Itachi ignored the glaring to chuckle at the slight red tint covering his brother's cheeks. So Naruto already believed that Sasuke had stolen his girl, "You do know how to complicate matters, and I am almost anxious to see the look on his face when he sees her at your side. Are you going to take her as your lover?"

"It isn't like that," Sasuke couldn't believe that he'd go there. He was only helping them because they were clan and that was all. It didn't matter if the girl had some good qualities that he might look for in a potential wife. "I'll admit that she is beautiful and very skilled, but there are more pressing matters at the moment. Stop thinking with your dick."

"Well, it has been years." Itachi made light of the accusation just to see the color deepen. The exchange reminded him of spending time with Sasuke as a child. It had always been so easy to rile him up and to cause that same blush.

"I don't want to hear about it," he didn't want to hear about his brother's sex life or lack of. Sasuke knew that he most likely had one, they were both males, and of age, so it was to be expected that Itachi had gotten laid a few times. He wasn't a virgin either, because he indulged in a female or two while with Orochimaru. The snake bastard had thought it amusing to introduce him to sex. The man had probably thought he was being considerate to allow him to experience a woman before taking over his body. He could have had Karin but he hadn't wanted to touch that one. If the attitude, face, or smell wouldn't have turned him off, then seeing her naked would have killed his erection. After returning to the village he had managed to find some company every so often to keep him satisfied. It was normally the same female that had once worked in Suna's brothel but had moved to Konoha. She had kept the price reasonable and hadn't done it for bragging rights, but for the payment. Part of the deal had been to keep it private, she had been professional each time. "Are those the ruins you spoke of?"

"It is," Itachi scanned the area, it had taken them almost eight hours to get here. In the distance he could make out two, near a fallen pillar. He couldn't see who it was, "Be on your guard just in case. We should be prepared to flee at the last moment."

"That is them, and the threat is behind us, not in front." Sasuke wouldn't believe that the two would turn against him. They had just as much as stake as they did. If anyone would soon want him dead because of his blood line, he could easily cause them to share his fate. It might be a bit hard to prove that Ino was clan but Hinata would be in trouble. "However, there is something to the east."

"They were followed as well," Itachi turned briefly to see how far the other group was trailing behind. They too could be made out, a blur on the horizon. They had managed to gain a few minutes but that would be wasted when they met up with the pair. The closer they got he could start making out the details that indicated the pair were female. Both had long hair that was pulled up and blowing in the wind. The lighter of the two was leaning against the broken column with arms folded and looking in their direction.

Sasuke frowned realizing that he was relieved to see the two waiting around. A part of him had been concerned about leaving them behind. He smirked seeing Ino drag herself from the relaxed position and dust off her pants. Hinata was pointing behind them, she was aware of their tail. Before they could reach the girls, Ino pointed to the northwest and they took off. "We are being told to follow."

Clearly, Itachi changed his direction to follow, running at an angle to catch up to the kunoichi. The two remained ahead, approximately ten feet separating them, but it was close enough that they could hear the two speaking. The Hyuuga girl turned to speak to his brother, and he could see why Naruto Uzumaki would be upset that his brother had stolen the girl. She was a beautiful girl and being a Hyuuga, she had to be somewhat skilled.

"Are you okay?" Hinata could spot the low chakra reserve as they approached. The brother seemed to be very strong but Sasuke appeared to be exhausted. Had they fought before making it to them?

"I am well, doing the jutsu drained me, and it will take a few days to return to full strength." Sasuke didn't need them worry about him. He would be at one hundred percent in another two or three days. The face lit up in a smile, directing his gaze to the eyes watching him. "What happened to your eye?"

"We got bored while waiting on your ass," Ino snapped at the men that couldn't tell time. Even she had begun to mess around to see what came with the seal being broke. After tampering a bit, she was more curious than ever to get to this place. She also wanted to get a better look at the infamous Itachi Uchiha. Without breaking stride, she chanced a look at the older brother. His features were softer than Sasuke's but he was just as cute, if not more so.

"But it is okay, we didn't mind." Hinata was thankful for the extra time. She had managed to get the sharingan to fully activate. Once it happened, she realized that it would activate every time she activated her byakugan. Figuring out how to use it would take time and practice, and a lot of patience. Ino told her that she was lucky that it was in synch with her first kekkai genkai or she would have had trouble trying to get both to work together, which would have caused the capabilities of her byakugan to become hampered. It made her wonder if it was one of the reasons it had been sealed until she was older and there being a good chance of her having already mastered the first.

"There is a gorge up ahead," Itachi warned them as they neared the gap in the earth. They were heading towards Earth in this direction, was it intentional? Sasuke hadn't given him the location of this hideout and he hadn't asked. The blonde girl nodded, before looking back once more to quickly look at him. He inspected the face in the brief moment, the darker girl had what most would consider a more beautiful face, but the blonde had features that made her beautiful as well. One had the face of someone innocent and sweet, the other had the face that would call to most men. Both had nice figures, nice muscle tone, and enough upstairs to please a man. So which one of these females was his brother interested in? "You do realize that the nearest place to cross this safely is over four hundred yards to the south, don't you?"

"Maybe for most," Ino knew he was worried about the poisonous steam that was rising into the air. She had ran this way to see how to get across and she knew where she was going. When the air had begun to constantly reek of cat piss, she'd gotten curious. They would have to be careful but they could easily make it. The good thing was that she was prepared for the strong gasses that were easing up from the floor below.

Hinata put a finger under her nose as they neared the edge. The smell was fair warning that advancing any further would end their lives. No wonder the village nearby were nothing more than ruins. There was no way people could live near this smell. It would be suicide to want to live next to a gorge that spewed lethal gas. There were several places such as this spread across the nation. If she remembered her geography, this gorge was connected to another closer to Wind. "Oh, the smell."

"This is close enough," Itachi called a halt to their progress, any closer and they risked getting sick. The group would catch up if someone got ill from the fumes. "Going any further would be ill advised, I suggest we keep along this route until we can safely cross."

"And I say we go over on the path I found a while back, while wearing these." Ino shrugged off her pack to retrieve the four masks out of the five she had decided to keep in her pack just in case. Two missions ago, when she had went as the med-nin, to assist a group of miners that had gotten buried alive in a nearby village. The fumes in the mines had been horrible because of a shaft they had exposed while digging, had been non-lethal but enough to make a person ill from the scent. The inner tomb had been a breeding ground for vermin, bats, and decaying things. "After the mission I decided to keep them, but they are designed to filter all air."

"And there is little chance that the others decided to pack something similar as well." Sasuke took the mask from her and slipped it over his head. It was smaller than the ones he had seen used before but he could hear the built in purifier working with each breath he took.

"Is it tight enough?" Hinata adjusted the equipment noticing that it was wanting to slide down lower until it rested on the tip of her nose. She held still when Sasuke's hands reached out to adjust the straps she hadn't been able to figure out.

"Didn't the miners realize that you had confiscated their equipment?" Itachi noted that it was of good quality and these things helped the men work in horrible conditions. She didn't just have one, so why would they allow her to walk away with it?

"I didn't steal them, they actually gave them to us. The others didn't want to keep theirs once it was over and I figured they might come in handy later. It never hurts to be prepared," Ino had to hold back from lecturing the fact that she always tried to be prepared for her missions. She did her best to be responsible, even if she could be bit of a bitchy airhead at times. It was her job to stay alive or she wouldn't be much of a med-nin. "Make sure it is working, and if so, try to keep breathing slow and steady for the maximum circulation."

"I suggest we leave in case they are able to follow." Itachi made a final adjustment and the blonde led the way. He couldn't see any way to cross the cavern that didn't entail plunging to their deaths.

"I put it here," Ino stopped at the edge, now hearing the shouts for Sasuke being carried on the wind. Earlier when they had made it to the ruins with time to spare, she had grown bored with waiting, and Hinata had suggested she try to tap into whatever abilities the seal had kept locked away. She knew from Sakura that the sharingan wouldn't activate until it was good and ready, or that was how it had sounded. Not that she really wanted it to begin with. It was Hinata that had made the suggestion when her newfound regeneration had been brought up. They really had no idea what this Mahan had done to them as children or if he really was their natural father. Hinata and she had begun to ponder if he had somehow tampered with them, experimented without anyone knowing. How else was she to have the same healing abilities as the first? Hinata had suggested trying to copy something Yamato did to see if she had anything else that might have come from the man. For the life of her, Ino couldn't recall any of the jutsu the man had performed on the several missions she had assisted him with. It was the Hyuuga that had mocked the needed jutsu. Of course, nothing happened for Hinata, probably because it was a manipulation of earth and water, elements that Hinata couldn't manipulate.

"Alright, I don't want to hear a damn word when I'm done, I'm new to this." Ino knew her work was going to be really horrible. She performed the hand signs as fast as she could without completely fucking up the order. What should have been a sturdy log sprung from the ground to shot across the gorge. Shame filled her seeing how warbled, gnarled, and termite eaten the plank appeared to be. It reminded her of Naruto as a child trying to create a clone. "Dammit, this is the best I can do after only two hours of practice."

"It'll do, move fast and light." Itachi was the first to take a step on top of the pitiful bridge that was only about a foot in diameter, to test the sturdiness. As long as they didn't try to come down hard with their weight, they should be able to get by. "Sasuke, take the front and I will cover our rear."

"Let's go," Sasuke made a mental note to ask Ino just how she was able to use wood. He didn't know much about either of them, he had no idea what elements either of them could use. The wood creaked but did not give way underneath their weight, she had done well enough to get them across. It was getting more difficult to see as he neared the center of the gorge. It was damn near impossible to see anything further than a foot ahead.

Hinata kept focused on keeping behind the crisp white shirt and keeping her breathing even. The mist made her eyes sting to the point she wanted to cry. A tremor of apprehension filled her stomach as they neared the other side. Her fingers reached out to tug on the shirt ahead of her, "Sasuke, wait a minute, please."

"What is it?" He snapped not wanting to delay being where the gas was at its thickest. Why had she stopped him? Could she not continue on, on her own? "What is the problem?"

"Give me a second," Hinata activated her byakugan, hoping she would be able to see what it was. Directly ahead of her was nothing, so she extended her search to the outer area. "He's going around and he'll reach the other side before we do. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Shikamaru are flying to cross safely, we'll run into them if we continue this way."

"She's right," Ino stopped, her senses were picking up all four of them moving at a fast rate, away but there was only reason for them to be heading in that direction. "They must have noticed where we went through and they are going to try to cut us off. If we make it out before they arrive it won't be by much. We got to think of something else if we don't want to fight them."

"You, Hinata Hyuuga," Itachi looked around, hating the idea of not being able to pass quickly. "Look around the gorge and look for other ways out. If they can fly to cut us off, we will go a way in which they cannot follow. Some have reported wolves that are immune to the gases that roam these parts, so you might be able to find their trails."

"O…okay," Hinata looked around trying to spot something to indicate a form of life. The route taking them away from Sasuke's pursuers had nothing. She bit nervously on her bottom lip to inspect the other side. She almost missed the slight movement, "I got one, it looks to be a large dog, and it is going into some kind of hole, about ten yards that way and half way down."

"You, make a path in that direction." Itachi gave the order, knowing this would be the only way to avoid confrontation.

"You has a name with the same amount of letters if you think your mental capacity can try to remember it." Ino tried to create the flimsy piece of wood to go in the direction Hinata was indicating.

"Close enough, we should be able to jump and make it from there." Hinata allowed Sasuke to take the new path first. They were going deeper but the chances of being followed lessened the further in they went. Would this take them to safety or would they be forced to confront the friends they had betrayed?

.

.

.

A/N: Events in this chapter will be explained in due time, I know, how did Ino end up with traits of the first? Hey if Naruto can end up with three and be the reincarnation of Asura, then I can give the girls another kekkai genkai, since there are others that have three. As for the jutsu that was used to revive Itachi, where it came from, the blood, and the whys, coming soon. Explanations aren't too far off, promise but if you want to read them sooner, review for me.


	8. The Meeting and The Crowd

A/N: Here is the next chappie! Please review for me. I know that after the last chapter there might be questions on what is going on, but stick with me and everything will be explained.

Also, just to clarify, Hinata x Sasuke are a main couple but so are Ino x Itachi, that is why both are mentioned in the summary. When the story starts progressing, both will have plenty of scenes together. I try to give equal amount of love if I have more than one couple in my fics. Besides, are four play a major role in my plot. As for the last chapter, I felt it needed to put a little (it was tiny due to them being chased/followed,) detail for Ino and Itachi seeing each other the first time.

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

.

.

.

Chapter Eight

"Are you sure this thing has an exit?" Ino complained hearing the whimpering coming from behind them once more. The stupid animal wasn't attacking, just trailing behind while whining about their presence. This was the third shaft they had come to after leaving the gorge and she wanted some fresh air. The space was too camped, "Don't touch me."

"My apologies," Itachi spoke softly, figuring she was speaking loud enough for both of them. If he were cruel, he would have let her hip bump into the jagged rock that had been sticking out of the wall. The injury would only bruise and it might do something about that nasty temper, then again, she could likely fly off of the handle and become more irritable.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that to an attractive Uchiha," Sasuke smirked hearing the frustrated groan. Just a small jibe for all the times she used to flirt and hang all over him when they were younger.

"That wasn't very nice," Hinata spoke up hearing Ino at a loss for words at the accusation. The implication was that Ino was a loose female and it was wrong to suggest it. "Sh..she isn't Sakura and neither of you aren't that cute, besides most of the males in your clan were known not to be well-endowed."

What the hell was that? There were no such rumors and not every male was the same. Sasuke wanted to remind her that Naruto was said to have a small dick. Was she saying that he wasn't attractive? That was the first time someone of the opposite sex had the nerve to tell him that he wasn't physically appealing. He wanted to respond in kind but it would only make him look like an ass because the girl had to know that she was pretty enough.

Hinata wasn't sure what rumors there were about his clan, only her own. Many of the females in her clan said that their husbands had small ones. She had also heard that her ex had a small penis, via gossip caused by Sakura. "But then again, Sakura can overlook your personality, an inverted penis is easily forgiven."

Ouch, that had to hurt. Ino laughed when the cocky ass stopped moving and Hinata strolled by like she had every authority to insult his manhood. She scooted by but not without adding, "Ohhh, she just tried you."

Itachi halted next to his sibling who was glaring at the two departing backs. They were leaving with the little bit of light they had and weren't stopping. He wasn't sure what was more amazing, that the little girl had managed to derail Sasuke's masculinity without raising her voice, or that his brother seemed in awe at being so easily insulted. "She tried you, and they are also leaving with our only light source, so I suggest you pick up your jaw and move."

"I'm going," Sasuke didn't care for the way his own brother was trying not to smirk at his expense. What was so damn funny? It was also implying that Itachi was equipped like a toddler. Why did he even care what she said? As far as what Sakura forgave him for, it was none of her concern. One of the things hadn't been his lack of equipment simply because he had never shown it to her. He also didn't have small equipment to be ashamed of. He was shocked she even knew what a penis was and had found the nerve to utter the word.

"Is she your lover?" Itachi hung back to ask the question without either of them being able to hear. The comment implied that the blonde had already allowed a Uchiha to touch her. The only one that had been in Konoha to do any touching was his brother. Was the Yamanaka the reason why his brother had insisted upon bringing them along?

"If she were, she wouldn't have just accused me of having a small penis," Sasuke ground out the last two words. He didn't know about Itachi but he wasn't lacking in what made him a man. Granted he wasn't hung like a large animal but he had more than enough to get the job done. She had said it because she thought all men were like her irritating ex that she was in love with.

"I was referring to the blonde since she was the one you indicated you had already touched yourself," Itachi knew he hadn't slept with the other one. He would give up his eyes if that girl wasn't a virgin.

"I haven't touched either of them," Sasuke faltered hearing it had been taken another way. "I was merely trying to irritate her because she used to have the habit of constantly flirting and hanging on me when we were younger."

"And the Sakura comment? I assume they speak of your former teammate that now follows." Itachi noted that she wasn't too fond of his touching her. So the only Uchiha she must be interested in was his brother.

"That'd be the one," Sasuke didn't want to speak of her but answered the question the best he could without going into a lengthy detail. "One of the girls that has always chased me but she was also part of my team as a genin. Even after my defection, my plot to destroy Konoha, and two attempts at killing her, she still wants to be with me. Declares that she still loves me after all this time and has forgiven me."

"One would find it near impossible to kill the one they are in love with." Itachi knew what it was like to be faced with harming someone you had romantic feelings towards. He had only been seeing someone for a few months when he'd been given the order. When it came down to it, he hadn't been able to end her life, he had left her death in the hands of Tobi. After it was done, he realized that even if he could not do it himself, if he had truly loved the girl, he wouldn't have been able to accept the concept of her death. The depth of love for a lover could run just as deep as that of his brother, it was just another form of love but the outcome of those emotions would be the same. Wanting to protect, to cherish, and to always have that person in your life, which was the essence of loving another.

"And I wasn't in love with her, I'm still not in love with her." Sasuke wasn't confused about what he felt for her. There was no spark, nothing that made him want to claim the kunoichi as his. "Hinata was pointing out that Ino has matured enough to let go of childish crushes."

"And that she wouldn't want you to touch her either." Was that the reason for the ire he saw reflecting in eyes that use to be his own? "Not one of your fans I take it?"

"No, she's always been infatuated with the dobe." Sasuke didn't want to touch her so he didn't care how she felt. She could run back and make up with her beloved hero for all he cared, after they got him into this hideout.

Itachi laughed at that. Why the anger? Or was it confusion that had his little brother furrowing his brow? "Yet, she travels with you and is leaving behind the man she is infatuated with. I wonder why that is."

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean we can't go right back out?" Naruto screamed at the frowning pair behind the desk. What were they thinking? They had to go back out and to do something about this. "Why did you make us return?"

"Naruto," Kakashi was ready to retire the position as Hokage to someone else. No wonder Tsunade had kept a stash of sake nearby. He wasn't cut out for all of this and having to argue with upset and hormonal teenagers made it worse. "I'm not saying that we are giving up the search. What I am saying is that the mission is being handed over to another team, one that is trained in tracking those that have gone missing."

"You mean a team that doesn't care about Sasuke. They will bring him back, and most likely will try to bring him back dead. I didn't even get the chase to talk to him," Naruto knew there had to be a reason behind all of this. Sasuke wouldn't just up and rush off again without a good reason. Something had to have happened while they were away.

"Isn't that because he ignored you and managed to lose us in the gas?" Sai asked, unsure of why Naruto was wanting another chance to try to speak to Sasuke. Twice they had gotten close enough for the other shinobi to hear his name being called. Sasuke hadn't bothered to acknowledge that they were behind him and he had gotten away, not the actions of someone that wanted to converse.

"That isn't the point," Sakura balled up her fist at the passive shrug. "He wasn't alone and we have no idea who was with him. Someone probably got to him and he's out there, we need to find him. If he left then he had no choice."

"Or he got pissed because someone accused him of sleeping with both Ino and Hinata." Kiba didn't falter when the kunoichi turned hate-filled eyes in his direction. He didn't care, it was absurd. Hinata loved Naruto and she dumped him because he was an idiot that was besotted with the flat-ass kunoichi beside him. He was glad that Hinata had gotten up the balls to dump him. If she ended up with Sasuke, he'd pat the Uchiha on the fucking back.

"It doesn't matter why he left because I called you all back for a reason, dammit!" Kakashi screamed at the group, getting the silence he longed for. "Another group is being sent out for a reason and if you would shut up long enough to let me explain, you might learn something."

"Okay, sorry." Naruto let it drop for now. His former sensei looked worried about something. "What is going on?"

"What is going on is that two more of my jonin are missing," Kakashi hadn't known what to think but after receiving the report from the Kazekage, he wasn't sure what to think. "Ten minutes after your group left the gate, Ino and Hinata left to join you. I knew the moment that I got your first report that they weren't with you. I for one can understand that Sasuke might find a reason to abandon the village but not these two. The guards reported their actions but before they could catch up to your group, they went missing. Did you by chance run into them or pick up their presence at any point?"

"No, Sasuke did meet up with someone but the scent belonged to a male. Up until the point of losing them, I only caught their scents." Kiba would have known it if Hinata would have been close by.

"But you didn't follow us all the way to the gorge and Sai is positive that he saw two other figures before they stepped into the gas." Shikamaru didn't think Ino would abandon her village, not even for Sasuke Uchiha. "What else aren't you telling us?"

"I got a report from Gaara earlier and there is some rising concern. His council addressed him about an ancient matter and after it was brought to his attention he thought it best to contact me." Kakashi was thankful for the heads up but it had come too late. "Some of the other villages are forming a movement against the surviving Uchiha."

"What?!" What did that even mean? Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that other villages are forming an alliance against Sasuke, but why?" Sakura pleaded with their sensei to be open and up front with them about it. "Why would they do that after he helped Naruto save us all? Is it possible that he got wind of this movement?"

"Yes, it is possible and I believe that might be his reason for fleeing BUT," Kakashi didn't have all the facts just yet and neither did the Kazekage. "The other Kage, and many of the elders from the villages have planned on a secret meeting, in which the Kazekage was invited to attend. He will be going along with his council, and he was kind enough to give me the time and location. I wasn't invited but I will be attending as well. I would also like to know why they wish to form a movement against him."

"Then we're going with you." Naruto wanted to know why also. Why would all of the villages be against Sasuke?

"And that is why I called your group back and sent another to try to find Sasuke for me. I also have another searching for Ino and Hinata, since they appear to be lost or perhaps they went another direction when they couldn't catch up. If they haven't returned by the time the meeting is over, I will decide on another course of action." That was if he could manage to keep her father from going overboard and sending his own people out to search for the girl. He was positive that they had simply taken another route to catch up and hadn't managed to join up. That or something had happened to them after leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is this really safe?" Hinata asked Ino, leaning over to whisper as the many people strolled by them. No one was looking at them but how long would that last? The village was large for a tourist location, but they didn't really look like tourists. "Do you really think we should stop?"

"Yes, Sasuke needs to rest," Itachi dared anyone to say otherwise. The constant moving was taking its toll on his brother and he wasn't going to risk it now that they had managed to lose the group. They were slightly off course but they could deal with that after Sasuke was better. "I have come up with a suitable cover, no one will think twice about us being in the village. Ino, come walk beside me, and Sasuke walk to accompany the other girl."

"Whatever," Ino hoped no one recognized any of them. Itachi Uchiha had been pronounced dead but he had still been infamous. She got beside the jerk that had appointed himself as their leader at some point. "What is the plan anyways?"

"You are my wife and she is his." Itachi wanted to remain for two days to give Sasuke time to recover more of his strength. "We will simply act accordingly and not give the villagers a reason to believe otherwise."

"Then let's hold hands," Ino exclaimed and snatched the hand resting at his side. From the peeved expression he had caught the sarcasm and the displeasure that oozed with each word. She'd done it to get a reaction, all she got was a nod. The long fingers remained straight, pointing towards the ground. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're related to Naruto with the way you hold hands."

"Oh my," Hinata saw what she meant and was slightly abashed that someone else had noticed one of their problems. Naruto had never returned the simple embrace of fingers, which had always made her feel like she was clinging to him. She tried to give a reassuring smile to the other Uchiha male, she was okay if they didn't go that far into pretending. A lot of spouses didn't hold hands and they could just be civil to one another.

Well, he wasn't the dobe and he wasn't his brother. Sasuke extended his hand, waiting for her to accept the offer. The pale hand hesitantly came forward to lace with his fingers, closing their palms together. His fingers gently folded over her own, finishing the connection. One didn't act like they were looking to bolt from their spouse. "Find an Inn that offers full service and a bath house."

Hinata tried to pay attention to their surroundings. The streets were filled with all kinds of people going about their evening. No one paid any attention to them as they went by. Sensing no threats, she let her gaze drop momentarily to where their hands were joined. It was all for deception sake but she realized that she was holding Sasuke's hand. Many times she had witnessed Sakura trying for this same form of affection but it had always been denied. The grip was light, his fingers applying enough force to keep her from accidently being pulled away. As hard as it was to navigate through the crowd, she realized that he was instantly alert when she became encased in bodies, the pushing threatening to part them. The pressure wasn't enough to crush her fingers but kept their hands linked together.

It was really soft, and nice. Sasuke would never accuse the hands of being lethal, they were just too small and fragile in his grip. He had never cared for the few times Sakura had grabbed his hands, the action had been annoying. And he had really hated it whenever Karin had tried to grab on him, if not for her usefulness, he might have cleaved out her heart. Also growing up, he had hated all the attention he had received from his fan club. Their pawing, shouting, and attempts to get his attention had been irritating. Then after returning and thoughts of his future were fresh in his mind, he had thought of getting a wife at some point, and had decided that it was what he would soon want. No matter if he had decided to get a wife, he hadn't cared for Sakura's attempts at vying for the position. It had stirred his anger every time she had caressed his arm, leaned in close to him, and had tried to grab onto his hand. So why did he find holding the hand of the girl that loved another to be pleasant?

"Let go," Ino snatched away her fingers. Didn't the idiot know how to hold hands? Crushing her knuckles wasn't going to prove that he couldn't bear to be parted from her. She already felt sorry for whatever idiot he might end up.

"Don't be foolish," Itachi tried for her hand again but it was too late. The large crowd had made it to them as she yanked further out of his reach. Sasuke was quick enough to react, grabbing the Hyuuga girl around the waist, and pulling out of the path of the stampede. He immediately shoved aside the closest male, but the blonde was already being maneuvered away from them. From the noise and throng of people, the village was having some kind of celebration and the occupants were starting the festivities early.

"Dammit," Ino swore as many hands went to touching her over the back and someone grabbed her ass. She was being propelled along with the crowd and further away from her own group. What was up with this drunken parade of men? People were screaming, yelling about something called a rebirth, and hands shoved her to keep her moving along. She almost stumbled forward to become a piece of carpet in the stampede. An arm suddenly wrapped around her from behind and a male voice screamed in pain.

"You should have chosen more wisely, my friend," Itachi saw the friends begin to part from the stampeding celebrators. Did they think their ploy was that clever? Possibly since the horde wouldn't have noticed that they were working on pushing an innocent female towards the upcoming alleyway. The intention had been clear when all six had closed around to circle the girl and one had the nerve to give her a slight shove in that direction.

"Let go," the man screamed in pain at having his wrist crushed. The grip made the bones give a snapping sound, making his legs give out.

"Hu…" Ino blinked seeing the large male trying not to hit his knees. Most of the crowd was gone, leaving the ass end of the train to go through before turning down another street. All but five others didn't care enough to what was happening. She turned to see that it was the eldest brother holding onto her and the screaming male. It was the firm hold that had kept her from being pushed onto her face and towards the dark alley. She blinked seeing that there was actually three males waiting in the darkness. What had almost happened rang clear hearing the others demanding that their friend be let go. Those assholes had been about to force her into an alley and away from the crowd. There could be only one reason why she had been targeted, they couldn't have known that she was actually a kunoichi.

Itachi tightened his hold around the slender waist, also realizing that their numbers were greater than he had first thought. The girl leaned closer towards him, she had to know that their intent had been rape. If not for Sasuke's speed, the other girl would have also been a victim. The group was actually bold enough to try to swipe the girl right in front of him. A genius plan; get the girl lost in the crowd, force her into a dark and secluded place, overpower her, and then take turns subduing her while the others had their fun. It was also disgusting and they had just made a grave error, "you should have picked another girl."

"Ew," Ino cringed when the arm bone snapped in half to break through the muscle and skin. Even as a med-nin, it was still gross to see chunks of skin torn apart. A foot kicked the next man to run at them in the jaw, the idiot fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Stop!" One spoke from the darkness before stepping out into the street. The man was over six feet, huge, and had no hair. "Pick them up and we are leaving. Obviously those two lovelies are already taken and we can't blame the man if he doesn't want to share."

"I'm not a piece of meat, asshole." Ino snapped when the eyes had lingered over her for too long to be considered innocent. What a coward! The big, tough guy had to get his men to drag the unwilling girls to him. Why had he interfered? She could handle herself and many of them would have ended up missing parts of their anatomy.

"Take him," Itachi let go of the crying man. "Next time your friend should think before groping a lady that is clearly with another, twice."

"Boss, I say we kill them and take the girls." One still hiding in the shadows spoke, making others nod at his suggestion.

"And that is why you are just a grunt because you are an idiot." Said Boss cracked his neck, never taking his eye off of them. "They may be beautiful, but they aren't worth dying for. Shinobi tend to be very territorial of their women, our mistake."

"Brother," Itachi warned off before the hilt could clear the sheath. It would cause unwanted attention to keep fighting, they were already drawing a crowd. There was no need to show a display of skill to start rumors. "Make sure it isn't repeated."

That was all? They should at least maim one of them. Sasuke released the hold on the hilt feeling the slight squeeze around his fingers. The girl was now holding onto his hand with both of her own, her look pleading. Didn't she realize that she too would have been caught up in the trap if he hadn't noticed at the last second? The fat one with grey hair had nodded a second before Ino had been barreled into. They had been targeted because they were both young and beautiful, easy prey.

Itachi took a step back, bringing her with him. She didn't argue or indicate that they weren't together. He kept an eye on the ones close enough to make a move. For show and not because he thought the girl needed any comforting, he placed a chaste kiss near the temple, "Come, they aren't stupid enough to approach you again."

And she was blushing! Ino couldn't prevent her cheeks from growing warm feeling the soft lips so close. Had he kissed her? She let him turn them, to walk towards Hinata and Sasuke. She noticed that Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of the group until they rejoined them. There was enough distance between them that all of them would have time to react if they proved to be too stupid. How much longer would he keep the arm latched around her? It made walking rather intimate with him pressed into her back.

The girl had a nice backside, no wonder the thug had groped it a second time. Itachi put a little space between them, leaving just his hand on the narrow waist. Later he would lecture her on being foolish and pulling away when he had been trying to keep her from getting lost in the crowd. He had tightened his grip seeing them approach but at the wrong moment she had yanked away from him.

"Thank you," Hinata spoke loud enough for her 'pretend' husband to hear. She had noticed the oncoming stampede but hadn't thought anything of it either. Her plan had been to not let go of his hand, believing it would be enough not to get caught up in the mass of bodies. The way they had propelled Ino away from them so fast, she probably would have gotten dragged along if not for his reaction. She didn't fear having to fight in order to prevent rape, but it kept her from exposing who she was. She didn't want to fight if she didn't have to.

Sasuke nodded acknowledging that he heard her. Both hands were still holding onto his own as she trailed beside him. He almost had a mind to tell his brother to let them have Ino, that would have been worse punishment than breaking an arm. She would have probably had them raping each other just to be spiteful. Yet, his brother still didn't know much about the two and wasn't aware that they could hold their own as kunoichi. It was simply in his brother's nature to assist someone, the person his elder brother had always been. The Uchiha that cared too much for others and not enough about his own well-being.

"We will rest here," Itachi led them through the open double doors of the Inn. The place was filled with people, the perfect place to hide. An elderly woman sat behind the front desk reading a book. "Do you have any rooms with two beds or one large enough for four bed rolls?"

"Nope, we five single rooms, each with a bed but each room comes with clean linen, free meals, and twenty-four hour access to the bathing house." The book was placed the book down, "Will you be staying with us?"

"Yes, we will take two of the rooms, preferably close together." Itachi withdrew what she was asking for, letting the girls be handed the keys. "How long before a tray can be sent to the rooms?"

"An hour, so your wives have plenty of time to freshen up beforehand, and please enjoy the festivities."

"Thank you," Itachi directed them towards the staircase to lead them to the second floor and away from the crowd. The room numbers were three apart but close enough they could look out for the other. "If you two wish to visit the bathhouse before dinner, I would advise doing so before the drunks return from the streets. We will wait for the dinner trays, so enjoy it as long as you wish."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ino couldn't wait to soak in some hot water. It could be days or weeks before she got to enjoy the comforts of a real bath. "May I ask what the sleeping arrangements are going to be?"

"Hinata and I will take this room," Sasuke heard the soft gasp of surprise but there was no objection. It was best if they kept of pretenses while in the village and there was no way they could assume that the group from earlier didn't have a few morons in it. After scanning most of the females in this place, he could see why their two had been targeted.

"Ours is the one to the left on the other side of the hall. We'll let them deposit their belongings and I shall return to speak to you. Before you two head down, I suggest heading straight there and right back up. It might cause attention if we are forced to kill anyone and a few didn't look pleased to see that they wouldn't have the pleasure of your company this evening." Itachi was glad the Hyuuga girl nodded in understanding before following his brother into the unlocked door.

"Great," so she was stuck with him tonight? Ino wouldn't let it dampen her mood, "I hope you don't snore."

.

.

.

Next Chapter: A tiny bed, a bonding moment, and some shopping! Please review if you wanna see what happens.

And NO, I wasn't trying to character bash Sakura. Hinata is defending the only friend she feels she can have now (also newly found family) by commenting that Ino obviously has more pride and self-respect than Sakura by not fawning over Sasuke. Don't like that sorry, but as far as I'm concerned the way her character ended up was extremely disappointing. Saw the episode again where the team comes together again finally and instead of working like a TEAM like Kakashi said to, she rushes out to prove hey, i'm no longer useless but oops, I just got stabbed! To me, that was clearly a way to say "Look Sasuke, look what I can do!" Then she gets disappointed that "Sasuke, isn't concerned about me at all." Hello, he hasn't spoken to you in years on good terms and has already tried to kill you twice during that time. Are we really shocked that he doesn't give a damn that you got an Owie? To me, it is like he took away her self-respect as a woman, so pbbbbtttttt... on that.

(Don't flame and argue she was being a decoy, you are only a decoy if you discuss it with the team, so they know to attack when you are distracting the enemy, she rushed out without any communication or planning, being reckless to try and prove she was just as good. Her inner thoughts seconds prior prove that much. and it is sad in itself that she felt the need to have to prove herself at ALL.)


	9. Snuggling and Shopping

A/N: chapter nine. Please review for me once you are done reading. Getting close to explanations and the revelation of the prophecy.

Disclaimer: No own.

.

.

.

Chapter Nine

She had no idea what to say, Hinata was at a complete loss when the door closed behind the other pair. They were heading back to their own room for the night, leaving her alone with Sasuke Uchiha. She told herself to think of it like being on a mission, because they were sort of heading somewhere with a goal in mind. It was easier to think of it as a mission if he weren't unbuttoning his shirt. "Do… do you want me to step out of the room?"

"No, I am not undressing completely and it would be hard to explain why my wife has to step outside because I am getting naked. I will keep my pants on but the innkeeper said they didn't have any spare blankets with how busy they are this week. I'm afraid we will have to share the bed and the covers." Sasuke placed the shirt over the back of the chair. The room consisted of only a small two man table with two chairs. The bed was barely large enough for one person, there wasn't much room to move around. The entire space was cramped with a single window for air circulation. There was no way for a large person to sneak in without making any noise. At least the sheets smelt clean.

"Oh, okay," Hinata looked at the small mattress, her stomach pitching at such a small area. They would be touching if they shared it. It would be cruel to ask him to take the floor when there was no extra bedding for either of them. The air in the room was already growing colder as night descended.

"I'll take the outside," the side closest to the window and it would put her next to the wall. If someone did come in, they would have to get past him first. Sasuke turned off the light after she scooted underneath the covers to give him some room. His weapons were put next to the headboard within reaching distance, "I'll try keep space between us."

"I don't think that's possible." Hinata frowned as his weight caused the mattress to dip in the center. She was on her side and parts of their anatomy was already touching. Any movement and she'd be all over him.

She was right. He could feel the heat from her and any movement was causing her to come closer because the cheap mattress was prone to dip in the center, making her slide. The damn bed was going to be uncomfortable already and if they spent the night trying to remain untouching they wouldn't get any sleep. "What do you suggest? I could try to stay awake or sleep in the chair."

"It's too cold and your brother asked me to make sure that you got some sleep." Hinata could see the concern in the elder Uchiha's eyes when he had made the request. "Um..we could cuddle, or I can take the chair."

"You aren't taking the chair," he would feel like an ass if he made her sleep in the wobbly piece of wood. He was used to sleeping in uncomfortable positions but she wasn't. His brother would also lecture him if he were to make a female sleep in the cold. "How do you propose we do this then?"

That was a hard question, she hadn't cuddled with her ex that often. They hadn't gotten around to hardcore making out, which led to staying the night and cuddling. The few times she had stayed the night, it had been awkward. Naruto had always slept on his back with his limbs thrown about, taking up most of the bed. That kind of position made it impossible to cuddle with someone. She really didn't know the best way to cuddle with him, because he was Sasuke. He wasn't a simple comrade, a sibling, or even a male that she was dating. What would be acceptable that wouldn't be uncomfortable to either of them? "I dunno, I've never really done it much."

How many times had she spent the night at Naruto's place? Sasuke knew of at least five times because he had seen the girl leaving his place the next morning. Had the two not bothered to embrace after the sex? Hinata had struck him as the type of girl that would be into affection after being intimate. "If you don't mind lying on your side, you can place your head on my shoulder."

That sounded easy enough if he didn't move around that much. She slid up next to him, placing her head down on the offered shoulder. It wasn't as soft as the pillow but had a comfort that was nice. The arm came to wrap around her back, "Am I too close?"

"You're fine, you can place your arm on me so it doesn't get uncomfortable." Better than that, she fit perfectly against him. The arm moved from her side to come down across his chest, bringing her closer at a slope. It also brought the lush feel of the bountiful chest to his awareness. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," it was very comfortable. Hinata was glad he couldn't see her face. This was so wrong, she shouldn't be noticing that he was solid or that he smelt nice. She shouldn't be so acceptable of the hand that was resting on the spot between breast and back. It wasn't groping but that didn't keep her body from noticing just how close the hand was. It wasn't right that she should find cuddling with him to be nice. It wasn't just nice, it was relaxing, soothing, and she actually felt safe being so close to him. The safe feeling was most likely due to knowing that it was in his best interest to keep her alive for now and there weren't many that could challenge him. The one person that could wasn't here.

"Let's hope the dobe and the others don't decide to barge in tonight or there will be no way for them to misinterpret the situation." Sasuke felt the chuckle more than he heard it. Warm breath ghosted over his chest as she sighed, "Not worried about being caught with me?"

"If they did walk in they would definitely assume that we've been doing, well that, for months." Hinata didn't dare repeat the words he had once said when he had let her know that he was more concerned about keeping her secret than what they thought. "I snuck out of the village to join up with you, after they mentioned you being tracked down and then they find us in bed together. It will look like I left to meet up with you in order to run away with you and since you have allowed me in your bed, it could only be because we are already lovers."

"And the fact that I have never allowed Sakura in my bed will only add more reliable evidence." Sasuke smirked, almost wishing they would find them in order to see it. The look would be priceless, since only they would know the truth of it. "Then again, everyone knows the reason I didn't bed her was because I didn't want her to know that us Uchiha are inadequately equipped."

"Then you should make a move while she's still a virgin," she muttered under her breath. The shoulder adjusted, indicating the movement of his head. The words had slipped out, she wasn't sure why she felt angrier after saying it. Sakura had told them that Sasuke was actually more than average because she had seen it. She had no idea how much stock to put in the boast but why lie about it? Hinata had no idea what was considered to be average, but the girl had seemed happy about it.

"Is that what the dobe did?" They all knew about it and it was no shock that she had let him take her purity. The night they had gone to a brothel, Naruto had first tried to weasel out saying that Hinata was woman enough for him and that he didn't need to 'have his cherry popped.' Yet they had all heard how much he had enjoyed the night the next day. The only one to show any real guilt had been the fat one. "Did he make sure to take you before you were too used so you wouldn't have anything to compare it to?"

"It is rude of you to insinuate that I was used at all," Hinata lifted her head away from his chest. She wasn't without morals and she respected herself not to sleep around. They hadn't gotten that far because it had never felt right.

"No more than you insinuating that I need to fuck a virgin because I'm somehow less than a man." Sasuke let her settle back down. Several minutes went by without either of them speaking. "Her being a virgin was one of the reasons I did not indulge in the available company that she was offering. I knew that if I accepted, it would concrete the idea of us being together in her mind. I have no doubt that I could have gotten her into my bed without much effort and I respected the past we had too much to lead her on."

"My apologies, I shouldn't have said anything." Hinata knew he was telling the truth, why else hadn't they gotten intimate? Sakura would have happily became his lover without asking for a commitment first. "You have my respect for not using her when many would have and then felt not a shred of guilt when her feelings were injured."

"Like he did with you?" Sasuke felt the timid nod into his shoulder. He got it, she had been used because the blonde hadn't been able to deal with the idea of him ending with Sakura. Hinata had been there for him to turn to, someone to help ease the pain of not having the one he wanted. The idiot hadn't stopped to think for a moment that he was actually using the girl's emotions for his own selfish needs. Naruto had wanted someone because he couldn't have Sakura, Hinata had been the perfect escape because she already loved him enough to let him in.

"I don't regret it, because I tried. It gave me confidence that I did not have prior to the relationship." She had the confidence to go after what she wanted, to do what would make her happy, and to dump someone that wasn't capable of loving her for herself.

"If it would make you feel better, next time you see him, you could always tell him that you ran off with me because I got the bigger penis." Sasuke felt relieved when she didn't get upset at what was said to make light of the situation. Who didn't know that the Hero had a penis complex? Every time they hung out in the bathhouse together, Sai would always comment to get a rile out of him.

"True but that wouldn't work because I don't know that." Hinata did know about how the artist had started the picking years ago after first joining the team. Then another jibe had been made in front of Kiba, then it was over for Naruto's pride.

"He won't know, it would be more than easy for him to believe that we became lovers at some point." Sasuke would brag to the dobe also about not finishing with the track record of a twelve year old. His hard earned funds had been blown on two minutes of sex but he hadn't complained since the blonde had come out smiling.

That she knew, since they were traveling together. She could try to brag about what the Uchiha had but how could she say whether or not if it were more than what her ex had? That wouldn't work because Sakura had somehow managed to see them both nude-ish at one point. "But he would still know that I can't compare it to his."

The only way she wouldn't be able to compare was if she had never seen it or felt it. Even if they had fucked in the dark, she would feel the difference. Sasuke rolled it around his head, considering the possibilities. What of the times he had seen her leaving in the morning and he had heard confirmation that she had stayed the night a few times. Not even going all the way, just making out would tell the girl what he had to offer. "Not even once?"

"No," she felt like a child admitting it. The most they had done was a bit of kissing and light touching. He had groped her chest a few times but he had always called a halt to it at first. It just hadn't happened for them and she was actually glad she hadn't let him be her first.

"May I ask why?" That hadn't been the impression they had been given. Sasuke knew that even Sakura was under the impression that the two had gotten to the point of having sex. The talks of being careful because Hinata could get pregnant had been endured over lunch several times.

"The first few months, I would always stop things from going that far." She couldn't believe she was telling him of all people. Then again, he was the first to actually ask for details. Ino knew some of it but hadn't asked to know about the physical parts that had been disappointing. "By the time I thought I was ready, he would stop after a bit of kissing. I asked once if he wanted things to advance further and he said he wasn't ready yet. I think it was because he started feeling guilty, like he was being unfaithful to Sakura."

"No, he's a blind idiot." That was most likely it but Sasuke still thought that his evaluation was more accurate. The two were a couple and the girl had been wanting things to go further, she had been in his bed. "Only a fool would turn from a willing and beautiful woman that is in his bed."

Did he just call her beautiful? Hinata wasn't sure how to respond to the opinion. Should she thank him for the compliment? Or thank him for taking her side when it came to her failed relationship? Should she thank him for suggesting that a normal man would have wanted to be with her? "B..but we.. we are in bed together."

"I'm no fool," Sasuke didn't count himself in the same category. The circumstances were different, they weren't making out. She wasn't in his bed because they were dating. It didn't matter how beautiful she was, he didn't do rape. "And you are beautiful, but I wasn't under the impression that you were willing."

"Oh," there was that. She felt like the idiot having pointed it out. Of course he wasn't going to be interested in having sex and she didn't want him to be interested. They were only traveling together with a common purpose.

"Don't concern yourself with it, because you aren't anything like any of the others I've been with. I have never been with a female for more than anything other than to find temporary relief. Even if you were willing, I would not touch you." Sasuke didn't want to alarm her in case she did make notice of the slight problem south of her arm. "You are now part of my clan, a needed ally, and a comrade. You have already earned my respect so I would not do you the dishonor of trying to seduce you for a night of pleasure."

"Thank you," She felt a little better hearing that he considered her as an ally and that he held some respect for her as a person. She already considered him a friend and someone that would hold an important position in her life in the upcoming days. The fact that she hadn't thought twice about opening up to him, made her question the why. It had to be because she felt comfortable and close to him for some reason. Was it because their fates were tied together? Or because the strength holding her close made her feel safe?

"You should get some rest, the loudmouth will be knocking on the door before we know it." Sasuke closed his eyes at the positive nod along his chest. They needed to get some rest and he was tired. The minutes dragged on, long after he sensed the soft rise and fall of her breathing. She was different in many ways, more than he was willing to admit. She had been the only one not to fawn over him when they were younger. She had been so meek and timid back then, it was shocking that he found it so easy to speak to someone that hadn't bothered to speak a word to him when so many others wouldn't shut the hell up. Then she had belonged to another after he had returned home but he had noticed her. It was hard not to notice when the couple was always around. At the time he had been curious as to what she saw in his old teammate and self-proclaimed brother. She had many fine qualities, he wasn't the only male that saw them. Others hadn't cared for the one-sided relationship, but had tried to support her decision. Just like they had tried to support the relationship they thought would bloom between Sakura and himself. How many of those very same people would offer their support if he were to decide that he wanted to possess the gift that the dobe had thrown away without bothering to unwrap the treasure that he'd been given?

.

.

.

.

.

"You snore," Ino brought her feet up to sit Indian-style on the tiny mattress. Light was shining in the window, it was well past dawn. What had happened to waking her up so they could do some shopping? They had agreed to grab a few things before heading out tomorrow morning.

"And you're actually cute when you aren't talking." Itachi didn't bother looking up from the book hearing her shifting her weight on the mattress. He knew he was prone to snoring slightly depending on the position he slept in. "You also grind your teeth and have the odd habit of arching your bottom into the air."

"HEY! I don't recall giving you permission to look anywhere near my ass." What time was it and where was Hinata and Sasuke? Had he remained in that chair all night long? "What time is it and where are the others?"

"I checked in on them an hour ago, around ten. He was still sleeping and I informed the girl that we would do the shopping today. When we return, us four can head down to the main dining area and get something to eat. There is some fruit on the tray if you are hungry." Itachi lifted his gaze over the edge of the book, his eyes stopping to linger on the many strands that were in disarray. The golden strands were surrounding her face and had some knots near the nape. If she were to walk out, no one would assume that he had spent the night in the chair.

He hadn't been as lucky as his brother to share the bed. His 'wife' had informed him that she didn't need his Uchiha fingers or any other part of his anatomy to accidently touch her. Didn't she realize that the nails scratching her flat stomach were also attached to Uchiha fingers? Was it all Uchiha or just him? Would she have been more acceptable if he had insisted on taking the Hyuuga girl as his wife? Why hadn't he? The other girl talked a lot less, had a sweeter disposition, and didn't seem to dislike him for some unknown reason.

Itachi sighed knowing why he had suggested that his brother take the Hyuuga girl. Sasuke seemed to be fonder of her and he knew his assumption had been correct after walking into that room. The two had been wrapped together underneath the blanket and the only one to stir at his intrusion had been Hinata. The blush had been endearing and when she had tried to dislodge herself, two arms had moved to prevent her from going anywhere. It had been a reflex and he had stopped himself from laughing at her embarrassment. It was alright if they were sweet on each other. It left him to deal with the loud one, "I'm going to step out for a few moments so you can get dressed."

"Do that," she was also going to sample a bit of that fruit. Ino scrambled off of the bed the moment the door closed behind him. Her stomach was telling her to move it, there was fresh food. An orange slice was slipped into her mouth, as she opened up her bag. A fresh pair of pants were slipped on and a warmer shirt was slipped over the top she had slept in. There was really no need for her to bring her bag, so she placed it back on the chair. She had almost said something seeing him hastily put the log book into his own pack.

"Are you ready?" Itachi was ready to get the supplies and to return. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke spent most of the day resting. The best way was to keep him at the Inn, they would have to hurry to return before he woke up.

"You could have knocked, I could have been naked." Ino crossed her arms seeing the bored expression. Didn't he have any manners? A man didn't barge into the room without knocking first.

"And?" The girl was a kunoichi, modesty was something she should have abandoned years ago. They would be traveling together for a while, there was a good chance he'd see her in her underwear more than once.

"And I don't care what kind of whores you hung out with as a criminal but you haven't earned the right to see me naked yet." She was appalled at his lack of consideration. Pretend spouse or not, she had yet to allow a male to see her nude.

"Then by all means, please inform me how to earn the right, so I do not need to exit the vicinity in order to preserve your modesty." Itachi stepped back into the hallway to wait for her, a bit irritated by the attitude. At most he would have got her in her panties. Did she think him a savage that would pounce on her without a clear invitation? His time as Akatsuki hadn't gotten rid of the manners that had been grilled into his head when he was a child.

"Let's go," Ino stepped into the hall, running fingers through her hair. It wasn't often she left it down but today she was posing as a wife shopping with her husband, not a kunoichi. He was wearing the same used and ragged clothes as yesterday. "I think we should grab you a few things as well."

"What I have will suffice," Itachi wasn't concerned about fashion. What he had was remnants of laundry that had been left at the abandoned facility. He didn't need anything else, these were warm enough. Sasuke had a few changes but he was a little taller than his sibling and he wouldn't take anything when there wasn't much.

"And I say they won't." Ino grabbed his arm near the elbow. "They look tattered, they smell, you look like a homeless, and the only thing holding the threads together are the mites. There should be a used clothing store somewhere around here, don't argue with me."

"Yes, wife," He gave her a smile as the old couple bypassed them in the hall. The elderly male just have him a knowing smile when his own wife began to drag him along. "But need I point out that our funds are short?"

"And need I point out that I had a high-ranking job before we came on vacation, so I can afford to get you some decent clothes." Dammit, the only staff that had been higher paid than she had been Sakura and Shizune. Her mother had paid all of the bills and the food that was brought in. She had been saving most of what she earned to pay for her own place one day. Not to mention that Hinata had also saved over the last year. The former heiress had also 'borrowed' some from Hiashi's hidden stash. "You'll shut up and let me dote on you, Dear."

"Only if I get to dote on you as well," The nails dug into his elbow, pulling him towards the double doors. Did he really want to go clothes shopping with this girl? He could only imagine what it was going to be like. Figures, he got stuck with the vulgar harpy and Sasuke got to cuddle with the gentle flower.

Dote her ass! Ino spotted where they were going not long after exiting onto the street. There was a used store that might have what he needed. He didn't utter another word when she pulled him inside the place. There were multiple racks of clothing, shoes on the far wall, but brand new packs of underwear to the far right. She spun to face him, trying to judge his size, "Let's find you some pants first."

"If it pleases you," his arm was released so she could start scrounging through the articles of clothing. Without asking his opinion, she started placing the garments on her arm. He could hold them but didn't voice the offer, he knew when a woman was in her 'shopping mode', and knew not to interrupt. Their mother had been the same way whenever she used to run into the village to pick up things. The times he had accompanied her, he had been there more or less to be at her side.

The blonde made a huffing noise while shoving several of the pants aside. He noticed that she was choosing bottoms that would be comfortable, adequate, and convenient while traveling. There were no extra pockets, no loose strings, no holes, and she was getting the correct size without having measured him.

"Hideous," Ino shoved aside the bright orange pair of pants with a shudder. He might as well wear a bulls-eye on his ass and a sign saying 'No taste.' She'd rather put him in green spandex and ugly leg warmers. There wasn't much more to choose from in his size, that didn't look like it had been on the shelf for twelve years. "I'm going to look for some shirts, go try these on and make sure they fit."

He took the bundle without question, and headed towards the dressing room. There wasn't a lock on the door and the mirror had a large crack down the middle. He slipped off the worn pants, to slip the first pair on. They were hunter green with black pocket covers and a zipper up front. The fit was good and he'd be able to move around in them without his privates being crushed. The next pair was black, the material was cotton which made it roomer, but it didn't hang off of him. The third was a dark blue set with tie strings at the waist, pants to sleep in. Before he could put on the fourth, two more pair were tossed on top of the door and he was given the order to make sure those fit too. All that was needed was the offer to get something sweet and he'd start to wonder if his mother was on the other side.

All seven pair would work but he would let her decide which ones she wanted to purchase, he wasn't picky and he had a feeling she'd insist on having the final say anyways. He spotted her standing next to a rack next to a middle aged female that was all smiles. The lady headed back towards the counter before he made it to their side.

"Did they all fit?" Ino was glad she had asked about what was stocked in back. The clerk had been very helpful when she had told her what she needed. He gave a positive nod, "Good, I already got the rest of the stuff at the counter. I was able to find some suitable things for you and I also picked up a few things for your brother."

"Which ones should I put back?" He had no idea what she thought Sasuke would need, but he wasn't a female. His father might have been a well-respected leader but even the man had known not to argue or give his opinion when the lady of the house was shopping.

"None if they all fit," Ino grabbed them before he could try to replace any of the clothing. She wouldn't travel with a man that smelled. During a mission she might not be able to order Kiba to go wash because he smelt like wet dog but they weren't under the control of the village any longer. She would put her foot down and demand fresh air while running for her life. Without waiting, she went to the counter where the clerk was waiting. There was already an assortment of shirts, socks, underwear, two cloaks, and a pair of shoes. "I think this should do it."

"Of course," the clerk started ringing of up the purchase. "How long have you two been married?"

"Three months," Ino responded automatically to the prying. They weren't old enough to have been married for years and they sure didn't have that 'honeymoon' look about them. The honeymoon was definitely over and they were at the stage when they were going to experience their first real fuck you fight very soon. "Do you know any place around here that has decent food and I won't have to sell one of his kidneys to pay for my salad?"

"Try Yuan's, three streets over, big red sign, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Ino accepted the three bags that had their purchases inside. She gave him a smile when he extended his hands to be the one to carry the items. That was sweet of him, Shikamaru would always make her carry her stuff, mumbling that it was troublesome, because he was so damn lazy. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"My pleasure," Itachi gave his other arm in case she wanted to hold on. She linked their elbows and let him take the lead back outside.

"Mom said one day you wouldn't mind being forced to carry the bags." Sasuke smirked at the glare that lacked all negative emotions. He wanted to laugh when the two had stepped out and his resurrected brother looked almost domesticated.

"She also said you'd be the one to find a wife like her," Itachi glanced towards the blonde standing at his side, then to the smiling girl at Sasuke's side. Nope, "guess she could only be right half of the time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino snapped knowing it was somehow an insult towards her person. Why had he looked at her like he wanted to cringe? Why was Sasuke about to laugh? Sasuke didn't laugh, so what gave?

"Let's just say I'm not the one walking with the blonde version of our mother." Sasuke was glad for it. He had loved his parents but she had been the type to wear the pants in the relationship. She had been the only person their father had feared.

"You should see her shop," Itachi eyed where their hands were joined. The dark girl flushed and looked apologetic when their gazes met, she hadn't been able to keep him in bed.

"I have and you wait until you see her temper," Sasuke warned him, because he would leave her to Itachi to handle. That or Hinata could placate her because he wasn't bothering with it. She wasn't as hot-headed as Sakura but her fuse was shorter than most. "When she blows, you can handle it."

Ino couldn't believe he would accuse her of having a temper. She was very level-headed, her sensei had thought so too. No one liked to deal with idiots, she was no exception, and that didn't make her a shrew. "I'm not hot-headed, I'm just very passionate."

"Yeah, well, he can deal with that part of your personality too." Sasuke was hungry and the fruit at the Inn hadn't done much for him. He wanted a solid meal in his stomach and Hinata had mentioned wanting to pick up a few things. "Where can we get something to eat?"

.

.

.

Please review. I know I'm going out on a limb of what kind of person Sasuke's mother was. From what I saw she appeared to not only be very caring about her children, but at the same time, I look at their father and what kind of man he was. It had to take a strong woman to live with him and be happy. Also the flashback of when Itachi really killed them, when they spoke about being proud of him and to take care of Sasuke, she kneeled proud and without fear next to her husband. Their dad also seemed to me to be somewhat of a harsh (not unfeeling, just hardened) man. Besides us women know how we get when we shop, you should see me in the shoe store.

Next chapter: A visitor and some unexpected answers about the past.


	10. The Nighttime Visitor

A/N: Chap Ten, hope you enjoy, a few explanations in this chapter. Hope if does clarify a few things. Please after reading don't flame and say but this happened or this, just bare with me and more will be explained in the next chapter or two. Please review for me!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

The steady beating echoed beneath the constant up and down of the hard chest. Ino adjusted her butt again, the seventeenth time in the last hour, all to get the numbness from her cheeks. This was what she got for insisting that she would take the chair for a while because she wanted to read. She had insisted trying to be kind and allow her companion a chance to get some decent rest. There were dark lines beneath the older brother's eyes and Sasuke had let it slip that before meeting up, Itachi had constantly remained awake to keep an eye out on him. Ino could see that the jutsu had taken a strong toll on Sasuke and it would take more than another day or two before he was back to his normal self.

There had been a slight argument on which direction they should take. Three of them didn't wish for any kind of confrontation but Sasuke insisted on taking the more direct route. They all knew he didn't want to appear weak and to hold them back because of his current state. Ino wasn't sure how he had managed to survive the jutsu to start with. The soul was a tricky thing and to give up some of it, it took a love she wasn't sure if she would ever possess.

In the last two hours of reading, since someone had begun to lightly snore, she had yet to find anything on that jutsu. There was nothing in any of the books that they currently held, and the more she read, the more confused she became. Why did her seal breaking bring forth different abilities than Hinata? Sasuke suggested that she had been experimented on, the idea made her ill. She didn't want to be a lab rat and didn't think that was the answer because she refused to believe it. There were no missing moments of her life and her parents would have noticed her missing for an extended amount of time.

"Hmmm," that was questionable. Ino blinked, praying that what she sensed was from lack of sleep and being irritated by the snoring. The source of the chakra was heading down the hall without faltering. It shouldn't be possible but even if she wasn't the best at sensing, she knew that chakra signature. Just like she was aware that there were three other chakra users on the first floor and down the hall a bit. Possibly other shinobi on a mission, but this one was clear and heading towards her room. The knob began to turn and the door swung open. "Don't!"

Itachi heard the order, so instead of instantly slicing the intruder's throat, he spun the person around to hit the wall. The kunai stopped the intruder from speaking, and from trying anything. For a shinobi, they did a lousy job of trying to conceal themselves. He had noticed the approach possibly before the girl.

"What the hell," Ino seethed seeing the kunai pressed directly against the woman's jugular. What the hell was his issue? Not everyone that strolled by was an enemy. "Don't manhandle her like that. Let her go before I kick your ass, with her help."

"Do you have it under control?" Sasuke spoke from the hallway, sticking his head inside the room. Both he and Hinata had noticed the approaching figure and had waited to see what would happen. Who had found them this quick or was it someone that had chanced upon them? He couldn't see who it was with the hood in place but his guess was that it was a female, from the lanky form and the threat of an ass kicking.

"No, I'm going to kill your brother, he's manhandling my mother." Ino felt like a mountain had been taken from her shoulder when the kunai was removed. Her mother hadn't been active her entire life, there was no way she could take on someone like Itachi Uchiha. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mrs. Inoichi, how are you?" Hinata fumbled with her hands seeing the woman clearly when the hood was removed. That was Ino's mother, without a doubt, and the woman didn't look very happy.

"Come in and shut the door, please. I don't wish to discuss things with my daughter with the entire Inn." Mrs. Yamanaka quickly ran her eyes over the two males, both Uchiha, both trouble. She had prayed this day never came but should have known better than to trust that man not to do something stupid when it came to their children. "You, I should put you over my knee for leaving as you did."

"Does anyone know that you tracked her down and how did you make it here so fast?" Itachi didn't think anyone else was nearby but that didn't mean that there weren't others waiting just outside of the village to bring them back.

"No, I am a mother and I notice it when my child goes missing. I questioned the guards and knew immediately that she would not have gone with the others. Seeing as she disappeared with Hinata, I happen to be very bright despite being a female." The older woman crossed her arms, while contemplating on giving both girls a well-deserved spanking. "You should have told me that your seal broke, both of you."

"Wait! You knew about that?" Ino shrieked when her mother merely shrugged like she had asked if she had accidently broke wind. What was going on? "Then why the attitude when I asked about him? You pretended that you had no idea who I was referring to."

"That doesn't explain how she knew where you were or if she is alone." Sasuke slid the lock in place so they wouldn't be disturbed without warning. If the mother could track them so easily, who is to say that others couldn't?

"I could find my daughter anywhere, no matter how far you took her. As far as me being alone, I am, because I am a retired kunoichi that has a pass to come and go as she pleases. No one will think anything of my leaving and I left well before it would have been discovered that she isn't going to return."

"But why did you come?" Ino grabbed the chair she had vacated and brought it over to offer up. Her mother had to be tired after traveling so far. "Couldn't you contact me some other way? You shouldn't travel by yourself, even if things aren't as dangerous these days."

"I can take care of myself and I wanted to speak to you both in person, so don't lecture me." Mrs. Yamanaka was glad that both were alright but she already knew why they had left. "I wanted to hear in person what that asshole told you. I want to know exactly what he has you doing and I will tell you what I know."

"Is this wise?" Sasuke had nothing against the woman but should they really tell her of their plans? What if she got caught returning? They may try to get information from her by other means besides asking politely.

"You forget who my husband was, they will get nothing from me that I do not wish them to know. Besides, I already have a valid excuse and a cover for my disappearance. If they ask, my boyfriend will inform them that I went to see about a loan to open up my new business from an old friend. He believes it, and they have no reason to be suspect of me."

"Until they find out that you had a bastard for a wanted traitor." Sasuke reminded her of that little problem. "We all read that journal and we know that they already killed Hinata's birth mother because of her actions. What is to keep them from punishing you as well?"

"That is my friend you speak of and I did NOT have my child for a traitor." The older female leaned back to cross her legs, "Yes, I did have a relationship with the man you speak of, for many months. He was a decent lover and I even understood his rants about the unjust treatment to the Uchiha. I also know about that prophecy and no, I don't know what it is exactly."

"So I'm not half Uchiha?" Ino couldn't help but be partly relieved by that fact. That was alright for Hinata but not her, she didn't want to have to master something like the sharingan. "But why was I sealed if I'm not half Uchiha? I don't understand why he sealed me if I wasn't his."

"Let me start from the beginning so you understand, Dear. I cared greatly for Mahan and even helped him come and go. Yet, when he began dating my dearest friend, I quickly got over my jealousy. It was probably my own fault for making the initial introductions, how could I have known that he had already been watching her? I was partly alright with their affair because I was already seeing someone else at the time. Nothing special, just another older shinobi that knew what I liked. When Mahan was forced to flee, I was already pregnant by this other man and so was Hinata's mother. After he returned, he naturally assumed that I had been expecting his baby. The man had a really big ego, even for a Uchiha, he wouldn't have believed it if I told him that my other lover knew what a clitoris was."

"That is so disgusting and disturbing," Ino wasn't sure which part to be appalled more about; that her mother had been some kind of tart, even when she was younger, or that the woman had no qualms about mentioning that part of the anatomy in front of them all. "Skip that part please and explain why we were sealed, especially me if you had me for someone else. Did you have me for Dad?"

"No, your real father died when you were a toddler. Mahan only asked me once if you were his and I answered him honestly. I thought he had accepted that answer since he had to concern himself about Hinata's well-being. I too had promised to keep a distant eye on the child that had been born. I promised her mother that I would watch over her but I didn't need to, Hinata was well taken care of. It wasn't until I caught him while sealing you that he confronted me about a truth that he had already been told. He said he came to seal the part of you that was from him away because of the dangers the Uchiha would soon face. I yelled at him that you weren't his and the foolish bastard shouted that you were his. You were already six and he babbled on about having watched you because you were one of his children. Maybe because of his emotional attachment he wanted to think of you as his but biologically, you were not conceived by him. Close but when you make the mistake of sleeping with two men the same week, you never know."

"How can you be so sure that she isn't if your activities make it more than possible?" Itachi had wondered why only one of them had gotten the sharingan when the seal was broken. He had assumed it was because the other girl wasn't talented enough to have it awakened yet. That might not be the case now and it also meant she wasn't part of their clan.

"I always knew because she looks like me and her real father. A lot of people assumed she was Inoichi's because of the hair and her having the Yamanaka traits. He also realized who she belonged to when he sealed her, someone he disliked almost as much as the third hokage but loved as a brother. His old teammate was my other lover, someone he saw as a rival for many years. The two were close in a lot of ways until he went rogue. They had a falling out because of Rena, their teammate, she went missing, and Mahan hated that the third overlooked it and would label the girl as rogue. One wanted to believe in the village and the other was already angry because of the injustice his clan was suffering."

"Mind telling us the name of this man? Or is there a reason you have yet to name him?" Sasuke wanted to know who had 'sired' the blonde. She hadn't developed the sharingan but had used wood, so who had it been and who had been Mahan's teammate?

"He was known as Senju Kirurama," Mrs. Yamanaka leaned forward, the weight of many mistakes weighing her down. "Another example of a Uchiha and someone from the Senju clan being rivals. However, Kirurama's case was unique because of the circumstances behind his birth. He bonded with Mahan because he wasn't treated that kindly as a child. He often spoke to me of how his mother had been mistreated and looked down upon because she had him. His mother was a child born from the first Hokage, and illegitimate aunt to our former fifth Hokage. While he was alive, it would have made him blood-cousin to Lady Tsunade. However, she was ridiculed because of the man she had her child with. The Senju clan covered up the affair for many years, even after the man died. Kirurama was the son of the second Hokage, Tobirama. A sordid affair of the second Hokage loving his family too much, but I do believe he wasn't aware of the girl's true sire until after the affair had begun. Still, he didn't stop once they discovered why they shouldn't be doing it. Only a few knew of it and Kiruruma spoke to me of it, possibly because he was getting older and felt the need to tell someone, I'm also great a pillow talk."

"Are you really shocked that they kept it in the family?" Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the blonde's horrified expression. Cousins marrying wasn't that uncommon, so an uncle bedding his niece wasn't that far of a stretch. He could understand why it was kept quiet since the man had become the second hokage. "So when he sealed her second kekkai genkai, he discovered that she was actually from his rival clan."

"Yes," a strip of brunette hair was pushed aside. "I was always pretty sure that she was his but then I knew without a doubt. Then I started to worry when Ino started to show great promise as a med-nin and her sensory started to surpass my own. Her biological father excelled at these things, possibly because his sire did as well. Less than a handful knew of his true parentage, most thought him to be the illegitimate grandchild of the first, not also the son of the second. I always thought it ironic that the two were once paired together on a team. The bastard son of Madara and the unclaimed son of Tobirama because everyone knew they didn't care for one another."

"So Hinata is the granddaughter of Madara and I'm the granddaughter of Tobirama? Mom, you and your friends are more fucked up than mine. Couldn't you sleep with a Nara or something?" Ino wasn't sure if this wasn't as bad as being a Uchiha.

"Why didn't you? Don't you think I'd have preferred you chasing Shikamaru than running after that one?"

"I'm not running after that one!" Ino clarified the accusation. She wasn't doing this because of Sasuke. Mahan had chosen to leave the truth with her as well, even if he hadn't been the one to help conceive her. Even if she wasn't a Uchiha by blood, two of her friends were. Sasuke she might be okay with allowing to deal with it alone, but she wouldn't leave Hinata.

"Well, the other one is just as bad, cute or not. Some might consider him a hero for his actions during the war but his name is still on the books as a rogue that needs to be slain." Mrs. Yamanaka turned to Hinata, "Hinata, tell me what is your role in all of this. Why exactly did that man tell you to do when your seal broke?"

"He left us some information about a prophecy." Hinata was disappointed that Ino's mother couldn't tell them more about it. "He said we'd find the answers somewhere, but he also said that we both would be in danger. I don't see why if Ino isn't really a Uchiha, but I think he wanted both of us to go there."

"Possibly because he knew something that he never told me, I wouldn't put it past him." The older female sighed knowing she couldn't ask either of them to return to the village with her. "Whatever was in that prophecy caused a lot of concern for the elders. Mahan confided that what it said would change everything and most likely none of the villages would allow it to be fulfilled, and he was right. In a single night the Uchiha clan was wiped out, more or less. I must say it always did shock me that they allowed a single boy to survive, but they probably would have just killed you soon enough if you hadn't turned rogue so soon."

"That is exactly what they meant to do," Ino fidgeted, taking her cue from Hinata. "What I don't understand is that the third knew of Hinata's true heritage, so why weren't they going to kill her too? The third said in that journal that they meant to take Sasuke out before he became a threat, so why not her?"

"Because only the third hokage knew about her and Hiashi Hyuuga, some of the Hyuuga elders as well. Her mother's confession was a clan secret, no one outside of the room that night would have ever known about it." Mrs. Yamanaka had already concluded why they would never perceive Hinata as a threat. "Because she was sealed, she never developed the sharingan, and I think that is exactly why Mahan did it. To all she was a Hyuuga, nothing more, and Hinata was always such a timid and kind child. No one would ever consider her to be a threat to the village. Most still see gentle as being weak."

"That means only a few Hyuuga elders and Hiashi know that she is half Uchiha." Sasuke still didn't trust them not to blab if and when the prophecy was discovered. "We are going to discover what it entails and then we will decide what to do."

"I'm going with them," Ino wasn't going to return, she felt like she was part of this. Why not just leave her sealed, or let her parentage be known anyways? If she wasn't a Uchiha, why would she be in danger? What was in that prophecy?

"I know but you must be very careful, all of you. If you do find a stable and secure place, contact me. I will also contact you if I learn anything useful," Mrs. Yamanaka reached out to grasp her child's hand. "I suggest leaving tonight, there is a group downstairs from Suna. I do believe one in particular is sibling to the Kazekage. The unattractive boy that likes to play with dolls, I never understood the craft."

"Very well, but you use the room to get some rest." Itachi felt the exhaustion trying to coax him towards the dingy bed but they couldn't risk being spotted. They had to get out of here before they were forced to fight. They could figure out where to go on the way, "Sasuke, we leave in five."

.

.

.

.

.

"What was the entire point of coming here?" Sasuke grumbled, more to himself than to the others. There was nothing here, three days of constant running and avoiding pursuit, and there was nothing here. If this was the man's old home then he could see why the asshole had moved back to Konoha. This place was a fucking hovel and his nose was aching with the need to sneeze. One of the walls was missing for fuck's sake. "There is nothing here!"

"These are the exact coordinates and there is something here," it was just a broken and rundown home. Itachi wrinkled his nose in disgust seeing the moldy pile of feces in the corner. Something was living here and it wasn't human from the smell. "I doubt he'd send us on a fool's errand, search for a hidden doorway."

"I got to go outside," Ino rushed past the brothers, almost stumbling with how quick she took the stairs. The bile rose in her throat, there was nothing to stop the onslaught of vomit from spewing. She was a med-nin and was used to seeing gross shit but that was just horrible. The smell was too much for her, even Hinata looked a bit green. She had thought she could handle it so she hadn't took precautions by pinching her nose together.

"You okay?" Her voice came out all nasally but Hinata refused to remove her fingers. If the scent had caused Ino to puke, she didn't want to lose her breakfast too. "Let's go over by the trees, there is a swing we can sit on."

"If it doesn't break under our weight," Ino eyed the ancient form of entertainment wearily. There was no way that thing was going to be able to hold their weight. The only thing holding the thing up was the rust. "That thing is dangerous and it will ruin our clothes."

"We need to wash anyways, and it is better than sitting on the ground." Hinata softly applied her weight to the double seat, leaving enough room for the blonde. It wasn't that bad and it was better than helping them inside. If there was a trap door inside the house, those two could find it. "We don't weigh that much."

"Right," and she wasn't going back in there. Someone just threw something out of the window. Ino assumed they weren't having any luck inside so far and going back would put them in the way. She turned and took her time applying her weight to the seat. It felt sturdier than it looked and it might be alright for them to sit down for a while. The whoosh of air was heard mixed with Hinata's scream, seconds before she detected the fact that her bottom was no longer sitting on something suspended in mid-air. The impact of her tailbone was horrible, and she felt like crying from the pain. "I told you we were too fat for it. No one in their right mind would sit on a rusted swing."

"Owie!" Hinata cried out when her bottom met something hard and unrelenting. Her feet struck the floor the same time the loud clang resounded overhead. She hadn't been expecting that, "OH, maybe that is why it is used as the trapdoor."

"Great, I broke my butt." Ino wiped off her pants as she stood to look around. The door had closed overhead and they were now inside some kind of hallway. "Not fair, it didn't activate until I sat my fat ass down on it."

"Hm, maybe it is designed that way?" Hinata blanched at the glare, "I don't mean a weight requirement, I meant there is probably a sensor or switch on both seats. They got to be activated at the same time for the door open. Like you said, not many would risk sitting on a swing that looks about ready to cave in, much less two people. We just lucked out."

"I wonder if they have realized that we are not up there anymore." Ino noted that the lights had turned on the moment the trap door had opened. "Oh, move to the side a bit, I think they may have heard you scream."

"Okay," Hinata walked with her to stand a few feet away from the trap doors. The two were up above where the swing would be and were moving around. "Do you think they will consider sitting on it?"

"Assholes," Ino swore when the doors opened to shine down sunlight and to reveal two Uchiha's looking down. Both had a hand on the seat but were safe on the sidelines. "Figures, we break our ass because they couldn't find it themselves."

"Let's go," Itachi released the switch the same time as Sasuke and leapt down into the hole. The hallway was barely lit, but the trapdoor was ingenious. He had noted the swing earlier but had assumed it had been left to rot when the owner had vacated the premises. It was most likely designed to appear completely unusable to keep anyone from actually sitting on the seat. No one in their right mind would risk the rusty bottom to break and jab into their person. "Good thing you two aren't scared of a little rust."

"Suck it up, asshole. It wasn't you that fell and broke something." Not to mention her stomach was still aching from vomiting. The air down in the hole was dank but breathable. Ino rolled her eyes when the two didn't say another word but walked forward. "We're just fine, thanks for asking."

"Would you like for me to rub your bottom?" Itachi stopped in his tracks to inquire at the whining. It was only a ten foot fall, nothing was broken so why was she complaining? They were kuniochi, not fragile glass.

"Actually, yes, please do." Ino snapped right back. That wasn't the point, they could have landed on sharp spikes or into a pit of snakes. A bit of concern would be nice, but for a moment she forgot that she was dealing with Uchiha males. "Should I just turn around or do you want me to get naked for it?"

"I.. never mind." Itachi ignored the sharp tilt to his brother's lips. It wasn't funny and if they would have drawn blood, then it was cause for concern. Even Hinata appeared to be put out for some reason. This was why he had remained single and away from females. "Let's go."

"Would you like me to tend to your sore bottom as well?" Sasuke said it to make the girl blush, since she too looked a bit annoyed at their lack of concern. He had immediately noticed that they were unharmed so hadn't asked. No point in asking a question he already knew the answer to.

What?! Hinata felt the heat rising in her cheeks at the implication. Did she want Sasuke to rub her butt because it was going to be sore from the fall? That smirk, he was trying to embarrass her because she was annoyed that they hadn't cared to ask if they were okay. He was trying to be a jerk and get a reaction out of her since his brother had already managed to piss off Ino. He expected her to stammer and be embarrassed and unable to answer, she knew it. "Yes, but let's wait until we are alone. I want to be naked when you start touching me."

"Bravo!" Ino wanted to clap despite the red tinge to the girl's cheeks. The response had the desired effect and the smartass wasn't sure how to respond to the answer. That had been classic, both males didn't utter another word the entire way down the long hallway. The closer they got to the end, a light source could be made out. They were going downwards at an angle, deeper underground.

Why the hell had she said that? Sasuke's mind didn't want to focus on what they might find in that lighted area. His southern brain replayed the words over and over, it didn't care she had said it to be a smartass. Said in jest or not, it had sent the blood directly to his groin. There was no way in hell she had ever uttered something along those lines to the dobe, or the girl wouldn't be a virgin. The image that was starting to take form in his mind wasn't very family-like or very becoming of a comrade. If he got her naked, he'd be doing more than some touching.

"Stay here while I make sure it is safe." Itachi let his eyes adjust to the dim light before stepping inside the open doorway. It had led them to an underground home and it was empty from what he could tell. There was a small kitchen area to the left, a trashed office space to the right, a living area that consisted of a couch and a long table. There were two closed doors on the other side, "I'll check in there, stay with the girls."

The low rubbling had to be from the generator that had activated upon their arrival. He opened the first door to find a small bathroom, complete with sink, toilet, and bath. The room was in dire need of cleaning but was useable. He closed the door behind himself and went to what he was going to assume was the bedroom. There was only a single bed in the room and it was large enough for two people.

"This place is so dirty, I think we found Naruto's vacation home." Ino ran the toe of her shoe through the foot of dust that had collected on the floor. Her nose released a sneeze, and she swore some of the dirt went down her throat.

"Clean it if it bothers you so much," Sasuke had seen worse while traveling with Orochimaru. Some of the sannin's hideouts had been very disgusting and the people he had overseeing them didn't care if it was clean or not.

"I'll help you, Ino." Hinata didn't like it either. They would be here for a few days at least and she didn't think she could sleep or eat in a place that was filled with dust or mold. It was unhealthy and they had nothing pressing to do. They could leaving the searching for clues to the guys. "But will you two see about getting some food for a few days? I think that is the fridge humming but I doubt we can eat whatever was left inside. I'm sure that pond we passed should have some fish that we could cook up."

"I believe that is our cue to leave so they can clean." Itachi placed his belongings on the dusty seat next to the couch. His eyes went to the three cushions that had been placed on the seat in the wrong place. Lifting one of the cushions confirmed his suspicions, "the couch is also a bed. See if you can find bedding for both, please."

"Okay," Hinata dug through the contents beneath the counter space. There was no door so the dust had also piled up on the dishes. They should consider themselves lucky that Mahan hadn't been cheap like Ino's mother by buying the cheap stuff. The last meal she had cooked at Ino's place, she had noticed that the surface of the pots was starting to chip off. This stuff was pure stainless steel and wouldn't rust or scrape.

"Yay, the water works, but the hot isn't working yet." Ino cringed as the slime was rubbed off of the plug with the use of her thumbs. They had to make do and the first thing to clean would be the kitchen area. They could work on the rest while the food was cooking. "Just toss all of those dishes up here while I get these counters clean."

"We aren't needed here," Sasuke would leave the cleaning to them. "We need to see if we can get out the way we entered. I'm also concerned about the air circulation in this place, there isn't much of a breeze."

"Try turning the fan system on," Ino wiped her hands on her pants when both turned to her like she was an idiot. Couldn't they see the vents near the ceiling? The man had obviously installed an air system and they just had to locate it. Doing so might stir the dust a bit but it was better than breathing in stale air. "I'm going to assume it is located behind that other door."

"What other door?" Hinata didn't see another door. She only saw the one to the bathroom and the one to the bedroom had been left open. What wasn't she seeing? "Are you sure there is another door? It would make sense since he would want to get to the generator and I don't see it."

"I don't see it," Sasuke growled out, feeling like the idiot the longer both he and his brother looked around for some sign of another door. He could hear the damn generator, he just couldn't tell where it was coming from since the noise basically echoed. The door was obviously hidden but where? "How the hell do you know where it is without searching?"

"Cause I'm a girl and I notice things, no offense Hinata," Ino smiled when Hinata shrugged and went back to placing the dishes on the counter. "The wall to the left of the couch, the wall paper is slightly off. Look at the flower design, someone obviously didn't line it up when the door was closed. Even the worst home decorator wouldn't make that huge of a fluke. Search around there, cause I'm saying it is fucked up because they did it while the door was open."

"Of course," Itachi saw her point. He hadn't thought about it because it was a hidden base so who cared if the wallpaper was a bit askew? His eyes took in the rest of the wallpaper, which was perfectly lined up, without any flaws. Leave it to a girl to notice immediately that the decorator had screwed up the wallpaper.

Sasuke walked over to the section and ran his hand along the wall. He knocked and the other side was definitely hollow. Being such a girly-girl, Ino had saved them some time searching for another way out. However, there was no latch to be found, "Let's try pushing it open."

"On three," Itachi groaned when the damn thing didn't want to budge at first. After about two minutes of applying the needed strength, it began to creak, the hinges giving way. This was most likely the main way of exiting and entering the place. The light came on, illuminating a junked room. "Found the generator, an air system, and the way out."

"Is that a latch there for the door?" Sasuke felt the strain trying to keep the thing from slamming back shut. Itachi had to release some of the weight to slide all five latches into place to keep it from closing. There was another door that appeared normal on the other side. They could see just where the main entrance was, "Wanna turn the air on before we leave?"

.

.

.

A/N: Yes, more will be explained in the next few chapters. Also, I cannot find any actual info on the wives of the first and second Hokage, just a few relatives of Tsunades, but that is just one branch. I couldn't find hardly any info on Tobirama's family, not his direct family, I mean wives, kids he might have had. So, being realistic, how many people sleep with only ONE person their entire life and marry that person and remain married? I know it is possible, but I'm saying realistically. 1 out of 100,000, maybe? Even in the world of Naruto, everyone being a virgin and only marrying that one is pushing it, big time. Especially men with power and that are hot. You know they did it with more than one woman, so the possibilities of there being kids born out of wedlock is more than possible. So the concept of Tobiramam sleeping with his niece, (I saw it on an episode of CSI: Miami but in that case they were half siblings), like shit 'I didn't know we were related'. Okay, so bare with me until it all is cleared up.

Next Chapter: A new addition, a tempting sight, and a family photo!


	11. Clues and Not-so Casual Glances

A/N: Next chapter! Yes, I'm slacking on the updates. I won't lie, I got a new cord for my xbox and I've spent the last two days playing my dragon age:inquisition, ha. But here it is. I got the next three chapters done though so please review. Also, this should answer a few more questions. And I'm playing with some facts simply because as far as I know there isn't any actual info on who Sasuke's parents were teamed with as children.

Warnings: None really.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

The smell of baking fish had taken care of the scent of mold that had greeted them. Sasuke didn't want to admit out loud that his mouth was close to watering the longer he was made to sit and inhale the aroma of cooking food. His stomach was tired of bread and dried beef. He and Itachi had taken the chore of organizing the office area to allow the girls to continue cleaning up the rest of the place. The couch had already been cleaned off along with the removal of all the dust from the room. How they had managed to get it all done in so little time was astounding. It did however explain the exhausted faces that could be seen behind the hanging linen. Where had they found rope for a line? The wobbly twin stands that housed the line had to be Ino's doing. "Hungry?"

"I am," Itachi wanted to separate the tomes by content but he was too tired to concern himself with that tonight. For now they could just pick them up from the floor and place them on the shelf. Trying to find the prophecy in the tomes could wait for another day. The place should be safe for now and they needed to catch up on their rest. His stomach wanted to make up for the loss of food as well. There had been plenty of fish for them to bring back. They had taken the extra time to clean and scale their catch before bringing it back.

"I'll finish up if you want to get your shower," Hinata's voice came from behind the counter where the top of her head could be seen. The clanging of dishes meant the two were putting away the things they had cleaned and dried already.

Itachi watched the blonde head pop up, to reveal a dirt covered face. There was a large

smudge over her right cheek and there were dingy chunks in the blonde hair. The two looked a mess but hadn't complained once about being left to clean the place.

"You can go ahead, I want to get the room finished." Ino made the offer to allow the other to go first.

"Okay, thank you." Hinata was the one to stand and walk into the bathroom.

Sasuke watched her, wondering why she hadn't bothered to take any clothes inside with her. It wasn't a bathhouse but she would have to stroll by them without anything on but a towel if she didn't have anything. Was that the plan?

"There is a robe inside, Ino stole it from the Inn." Itachi commented to keep the blood inside his brother's head. Such hentai thoughts were ill placed when there was four of them cooped up in such a small space. If his brother thought he'd be forced to share a bed with the blonde so he could attempt seduction, Sasuke would be informed otherwise. He wasn't dealing with the shrew so his sibling could get laid. "Besides, she isn't the type you leave."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." Sasuke knew she wasn't the type to do casual sex but that didn't prevent the erection from springing to life. "Your dick might not work properly now but mine works just fine. Not like you hadn't thought about it yourself since you knew where my thoughts strayed."

"True," but he hadn't been picturing the half-Uchiha female at the time. His manhood worked just fine, it had been happy to remind him of its existence when the blonde had bent over and mentioned getting in the shower. Seeing the blonde bring out the robe had crushed his hopes of her coming back out in a towel later this evening. "Don't worry, I have no impure thoughts about your girl. My tastes run more to the ill-mannered."

"Fuck a whore!" Ino tossed the pot onto the floor and proceeded to nurse her poor finger. They should throw the damn thing out, they didn't need to make stew while they were here. It had pinched the skin and it stung like she had been bit. She should have taken the shower first but Hinata had been the one to lay on the floor earlier to clean out from underneath the bed. Why was it so hot in here?

"Sit down, I will finish putting them away." Itachi didn't repeat himself when she continued to stand in the kitchen but she had moved aside for him to get to the cabinet. Both had to be exhausted and ready to get some sleep, but were insisting on finishing. "Don't worry about the room tonight, you two can take the couch bed. We can use the floor for one night."

"Thanks," Ino leaned over to remove the rice from the heat. They could eat at any time, but she wanted to get clean first. "The food is done if you two want to eat. I'm going to wait until I wash up."

"AHHHHHH! GET OFF!"

Ino barely had her head lifted at the feminine cry and the flash of white caught her eye. Without knocking Sasuke was yanking the bathroom door open and stepping inside. The next outcry was in outrage, and Itachi had to dodge to the side to keep the towel from striking him in the face. It hit the floor in a sopping heap, and someone was laughing. "What is it?"

Itachi pointed at the tiny, blue and black snake that was slithering its way out of the bunched up linen. What he found to be humorous was the expression of the two standing in shock in the bathroom. He politely turned his head to keep from staring at the nude female inside. It was enough that his brother was getting an eyeful, just a glance and he had seen enough to know why the blood was rushing from Sasuke's face.

"Is that a snake? Get rid of it," Ino jumped onto the counter seeing it slither in her direction. Not her favorite thing to play with and it might be poisonous. Where had it come from? "Don't just stand there, kill it."

"I'm not killing it, it is a baby, and it isn't poisonous." Itachi scooped the snake up with his hand and held it up for inspection. It was beautiful, the scales smooth, and healthy. It most likely came through the air vents, turning it on probably disturbed it. It is possible it smelt the water from the shower and came seeking out the source. "Sasuke, are you done?"

"Get out, please." Hinata reached for the only thing left in the bathroom to cover up her nakedness. The robe was yanked from the wall to drape in front to hide what was important. She hadn't meant to scream but she'd been washing her hair and had felt something sliding down her chest, along her nipple. The thing had come down from her hair and into her cleavage, her first reaction had been to get it away from her. The towel had come along when she had closed her fingers around whatever was touching her. The towel and the thing had been tossed, right at the intruder.

The robe did nothing to hide the hips, or the fact that her waist curved inwards to promote a very feminine figure. The baggy clothes she normally wore definitely did her no justice. Sasuke allowed his eyes to boldly roam over what she had failed to hide in time. She had light pink nipples, and the junction between her legs had been free of any hair. Either she was a female that didn't have to worry about having an excess of pubic hair or she kept herself well-groomed. His guess; it was both. "I'll have Ino bring you another towel."

.

.

.

.

.

"Watch his head," Ino glared at the idiot, the tip of the knife coming very close to removing the tiny head. It was one thing to give it room to roam but she was trying to work here. She also didn't want him on the cutting board, he wouldn't make much of a meal. The overgrown worm was cute in its own way and she wouldn't insist that they boil it alive.

"The water is boiling," Itachi let the snake coil around his hand to keep it out of the way. Not his fault it seemed to care more for the female presence than his own. Sasuke had looked at it once and had nothing to do with it, probably jealous that it had managed to touch the other girl's breast before him. Currently Hinata was sitting next to a dozing Sasuke reading and trying to pretend that she wasn't constantly inspecting his brother's sleeping face. "How much longer will that stuff keep him out?"

"I'd say another twelve hours or so, then he should start to stir." Ino dropped the chopped garlic into the water. She had known something was up when she had been pulled to the side when Sasuke had woken up to head straight into the shower. Itachi had complained that Sasuke was insisting on staying up to help them finish cleaning and start searching for clues. They both had agreed that what the other male needed was more rest and not to help. Itachi had asked what she could do about that, giving his permission to dose his brother on the sly. It had been too easy to get him to drink the laced tea, Hinata had handed it over and it had been downed without a single hint that he was aware of what had been done. It probably helped that she hadn't told Hinata what had been done until after Sasuke was snoring. If she had looked nervous, it would have given it away. "You were right, he didn't suspect a thing."

"Of course not, because she didn't look guilty when handing it to him so he didn't suspect a thing was wrong with it. Your friend looks innocent and isn't good at deception, while any sane man would question something you hand him." Itachi had made sure to watch her make the tea, just to be safe.

"I wouldn't poison you," Ino hoped he didn't think she was that cruel or that big of a bitch. "I might be tempted to put in a laxative, or something to make your rectum itch, but I wouldn't poison you."

"And you just explained why I watched you fix my tea. Your knowledge of herbs and poultices has to surpass my own," it was a compliment. He had loved to read when he was younger and loved to study what he could. History had always been a passion of his. "I think my brother is having lustful thoughts towards your friend."

"How did you go from tea to lust?" She wasn't ignorant or blind, she was aware of the watching, even if Hinata wasn't. Hinata was a beautiful girl and she'd make a good wife to someone. "She'd probably make a better girlfriend than Sakura anyways."

"The other girl, why do you think that?" Itachi didn't know much about the other one, all of his information had come from Sasuke. The most his brother saw were the things that annoyed him, or what pertained to being a shinobi. There was more to a female than those things and he was curious about what kind of female had sought his brother's attention. "What exactly was she like and why is Hinata better?"

"Besides she isn't as annoying?" Ino leaned against the counter after putting the water on simmer. "Well, for starters, Hinata is a very gentle person and I think that is what your brother needs. She's not weak, just soft. He has a bit of a temper, plus competitive, and he would be ill matched with someone with the same qualities. Sakura has a horrible temper, worse than mine, and she is competitive to the point where she thinks of nothing else."

"I am hearing a bit of anger in your voice, Ino. Was she once your competition for my brother's affections?" Itachi knew she had been but wanted her to say it. Was she still hoping for a chance?

"Yes and no," Ino didn't want him anymore and Hinata or whoever was welcome to him. "I liked him when I was a lot younger. Yes, I felt some competitiveness when it came to him, I'm a girl. However, I'm not the one that decided to end years of friendship over a boy that hadn't so much as spoken three words to me before. To point out the difference in personalities between Hinata and Sakura, they both reacted differently. Sakura ended our friendship, boldly told me we were no longer friends so she could pursue Sasuke, who made it more than obvious he wasn't interested in any of us. Yet, Hinata not only continued be friends with Sakura, when she knew that Naruto claimed to love her. Sure, she still wanted him for herself but she never turned on Sakura. In my opinion, Hinata had more of a reason to turn on Sakura because Naruto made sure everyone know that he had feelings for Sakura but she didn't. Sakura turned on me and your brother had done nothing but glare at her at that point."

"Perhaps it had something to do with Hinata actually have true feelings for Naruto and not an obsession. If you love someone, you want them to be happy. Didn't you two become friends again?"

"Yes," Ino didn't raise her voice, Hinata had to be aware of their conversing but couldn't hear them clearly. "I admit I'm still sore about it because it stung. I liked him but it had never crossed my mind to end our friendship for him, he isn't that cute."

"So, if you had a thing for me and so did Hinata, you would still want to be friends with her?" Itachi knew what it felt like to lose a best friend over something so stupid, different, but it was all pointless and stupid. The things people did, it never ceased to amaze him.

"That question implicates that you are cute enough to fight over and cuter than your brother." Ino reached for the closest fish and placed it on the cutting board. "It all depends, if you didn't seem to like either of us, then of course. If you made it clear that you wanted her instead of me, then I'm good as long as she is happy. If you picked me and she couldn't deal with it, then the friendship might end but I would try to make it work until I knew it was a lost cause."

"So you agree I'm better looking and worth fighting over?" The blade stopped mid-slice and the blue eyes landed on his face. He was fishing for her opinion, he already knew that she thought his brother to be worth pursuing.

"I found something!" Hinata called out from her spot. She waved a hand, calling them both over since she didn't want to get up. Sasuke had the top of his head resting against her hip and if she stood, he might wake up. The two left the kitchen to come over to see what she had found. "The book so far is just information about the ancestry of the villages but this picture was shoved in between two pages. I think it was being used as some kind of marker, but who do you think it is?"

The picture was older, tinged yellow around the edges. It had been taken by an older camera, not in good condition. Itachi leaned over her shoulder from behind to see who was in it. There was a large group of people smiling back at the photographer. His guess was that it was three teams with their sensei.

"This is Mahan," Ino pointed to one of the grown men in the picture. The man was younger than what she had seen him but there was no mistaking that face. There was also a very pretty female in the middle, centered by all of the children.

"Three teams, with their sensei, so this is Mahan's team. The other man, he kind of looks familiar." Hinata tried to figure out where she'd seen him before. The man had hair so blonde it was almost platinum, dark blue eyes were bright in the picture, and he had soft features.

"I'm willing to bet that is Senju Kirurama, and the woman would be the Rena woman that was their teammate. It is a picture of their first teams," Itachi thought the blonde looked a lot like the man in the picture. The mother hadn't been that pretty, so she had to get her looks from somewhere. "That boy there, I know who he is."

"How can you see his face? He is the only one not looking at the camera," Ino took a good look at the man that had sired her. He was hot in a disturbing way because she knew he had nutted to make her but she could see why her mother had messed around with him. In the picture was the type of man that never lost his good looks no matter the age. Some men just got unattractive as they aged, like the Nara men.

"Because I know that profile and look at Mihan's neck." Itachi placed a hand over his own, feeling the weight of the adornment that he had never taken off. "My father gave me this when I graduated from the academy at such a young age. He told me that I carry the future and hope of all the Uchiha on my shoulders. He said that the necklace was special because his sensei had given it to him. That boy is my father, Fugaku and the girl on the other team is my mother, Mikoto."

"So your mother was Rena's pupil too? Look at her coat," Ino thought the older female in the picture was very beautiful with large eyes. The sensei had her hands on the only girl on her team, Mikoto. The symbol on the arm represented the Uchiha clan. "That explains why he didn't mind if we let Sasuke use that jutsu on you."

"He knew both of your parents, he taught your father and your mother seemed to be very close to this Rena. Instead of coming back himself, he was okay with giving their child another chance." Hinata hadn't known the man that had sired her but it had been a very thoughtful thing to do.

"It's still kind of creepy knowing that our mothers liked old men." Ino leaned over the other shoulder, putting herself hovering over Sasuke's sleeping form. "You said it was wedged in the pages? Maybe it was put there on purpose, what page are you on?"

"Here, but it is just about the ancestry of some family in Suna. There is nothing special about it, except it has some letters underlined."Hinata allowed Itachi to take the book from her grasp. "What is it?"

"I think the page was marked on purpose for you to find and the letters are underlined for a reason. Ino, can you find me some paper and pen, I think it is a code." He took a seat on the floor and put the book on the table. The requested items were handed over, "Thank you."

"Maybe this word on the back has something to do with it too." Hinata picked up the fallen picture that had been forgotten in his haste. The print was small, with sloppy handwriting, "I think this is his handwriting and it says family."

"Family," Itachi wrote the word down at the top of the page. If it was a clue, they were meant to figure it out. His eyes swayed to the only family he had left. While Sasuke slept they had already figured out a vital piece of information thanks to Hianta. They now knew Mahan's connection to them, and it wasn't through the two girls. His mother had never spoken much about her own training or her days as a shinobi. She had been happy to be a mother and wife. He had always wondered why his mother, who was a gentle person, would support the idea of open war with the village. Was it because she had also blamed the council for the disappearance of her beloved sensei? Both their sensei had been Uchiha, one had disappeared and labeled a rogue, the other sentenced to death and then turned rogue. "There is five T, six E, one A, three N, two L, one F, one S, two I, one X, two D, one O, two W, one V, two R, one G, two H, one U, and one P."

"Good luck with that," Ino didn't care for riddles, she would take care of the food. "I'm going to finish the stew, you can help him with that Hinata."

"Um, I can try but I don't think I can move." Hinata frowned when the older sibling chuckled at her predicament. She wasn't a pillow and soon enough she would have to use the bathroom. Sasuke had turned to his side at the sound of Ino's voice and had snuggled his face into her leg. His palm was resting above her knee, she couldn't stand up without waking him up.

"Twist your bottom to the side and slide out from under him, it shouldn't wake him." Itachi instructed and waited for the girl to ease out from under the head. There was a grumble of annoyance but Sasuke didn't wake.

.

.

.

.

.

What was so damn funny? The pleasant sound of gentle laughter continued to stir him. Sasuke focused on the noise, it was very close. The smell of food lingered in the air, bringing him closer to being awake. His stomach gurgled that it was way past time to eat. His bladder needed to be relieved as well. The soothing sound of Hinata's voice was close, he pried his eyes open to take a look around. He didn't remember falling asleep, he recalled drinking some tea last night after dinner and then that was it. What time was it? And why the hell was she so damn cozy with his brother? The two were sitting on the floor, both with the heads bent together. All Itachi would have to do would be to turn his head to kiss her. What shocked him was that she didn't seem to mind how close they were. "Need you be so loud?"

"Oh," Hinata turned at his voice, and immediately felt horrible about speaking so loud. She hadn't thought about it. After hours of trying to figure it out, she had noticed something and had gotten excited. Itachi wasn't like most men, he didn't get aggravated the longer they stared at the many letters. They had come up with so many possible combinations but none of it made any sense. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"If that were the case you wouldn't have been so loud. How could I not wake when you practically screech next to me? I'm sure whatever he said wasn't that amusing and if you feel the need to flirt, do so elsewhere." Sasuke tossed the cover from his legs, seeing just how close the two were sitting. They were practically pressed against each other, "You're becoming more obnoxious than Sakura. No wonder the dobe left you if that is the way you act when shown a little bit of attention."

"I…I a..am so sorry, I really didn't mean to be so loud." Hinata felt herself withering under the glare. She wasn't really afraid but it made her want to apologize again and get away from it. She hadn't been that loud, had she? Her voice hadn't disturbed Ino who was laying down in the bedroom. "Excuse me, I'm going to go check the wash."

"Sasuke!" Itachi growled out seeing the girl flee the room. She hadn't been that loud and he had most likely woken up because it was way past time for the drug to have worn off. Without a word, his sibling stormed into the bathroom to take a piss. He couldn't believe the attitude he was getting, Sasuke hadn't even bothered to completely close the door. What gave? The discovery was forgotten for now, he waited patiently for the toilet to flush and the sink to be turned off. "Do you care to explain yourself?"

"I thought I said what was on my mind. I'm tired and I don't care to be woken up because you two can't keep it down." Where had she gone? Sasuke noticed that the line had been taken down at some point and placed elsewhere.

"She wasn't that loud and you still had no right to be so rude. If Ino's screeching didn't wake you up earlier then I seriously doubt Hinata's voice did so." Itachi glowered at the heated look, Sasuke was pissed at him as well but he wasn't an easy target, the girl was. "Your eyes give you away, you're angry with me as well, why?"

"Because you defend her and I'm your brother. You went on about me needing rest but don't care enough to tell her to shut up when she starts giggling like an idiot. If you want to flirt, do it elsewhere." Because he didn't want to see it.

"You're jealous?" Itachi ran a hand through his hair. The denial was on Sasuke's face, "Don't bother, brother. She wasn't that loud and we weren't flirting, she was merely happy because she figured something out. Don't glare at me, I was not flirting with your girl."

"She isn't my girl and I could care less if you were." Sasuke didn't care what they did, as long as they were quiet about it. "How long have I been asleep, I feel like shit."

"You've been asleep for almost two days, so you've had plenty of rest." Itachi sighed when his brother took the spot Hinata had vacated. "We found this picture; that is mom and dad with their sensei. The two men are Mahan and Kirurama, the female is Rena. It was used to mark this page and we've been trying to decipher the message that was left behind. Hinata has sharp eyes and just said something about the way the letters are underlined are different."

"Let me see," Sasuke eyed the markings, not really seeing a difference. It looked like someone had quickly underlined each letter. "Wait, these two are different, this T's line has more of a curve to it than the O that is marked next."

"It does, and the A has the same one-sided slant as the U. One W has a bold underline and the other has a normal line. There are four distinct types of marks for the letters, try grouping the letters that way." Sasuke watched the hand quickly jot the letters down in the correct groups. "Lets start with the smallest group, see what it says."

"Sow, sin, six and that leaves d, o, w, n, it means six down." Itachi wrote the words down and moved onto the next. There was ten left, twelve right, and up three. "These are directions but directions to what and where would we start? Not to mention we need

to figure out the order. Give me that picture, please."

Sasuke took a good look at the picture, staring at a younger version of his parents. His father was almost pathetic in the snapshot. The adoration he saw, it wasn't something he thought to ever see on the man's face.

"Got it, it is the way they are lined up. Dad was in squad ten as a genin, mom said she was in squad six, but that leaves the other two numbers. I think we can assume that this is team twelve since the AND states that the three comes last." Itachi scribbled the directions down but there was simply nothing to state where to begin. It was telling them where to look for something but where to start or perhaps they already had the answer, "The office area was the only part that was in disarray when we arrived. To a common intruder it was meant to look like the office had been ransacked but it wasn't. Where was this book placed? Where did we pick it up from?"

"Which is it?" Sasuke looked at the cover, he recalled it. "I picked it up, I remember thinking that it was probably boring as hell but you'd probably want to read it. It was laying by itself in this corner over here."

The two stared at the section of floor, Itachi went back to the table to fetch the table lantern. It was hard to make out but there were distinct sections carved into the wood paneling. He counted in his head, following the instructions left for them to decipher. His fingers touched the area they had been led to, "How to get it open."

"Want me to try cutting out the floor?" Sasuke didn't see any other way to get into the floor. What was his brother doing? "I don't think that will work even if it is sealed away. The last few things needed their blood, since they are his kids."

"No, don't you get it, Brother? Ino is not his child but she was able to unseal the scroll. It wasn't because she was blood-related or an Uchiha, because she isn't. She was able to do it because of how Mahan saw her. He sealed these things away and they can only be unsealed by those he considers family. That is what the message on the back of the picture means, it is those he thought of as family. That is why he still considered Ino his daughter after he discovered he hadn't sired her, she was special to him. She was the daughter of his former teammate and rival, someone he loved despite their differences. Just as our parents were special to them, he considered them to be family."

"That doesn't mean he considered you or I his family. We have never met the man," Sasuke pointed out. Sure, the man considered Ino to be family but that didn't mean it extended to them. Hinata was a given since she was technically his daughter, this wasn't going to work. That didn't stop his brother from drawing blood and writing the kanji for the word on the indicated spot.

The blood glowed for a few seconds and the floor disappeared. Itachi reached inside to retrieve a folded piece of parchment, "When I was four, I went off on my own because I heard our parents discussing having another child. I think I was upset at the time because I didn't understand it fully. I just remember my friends saying that I was being replaced, so I was going to run away since they didn't need me any longer. I didn't make it far before I sat down to wait and started to cry. I was found by a man, he did nothing but pick me up and carted me home. It never occurred to me until now how the stranger knew who I was or why mother didn't question him. She simply smiled and thanked him for bringing me back. All I can remember about him was that he had dark hair, large hands, and he told me family is who you love. I think we have met him, but we were never allowed to know him."

"Well, you got it open because the man was sentimental, so what is it?" Sasuke didn't recall any such man, not that he could remember. He watched his brother unfold the paper, just as curious as to what had been left behind. The writing was horrible but there was no mistake about what they were both reading, "It's the prophecy."

.

.

.

Please review for me. They fuel my desire to update!

Next chapter: The prophecy..


	12. Prophecy and Speculation

A/N: The prophecy revealed finally, and most things should be about explained, most. Okay, enjoy the chapter, the next one should be up in a day or two since it is already done. Just review for me.

Warnings: None really.

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

.

.

.

Chapter Twelve

"Tell us already, no one else is coming." Gaara crossed his arms, willing the many voices to stop shouting at once. Which one of them knew the reason they had been called? What was the reason Sasuke was so feared? None of them were happy that the Hokage had made in an appearance along with Naruto. It was two voices they hadn't wanted at the secret meeting. What mattered was that Sasuke was a shinobi of the leaf, so Kakashi Hatake had every right to be in attendance. There were already close to a hundred people in the large room, the higher ups at the largest and raised table. Why wasn't he shocked that it was the Reikage that stood up to address the room?

"I will be the one to inform the others why this meeting has been called." The large man had been shocked when his council had brought it to his attention. He had never cared for the Uchiha boy to begin with and this just confirmed his suspicions that the upstart needed to die. They didn't need another Madara on their hands or someone else trying to take over. "As a few from Stone already know, and my council, there was a prophecy spoke by the Owl Sage some decades ago, concerning the Uchiha clan. Naturally, the Leaf hushed up most of the talk but some did manage to hear of it. It was actually recorded and a copy sealed away, just in case."

"I know nothing of a prophecy." Kakashi turned to the two elders that had traveled with him as well. Both were stone-faced and didn't claim the same. Was it true? The two were older than dirt so it was possible they had been alive during the time. "There is actually a prophecy?"

"We did not think it worthy of mentioning to either you or Tsunade seeing as the Uchiha are all but destroyed." The old man was making excuses.

"They are not destroyed, there is one waltzing around, and he himself has more or less boasted about the prophecy." The Reikage hadn't known of the prophecy at the time and when he had carelessly in jest mentioned something the brat had said, his council member had flipped. It was then he had been told the truth and why it wasn't funny.

"I don't care what any prophecy says, Sasuke isn't our enemy, and this entire meeting is pointless." Naruto directed the accusation at the large, tan man that had the nerve to call this entire thing when his friend had helped to save them all.

"So the Uchiha didn't boast about becoming the one Kage and killing the rest of us?" The Reikage smirked seeing the pained looks of the Hokage and their savior. It was true, the Uchiha had said such words in battle. "Let my council read to you why we should fear this threat."

An elderly female happily took a parchment from the man and cleared her throat to address the many members. "In the time following blood and chaos, the first born shall appear once more. His rebirth to bring about a new era, a new nation will arise. By Uchiha hand, the Chosen One shall lose what was unjustly given. The stolen bride of his eternal rival to lead the way, blessed with the sight of the mother. A mortal brother to lead his forsaken army, and the unsister to create his kingdom, all to reshape the world in his image."

"There is nothing in that prophecy that states it is Sasuke," Sakura pointed out the fact that his name isn't mentioned, just a Uchiha. It could be anyone, there could be one or two hiding away somewhere. "You're just all cowards that are scared because you don't know him."

"Know him? What we know girl is that he has already proven himself traitor to your village once," the Reikage didn't need to be buddies with him to know him. "And seeing as even now your Hokage has sent several teams to find him after he's gone missing, I'd be willing to bet he's found out about the prophecy. That is right, we all know about the boy's disappearance again."

"He probably discovered that his clan was wiped out because of this prophecy," another voice rang out in the room.

"That's right, not even a decade after it was first heard, they were massacred."

"That couldn't be true," Kakashi couldn't believe it. "We all know now that the Uchiha were taken out due to their planned coup and no other reason. Sasuke has chosen to remain a shinobi of the leaf and speculating as to why there was a rebellion among the Uchiha is pointless."

"Why don't you ask them? They knew the Uchiha were a threat and that is why they got rid of them. The boy himself is still a threat, one that must be dealt with immediately," the Reikage pointed to the two elders that had yet to speak.

"The massacre of the Uchiha clan is no one's business but those of the Leaf." Utatane linked her fingers together and peered at the clucking peacocks. "It is in the past but I will not sit here and tell you that your worries are unfounded. Many of the clan members managed to hear of this so called prophecy. NONE of them however fit the description of those stated. My concern is that the Uchiha rogue does indeed reflect the one described. Rumor has it that he is the reincarnation of Otsutsuki Indra, who is the ancestor of the Uchiha clan. Naruto, is the reincarnation of Asura, who was given the mission of establishing peace. Asura was given the title of ruler, which is where the legend came in."

"Right, that is what the old man said. Sasuke is the incarnation of this Indra, and I'm Asura." Naruto wasn't sure how the old hag knew about it but it wasn't shocking. People talked and something like that wouldn't have been kept quiet. "But Sasuke chose to end our feud. I'm not saying that the next time we are reincarnated or they are that it won't end up as us being rivals but there is no way this thing is talking about Sasuke. Besides, it is talking about more than one person and he is the last."

"Let me finish, boy!" Utatane snapped, but glad he had confirmed it for everyone in the room. "WE can all agree that a time of blood and chaos has recently passed us. The first born has appeared again in the body of Sasuke Uchiha, who boasted about bringing the nations under his rule. A Uchiha will take back what the Chosen One was unjustly given. Asura was chosen by their father to lead after his death, which Indra did not agree with. Some like to call you the Chosen One, boy, is that a coincident? Since that time, the descendants of Otsutsuki Asura has ruled and lead us. Even when the Leaf was formed, the first Hokage wanted it to be ruled by Madara but his own brother caused it not to come about. In a matter of speaking, Asura's lineage has kept up the mission that was given to him."

"Her argument makes sense, I say the boy is the one." The Mizukage linked her fingers together and wished she didn't need to say it but it all made sense. "He fits the prophecy and he has every reason to strike out, despite his part in the war. His turning rogue again doesn't do much for his case."

"Indra saw the place as ruler as his birthright and died believing it. No amount of coddling can change centuries of desire. This time or the next, it doesn't matter, this prophecy warns that Indra will one day be reborn as a Uchiha to destroy the five nations. I for one will not take that chance." The Reikage wasn't going to risk his people because a few people didn't want to lose a friend.

"I'm not saying that Sasuke doesn't fit the bill," Kakashi held up his hand to silence the two from asking what he was doing. "I feel the need to point out that a few things are indeed off. It speaks of there being a bride of his eternal rival with the sight of the mother. Seeing as Naruto would be his eternal rival, I don't see Sakura here rushing to his side, and she sure doesn't have the sight of the mother, whom I assume means Kaguya. His mortal brother is deceased and what exactly is an unsister?"

"Naruto isn't in love with Sakura," Gaara crossed his legs, all eyes turning to him. "His attachment to her most likely comes from his rivalry with Sasuke and her being such a close friend."

"Exactly, that is what I've been saying but my girlfriend won't hear me out." Naruto voiced, "she is more like a sister to me and everyone knows she is going to marry Sasuke. I mean as his eternal rival, he would have to steal my girl and that isn't going to happen."

"Your ex-girlfriend is one Hinata Hyuuga and she could very well be the one that is mentioned." Utatane sneered at the fierce denial, young people were such fools when it came to love. They never listen when you try to tell them that the one they love isn't good enough for them. "That girl is the by-product of a whore and a traitor. When will you realize that there is nothing that happens in our village that we aren't aware of? Hinata Hyuuga is not the heir to her clan, she is a dark secret kept because Hiashi and the third are weak men. They kept that bastard hidden and we allowed it because she didn't show signs of inheriting her father's genes and she is no more threatening than a mouse."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Naruto didn't give a damn if the woman was an elder, she was a bitch. No one talked about Hinata like that, she wasn't weak, and she wasn't a bastard.

"See, you clearly love this girl but where is she? I'll tell you where she is, why Kakashi can't locate her, it is because she is with the Uchiha. There is a good chance that she possesses the sight belonging to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. A child that can wield the Sharingan and the Byakugan, she is the bride your rival shall steal from you."

"You lie!" Naruto slammed his hand down, wanting to tear her throat out. It wasn't true, even if Hinata was somehow someone else's child and half Uchiha. He didn't want to know the details, she would never betray her family, their home, especially for Sasuke. "Hinata isn't a traitor and neither is Sasuke, you have it all wrong."

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi tried to keep the situation from escalating into a fight. He couldn't allow his former pupil to strike an elder, neither would the guards. If Naruto tried, he could be charged with treason. "I'd like to hear how she could explain the rest of it. We all know Itachi is dead and Sasuke had no other mortal brother and what about this so called unsister?"

"That I cannot explain as of yet." The old woman didn't relent, not when so many were clinging to her words. "Just because one traitor is dead, doesn't mean that there isn't another. How many men here can honestly say that the only woman they have fucked was their spouse? Without risking committing a sin by lying through his teeth? I'd be willing to bet that at least a third of the shinobi in our villages come from illegitimate bastards from one clan or another. It is very possible that there is another Uchiha male out there that is blood brother to the traitor. This other female it mentions could be anyone, someone that will somehow help create his kingdom. The point is that the Uchiha boy fits the description completely and he has already stolen his bride."

"I have something to say," Gaara cleared his throat, wanting to voice his opinion. "I don't know the circumstances behind the massacre or Hinata's birth, I don't care. What does concern me that it doesn't really matter if he is the one in the prophecy or if the girl has for some reason chosen him over Naruto. What I think we should concern ourselves with is that one day a Uchicha will become a serious threat. It may end up being Sasuke's grandchild, or his great-great grandson. It doesn't help that the Uchiha have a history of turning on their village. I say we bring him in for questioning and to see if he is indeed the threat this prophecy says he will be."

"Not good enough," the Reikage shouted, and many voices agreed. "He has ran from his village twice, that says enough. The Hokage can't deny it, the boy has left the Leaf once more for his own agenda without speaking to anyone. Be it him or the bastards he sires, I say we finish what was started by his kin years ago."

"You can't just kill him," Kakashi grabbed his temples, fearing the explosion that would soon take place. They couldn't just ask him to order Sasuke's death, it wasn't right. Sasuke had helped to save them, he should be a hero.

"Yes, we can. No matter his deeds in the past, he is a traitor. Our laws, any shinobi that turns rogue is considered a threat to all nations and must be hunted down as a criminal. His actions during the war should not be used to excuse his current actions. Just because he once saved the nations doesn't give him leave to try to take them over. I say you stand by the laws handed down for generations and deal with him as any high-ranking criminal. Sasuke Uchiha should be hunted and executed, nothing less."

"And what if as his Hokage I lessen the sentence and merely have him jailed?" Kakashi didn't want to order his death, it would hurt, but he had to know exactly what kind of conviction he was dealing with. Would he be forced to make that decision?

"Then as Mizukage I shall deem that the Leaf is harboring a threat to all five nations, which means you will be supporting the Uchiha, and ignoring the law in order to protect your former pupil. I will not stand for it and will ask for the support of the other nations in this matter."

"She'll get it too," the crouching old man wheezed his reply. "She will have the full backing of our nation."

"Mine as well," the Reikage saw that the Kazekage was also beginning to fold.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Gaara truly was but he was the Kazekage. "As Kazekage, I have to agree with the others, and I must put my people first. I will not side with Konoha and risk their safety for the sake of your friend. What you need to ask yourself, Kakashi Hatake, is if you are willing to risk open war with the other nations simply to protect one shinobi. He may be your former pupil and their friend but does his life carry more importance than anyone else that you have sworn to protect?"

"No," Kakashi damned himself for answering but Gaara had him. Sasuke's life shouldn't be more important and it wasn't. He had his other pupils, all the other shinobi, the villagers, their lives were just as important and it was his duty to protect them. "I will not risk war for just one shinobi, not even Sasuke. I will grant the order for his execution."

.

.

.

.

.

"In the time following blood and chaos, the first born shall appear once more. His rebirth to bring about a new era, a new nation will arise. By Uchiha hand, the Chosen One shall lose what was unjustly given. The stolen bride of his eternal rival to lead the way, blessed with the sight of the mother. A mortal brother to lead his forsaken army, and the unsister to create his kingdom, all to reshape the world in his image." Itachi read the prophecy out loud for a third time, trying to make sense of the words. How could this sage have foreseen what was to come?

"I'm the incarnation of Indra, that is what it means. Naruto is the incarnation of Asura, fated rivals because of the original brothers. The founders of the Uchiha and the Senju clans, that is what it speaks of. It's already coming true isn't it and that is why my life will soon be in danger." Sasuke sat down on the couch, hearing the words that had condemned their clan. This is what the council had feared? One of them gathering others to his side and overthrowing the nations? Just what he had claimed to want to do, he had signed his own fate. "I will not be allowed to live, you know this."

"Neither will myself or Hinata." Itachi figured he could hide away since no one knew that he was revived but he wouldn't leave his brother. "If they hear of this, they may figure out that she is the one with the sight of the mother. I'm sure plenty will be pissed when she becomes your bride too."

"Cute," Sasuke appreciated him trying to make light of the prophecy. "I'm sure Ino might not mind fulfilling the part of the unsister that will build my kingdom as long as it isn't as shabby as that clothesline she tried to make. What the hell, you can lead my armies and we'll conquer the five nations. I'll just have to figure out how to convince Hinata to become my bride before we're assassinated."

"Good luck with that," Itachi wished him the best. Prophecy or no, he didn't see her agreeing with how his brother had just spoken down to her. She wasn't going to fall into that roll very easy.

"I think we should do it," Hinata almost stumbled on the words. She had yet to move from her spot against the wall but the silence that followed her words meant they had heard. The laundry basket was still in her hands, the clean sheets forgotten as she listened to the prophecy being quoted. That was the reason her mother had been slain? Because her birth father had been a Uchiha, one that had spoken out against the injustice being done to his clan. Having his childhood teammate going missing, probably overlooked because she had been another Uchiha, had been too much. All of it was wrong and what had been done to her, her sire had done it to keep her safe. A female with the sight, it meant the Byakugan and the Sharingan. She did fit that description, it would make her a target. It didn't matter if she didn't really want to turn against her home, it would turn on her.

"You don't have to wed me to get me to touch you," Sasuke kept his expression bored when the basket hit the floor. The girl had stepped back into the main room finally and looked appalled at the suggestion of being touched.

"I wouldn't allow you to touch me unless we were and I wasn't agreeing to that." Hinata fisted her hands, wanting to strike him. Leave it to him to make light of her suggestion, "I meant we should expose the nations and to create one that is just. I don't have to read the rest of those ledgers to know that all of them are built on lies. I've seen with my own eyes the cruel things they are capable of. I know I'll probably end up hunted because of who I am. It doesn't matter how I feel, it will all come down to what helps those in charge sleep better at night."

"And my line wasn't that bad!" Ino screamed from the other side of the doorway, without bothering to open it up. "You can build your own kingdom, asshole."

"At least it didn't mention anything about me having to marry that one," Itachi placed an arm on the back of the seat. He would want back in the box if he had to deal with that one on a more personal level.

"Yes, it did." Hinata smiled seeing the smirk and the smile fall from their faces. Had they only heard the terms applying to her being a bride? "It called her the unsister, which means she is a sister but not really a sister to the first born. That is because you are being quoted to being Indra, which makes Itachi not really your brother in the spiritual sense, but he is your mortal brother this time around. So even if I do by some idiotic agreement on my part, become your bride, Ino would NOT be your sister in any fashion because she and I are not blood related and she isn't a Uchiha. So that means the only way for her to be any kind of sister to you, she would have to be married to the brother that is only your brother through your mortal flesh. So there, if I'm going to get stuck with a jerk, then so is she."

"Like hell I am!" Once more through the door.

"You shouldn't take it so lightly, Hinata." Sasuke had to question if she really got it. "I am the reincarnation of Indra, I am very tempted to fulfill his will, and I have already taken the first steps of stealing the bride of my rival. You should concern yourself what it would mean if I were to decide to make it true."

"You cannot intimidate me," Hinata boasted, hearing the lack of conviction in her words for the most part. So did he and that is why he began to laugh. "Fine, I fear what you may become, I fear what it would mean if I did become this bride because of the danger I would be in. However, you as a man does not intimidate me. You are a man, just like any other, and I will never allow you to push me around."

"Because you are a fool," Sasuke ignored the whispered warning from his sibling. He stood too quickly for the girl to guess his intention and she barely had time to step backwards. She more or less helped in his pinning her to the wall, she did fear him but not for the right reasons. His hands came down to trap her near the waist, and shoulder. He made sure to lean so only she would hear, "You fear me as a shinobi because I could kill you easily without any remorse. You fear the monster that I may become because I may one day wage war against the family and home you still love. When your biggest concern should be the possibility of becoming my stolen bride. The depths in which I'd conquer you would be unlike anything you have ever imagined."

Why did that threat make her insides heat? Hinata fought back the urge to bite her bottom lip, she wouldn't be intimidated. He was doing it to prove that he could, that he could make her uneasy. "A simple feat seeing as I have NEVER imagined anything when it comes to you."

.

.

.

Please review for me.

Next chapter: A disagreement and wedding plans...?


	13. Wedding Plans

A/N: Here ya go, not as long as I normally like but it hasn't been two days since I updated the last time.

I wish to respond to a review. Sorry, if Ino seems a tad 'crankier than usual. (Not trying to make her into a moster I swear) I also think or I'm trying to make Hinata a bit more open mouthed as well. Before I began I tried to figure out how they would 'do' in a situation like this one. I know Sasuke and Itachi would deal with it easily because they've both been wanted before. For the girls it is something new and a bit stressful, in a way more so for Ino. Ino does still have a mother that is back in Konoha that she has to be worried about. Hinata's family is still there but both her 'birth' parents are deceased and Hiashi and Hinabi are safe from the council because they have no part in the prophecy and are protected because they are Hyuuga. So Ino's actions could impact her mother's situation, both girls would be a tad stressed.

Also, naturally Hinata and Sasuke's relationship will advance sooner than Ino and Itachi because they knew each other and spent a bit of time around each other before this. Ino and Itachi were complete strangers so I wanna be realistic on their warming up to each other but I promise it will happen, probably a bit faster than it would in normal circumstances, but not as fast with SasHin.

Warnings: None

.

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

"The depths in which I'd conquer you would be unlike anything you have ever imagined."

Why did that threat make her insides heat? Hinata fought back the urge to bite her mouth, she wouldn't be intimidated. He was doing it to prove that he could, that he could make her uneasy. "A simple feat seeing as I have NEVER imagined anything when it comes to you."

"And I suppose I should have threatened your thoughts of the dobe? Shall I claim to take you in ways that he could only dream of accomplishing? Would you be more accepting if the roles were reversed? Would you let me touch you then? Or am I not worthy betraying your village for because I am not Naruto?"

"That isn't fair!" It stung to have him question her intentions. Naruto had nothing to do with this and to bring him up was a cheap shot. "Would you be more willing to touch me if I were Sakura? Or is it the fact that for once you might have to actually work to win a girl's affections too much of a challenge for you? Angry that I'm not falling over myself because of your face?"

"I don't need you to do anything, because I would rather my line end than to wed his leftovers. It said I stole his bride which is what I did, it doesn't say anything about making her my own. When I wed, it will be a woman that can hold a complete conversation without stuttering. As far as I'm concerned you have outlived your usefulness. I have the prophecy and you are annoying. There is no way someone like you could possibly hope to stand at my side. The best thing for you to do would be to return to Konoha and hope he will take you back. Wait, he doesn't want you. You don't even make a decent replacement." Sasuke hissed at the sudden tightness of his throat and tried to search for the source. It wasn't his brother, Itachi was watching from the seat.

"Let him go," Itachi gave the single warning to the girl. Sasuke was gasping open mouthed in an attempt to breathe. The comments had been going overboard but so was her reaction to it. "Ino, you have three seconds to release him."

"Go to hell, he's being an asshole." Ino shouted, it wasn't like she was going to kill him. It was just a tight body-bind centered on his flapping jaw, he just couldn't talk shit. It served him right for saying that kind of crap to her. How could he say something like that?

Sasuke tried to move his hand to indicate that he was just fine, he just couldn't move. It was annoying as hell that he couldn't scream or demand to be let go himself. He hadn't thought her capable of it, but he was wrong. She seemed to be straining but the hold wasn't letting go. He tried to catch Itachi's gaze seeing the intent but unable to do anything.

"Ino!" Hinata saw it as well but with the arms locked in place and the sturdy form pinning her, she couldn't get out from under Sasuke in time. The blonde girl was the next to find herself being pinned against the nearby wall but in a more aggressive manner. She wasn't the only one that heard how hard the impact was and the cry of pain signaled the release of the jutsu. The unconscious form was hitting the floor before she managed to make it the few feet. "How could you?"

"She brought it upon herself," Itachi felt horrible realizing how hard she had struck the wall, his intent hadn't been to knock her unconscious.

"She wasn't hurting me," Sasuke felt his stomach pitch hearing the low moan. Ino was stirring with Hinata's coaxing, "He didn't realize that I was in no danger, he warned her to release me."

"And that excuses his violence?" Hinata helped her to stand. "I pity you both. It doesn't matter if you manage to become the Kage and have everyone under your command. You've already lost, because you're incapable of caring about anything but yourselves. You obviously no longer wish for us to be here, and we are no concern of yours."

That wasn't what he meant but he wasn't going to beg her to stay. Sasuke swallowed what he wanted to say, he wouldn't apologize. His brother had been trying to protect him, that was all. Ino shouldn't have interfered when it didn't concern her. "Then pack your things and leave."

.

.

.

.

.

"You're worried," Sasuke flipped the page, it was more of an observation than an inquiry. It was written all over his brother's face. He was the only one to have turned a page in the last thirty minutes. The silence in the place was disturbing but he was finding the ledger to be very entertaining.

"So are you, don't pretend otherwise. I'm not the one that has gone out four times in the last three hours to look around." Itachi closed the book and placed it on the table. He was greatly concerned since it had been five days since the two had stormed out and hadn't returned. Where would they go? They really wouldn't be foolish enough to return to the village. They had to know the danger they might be in if they did. "Do you think they went back to the village?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke glanced up from the written words. "I know they are heading back to the village and that is why we should probably head out in the morning. We can make some decent time if we leave before dawn."

"Dammit, I really hope they aren't that stupid." Itachi somehow knew they were. Why the hell hadn't they returned? Would one little disagreement send them running back? "Do you think they will betray you?"

"No," Sasuke frowned, hating that he knew the answer. "I know Ino, because she is pissed she will try to do something on her own. If they go to the village it will be to learn what has happened in our absence. I'm sure she's also concerned for her mother. She'll lie her way back in but that doesn't mean they are safe. I don't worry about them telling anyone about our whereabouts, I'm more worried that they will get in over their heads."

"So you wish to go after the girl," Itachi reached for the tea that was barely luke-warm at this point. He was greatly concerned for them, if anyone suspected their part in Sasuke's disappearance, they wouldn't be able to talk their way out of it. They couldn't not do anything, it didn't sit well with him. It was mostly their fault that the girls had left like they did.

What kind of question was that? Sasuke had wanted to tell her to get over it the same day but had refrained. His pride demanded that he not do anything about her leaving. It was her choice whether or not if she wished to remain at his side. The same pride had forced him to sit here and wait to see if she would return, but she hadn't. Most likely because they had gotten some fool idea in their heads in order to let off steam or to get away from them. It didn't matter, he had given her enough time to pout. She was too important to let Konoha have and for some reason it pissed him off to think she might return to the dobe. "I'm going after her if she hasn't returned by morning."

.

.

.

.

.

The relief that filled Kakashi was seen greatly on Naruto's face as well. The elders looked less than pleased with the announcement but he was the Hokage. He couldn't deny the others the threat of Sasuke but this was Hinata, and she'd been with Ino all this time. They had also given them a lead, it was something. The two girls were standing before the elders, and also Naruto, who had barged in learning of their return. There were no signs that the girls had betrayed them. "Will there be any other questions? I'm sure they are both tired."

"Yes, how do we know they speak the truth? How do we know that they haven't been tainted by the Uchiha they say they were following?"

"Tainted? Was he sick?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers and decided that looking down at her feet was the best way to behave right now. It beat looking at that ugly bitch that was glaring at her.

"No, he isn't as far as we know but some new information has been uncovered about Sasuke. I'm glad you two made it back without any complications." Kakashi believed them, he had no reason not to. They claimed to have followed slowly behind the others for a while but Ino had picked up a faint chakra source not far away. They had went to investigate to follow someone they thought might be Sasuke. The report of following not too far behind until they came upon some kind of gorge, after it became two. Ino had fallen and broken her ankle. Tending her own bones had been tricky and then they had tried to pick up on the trail once more but had returned when it had turned cold. "Some foolish idea that Hinata had run off to be with Sasuke, when we realized you two hadn't met up with the others. Besides the team that brought them back said they saw no sign of him."

"Please, don't tell me Forehead is still going on about that shit. Can't keep her man happy so it is someone else's fault?" Ino threw her hands up in mock irritation. "I think we all know better, she has barely spoken to him so why would she run off to be with him? She has been gaga for that idiot over there for years, I'm sure we'll be hearing wedding bells any day now."

That was pushing it. Hinata almost snorted at the comment because there was no way in hell she was marrying anyone. Did they really have to do this? Sure, she still wanted to help Sasuke even if he didn't want her around. It had been Ino's idea to come back to the village to find out exactly what was going on. They were only going to spy for a few days before becoming official wanted shinobi. They wouldn't be joining back up with the other two but she wasn't going to stay behind and become his wife. "I..I dunno, he hasn't asked but you know."

"Marry me, Hinata!" Naruto wasn't sure why he hadn't done it sooner. What better way to prove to them that Hinata loved him and this entire nonsense about her wanting to be with Sasuke was absurd. They could get married and prove to everyone just how much they loved each other.

"What?!" There was no having to fake the shock, Hinata almost gagged from it. What had he said? Was that a proposal? Had he just asked her to marry in front of the Hokage and the elders? Why were the elders even here? Their presence probably meant that they were worried about the prophecy. Coming back might have been a mistake.

"Splendid idea, I love weddings!" Ino really hoped her friend didn't kill her over this. It was a fucking test, they were waiting for Hinata's answer. If she said no, they would doubt their claim. Naruto had unknowingly given them the best way to test Hinata's loyalty. That was so fucked, and she couldn't say anything to dissolve the situation.

"I will," when hell froze over. Hinata allowed the tight embrace, inwardly thinking of ways of mutating the blonde kunoichi. They should have spied from the outside, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Excellent, I love Fall weddings. We can start making the plans, I want to be a bridesmaid." Ino raised her voice to fake joy that she did not feel. She would look awesome in a gown but the wedding wasn't going to happen.

"No, it will be on Friday. We have our reasons and she will wed him in six days or she will be arrested and then questioned."

"That's a little harsh if she doesn't want to rush getting married. I know he's your hero but come on," Ino knew what the rush was but couldn't let on that she did.

"Friday is perfect," Hinata beamed a smile at the blonde male, who was grinning from ear to ear. She wouldn't falter in front of them or give them a reason to suspect her loyalties. They wanted her to still be the lovesick fool, that was the part she'd play. "I can't wait to marry him."

"I'm so happy," Naruto wrapped his arms around her, afraid to let go. He'd been so worried that she'd say no to him. They weren't really together but he had worked on the council, assuring them that he and Hinata were doing alright and that they loved each other greatly. Kakashi had told him to bring up the idea of marriage to her when she returned. If she was truly happy with him and not being persuaded by Sasuke, she would agree to it. She had, he couldn't be happier. Hinata loved him and he was going to make her extremely happy. "We need to prepare for the wedding."

.

.

.

.

.

They were so fucked! Well, she was. Hinata tried not to break down eyeing the gown on the dummy. Seeing her wedding gown should make her happy but she was on the verge of calling the entire thing off and to accept whatever punishment the council was going to dish out. They couldn't do anything, they were stuck. They had discovered what they had come to see about but at what cost? The entire village knew about this prophecy now and some were whispering that she was the one Sasuke wanted. The only good thing was that everyone was saying that she and Naruto were hopelessly in love and the Hokage feared that Sasuke would try to steal her from her groom.

It wasn't going to happen, she knew it. They had no idea where the two were and she didn't want to know. They would do what they wanted while she would be forced to marry another. No, she wouldn't marry him, she would leave first. They should have been more careful when returning. Snooping had turned into this because they had come across the scouting party. They had bought into Ino's explanation because the idiots had been in awe of the pretty kuniochi that had been flirting with them. By the time they got back to the village, the two actually believed they had found them while they were returning and had not been trying to sneak back in. The morons had backed Ino's story to a point, and her agreement to marry Naruto had sealed their innocence. The wedding was in two days, she had to think of something before then.

It would help if she could get a chance to speak to Ino alone. It felt like she was grounded because she wasn't allowed to leave the compound. There were guards posted everywhere, she was a prisoner. No one was going to stop the wedding but her. If she didn't want to get into trouble, she had to go through with it. No, she couldn't marry him. It wasn't what she wanted, she didn't see him that way anymore. Their hero wasn't the one she wanted, she wanted someone else.

She couldn't say that the prophecy had a point and that she wanted the Uchiha but he would be better than their next Hokage in training. It meant she too had to suffer from some kind of Uchiha mental disorder because any sane woman would probably choose Naruto first if it were based more on looks because Sasuke was better looking. Yet Naruto was going to be the next Hokage. The blonde male was sweeter, kinder, and more gentle in his ways. Now that she thought about it, it also made him more boring. Was that the reason girls had always fawned over Sasuke? The air of excitement that clung to him like a second skin? If she had remained with him, her life would never have seen a dull moment.

But he hadn't wanted her to stay, that was the entire problem. They had been told to get out, to leave. Coming back had been more or less needed, since they had nowhere else to go. Ino had planned on getting them enough funds to last for a while but that wasn't going to happen now. The blonde could slip away, but she couldn't. She was screwed, because the Uchiha they were so scared of did NOT want their hero's bride. Sasuke hadn't even wanted her to remain around for the use of her eyes.

'Hinata, Hinata, how are you holding up?'

'Ino? How are you?' The girl's voice rang in her mind, helping to calm the turmoil. It was so good to hear the voice after days of speaking to no one but her father, family, and Kakashi. 'They won't let me out of the compound, there are guards everywhere.'

'We know and don't worry about it. Pack up a few things, we are ready to leave. We aren't going to let you marry that idiot and I've taken care of everything.'

'Are you okay?' Hinata had no idea how bad the other girl was being monitored. 'Are they watching you?'

'No, I waited a few days beforehand and even had a few help out with that to make sure. With the rumors we are spreading, everyone totally believes that you are still the same child in love with Naruto and that you would NEVER want Sasuke over him. And that the prophecy says you're going to be stolen, not ran off. Actually, with the false information we've been feeding Kakashi and the guards, they are watching the main exit to the village. They are there to make sure no one tries to breaks in, not trying to get out. Everything is so under control, you didn't think I'd abandon you.'

'No, but I didn't think you'd be able to help me. I don't want you getting hurt, I'd rather marry him than see you get in trouble over me.' Hinata frowned at her reflection, they weren't blood sisters but Ino was family to her. 'What was that noise?'

'A little distraction, get your things and leave the compound. This is our one chance, if we blow it we will be jailed. That means hurt who you must, there is no turning back.'

'Okay,' she felt the link still active in her mind. A few more things were quickly stashed inside her bag and she didn't bother changing out of her night clothes. Whatever Ino was doing, it was happening now. This was her one chance to leave before she'd be forced to marry, she had to take it, even if it meant fighting her way out.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry, if this chapter was a little rushed. Nothing was meant to happen on their way back so I doubt you wanted to read 'They ran, they stopped, they tinkled and ran some more. Also, nothing was meant to happen from the time Hinata was sent home from the Hokage's office and the few days she was sitting at the compound. Besides being fitted for a dress and stare at a wall. I figured I'd skip that boring info. Sorry, no wedding bells for Sasuke and Hinata, too soon for that. Thanks and please review for me.

Next Chapter: leaving again and building blocks


	14. Betrayal and Building

A/N: Please review for me. If there are mistakes, sorry. I'll have the next chapter up soon. It will be some time before there is a wedding tween SasHin, sorry if anyone had their hopes that it would be soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

With pack safely secured on her back, she stepped out into the courtyard and was immediately greeted by two guards. Both were Hyuuga and had been appointed by her father to keep an eye on her. She had known it would happen the moment she tried to leave. Hinata knew she couldn't even beg off with a lie, their eyes immediately went to the pack she was carrying. She was without a doubt using that large explosion as a distraction to sneak away.

"Lady Hinata, please return to your rooms or we'll be forced to escort you back inside. Going out this late is dangerous and you have orders not to leave the compound." For guards, both were ready to treat her like the intruder. Both were jonin level, two that would normally be at her father's side.

Hinata was saddened that it would come to this but she had no choice. The elders had pushed her to this point. She had returned, she hadn't remained at Sasuke's side like the prophecy had said, so why couldn't they just leave her be? Why did they have to try to control her actions by deciding her fate? "I'll ask you only one time to step aside or I'll be forced to make you move."

"You can try but we both know it isn't going to happen and your father said that extreme force is more than acceptable in this case. We'll ask one more time out of respect, go inside now."

"I'm sorry," Hinata really was saddened with what she had to do. The compound was starting to stir from the noise and within minutes others would be here to stop her. Only one was able to notice the change before she struck, her palm ensuring that they would not feel up to following her. It was a low blow but Ino was correct about it being able to bring down a man. Both hit their knees and fell forward, cupping their manhood. "The world has too many Hyuuga as is and you were warned."

She quickly fled the compound, ignoring the shouts of the guards that had spotted her departing form. They could follow but that wouldn't prevent her from fleeing. She had no idea how they were supposed to escape now but she was going to try. 'Where am I going?'

 _'Shit, we have been spotted! Take the route towards that dress shop I like. We will meet up at the park, trust me. That guard is seriously trying to maim me, this is going to get bad. Keep moving, I'm sending someone, he'll be there shortly to help you.'_

He who? It couldn't be him. Hinata skirted around a couple that was trying to hurry home. So far most of the attention was on whatever Ino was doing but who was with her? The only person that came to mind was Sasuke, but why would he return? He wouldn't come back for her, she wasn't important to him. Then who would help Ino get her out? Doing so meant betraying the village and getting into trouble. "Ugh!"

Dodging at the last minute kept her kidney from being struck. A guard had managed to get around her, he was in her way. Only a bit further until she was at the park, she couldn't waste time, Ino would be waiting for her.

"You will be severely punished for your betra.. Ahhh!" The guard hit the ground in a flash of white, the large mass striking so hard the cry was cut short.

"Good boy, that'll teach him to threaten our friends." Kiba grinned seeing his partner do as instructed and sniff through the man's pocket, tearing cloth in the process. The coin purse was snatched and tossed in his direction. "Well, come on, the others are waiting for us and it is starting to get ugly. That old hag had people waiting to respond at the first sign of trying to get you or Ino out."

"Kiba, Akamaru," Hinata couldn't believe it, they were helping her. There was no time for explanations, he grabbed her hand, and she had no choice but to follow along. The park was up ahead and there was fighting, she could hear it. How much longer before the entire village was upon them? "What is going on?"

"We need to depart before the others are alerted, Shika has estimated another one point five minutes before all hell breaks loose. We will take off the moment we get there, they are ready." Kiba hoped that it played out that way or they were going to be in trouble. This was the only plan they had been able to come up with seeing as Hinata had been a prisoner in the compound. Breaking in would have put every Hyuuga on their ass so the only way for them to get her out was for her to sneak out, or try. A diversion had been needed to get half of the guards to the furthest point away from their escape route. "We're here."

"Oh," a masked Anbu flew past them on the right, courtesy of an enlarged hand. Hinata almost stopped seeing who was there fighting next to the blonde girl. Shikamaru, Choji, Karui, Kiba, and Sai were all here.

"Do it, Sai." Ino swore sensing the many chakra signatures rushing towards them from several directions. They would be swarmed soon, some kind of alarm had been sounded. While she might have had freedom to roam the village this last week, it seemed she wasn't going to be allowed to leave the village itself. "Before we are swarmed, then we will all be brought down."

"It is done," Sai tried not to hiss in pain from the wound he'd received already. With his remaining chakra all he had in him were two but they would be enough. The large birds appeared, he allowed the hands that were touching while he got onto their transport, four to each. "Don't fall, we won't be able to make a second pass to pick you up."

"Get us into the air, we'll handle the rest." Karui gave a nod to her fiancé who was on the other transport. They still weren't in the clear and they would try to stop them from making it to the outskirts.

"How long can you hold this?" Ino didn't want to push him with that wound. The birds were gaining altitude, but it wouldn't last if he passed out from blood loss. "Shika, I need to heal him, cover me."

"We got you covered," Shika just couldn't believe this was happening to him. This would definitely be that final straw Temari had mentioned to him. Their relationship was already rocky and on the verge of ending, this would severe it. He was helping his friends to flee the village and was about to become rogue.

"How do you expect us to stop all of those attacks? Shit, that is going to stop us for sure," Karui swore seeing the large barrage of explosive kunai being aimed at them. This elder had her panties in a twist, those weren't normal guards down there. Those were all elite Anbu members and they weren't playing to prevent them from leaving. It meant that she had been expecting some kind of attempt at leaving. The only thing they probably had on their side is that the number hadn't been known.

"Give me a second, Sai." Ino had to pause in healing to attempt what she wanted. It wouldn't be that good but whatever stopped those things from striking them. "Choji, grab onto this and use it as a shield."

A jagged piece of wood stabbed his thumb, but Choji extended his hand to catch the huge, yet hideously shaped, shield that was created for his use. A few of the kunai made it through before he could bring it around to halt the rest. He felt more than proud when his lovely intercepted the few that he had missed, destroying the weapons mid-air.

"We are about to clear the outskirts," Sai directed both, leaving the monument behind and the forest below. Within the hour, a group will have been formed to come after them. Where was she? Where? His stomach coiled the longer they flew and he saw no signal. The warmth continued to spread along his side as Ino tried to work on the gash.

"There, she's down there." Ino pointed towards the flashing light in the clearing below. That meant all of them had made it out alive. She didn't think Sai needed to exert any more chakra than necessary, "Land and I'll finish up this wound."

Who else was down there? Hinata wanted to ask but kept silent as the birds descended to the ground. She jumped off as it popped into nothing, landing beside Kiba. She wanted to know what all of them were doing there, but now wasn't the time to pry. They would have to move quickly to keep from getting caught. It wasn't just one but three people waiting on them. "Mrs. Inoichi, Tenten?"

"Of course, who were you expecting?" Mrs. Yamanaka thanked the weapon specialist for waiting with her. She walked over to her daughter that was tending to the artist's wounds. From the noise, they had been spotted. "How bad was it and how much time do you think you gained?"

"Hour at most, maybe a bit more depending if the Hokage gets involved." Shikamaru didn't want to waste too much time talking. There was much to be done and the more ground they covered the better. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know my mother wouldn't."

"Of course, this was something I promised to do a long time ago. Ino, I think she wishes to baby him for a few moments so we can speak." The older woman smiled seeing the artist turn pink at the suggestion.

"Oh, okay, he'll live." Ino stood to allow Tenten to mother the artist. She accepted the bag the boyfriend extended her way. The man was okay for someone from the Aburame clan, bugs and all. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I want all of you to be extremely careful and don't get caught. If you need to, you must fight to remain free. Even if it is against former friends and allies, you do what you must. I've always been so proud of you both, you and Hinata. I will do my part and will be in contact in a few days." Mrs. Yamanaka gave both girls a quick hug, "When you find your boys again, tell them I said hello."

"They aren't ours," Ino snapped in irritation at the very nerve of suggesting that she would want someone like that. Without responding, her mother patted her cheek and departed. The two were heading in another direction, to take on a more active role in this entire sordid affair. "Alright, we should get a move on. Do you think you can walk, Sai?"

"We got him," Kiba gave the nod to Akamaru. Without being asked, the artist was scooped up from behind and deposited on his partner's back. "Don't sweat it, we need you to stock your chakra, we might need you for a fast get away."

"But Ino, what is everyone doing here?" Hinata wanted to know. She hadn't been expecting all these people to help her break out. Did they have any idea what they were doing? Didn't they realize that they could get into trouble? "What have you been doing?"

"Fulfilling my part of the prophecy," Ino grinned seeing the horrified expression. She'd explain it all later when they were safe. They needed to get a move on, before they were dragged home. "I'm building his kingdom of course."

.

.

.

.

.

This was a horrible idea, they were screwed. Shikamaru had warned them of the outcome but it was done. There was no way in hell they were going to be able to outrun the group coming for them. There was simply too many of them and those following were trained for this type of work. They were being ran down, how much longer could they hold out? An entire day of running and they were going to have to make a stand or simply be too tired and give up when they were cornered. "Ino, this has become personal."

"I know, I know!" She was already aware of who was following and this was going to end so bad, so fucking bad. Naruto would have been preferred at this point but not that one. There was no way they were going to be able to hide from Kakashi's dogs. One was howling not far behind and all of them were getting tired. This wasn't a simple retrieval mission, and that was why Kakashi had come himself. Not just the Hokage, but Hinata's father was among them. Hiashi Hyuuga was with the group and this was so fucking bad.

"If we can't run, we fight." Karui saw no other alternative right now. She wasn't officially part of the Leaf yet but she had aided in their escape, her part would be reported to the Reikage. They wouldn't give her a light sentence either, she had heard of his reaction to this prophecy and she was aiding two possible people that it described. Her former home would not understand her reasons for doing it. She didn't care for Sasuke Uchiha, but her man wasn't going to abandon his teammate, and she wouldn't leave him. "We fight before we are too exhausted to have a winning chance."

"Let's do it," Kiba called a halt to Akamaru, ready to do this. If they could prevent this group from following they would gain the needed time to get away. They would fight, there was no going back for them.

"Wait, you two keep Sai safe, he still isn't ready to fight. Tenten can join us in battle, you keep him from being attacked." Shikamaru instructed the two. "They will gauge our ways of escape upon arrival. They will try to eliminate our quickest route and that is Sai. Don't let them get close. Ino, you know what to do, but be careful."

"Right," Ino knew her role better than anyone else. Which meant they may try to take her out quickly. They didn't have to wait long before hearing the group, and things were going from worse to fucked. How many were there? "Six in front, two coming from the west about ten minutes out, and three more about twenty minutes out to the east."

"Trying to flank us, we have to make this quick. Find an opponent and take them out." Shikamaru instructed catching the glimpse of the grey dog bounding into the clearing. Next came the Hokage, followed by the others. The Hyuuga leader, and four Anbu were with them. Six opponents but there was only five of them that should get into battle. Sai was out of it, Akamarua and Kiba were safeguarding him. Ino was their med-nin, so that left him, Tenten, Choji, Hinata, and Karui to do the fighting. "The two on the left."

"Wait," Kakashi held up his hand but it was too late. The trap had been sprung, but the other three halted at his words. Those two weren't going to be any use to them as long as the Nara was in control. His heart sank seeing the younger generation facing them, ready to fight. The hopes that this was a huge misunderstanding was slowly dying out. When the alarm had come in, he had said he would bring them back. It was most likely them breaking their friend out because she really didn't want to wed Naruto. The two had been having problems and to be forced into the marriage because you felt like you had no choice, it had to be tough. It was wrong for them to demand that she marry someone to prove her alliance when she had never given them a reason to doubt her. Her friends probably felt the same way and were acting out of concern and anger. "Please, let them go, Shikamaru."

"That would be really unwise of me, I'll have to decline." Shikamaru tightened his hold on the pair. That took care of his opponent and Ino's, he'd have to leave the rest to the others. This was no longer about a marriage, this was about doing what was right and standing up for themselves. This wasn't his fight but he had promised his sensei that he would look after his comrades. Even if it meant going against the Leaf, he was with Choji and Ino.

"Return now and your sentence will be light," Kakashi didn't want any more blood on his hands. If he allowed any of them to get hurt, the feelings it would cause in so many others. To have so many turn on them, it was disheartening. "Come back, I understand why you are doing this. It was wrong of the elders to demand that Hinata get married to prove her alliance. She has never given us a reason to doubt her and we have. Come back, I will smooth things over with the council and there will be no wedding."

"You're right, there will not be a wedding." Hinata decided it was time she spoke up for herself. The evening sun was bearing down on her back, causing sweat to trickle down her spine. Her palms were also sweating as she looked to the man that had raised her. "Nor will I be returning to the Leaf."

"Hinata, come home, you don't know what you are doing." Hiashi spoke up to try to convince her to return. This was foolish and would end in blood if they didn't start behaving. Running off wasn't the answer to all of this and it only concreted what that elders believed. "I will explain that I do not want you to wed the boy. We can make this work, just come home with me. You are my daughter, I will protect you."

"LIAR! I am not your daughter and we both know it. I… I won't stand here and say that you did not do your best by me but we both know who I really am. The council has every reason to doubt me and if you do not turn back, I will not hesitate to fight for my freedom." Hinata didn't want to fight him, she still loved him greatly, but she knew it went beyond that now. The council, the nations, they wouldn't allow her to exist. "Everyone, I'll take my father."

"Hinata!" Kakashi saw the situation take a turning point in that moment. Hinata would have made any father proud as she stepped forward and took her stance, she was fighting for what she believed it. Yet, there was nothing else he could do when the girl activated her Byakugan. Hiashi looked on the verge of crying when the others gasped at the obvious change in the girl's eyes. "Then it is true, you carry both, you're the one."

It was done, they knew. Hinata didn't feel any regret, nor did she falter when the man that had raised her took a step forward at the challenge. She would most likely lose this fight but she wouldn't back down. Fighting with her sharingan was something new and it would most likely hinder her skills. "I am sorry, Father."

"So am I," Hiashi didn't want to hurt her but there was no other way. They would take her back and remove that offending thing. She was better off without it and he had failed his wife. He had sworn he would never allow her to go down this path. The timid child he had loved as his own was still the granddaughter of Madara when all was said and done.

"Hinata!" Ino knew screaming would only distract the girl but panic had her crying out. The slapping palms was almost too fast for her to see what was happening. She couldn't tell if Hinata was holding her own or not. Choji was the next to react, going for one of the Anbu. That meant trouble, the man immediately split himself into three, forcing the redhead female to assist her boyfriend in battle. Tenten engaged the swordsman, and somehow that left her paired against the Hokage.

"I will not kill you, but you will be removed from battle." Kakashi dodged the shadow trying to restrain him. Having fought with the team a few times before, he knew what to expect. Shikamaru would try to keep him from getting anywhere close to the blonde. He didn't need his sharingan to take the girl out of the fight. Take out the med-nin, that was the surest way to win this battle. With her out, the others would soon follow.

What an asshole, Ino almost didn't get the wall up in time. The water jutsu slammed into the makeshift wall, sending the spray high into the air. It was horribly made and two spots had a hole but it had done the trick. Ack, the fucker was burning her wall down, that was so unfair. The others seemed to holding their own but she felt stupid when she tossed a kunai to have the clone pop. Arms went around her front and neck, placing her in a tight hold. Her own predicament wasn't her concern, they all heard Hinata's cry of pain.

"Cease this," Hiashi panted, feeling the toll it was taking on them both. She had surpassed what he had thought her capable of months ago but this wasn't his daughter fighting him. His left lung was bruised and several points were damaged from her attacks. It was frightening, what she had been able to manage in only three minutes of battle. That eye had to be a hindrance, for now. If she were allowed to fully learn it's use, he didn't want to think what she'd be capable of. This was the reason the council feared the prophecy, this was the reason he had to get rid of that eye. "I will remove any lingering traces of that man."

It hurt to move, several of her ribs were cracked, and her heart was beating erratically. He had managed to do some damage, Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to defeat him. Some of his movements were confusing, she couldn't block them all. She was too used to relying on her Byakugan to fight and with the Sharingan, it was becoming difficult to focus. Trying to stand properly hurt, and she saw his intent a second too late. The fingers rushed forward, aiming for her eye, the proof that she wasn't his.

"What?" Hiashi felt his hand stop and almost thought to blame it on the shadow-wielder. His eyes went to his wrist, where a hand suddenly tightened around the bone. The pain didn't come from his daughter, who had yet to move.

Kakashi blinked, almost missing the reason for Hiashi's shock. The man's intentions had been clear, he'd been about to remove Hinata's sharingan. The chidori crackled as the hand went into the man's shoulder, possibly rendering the arm useless. Where had the two come from? "Let her go or I die, right?"

"Precisely."

Ino moved feeling the slack, moving away from the Hokage's arms. She knew that voice and didn't need to question who had the man at knife point. Her gaze went to what was happening elsewhere hearing the Hyuuga elder scream in pain once more. Blood spewed from the second hole in the man's other shoulder, putting him out of the battle. "Hinata!"

"I'm okay," she was shaken and couldn't move. What were they doing here? How had they known? Hinata tried to smile feeling the warm touch of Ino's hands arriving on her abused middle. Her eyes were trained on the Uchiha that was waiting for the man to do anything else. "Please, please don't kill him."

"He'd be dead already if that was my intent." Sasuke had to fight against the urge to return the favor and remove the eyes that the man cared so much for. Had he been a second later, he would have had a reason to kill him. The fighting was coming to an end around them, but why were they fighting against Anbu? He saw that his brother had Kakashi under control for the moment but he didn't put it past the man to do something shortly. His gaze swept back to the two still crouching down near his feet. Ino removed her hands and gave a nod that it was done.

Hinata felt her heart stop when she looked up to meet that gaze. He was looking, searching for something from her. Why was her stomach doing flops? Without saying anything, a hand was held out for her to grab. Why did she get the feeling that he wasn't simply trying to help her up? He was offering his hand, did she want to take it?

That wasn't good. Kakashi sighed, forgetting his plan to break away from his capture. He didn't think he'd make it to attack Ino again, not with her so close to Sasuke. Whoever the man was behind him, he hadn't heard him or sensed his approach, so he was good. He hadn't known until he felt the kunai digging into his spine. The only other two that weren't injured were the two Shikamaru had held down. The others were on the verge of being defeated by the others and soon there could be casualties. With the arrival of Sasuke and another, things weren't in their favor. His stomach pitched seeing the girl reach out to take the hand being offered. His first thought was that Sasuke was offering assistance to the girl, but that wasn't it. The dark ponytail made a flapping noise because she was pulled so suddenly and right into his former pupil's chest. The arms went around the timid girl, in an unmistakable embrace. The dark eyes turned to him, the anger and hatred almost reminded him of the Sasuke he had fought at the bridge. "Sasuke, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"I don't read porn but I'm sure I can manage to embrace a girl properly without assistance, thank you." Sasuke tightened his hold to get his point across, to all of them. He wanted his former sensei to return and inform the dobe and that council. "Let him go, I'm sure he is wise enough to realize that he cannot win this fight."

Kakashi called a halt to the others, more like his yelling got the others to stop beating the shit out of his team. How could he have known that following would mean facing determined shinobi? He hadn't counted on Sasuke arriving and he wasn't alone. The other two were released to assist those that were injured. He stepped away from the one that was behind him. "Why? Why did you show up, Sasuke? Why betray Naruto and Sakura once more?"

"You know why and I know about your meeting with the other Kage. As to why I am here now, I think that is obvious." Or did the Hokage think he went around rescuing random kunoichi? His purpose here was clear, he had come for Hinata. "Or did you think I'd allow the village to have her?"

"And Naruto?" Kakashi got why he wouldn't want the village to keep Hinata. Sasuke was still all about clan and Hinata was part clan. She was a great asset with her abilities and Sasuke sought strength. "You would disregard Naruto's feelings in this?"

"The villages would have me dead, don't claim otherwise. They would also seek to destroy those that are a potential threat to their foundation of lies and that includes both of them." Sasuke heard the man moving behind him but he was no longer a threat. "Why should I place his feelings above my own? Hinata has made her choice, he'll have to live with what that means."

"Owie! Sorry," Ino didn't mean to interrupt the entire 'I stole Naruto's girl' spill but taking a deep breath stung. Her throat was smarting from the grip he'd had on her. She frowned when the sun was blocked by a dunderhead. What did he want? "What do you want?"

He had come to make sure she was alright, trying to show concern. Itachi clipped his mouth, holding back the smart retort. They had after all parted on bad terms and regardless of their appearance, she was probably still angry. "I was hoping that saving your life would have earned me some gratitude."

Really? Ino rolled her eyes at that. He didn't want gratitude and they both knew it. But if he wanted to be like that, she could give him a bit of gratitude. She reached both palms up to capture the side of his face, noting that he didn't pull away or tell her to stop. He wasn't scared of her reaction, he was probably expecting a head butt. Ino stalled realizing how easy it would be to actually do it, to lean up and plant her mouth onto his. He'd have to settle for the nasty headbutt she had for him.

"You're too slow," Itachi grabbed her around the waist and lowered his face. It was just a rough, quick kiss on the mouth, nothing more. Her lips were soft and smooth, very warm considering who it was. That smirk said enough, he wasn't stupid and he didn't need a headache.

What? Ino immediately doubted that she had really felt the quick brush of lips across her own. A headbutt would have been less complicated and this didn't have the impact she had been going for. How could she relay that she was still pissed at him if he did shit like that?

"Idiot," Sasuke groaned when the girl's hands left his brother's face, obviously somehow hitting the back of the hood. Itachi's face became partially uncovered, enough that everyone got to see who had been hiding. Was hassling a kiss from the girl really necessary? He had saved Hinata from going blind but that didn't warrant himself anything.

"Itachi," Kakashi felt the world spin when the dead shinobi turned at his name. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be the brother. Was it some kind of reanimation jutsu? "You'd go so far, Sasuke? Have you turned so wrong that you would demean your own brother by forcing his soul to remain inside an empty shell? And for what?"

"The fact that you would suggest that he would proves you know nothing of my brother." Itachi grabbed the girl by the hand and nodded to the Nara to indicate they were all to come to them. They would need to depart before the reinforcements arrived. Fighting more was pointless and they had who they came for.

"Hinata, don't do this." Hiashi tried to make eye contact with his daughter. This wasn't the way and if she left, she was beyond his help. "Is he worth it? Are you going to give up your home, your family, and your life to be with a traitor?"

Was she? Hinata lifted her gaze to look at the man everyone would soon know as a traitor. Sasuke was about to become the biggest threat the five nations had ever been forced to deal with. Was she willing to give it all up to be at his side? To help him with his goals, whatever they might turn out to be? He too seemed to be waiting for an answer, the dark eyes searching her own. "Yes, I am."

"Return to the Leaf, tell your elders and the other Kage what you have learned." Sasuke smiled at the announcement, she had left them all stunned. Those three words said plenty, Hinata had just chosen.

"And what should I tell them exactly?" Kakashi didn't want to be the one to tell them. He didn't want to be the one to return and tell Naruto what he had just seen. It was all coming together, the prophecy had begun.

"That it has begun, their attempts at getting rid of the Uchiha will be their downfall." Sasuke nodded to his brother once the others were close enough to be in range of the jutsu. "You can also tell the dobe that he need not worry, I will cherish MY bride."

.

.

.

Okay, I'd just like to say that if you don't know who Choji is with, please look it up. In case you haven't finished the manga or know the end (even if parts of it sucked) I do like that ending couple because I thought she was hilarious.

On the subject of the fight scene, I don't think Ino could take out Kakashi, not in a physical fight, despite his sharingan being gone. However, Kakashi couldn't beat Itachi before when he did still have it and Itachi had been seriously ill the times they fought before. Sorry, Kakashi in reality couldn't take him, and without his own sharingan, not even close. I'm not discounting that Kakashi is good, that is why Ino can't take him and why the others would have had an issue with him. I adore Kakashi but Itachi is better. For Hinata's fight, it wasn't meant to last that long even if those three or so minutes was intense. She has yet to train with both so it would still be a hindrance, since she hasn't learned to balance the use of both. She wouldn't be able to defeat her father and I don't think he'd try to kill her. But Hiashi wouldn't be able to take Sasuke.

And before I forget, yes, Ino really meant to headbutt him, not kiss him. I don't think he'd let her, he'd do the unexpected instead and there was no tongue, so it really wasn't a real kiss, not what ItaIno fans are waiting for.

Next chapter: A little talk and the news is given. Please review for me.


	15. Apologies and Announcements

A/N: Next chappy!

Warnings: A bit of lime in this one. HEY! I'm at chapter fifteen and there hasn't been any, that is odd for me because I love my smut. Have fun reading. This chapter is almost 9k words, I feel accomplished.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

.

.

.

Chapter Fifteen

"Thank you," Hinata meant for more than the work on her ribs. She would still be a bit sore for a day or two but she was almost as good as new. Ino gave a smile before leaving to tend to the others. They would be on foot the rest of the way and the break was long enough to get them back on their feet and to grant a brief rest. Needing a few moments alone, she moved away from the spot to find a bush.

Everything had happened so fast, her mind was in a whirl. Instead of being forced to wed or run off alone, she was surrounding by friends. Not only friends but Sasuke had shown up. She was just as shocked by his appearance as she was that the others had agreed to come along. Ino seemed to trust their decision to follow for now. It was nice to know that they wouldn't be alone. Finished with the bush, she went to the stream to wash her hands.

"We should fill up the rest of these as well." Sasuke spoke sensing her coming into the clearing and stepping up behind him. His brother was busy talking to the Nara and Ino was tending to those that had gotten hurt. He had asked the others for their canteens in order to get them fresh supplies. It would be a few hours until they reached the hideout and there wouldn't be any fresh water until they got there.

"Okay," she knelt down to wash off her hands. There was seven canteens minus her own, she didn't mind helping. The seconds ticked by while both placed the containers under the water and waited.

"My brother says there is a hideout not too far from here and it should be in working condition. It is large enough for all of us until we decide on a permanent base of operation." Sasuke screwed the top on the canteen, not liking the frown she carried. Had she not wanted him to arrive?

That was good to know, she didn't feel like being on the move constantly. She wasn't sure what to say to him so she gave a nod. The last time they had spoken she had been told that she wasn't wanted. Had he come simply because she could turn into an asset? "Thank you for coming."

"Don't thank me," he didn't want her thanks. He didn't want her gratitude, he wanted her loyalty and her affections. "We were greatly at fault for you being in that predicament. I spoke out of anger and because of it you ended up almost married to another. We both know that married or not, as soon as they saw your eye you would become a target."

"Most likely and it was our fault. We should have known that we wouldn't be able to return and leave again. We wanted to know what was happening and Ino was worried about her mother." Hinata finished the last canteen that belonged to Choji. "If you wouldn't have come when you did."

"It is done," He would have sought out Orochimaru to see if he had any spare sharingans. It wouldn't have been the same but it would work to keep her from being blind in one eye. They had made it in time and she was safe, she had chosen him. Sasuke had no idea why she would. They had never been that close and being with him meant a difficult life. Did she realize that he had meant what he had said? The message he had given to the others hadn't been to get a rise out of them.

"What do you think they will do?" Hinata stood, taking the ones she had filled. Those they had left behind wouldn't be happy about the situation.

"They will assume what they will and continue to follow orders. Are you concerned about them being angry with you?" Sasuke didn't give a shit if they were upset with him. He would go his own way and the two could be pissed that he had chosen another over Sakura. "Are you concerned that now they will assume that we've had something going all along?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that but they will. Y..you hugged me and what you said, they will think we are already together. I don't mind but it will make your betrayal worse in their eyes." She knew both well and they would be angry with her too. Her conscious was clear because she hadn't been messing around with anyone else and her reasons for leaving had nothing to do with Sasuke. He just happened to be someone she could depend on and also had something at stake. They were in this together and it was comforting to know that he cared enough to assist her if she was in trouble, no matter his motives.

"I embraced you," A hug is what you do with a friend, she was not his friend. An ally perhaps but his intentions towards her weren't the least bit friendly. He would call Ino a friend, how he saw Hinata was not the same. She was different, "we should get back so we can make it to the hideout around noon."

.

.

.

.

.

"Was all that really necessary?" Itachi began the lecture the moment they were safe back inside the hidden base. It was one they had chosen after deciding that they were going to collect the two. They had picked it out because it was extremely hard to find because of the minerals in the mountain side made it hard for most users to detect what was below. There was enough room for all of them, if they bunked. The Akatsuki weren't going to be using it again, so it was free for them to squat in.

"Yes," Sasuke responded to the prodding at his behavior. Yes, he had wanted to hammer the nail home while he could. He wanted the other two to realize that he had done exactly what they had accused him of doing some time ago. He was going to take Hinata from Naruto but for more than a casual fling. "If not then he would be all anxious to come rescue her, still believing that they are meant to be together. I will leave no room for doubt as to what my intentions are where she is concerned."

"That doesn't mean you have to try to goad him into taking action. No need in stating that you are going to cherish anything. You should have just announced your intent to fuck her while you were at it." Itachi propped his legs up hearing the snicker from nearby. The shadow-nin and the dog tamer were sitting on the other couch listening in to their discussion. The large male was watching over the artist, while the females were making use of the bathing room.

"Well, then he won't misinterpret my words then if that much was clear." Sasuke turned to the two that were watching, "what are you doing here anyways? Weren't you all part of the group that was tracking me a while back?"

"Yes, we were, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shikamaru crossed his arms, not intimidated by the two. He was curious as to how the elder brother was walking around but wasn't going to pry. He trusted Ino and she said it was a long and not worth telling story, because the guy was a prick.

"You just betrayed your Hokage and your village, one can't help but to wonder why." Itachi was curious why they would chose to help the two and then continue to follow. Their names would be filed with the others.

"I'll tell you if you tell us how you knew where to find us." Shikamaru asked. They had shown up at the right time to be of assistance. From what he got from Ino, the two had asked them to leave so why show up to help?

"We were almost back to the village when Ino's mother contacted me. She let us know which direction your group was headed and what was going on. We merely turned to intercept and came upon the fight in time." Sasuke was thankful for the woman's thoughtfulness. He would have been pissed if Hinata would have been injured that severely but it wouldn't have changed anything.

"I see," Shikamaru nodded, accepting that answer. "Ino's mother came to Choji and myself when Hinata was more or less given no choice but to accept Naruto's proposal. We knew Kiba wouldn't agree with what they were doing, so we talked to him next. Karui is Choji's fiancé so she said she didn't care what was going on but if Choji went anywhere, she was going. Ino overhead Tenten bitching about Hinata must not really want to marry Naruto since he's a dick that has constantly fawned over Sakura for years, so Ino spoke to her. Well, once she was on board, Sai kind of asked Ino about it, blushing when asking if Tenten sided with Hinata. It didn't take much to convince him to join when he realized Tenten was coming along."

"I thought he had a thing for Ino." Sasuke heard the seat shift beside him. He was almost positive that the artist had something going for the blonde girl. What was his interest in Buns?

"I honestly think he isn't sure who he likes. I know he likes Ino but Tenten has been pursuing him rather aggressively, which gets him flustered. I think since she managed to give him his first erection, he is swaying more towards Tenten these days." Shikamaru hoped that was the case.

"Then he is allowed to remain," Sasuke answered for his brother. He hadn't been the only one concerned or remorseful about the incident. His temper had pushed her out the door and back to Konoha. Things could have turned out worse, she could have lost an eye, or married Naruto. He could have gotten her another eye easily, but she might not appreciate being kidnapped before being able to consummate her vows. It was in his favor that she had chosen to run instead of attending the wedding.

"That comment have anything to do with the kiss we witnessed?" Shikamaru directed the question to the brother. It had been a simple kiss, but it was still a kiss. Sadly, that show hadn't held the same impact as Sasuke's parting statement. There were two back in Konoha that were going to be rabid after hearing about this. Sasuke was letting Naruto know that he had won, he had the girl. Not only did he have her, he was going to marry her. He was going to marry her and 'cherish her'. Which to any jealous man boasted of seriously enjoying her sexually to the point of never allowing anyone else to ever have her.

"Yes," Itachi left it at that. The blonde was his to figure out and the artist would do well to stay away. He'd figure her out, especially why she was one of the louder of the females. "She mentioned before running off that you were interested in seeing the ledgers."

"I am, is that alright?" Shikamaru wanted to see this evidence that had been collected against the five. He wanted to see with his own eyes what was so terrible. That was if he believed that what they had found really was the third's journal. He knew she wouldn't lie to him about what she had read but it didn't sit well with him. After doing some heavy thinking, he knew that it was more than possible. If one looked hard enough, one could see the injustice the village made them live with every day.

"You may see them one at a time, simply because I do not trust you as she does. If anything is tampered with, even your relationship with her will not save you." Itachi wouldn't have any of them trying to destroy what evidence they had. It might never be used but it had been left for them to find.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you have to eat in this place?" Kiba was starving and with the ruckus the girls were making, they wouldn't be making dinner any time soon.

"Woof!" A flash of white skidded across the room before shaking off. The water slung everywhere, spraying the four occupants. Akamaru quickly searched for his owner and ran over with his treasure intact.

"What do you have here?" Kiba took the black cloth carefully from the large jaw. It was some kind of garment that was covered in lace. The smell was unmistakable, "What did you steal from her this time? Have you been a bad boy again? One of these days she's going to skin you. These are Hinata's?"

Sasuke watched the dog-user extend the edges of the material to reveal that it was a confiscated pair of panties, used panties. The outraged scream from the bathroom was confirmation that the dog had taken them without permission. Without having to say anything, he held out his hand for the garment. The damn thing was skimpy, there was nothing but a lacy string holding it together on the sides. It wasn't a thong but would probably show more than a normal bikini would. He tried not to think how the fanged asshole had recognized the scent coming from the panties.

"She might want them back," Itachi pointed out the obvious seeing his brother stash the garment into his pocket. Really? He was going to keep them? Wasn't it easier just to try to get into them? "If I catch you sniffing them tonight, you are sleeping outside."

"Don't worry, I'll wait until you are asleep before I bring them out."

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to think about it. Naruto didn't want the hand trying to comfort him. Did they think any of this was going to help? He'd lost his friend again, more than that, his friend had just declared himself their enemy. Wasn't it enough that Sasuke had taken away their friendship, but he had to go and take Hinata too? None of it made any sense to him, he didn't want to believe it.

"Naruto, I think it is best if you both accept it," Kakashi ignored the glare the former Hokage gave him. He had called her before delivering this news to them both. Naruto's reaction was better than Sakura's, because he was crying. The girl was just sitting there staring at the wall, it wasn't healthy. The sooner they accepted, the sooner they could move on.

"Like hell I will, I know I probably won't be able to convince Sasuke to come back. I know that him returning is impossible but how can you tell me to accept what he did? I should have seen it coming, what he was doing." Naruto hated it, because the signs had been there and he hadn't done anything about it. Now thinking back, he saw it so clearly. When it would be just the three of them going out, Sasuke wouldn't normally attend or would find some reason to vacate early. Whenever Hinata would tag along to be with him, Sasuke would always join them as well. Yet, he and Sakura thought it meant Sasuke saw it as a double-date, but had that been it? NO, it couldn't have been. The few times he had looked over to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face while watching Hinata. His girlfriend had been totally clueless about it, and he had overlooked it. He had always thought that if Sasuke ended up with anyone, it would be Sakura. All those times, Sasuke had been watching his girl, probably calculating what it would take to steal her. The one person that had always wanted him, loved him, and Sasuke had to have her.

When had it started? It was all his fault because he had more or less given his friend the opportunity to wiggle his way into Hinata's good graces. The fights, all those times he had disregarded Hinata's worries, because they weren't justified. Naruto knew it was his own fault, he had allowed this to happen. Instead of dealing with what was bothering his girl, he had shrugged because he knew he was happy with her. He wasn't the best at being a boyfriend, he sucked at it but it wasn't because he didn't love her. All those things, it was all Sasuke had needed. He could just imagine Sasuke offering up an ear for her, pretending to be a friend that wanted to listen. Then this entire sharingan thing had happened, it had placed her right into Sasuke's lap. Instead of coming to him, she had gone to Sasuke, and it was his fault. He had let Sasuke win, he had let the other shinobi take what was most important to him. Naruto wouldn't allow it, "It is my fault, I did this, because I constantly told her that she was seeing things, and I brushed her off. If I wouldn't have treated her that way, she never would have fallen for whatever lies he's told her."

"Naruto, I'm sure you're taking it too hard." Tsunade petted his back, hating that there was nothing they could do. They had just lost a few good shinobi to Sasuke, not just Hinata. She was more concerned about this prophecy and what it entailed. To discover that Ino could use wood, it meant she was somehow a relation to the first. Asking the mother was out of the question since the woman had also disappeared. The foretelling was coming about, and soon the other Kage would hear of it. "There was nothing you could do."

"It is my fault, I did this to her. I let him convince me to sleep with someone else. I know he told her about it, how I went to that place with them. I did it, I cheated, but every time she tried to do something I pulled away. Why? Because I felt awkward and unsure. All that nonsense I heard them talking about not knowing what to do, so I did it. It was more than once too, but I still did it. Every time I came down, he was there smirking, and I know why. I did it, I gave him what he needed to take her from me."

"Sasuke didn't make you sleep with someone else." Kakashi ran a hand over his face hearing it. That was a detail he didn't need to know. Relationships were hard enough when you were shinobi but if one couldn't remain faithful, could you really fault the other for not wanting to continue it?

"I'm not saying he did but you can't tell me that he didn't use it. Why else would she suddenly dump me soon after and start running to Sasuke? He was working her and I did nothing to stop it. He wanted my girlfriend because I had something he could never have and he hated it. The only girl that wanted me instead of him, and he had to want her. I'm getting her back, I don't care what you say. I don't give a damn about your prophecy or what the council says." Naruto fisted his hands, wanting nothing more than to tear into the one he used to call brother. Of all the ways Sasuke could betray him, this was unforgivable.

"I think you need to focus more on the fact that Sasuke has announced himself as our enemy once more. He knows about the prophecy as well and from the way he spoke, he means to achieve it. He knows the other nations want him eliminated and he isn't going to sit idly by while we hunt him." Kakashi hoped both of them were listening to him. "He made his intentions clear, he is going to marry Hinata."

"Tact," Tsunade scolded hearing the sobs begin from the up until now silent Sakura. This had to be hard on them, in several ways. All they had done to bring Sasuke home and he had walked away from them again, this time he hadn't gone alone.

"He's going to marry Hinata and he is going to use her to achieve his goals." Kakashi didn't care for tact, it was wasteful at this point. "His has found some way to revive his brother, he has taken Ino and several others with him this time. He is already starting, the time will come soon when you will have to defend your home against him and those that follow him. It might not be next week, next month, or even next year, but that time will come."

"You just said it yourself, he is going to use her." Naruto heard all he needed to hear. "He doesn't care about her, he is using her. Somehow he is manipulating them, especially her. How can you expect me not to do anything when he is using my fiancé for his own selfish purposes? There has to be a reason she went to him, she doesn't love him."

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi rose his voice to stop the rant. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that Hinata has no feelings for Sasuke?"

"Yes!" Naruto wouldn't hear of it any longer. Hinata didn't care about Sasuke, she loved him. "I stand by what I said, she went along with it for another reason, she would never want to be with him."

"That may be but I think you two need to stop and ask yourself something. What about Sasuke's motives? Don't you dare tell me he is doing it for this prophecy, I was there, Sakura." Kakashi was glad that the mouth clamped shut before anything idiotic could escape. "He could use her without ever entering into any form of relationship with her. All he would have to do was use her part in the prophecy to win her to his side, that would be enough. He was concerned for her, he held her, he continued to hold her even as he spoke to me. That was not the way you hold a friend or comrade, it was very personal and I wasn't the only one that saw it. Yes, he will use her to achieve his goals but his reasons for marriage aren't what you'd like to believe."

"What is your point?" Sakura didn't want to hear how he acted all concerned. Of course he was concerned, if she had died, she wouldn't be there to help him. Sasuke didn't want her any more than he had wanted Ino.

"That you're an idiot, because you still don't get it. Tsunade gets it, that is why she is frowning." Kakashi was glad that his lecture wasn't lost on all of them. "What I'm getting at is that he is going to marry her, he is going to bed her, because she isn't like the others that he took with him. Whatever he feels for her, it is already more than he has felt for you, Sakura, or any other female that has tried to get his attention. Add that in the time she'll be as his wife, her being from his clan, and the fact that she did something you didn't do yourself."

"What is that?" Sakura wanted to know. What made Hinata so special?

"She just abandoned everything to be at his side." Tsunade added her opinion to it.

"That is not true, I offered to do just that the first time he left but he said that I couldn't walk the same path he was going to." Sakura knew that couldn't be it. She had offered to go with him when she'd tried to stop him from leaving the first time.

"And he was right, he knew it." Kakashi wasn't sure how to make her see. "What did you do when you met him on the bridge that day? When you tried to lie to him and say that you were ready to leave the village behind to join him? He tested you because he knew you wouldn't do it. He was going to kill you because he didn't want you to join him romantically and he knew that you wouldn't do it. I find that attribute to be endearing, I am proud that you won't abandon your village for him. Sakura, we were offering her a chance to come home, to work it out. He showed up and gave her a choice, he held out his hand, she didn't have to take it. There is two things to be learned from that. One, he wanted her to come with him and Two, she proved to him that it didn't matter what his plans were, she just sacrificed everything to be at his side. Those are two important things that you can't claim to have had." Kakashi saw that she was getting it. Sasuke didn't want her, for some reason he wanted Hinata.

"That still doesn't explain your point." Naruto didn't want Sakura listening to this either. Sasuke was an idiot that had gone too far this time. The asshole had betrayed them both, leading Sakura on while plotting to steal his girl.

"My point is that if Sasuke went out of his way to come get her, make sure it was her choice, and then made sure to tell me to tell you of his plans, then Sasuke's attachment is a lot deeper than you wish to believe. That said, do you honestly think he is going to allow you to stroll in and try to convince her to return with you? You are a fool if you think for one minute that he is going to apologize and hand over the woman he has decided he wants."

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't eat that," Karui swiped the plate containing the fried dough before it could be eaten. When had he managed to grab ahold of it? He knew better than to eat something so full of sugar. "You'll reach over and eat some of that salad Ten was kind enough to toss."

"You got to show me how you manage that, he is so obedient." Ino was more than happy to spear the salad that had been added to the meal. It had taken all of them working together for over an hour to prepare the feast. Who had found sweets to bake up? The bashful look said it was Hinata. The only one not sitting at the table was Akamaru, the pooch was happy in the corner gnawing on a raw steak that had been thrown over.

"Simple, he likes my pussy." Karui snatched the dressing before it could drown the vegetables. If she didn't keep an eye out for him, no one else would. She was fully aware of how his clan abilities worked but there was a difference between eating for the calories and being a glutton. There was plenty of calories and nutrients in normal food. He didn't have to shove sugar directly into his face.

"O.." Hinata felt the water go down the wrong tube. The woman said it so matter-of-factly, that it was appalling. Stating something so bold at the dinner table would have her humiliated. She held the napkin up to her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink. Why oh why had Ino asked?

"He's whipped," Kiba mumbled around a bite of chicken. There was no other excuse for the way Choji allowed the woman to lead him around on a collar. No pussy could be that good and he would never let some woman control him.

"Like you wouldn't be if some girl gave you the time of day, you can't sleep with your dog forever." Tenten gratefully took the bottle of dressing from Karui's hand. She had every intention of having a certain artist the same way, very soon. She already had him blushing whenever she looked at him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru looked towards his best friend who didn't seem to give a shit that he was being called whipped. Choji was munching on the salad as directed by his woman. The large idiot wouldn't be happier if she had allowed him to shove those sweets into his mouth. Whatever was between them, it was working. Perhaps being whipped wouldn't be so bad if you found the right girl to hold the whip.

"Real men don't let their women whip them." Kiba retorted, horrified at how easy the largest member of their new group was being tamed by the wild woman to his right. "Back me up here, Sasuke. Shika is too lazy, Sai doesn't know what a pussy is, and Choji is happy with his bridle being so tight."

"He likes it that tight because I only yank it when I'm riding him." Karui saw her man shrug at the accusation, nothing they hadn't heard before. He knew she only got on his case because she loved him and didn't want him eating too much junk food, it lowered the sex drive.

"Gross, and I'm asking the men at the table." Kiba blanched at the image. He wanted someone that wouldn't allow a female to tame him to back him up. "You gonna let Hinata whip you?"

"What I allow her to do in the privacy of the bedroom is between us. If you ever catch her spanking me with a riding crop on the kitchen table, then you can question what goes on between us. Until then, my relationship with her is none of your business because if she feels like experimenting in a little kink, then it is within my right to indulge her." Sasuke sliced through the fish, figuring the subject was finished.

"Man, that is so wrong. Don't put the image of Hinata spanking you in my head." Kiba shivered at the image of the girl in leather swinging a long whip in her hand, Sasuke bent over with a gag in his mouth. "Though Hinata would look awesome in some tight leather."

"Would you please?" Ino snapped seeing she wasn't the only one not amused by the grin. What a pervert! "Stop imagining her in something sleazy and drag your mind out of the gutter. Besides, I'm sure Sasuke would be the one doing the spanking."

"The word pussy in this manner is the crude term for a female's vagina, correct?" Sai asked the question of Choji since the kunoichi had said the man liked hers. He wasn't completely ignorant when it came to sexuality. He knew that people consummated their relationship by having sex, which involved the male sticking his penis inside of the female.

Was the artist really that ignorant? Itachi watched a few nod in agreement, letting the pale shinobi know that it was exactly what it meant. This was the group of kids his brother had grown up with? Why hadn't he been asked about his opinion? Did he think this Choji was whipped? Not really, he saw a healthy relationship between two people. Calling this one whipped would have been like calling their father whipped. It just showed that the man cared greatly for her and she showed her concern by watching what he ate. Sometimes you had to use tough love because you cared. Sweets were horrible for you and it could impede a sex drive, not to mention stamina.

"Junk food decreases testosterone which reduces a man's sex drive." Sai quoted something he read, "Such foods as chips, popcorn, sweets, pasta and beans. Healthier foods are better for males, if they are in an active relationship, such as vegetables, fruits, and things high in protein."

"Exactly," Choji spoke around a mouthful of tomato. That he could back up, he was always ready for sex these days.

"Wow, that is why you always eat healthy, Sasuke." Ino had known about some of those foods but not the beans and chips. "Poor Hinata will constantly be walking funny."

Again? Hinata felt her face going as red as the tomatoes Sasuke was cutting through with his fork. It was one thing for him to make a smart ass comment because Kiba was being annoying but did her friends have to do it as well? She was sure that entire scene and his boast had just been a way of starting something with Naruto. He really didn't have any plans on marrying her. He had already said that he would never want someone like her.

"Nothing wrong with a couple having an active sex life," Itachi felt all eyes turn on him. His parents had a good one, it was where they got their eating habits. Their mother had kept their father on a strict diet, which had been reinforced with the children. They hadn't understood at the time, now they were old enough to get it. He would indulge in sweets, but they weren't a part of his regular diet.

"Hmm, I get it," Hinata stared at the fish and tomatoes on the Uchiha's plate. That was probably true and it made a lot of sense to her. Maybe that was why they hadn't done anything. All Naruto ate was ramen and junk food.

"That's right, all Naruto eats is junk food and ramen," Kiba got it! You couldn't shove a piece of broccoli into Naruto's mouth. It was the same no matter where they ate, he ate foods high in starch and sugar. "How the hell did you two ever manage to fuck? Was it any good?"

"Don't answer that." Sasuke clenched his fork not wanting to hear this. He knew that they hadn't gone all the way but he didn't want to picture whether or not the dobe had managed an erection while in bed with her. Nor did he want to know if she liked anything that had been done between them. Wasn't it enough that everyone here knew that she had once preferred the other male? Did they have to bring it up over dinner? Why the hell was she thinking about it? From the look on her face, she had been thinking about it. She had been making the connection, or trying to. It meant she had been recalling the times she had been in bed with the dobe and had wanted to have sex with him. "I don't want to hear it, even if I can't stop you from thinking about him."

What? Hinata felt like she had been caught pinching a baby. What had she said? What had she done? It had to be something because he pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room. The room fell silent at the departure, the only noise was from Ino punching Kiba in the side.

"Go talk to him," Itachi knew his going wouldn't help. Was the girl not aware of why his brother had gotten angry? Sasuke was already competitive in nature, had always been so with Naruto, but this was different. This time he had decided to fight for something he really wanted, even if he didn't understand the whys behind it. His brother was drawn to the girl, but she was obviously too innocent to realize what that meant.

"Okay," Hinata wasn't sure how it would help, except she might be able to find out what she had done. She pushed away from the table, following the same path he had just taken. It took her past the bedrooms, down another hallway, and right into another intersection. She looked down each path, not seeing him in either. One led further into the place, the other outside. Hoping she was guessing correctly, she took the one that would go outside. If he wanted to be alone then that was the best place for it.

The doorway was open, so he had come this way. She exited out into the night air, looking around to spot him. She almost didn't spot him, nothing but his sleeve could be seen. He was leaning on the other side of a tree, with his eyes closed. He didn't have to speak for her to know that he was aware of her presence.

"You should go back inside," Sasuke knew it was her, his brother wouldn't have allowed anyone else to follow. The scent of her shampoo reached his nose and her uneven breathing, she wasn't sure what to do after following him outside. He wasn't going to be fit company right now, he was barely containing his anger, his urges.

"Are you okay?" She didn't want to go back until she knew he was alright. Why had he gotten so upset? Was it the talk about them? She wanted to reassure him that it was all in jest, they didn't mean anything by it. "I'm sorry if what was said upset you."

"How long?" He wanted to know, he needed to know just how long it would take before she completely gave up on the other shinobi? What would it take to make her forget about him? "How long before you forget about him? What will it take for you to leave him behind?"

"I don't understand," what did he want to know? Those questions didn't make any sense to her. Hinata wanted to answer, but wasn't sure how. What exactly did he want to know? "If there is something you want to know then speak plainly. I don't get what you are trying to ask."

"How long before I no longer have to worry about who you are thinking about? Or will I always have to wonder if it is him that you think about when we are being intimate?" Sasuke put it the best way he could without being crude or offensive. He didn't want to be vulgar but she said to speak plainly.

Intimate? Was he suggesting that they would eventually become sexual? Why did that idea make her lower half heat up? The image flashed only for a brief second but it was enough to cause the strange tingle. Wait, he hadn't really meant that boast about her being his bride. Or did he just want to sleep with her because she was here? Whatever the case may be, his question was absurd. "I will never forget about him because he is a large part of my past, to forget him would be to forget who I have become. I have already left him behind, I no longer see him in my future."

"And?" He wanted the answer to his other question. Sasuke gave her points for walking closer. He could see that her hands were shaking, she was either scared or anxious about something. She was close enough he would be able to reach out and grab her, still she got closer. Hinata didn't stop until she was directly in front of him.

"I assure you, that if we ever become intimate, it will never be him on my mind." She found the very idea absurd, almost hilarious. Someone as sought after as Sasuke was worried that a girl would prefer another.

"Can you deny that you weren't just thinking of him in a sexual way?" He wanted her to deny it, so he could call her out on the lie. See, her face was turning ten shades of red at being called out. So she was still thinking about him, and probably wishing they had gotten to that point.

"I..I was but not like that. Not how you think, I.. I.. oh, how, I.." Hinata didn't want to say it, it was too embarrassing but he looked angry. She didn't get why he would care but it wasn't like that at all. "I..I was just thinking that explained why he gave off the sexual prowess of a turtle but you practically ooze it. I remembered what you said that one night, about not being a fool. I was thi..thought if it had been you instead, but it isn't, it's not, I mean wasn't. I'm not sure what I'm trying to say anymore."

"Are you saying that your thoughts were somewhere along the line that if it had been me you were dating, you would have not only lost your virginity, but you would have had it many times since." Sasuke found the blush to be arousing, she only gave a nod at the implication. "Then let me let you in on a little secret, Hinata."

Did he have to pull her close to do it? It was hard enough to breathe as it was. Did his hands have to go there? Hinata felt her throat close up when the finger entwined in her shirt to keep her from rushing off. What was he going to say? She had no choice but to bring her own hands forward to brace her weight, or fall into him. He seemed content

with them resting lightly on his shoulders.

"I used to watch you on the occasions the four of us would be set up on a double-date. I couldn't understand why he wasn't completely committed to the relationship, not considering his attachment to Sakura. I'm referring to preferring to continue hanging with the others when he had you on his arm. If you would have been mine, I would have taken the first opportunity to ditch the others, and taken you home to fuck. Crude as that sounds, it is truth. You never would have left my bed without having the issue of being sore." And admitting it was sending the blood directly south. Sasuke should have known something was up when she had left so early in the mornings he'd seen her. Naruto had also never been the jealous type whenever the others would make comments. Kiba had pointed out one evening that Hinata was ready to go to bed. The idiot had laughed it off and told the girl to go ahead, he'd see her the next day. "I never got it. He said you two were intimate but you never carried the look of someone that had spent the night having an orgasm."

Did that come with a look? Hinata didn't want to look stupid by asking. That wasn't the same as getting sexually excited, she knew that much. Just like she knew that the dampness forming between her legs was the result of hearing him talking about them doing something. It was simply him stating that if they had been dating, they would have gotten to that point. Why hadn't they dated? Right, because he wasn't interested in her that way. He didn't want her for a lover. Wait, that didn't make any sense. "How would you know? You've never seen me after or whatever."

"I'm going to assume you mean after having an orgasm, not after sex. Shall I show you what I mean?" Sasuke heard the gasp before he grabbed her nape to pull her face closer. Her mouth was already open, the kiss was chaste for a total of a second. Just a quick one over before he took full possession of her mouth. His tongue swept over the bottom lip, licking the surface. She didn't disappoint, the action was timid and shy, but she didn't hesitate to return the exploration.

It was so horribly wrong. Hinata couldn't suppress the moan when the shiver was felt all the way down to her toes. Her body was heating the longer his tongue toyed and probed, coaxing a response each time. Kissing him shouldn't be so much different, it shouldn't feel so good when there were no strong emotions between them. It was just a kiss, then why did she want to climb all over him?

The moan might have come from him, he wasn't sure. Gods, his cock about burst from the seams when his tongue was caught between her lips and she gave a soft suckle before shoving her own in his mouth. The unsure teasing was over, the hands came up to catch his face, keeping the kiss going. She pulled apart long enough to take a much needed breath but captured his mouth again. He had started it, but she didn't seem to be in a hurry for it to end. Each time their tongues met, a hot poker was stabbing his groin.

The heat of his chest came in contact with hers and both arms were now on her back, ghosting along her spine. Hinata gasped and practically melted when a hand slid down to the curve of her bottom. The fingers were gentle and did nothing but try to press her closer. Doing so, she wound her arms around his head, and realized that he had taken to leaning back against the tree. Her hips were between his legs, but she still had to bring herself up on her toes to not break the kiss.

What should have been a quick kiss, was past that point. Sasuke knew it the moment she came in contact with his problem and the outcome of the kiss. If she knew, why was she doing that? The tremor had him bucking towards her, unable to prevent the reaction. What did she expect when rubbing up against him? Again, she had to be doing it on purpose.

That couldn't be it. Hinata felt more than heard his gasp when she rotated to rub her stomach against the hardness. That was it, and it was definitely running up along her abdomen. From her estimate, it ended well past his navel area but she couldn't tell exactly how round it was. There was no doubt that it was stiff and there, because of their kiss? Was it possible that she wasn't the only one that was getting excited from it?

It should stop, he knew he should pull away, but he wasn't ready, not yet. Without worrying about how she'd react, he used his arm to lift her by the waist and turned their positions. It was her up against the tree, pinned by his weight. Legs immediately wrapped around his waist for leverage and put them on dangerous ground. To be safe, he cupped her bottom to support her weight, which wasn't much. She was extremely light for someone with such a womanly figure. The firm breasts that were pressing into his chest, the soft ass that filled his palms, and that antagonizing heat that was so close.

This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Hinata released the moan and had to stop the kiss at the sudden pressure finding where she ached. The length was there, lined up along her center. There was clothes between them but she could feel just how hard he was. She tightened her hold around his head when the hips made an upwards motion to cause the friction to rub against her. The loose cotton made the soft silk of her panties touch her intimately. With each upwards motion, it pushed into her, rubbing a spot that was causing a strange tension to form. It didn't stop, just constant stimulation, the ache almost becoming unbearable to the point she wanted to sob for him to do something to ease it. Would taking him inside get rid of it? If having him rub against her outside of the clothes felt so good, would it feel even better to have him moving within her?

"Dammit," Sasuke felt his resolve slipping when she bucked into him, trying her best to gain more friction. He could feel the wetness that had managed to seep through their clothing and it was helping the pants to glide along his cock. He could already imagine how wet he'd find her if he were to take off the clothes. Virgin or not, he wouldn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside. "Cum, or I'm going to fuck you right here."

"Yes," Hinata wasn't sure if she was giving permission or expressing her relief because the tension began to relieve itself. The words caused it to tighten to a point and then it shattered. The pleasure rolled over her as he continued to rub and moan into her ear. His own hoarse cry echoed her own, as the sensations began to calm. It was no longer painful and that had been really good, her first orgasm. It had helped but she still wanted more.

"Hinata," Sasuke clenched his teeth and prayed that he had the strength not to make her first time be against a tree. It wasn't looking very likely with the way she was trying to crawl all over him. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to. Don't do that."

"Sorry," was it wrong? He didn't like it? Hinata liked it, if she lifted herself just right, she had found the end of it. It was growing harder each time she came in contact with it. If it was wrong then why was he doing it? Her toes curled when it came directly against the sensitive nerve that was still throbbing slightly.

"Put your feet down before I forget myself," again. Sasuke backed his groin away, needing the space. Having her stand once more, forced him to crouch since she had yet to release her hold. He was still aroused, but this wasn't the time for it. "Just not here, not like this."

"Oh," she didn't feel so bad when he put it that way. His breath ghosted over the tip of her nose, when he pressed their foreheads together. What now? What did they do now? They weren't dating but she had just done more with him than with her ex-boyfriend. "Um, what is this? I mean, I didn't think this…"

"I assumed you didn't follow me out here for this. However, it is just as well that we had this talk," the mention of their talk caused the blush to reappear. "I'll be up front, I want you as my lover. Whether that is going to lead to something more permanent that will be up to you but I see you as being mine, even now."

That was unexpected but it lessened the guilt about having enjoyed what they had done so much. Hinata knew what he meant about becoming lovers, "Lovers or together?"

"Both, one is a given with the other. I'm warning you that if you agree to being together then I will take you. If you tell me yes, then I will inform the others that we will be bunking in the same room. We won't have to do anything until you are ready but I prefer you to share my room. What is your answer?"

"Okay," she knew she would probably never get the romance like most girls wanted but that was alright. Their live weren't exactly ideal at this point and she'd take what she could. By now her betrayal and joining up with Sasuke will have been reported. Things could change any day for the worst, and she wanted to try this for some reason. It meant giving up a life of flowers, dates, and family dinners, all to live life on the run with a wanted shinobi.

"Come, I'm sure by now everyone else has begun to straighten up their quarters. We'll go inform Ino and my brother that they'll be sharing." Sasuke knew that would go over well. With Hinata out of the available roomies, Ino would probably share a room with Tenten. It would still be nice to tease the two.

.

.

.

A/N: Kay, hope you liked it. I was going for one of those kisses, or should I say 'the kiss' where you feel it everywhere, which includes being extremely sexually excited from it.

Next chapter: Ino asks a favor and Hinata comes to a conclusion. Please review for me.


	16. Author's Note

This is not an update, so sorry, I am posting this to my most active fics so no one has to message me or to wonder why I won't be updating for another two weeks or so. Yesterday, I got into a bit of an accident. I'm fine but my left arm is in a sling, arm is swollen and bruised. Been instructed to keep it in the sling for at least a week. As soon as I am able and feeling better I will get back on schedule, thank you for being patient.


	17. An Offer and A Suggestion

A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while. Hope you like it. Of course, I got another nasty review telling me something about killing myself from an asshat. It will get deleted as soon as it shows.

Warnings: None really this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

"I can't believe I got stuck with you," Ino eyed the mattress that was barely large enough for two people. Why did Sasuke have to choose now of all times to want to date? Why was Hinata sharing a room with him? If the two started fucking, she was going to castrate someone. This was so unfair, she didn't want to share a room with him.

"Well, blame it on your two friends. I'm sure if you insist the one with buns will accept your challenge for the artist. However, I don't think anything you do will convince my brother to give you his spot." Itachi reached up further in the closet to see which of the linen wasn't moth eaten or contained spiders. It was already getting late, everyone else was doing the same. Cleaning and making their room tolerable enough to sleep in for the night. Tomorrow there would be a lot to do since it would be some time before they moved on. There was much to plan and discuss before making any serious movement.

"No thanks," Ino snatched the pillow cases off of the two that were about as fluffy as the ground. She wouldn't fight Tenten for the right to sleep anywhere near Sai. Choji and his girl had their own room, Shika was rooming with Kiba, so that left her to room with this one. Seeing Sai turn five shades of red had been worth it, he had been confused when Tenten had insisted that they bunk together.

"I found one cover sheet that is clean enough, but nothing for cover." Itachi tossed the nasty linen in the corner. He would spend most of the night reading instead of sleeping. The dog was on duty but he didn't trust lowering their guard completely. Once they had the hideout completely cleaned and searched, he'd feel better.

"Where is that thing going to sleep?" Ino eyed the snake that was slithering all over his bag. Why hadn't they set it free already? What was the point in keeping it? She was more of a cat person and that thing gave her the creeps.

"She shall be fine where she is," Itachi tossed her one side of the sheet. They would make do and the snake was staying, "We can use one sleeping roll to put beneath us and then another for cover."

"Works for me," Ino dug out her sleeping roll to sleep on. It was a lot thicker than the one he used and that mattress was thin. Any extra cushion would help and she knew hers was clean. "So this was one of the Akatsuki hideouts?"

"It was," he was glad that it had never been discovered. Everything was still operational and in good condition, it would work until they figured out where they were heading. "It should suffice until we come up with a sound plan."

"A plan? Like what? Help your brother take over the world?" She tossed the pillows in place. He was busy grabbing his bedroll to notice that she was watching him. He still had dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep but they weren't as pronounced.

"Perhaps since you have already begun your roll, helping him build his kingdom. You've somehow already convinced a handful of talented shinobi to abandon their home to join us. I'm almost curious to see what else you are capable of." Itachi meant it as a compliment, the smile indicated that she took it as one. In a matter of days, she had gotten several on their side. He wanted to know exactly what she had done. "How did you do it?"

"What can I say, I'm very charming." She emphasized her point by tossing her hair. "Fine, Shika and Choji came because of me and I kind of told them about a few things. Kiba thinks of Hinata as a sister, so he was extremely pissed when he heard that she more or less had to marry Naruto or face punishment. I think Sai did it because he was curious as to what would make the rest of us do it, he's weird like that. I mean he's friends with Sakura and Naruto but since the end of the war, he's been hanging with Kiba a lot. Tenten came because she's bored and she wants to fuck Sai. She's always been closer to me and Hinata anyways."

"You could have left it at charming," He brought what they'd be using for cover over. The mother was also abandoning the village to help them out but that was understandable. He wasn't sure what she was up to but she had asked them to trust her and to take care of Ino and Hinata.

"And if I mentioned beautiful as well?" The top was spread out evenly across the small bed. She wasn't sure how they weren't going to end up touching in the middle of the night. They would have to be careful or accept getting personal.

"I wouldn't ask for clarification." He walked over to his bag to retrieve the journal he had been reading. Silence greeted his answer, causing him to turn to see why she wasn't speaking and wished he hadn't. Okay, there wasn't a place to change so he couldn't get angry but why hadn't she asked him to step out of the room? She was bending over to take the snug pants down, leaving her in something else, underwear that looked like shorts and a silk top.

"It's modest," Ino added before he could comment on her attire. She had worn this many times when on missions with the others. The shorts covered just as much as most shorts, so did the top. The only difference was the material which made it more comfortable to sleep in, nothing personal was showing.

That it was, but still revealing. Itachi brought his book over and sat at the edge of the mattress, leaving her to get comfortable underneath. It wasn't cold enough to demand that he share warmth and it was safer for them both if he remained above. "You should try to get some sleep."

"I will," she got comfortable underneath and got to wondering what was happening in the other room. Sasuke had stated that Hinata would be sharing his room while her friend stood back blushing. What had happened between them? "What do you think happened when she followed him outside?"

Couldn't she figure that out on her own? He knew they hadn't gotten around to fucking but he could assume that they did enough to solidify the relationship. "I'd say some talking, some blushing, some stuttering, and then some serious making out. I'm sure he has made his intentions clear and seeing as she only blushed when he made his announcement, she was is a willing participant."

"Well yeah, your brother is so freaking hot and he practically oozes sex, I want one just like him." Ino gave a heavy whimsical sigh that echoed in the barren room. To emphasis her point, she threw an arm over her forehead, "To have someone like that, a girl could just swoon thinking about it."

"Good thing you're a decent kunoichi, you'd never make it on the stage." Itachi stretched out his legs and leaned against the flimsy headboard. If she moaned one more time, he was going to shove something in her mouth. Was that really necessary? "I seriously hope you never had to fake with an ex-lover because if you did, I can assure you that his ego was forever destroyed."

"Don't worry, if we ever get intimate, you won't know that I'm faking it." She gave one last pathetic moan before turning to face him. "And I'll have you know that I'm a damn good kunoichi."

"You are decent but you have several areas in which you need improvement." He saw the anger in her eyes but he knew she wouldn't appreciate false compliments any more than being told that she was great. "As a med-nin, getting caught could mean the end of your team. You got caught by Kakashi Hatake."

"Hello, did you forget who that is? They didn't make him Hokage because he's hot, he's known for a damn reason. I'm not you, I'm not skilled enough to take someone like him." Ino glared at him for daring to comment that she should have easily been able to get away from someone like the Hokage.

"As I said, you could do with some improvement. You need to train your speed and your defenses to allow you to be a better med-nin. You have a new kekkai genkai, you need to train it and improve yourself if you don't wish to be caught in that kind of situation again." Itachi opened the book in his lap planning on doing his reading. He almost rolled his eyes when the palm slapped down on the book, blocking his view.

"Fine, then train me." Ino smiled at the disgruntled face he was making. If he was going to complain about her, then he should help her. "You're right, with things as they are I need to improve my skills, but I have no reliable sensei. No one else here is capable of helping me and you got nothing better to do."

"I have to help my brother figure out what to do. I don't have time to babysit you," Itachi also knew that the less time he spent in her presence the better. He could see her damn nipples now that the cover had slipped down. No, it was enough that he had to share a sleeping quarter with her for some time, he needed to be around others during the day.

"I'm asking you to train me, not babysit me, I can wipe my own ass. I've gotten as far as I can training with Choji and Shika. All the others aren't compatible, except maybe Sasuke but I feel that he will be helping Hinata with her training. Come on, I can't be the head medical personal for your brother's army if I'm dead. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you agree, I warn you now."

Somehow he didn't doubt it. He could see her constantly annoying him until she got her way. She did need more training and from someone that wouldn't hold back because she was a friend that was also female. "I can help you with some but not all, you'll have to master your kekkai genkai on your own, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you, I promise that I'm an apt pupil." Ino was almost giddy that he had agreed to help her. She had gotten as far as she was going to get with her former team. Her training under Tsunade via Sakura had mainly focused on medical skills. Fighting had never really been a huge part of her training from the former Hokage.

"We'll begin in two days, once we have settled in and cleaned up the training area." Itachi felt the smile tugging at his mouth when she grinned and plopped back down hard enough to make the mattress bounce and squeak. Just that simple she had been that easy to please, shame, he doubted it would always be that easy between them. "And despite your wonderful acting skill, I'd be able to feel if you were faking it."

.

.

.

.

.

Their damn room had a leak, an annoying, constant leak in the center of their space. Sasuke sighed knowing that he'd have to get up soon to dump the bucket or there would be water on the floor in the morning. Getting up meant disturbing Hinata and he was actually very comfortable. She had insisted on cleaning the entire room before going to sleep, then she had washed up. By the time he had returned from his own bath, she had been passed out on their freshly made bed.

The only thing she had done when he had climbed in bed was snuggle closer to him without waking all the way. She had to be exhausted after helping the others clean all day long. His brother had gone with Choji and Kiba to the nearby village to gather some supplies that would last them for about two weeks. The hideout was spotless and secure for now, so the next day they would be allowed to relax and get some rest.

Their first night in the same room, he had insisted that she lay down and get some rest. After the ordeal of fleeing from Konoha and the fight, she had to be exhausted. He wanted her to be completely into their first time and not about to drop off. He had promised not to push her and he wouldn't, she could let him know when she was ready to take that step.

"Do you want me to get it?" Hinata rubbed her eye hearing the plunk-plunk of the drip. It must be raining hard outside to create that steady of a leak since the hole wasn't that large. The hideout was underground so the earth above had to be soaked through.

"No, I'll take it. I'm going to see if there is something larger for us to use so we don't have to dump it every hour. I'll be back shortly." Sasuke was sure he'd seen some kind of plastic container stored in the training area. He would just dump whatever was inside and borrow it for the night. As soon as it was possible, the roof was getting fixed. "The temperature is dropping, you stay under the covers."

That was kind of sweet in its own way. Hinata sat up with the covers pressed to her chest as he slid off of the mattress. Once more he had put her by the wall, she wondered if there was a reason for that. Maybe after being a criminal for so many years of his life, he didn't like to feel trapped. She had suggested putting it in the middle of the room but he had said they needed to conserve space and that he wanted it against the wall. She didn't mind since he gave her enough space to be comfortable and she really had to use the bathroom.

Thiers was shared with his brother and Ino, but the light was off. She quickly padded across the cold stone floor and made it to the bathroom. She felt how cold it was as she sat down on the frigid toilet seat to take care of business. The sound of her tinkling kept her company seeing as next door was quiet. They still didn't have any paper to use so she retrieved one of the clean rags that had been put away earlier in the day. It was so unfair that all the men had to do was shake it off. Hinata stepped back into a still empty room after cleaning up and turning off the light.

Sitting back in bed, she glanced towards his vacated spot. Her nerves kicked in knowing he'd be joining her again. It was different than the first time they had been travelling together. This time she knew that his intentions were different. After that kiss, she felt okay with them. Earlier when she had brought up the kiss to Ino because she had begun to feel guilty about, her friend had made a few good points.

One being that she was single, so she was free to do as she wanted. She had given her and Naruto a chance and it hadn't worked out, most of it not being her fault. If she liked Sasuke, which she found that she did, then she shouldn't feel guilty about moving on. The question was why did she like him? She had thought about it all day long, trying to figure out why she was drawn to him. It was when she tried to compare him to what she had once seen in Naruto, that she began to understand why she had begun to fall out of love with her ex and had begun to see the Uchiha in a different light.

She had originally been drawn to Naruto because he was different and had tried to strive despite being looked down upon. His strength of character was what had called to her. His ability to smile no matter the circumstances, his determination, his believe in himself is what she had liked. She saw what she wanted to be in Naruto. As a child she had known that she was less in her clan's eyes, even her father's but she didn't have the strength to keep smiling when things got tough. She hadn't been strong enough to persevere without it affecting who she was. Their disdain had affected her in many ways, no matter how brave she tried to be.

Since the end of the war, he had begun to change. She finally saw that Naruto did greatly care what others thought of him. He had admitted that he had once been pissed because those that had once treated him horrible were now seeing him as awesome. She was sure that it was nice to change their minds and to get the acceptance of the villagers, something he had always dreamed of doing. It was there, in his dreams, that made her question what she had once believed. His dream to become the Hokage, to prove to everyone that he was the best, better than all the rest, it was not the ideals of someone that didn't care what others thought of him. If he wanted to prove his worth, then he did care. Not that she thought it was a bad way of thinking, just not hers.

Maybe it really wasn't Naruto that had changed after the war but herself. More like she didn't understand his need to have others accept him. He wanted to please others so much that he would always overlook her. Many of their walks would be interrupted with his fans and he'd be okay with it. Many nights they would arrive at their reserved dinner date two hours late because of his stopping to speak to someone, but even then their spot would still be there because it had been reserved for Naruto. She had grown up with the pressure of what her clan and her father thought of her. Seeing Naruto as a little boy, smiling despite what others thought of him, it gave her hope. Hope that it didn't matter if others didn't accept her, she could still be herself. The fact that Naruto never during one of those times did he look at the hostess and say 'No, we were late, we will wait for a table', proved that he was alright with using his fame for his benefit.

Hinata knew those weren't really bad qualities, they just began to turn her off at some point. She didn't like to get free meals because her boyfriend was well-known. She didn't like fan girls coming up to her boyfriend that was next to her and flirting, him just laughing it off as them being curious. She didn't want to compete for his attention because he was worried about offending someone that thought he was the best thing since ramen was invented. That left her with what she found so appealing about Sasuke now. Besides that he was extremely attractive and could kiss really good.

As a child he had excelled in class but the only time he would brag or act snooty was towards Naruto. Then again, Naruto's attitude had helped to instigate that rivalry. A rivalry that had begun because her ex had liked Sakura who had liked Sasuke, but Sasuke had never really gone out of his way to prove that he was better, he was just naturally better. Every boy had some kind of competitive nature but that was different than going around challenging everyone to prove you could beat them.

Then after the assassination of his clan, Sasuke had become more withdrawn. His reasons had been wrong but he had strived to fulfill his goals. She had to admit that he had a certain strength of character when it came to not caring what others thought. Hell, he could take it overboard sometimes and that was a flaw. Yet, he wasn't completely heartless and had a few soft spots.

That was it, what she saw in him. She had adored Naruto because of his strong will and his ability to thrive under difficult circumstances. Sasuke done the same but in a different way. No one could argue that he was strong-willed to the point of being pig-headed. He took what life gave him and dealt with it, sadly she didn't see him smiling that much. Yet Naruto's smile wasn't the same as Sasuke's smirk. One was adorable while the other was sexy. Sasuke was sexy and his personality oozed confidence.

One could do without the cockiness but Hinata now believed that was a way to hide the insecurity he really felt. Naruto had smiled, Sasuke acted cocky, but it was all still an act to hide what they were really feeling. Both had been hurt and been alone as children, yet both had grown into confident and amazing men, with redeeming qualities. In a lot of ways, he wasn't that much different than her ex. The qualities she had once found in Naruto, she could see them in Sasuke.

The major difference was in the way they made her feel as an adult, not as a young girl. Emotionally Naruto had made her feel content, secure, but somehow empty. While Sasuke made her feel anxious, insecure, but somehow at ease. An example was how she felt while lying next to him and he held her. She was positive that he didn't have any deep feelings for her but she felt completely safe and like she was finally home. How that was possible when she never knew what to do around him at other times was confusing.

There was no way to compare how they made her feel physically. Kissing her ex had been something she did out of affection. There had been no affection between her and Sasuke but the kiss had caused many reactions. The most shocking had been all about what made her female. Just thinking about the kiss had her insides tightening in anticipation. She didn't feel bashful around him, she felt alive and aware of his presence. It was odd, she didn't feel the need to prove herself as a kunoichi but when they had kissed, she had wanted to please him.

"This should work," Sasuke slipped back inside the cracked doorway with the container in tow. It should hold the water until morning so they wouldn't have to get up again. He paused hearing the startled gasp from the bed, who did she think it was? She looked nervous about something and only nodded at his approach.

Yes, she definitely found him to be attractive. Hinata shoved her hands under the cover and watched him position the container beneath the drip. He'd always been cute, but they had never really spent any time around each other before she had begun to date Naruto. It was hard to spot his good qualities if you didn't have the opportunity to be around him on a personal level. "You'd always give me your cinnamon roll when we'd go out to breakfast."

"I don't care for sweets," he switched off the bedroom light. What made her recall that little detail? He hadn't thought anyone had noticed, the dobe had never remarked upon it either. The only one that had reacted to it had been Sakura, the first time he had done it.

"Then why didn't you simply order the toast with your meal? Every time you would get the cinnamon roll and give it to me without asking." Hinata was positive that it had happened every time and they had made it a point to get breakfast with the other 'couple' twice a week without fail.

"Would I?" Sasuke shrugged and left it at that. "One would think that you'd remember how your boyfriend would always offer Sakura something off of his plate."

"That's probably why he thought nothing of you constantly giving me something but Sakura noticed." Hinata had mostly eaten what he offered out of being polite but it had been hard knowing that she was being watched. It was also one of her favorite foods so she had appreciated it. "But that doesn't change the fact that you took the time to notice that it is something I like."

"What do you want me to admit to?" Sasuke climbed back under the covers and got comfortable. "I already admitted to watching you, mostly to try to understand you but I'm astute enough to discover what you like and don't."

"Anything besides what I like to eat?" Hinata took the cue when he placed his arm out for her to lay back down. She settled back into his side and waited for an answer.

"You like to wear loose conservative over snug fitting clothes because your fighting style calls for very swift movements but you like to wear sexy, lace underwear beneath. That tells me that you put being a shinobi first, yet you are subconsciously aware of wanting to also be sexy and alluring as a female."

How did he come about that conclusion? Sure, she liked nice underwear, just like any other female but how the hell did he know what she liked to wear? They had never gotten that far and her pajama set wasn't at all revealing. "Um, how do you know what kind of underwear I like to wear?"

"Am I wrong?" Or did the panties he have belong to someone else? If so he was going to be pissed because he caught himself staring at them several times and he'd given into temptation once and smelt them. It had been a bit perverted to do but he had done it before he could realize what he was doing. After their little makeout session his body had been unable to think of naught else. He wanted her. He couldn't say for sure why the need was so bad, it just was. Some of it might be his desire to claim something he had taken from his former teammate or to show Sakura that he was capable of giving himself to someone. It was most likely because of how she would look at him when they were discussing something in a sexual nature. The innocence mixed with healthy curiosity, the way she would nibble on her bottom lip, and blush. It made him hard thinking of what he could show her.

"No, but you could have peeked through my bag." Hinata wondered if that was how he knew. It couldn't be a guess, not if he knew she liked lace as well. "That one doesn't count."

"Fine, I can add something but you might not like my pointing it out." Sasuke wondered if she even realized it herself. "I couldn't be sure at first since all I had to go on was Naruto's word, I actually assumed wrong. I assumed that you were one of those females that may enjoy sex but you'd be hard to get off, the entire look of having an orgasm thing. I know damn well now that he didn't so much as attempt to get personal with you. It didn't take me much to get you off."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Should she not have enjoyed it so much? What he'd been doing had felt too good not to enjoy. It felt like he had known exactly how to rub her. She had already come to the conclusion that having him mess with her sexually had a strangely intense effect on her person.

"No, it is a good thing, but you are missing my point. I'm saying I now know that you have a healthy curiosity about it, you are also very sensitive to any external stimulation." Sasuke knew that she wasn't aware of how her features gave her away. "It lets me know that we'll have a healthy and very active sex life. The only thing I haven't figured out yet is if you are just as sensitive to internal stimulation."

Oh, so he knew that she liked to be touched. Hinata couldn't disagree with that or stop the heat from centering in two places. Yes, she had reacted positively to his touch and wouldn't say no to it happening again. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him to explain what he meant about internal stimulation but instead she rolled it around in her mind. If external meant she could not only enjoy but orgasm from him doing things externally, then that meant he was referring to him stimulating her on the inside, which could only refer to one place in particular. He was admitting to not knowing if he could get her off that way.

"I also know that you like affection. You like to kiss and not one of those pathetic pecks Naruto would begrudgingly give you. You are shy and timid in almost everything you do except that. The way you eagerly opened up for me, you weren't hesitant about tasting me. And the way you rubbed against me when you realized that I was hard, tells me that you wanted to touch me. What I want to know is was it because you were curious about what I have or was it because you were excited over the fact that you made me that way?"

"C..curious, but I'm glad that I can." She would have been appalled if he would have left her feeling so aroused and he hadn't been the least affected by her. "It's nice to know that kissing me had an arousing effect since it had that kind of effect on me."

Sasuke couldn't believe she'd be worried about that but it was understandable when she'd had a boyfriend that hadn't touched her much. It was their second night in bed together as an official couple and he couldn't wait to get her naked and beneath him. There was so many things he wanted to do but that position kept popping into his mind. He wanted to hold her down and dominate her, it was raging need that wasn't going away. If she could see into his mind she'd run and climb in bed with Ino. His cock was aching with the need to drive in and out of her. "Just lying next to you has that effect on me and you should be scared not pleased."

"I'm not scared," she was anxious and nervous but she wasn't scared of him. Was he really hard? She wasn't bold enough to reach under the covers and to find out. Fingers found her chin, forcing her to look at him. The angle was a bit awkward for the kiss so she had to reposition to slide up a bit to adjust herself. Her top half was hovering over him, her hands placed on the sides of his head. He was right, the touch of his mouth made her want to taste him.

The brush of tongue initiated the kiss, allowing him to claim her mouth fully. Sasuke figured she had no idea just how enticing their position was nor how dangerous. It was probably still too soon for them to go further but it was damn near impossible to care when she was this close and they were alone. There would be nothing to stop them but themselves.

Breaking the kiss took every ounce of his willpower. Sasuke didn't want to rush and have her regret things. It was best to wait with her or it could complicate and turn things sour. She wasn't here to be used for sex. "We should try to get some rest. In the next day or so I would like to begin your training."

Right, he had offered to help her gain better control over her eyes. There was time for them to advance their relationship later and she appreciated that he would be alright with stopping before things got carried away. Hinata found that she wanted things to develop further and was just fine with not waiting. It had taken her longer to reach the ready point with her ex but the two were different, she was different now. Her life had changed and it would be in danger for a long time.

She wanted to know what it was like to be with someone. There wasn't any deep emotions between them but the attraction was strong. It had to start somewhere and they were together now so it wasn't a fling. As long as they were both willing, that was all that mattered. They didn't have to go all the way, but if it came to that she wouldn't have any regrets because she was past the point of doing what others thought she should do. Instead of taking the out, Hinata placed a timid kiss on his jawline. She wanted to touch and explore, if he would allow it. "I'm not at all tired."

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry, no smut for you... Ha! A little moment between the two couples, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Next chapter: yeah something is going to happen. Please review for me.


	18. Going Further

A/N: Here is next chapter! Please review for me. Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Language and sexual content

.

.

.

Chapter Seventeen

"I'm not at all tired," Hinata gave another soft kiss to the smooth jaw. A hand softly petting her hair, but there was no other suggestion of them going to sleep. She caught his mouth in another kiss and brought a hand to rest on the bare chest. So hard, there was strength beneath her fingertips. Curiosity had her running her palm along the chiseled torso, the need to map out the surface was too tempting to deny. She noticed the soft hiss when she came in contact with the area above the groin.

Sasuke brought a hand to capture her nape to keep her from pulling away. The kiss was close to being brutal the lower she explored. The caress remained hesitant, teasing without meaning to be. Each brush made his cock jerk against the seams keeping it prisoner and currently pointing towards what it wanted. Would her curiosity win over the insecurity? Yes, the touch grew bolder the longer he allowed her to do as she pleased.

Her fingertips found the elastic and dipped beneath to roam. Hinata felt the gasp of air when she came in contact with a soft but incredibly hard surface. The way it curved to create a bulbous tip, she knew what she was touching. It was the tip of his erection, the head was perfectly round and thick. The texture was smoother than any skin she had ever felt and it was warm. She tentatively placed her fingers around the top half of the shaft. It being the first time to actually touch a man's member, she wasn't sure how to go about making it pleasurable for him. Wanting to test the girth, she wrapped her fingers around it and gave a gentle squeeze.

The hand continued to massage him, up and down. He felt the need growing with the innocent exploration. His heart jerked and his groin heated knowing that his was the first cock she had ever touched. The way she seemed so unsure of how to stroke him said she had never played with one before. Inexperienced or not, it was working him up.

Hinata broke away from his mouth to catch her breath. With a bit of assistance, she was able to pull the length out of the pants. To help her along, he used a hand to slide the waistband down, and to expose himself. A single thought popped into her brain, she was touching something a lot of girls in Konoha had wanted. She still wanted to know how Sakura knew about his size because it had been accurate. The girth was impressive and the length ended past the naval, it had to be bigger than average.

"Hinata," he wasn't going to be able to prevent the outcome of her touch. She seemed to be taking in his size, did she find him to be lacking? He wanted to reassure her that she'd feel it but he'd rather show her. He wasn't hung but it was approximately eight and he knew what to do with it. Dammit, he was going to cum.

There was little warning before it exploded in her palm. Hinata was in awe of how it pulsed as the warm fluid gushed out of the slit. As soon as her hand was covered in the goo, he moved so suddenly to dislodge himself from beneath her. The mess on her hand got on the sheet because hands were on her. The top was pulled over her head leaving her chest just as bare as his. The bottoms were the next to go, the hands managing to leave on her panties.

He smirked seeing the dark blue panties she was wearing, the front was nothing but pure lace but she hadn't gone to bed with a bra. His palms ran along the ribcage, there was enough weight to cover up the bone structure but there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. The stomach was flat with the slightest hint of muscle tone. What he found himself dying to touch were the breasts, she had such beautiful nipples. It was hard to see them clearly with barely any light in the room but his mind had no trouble conjuring up the image of her standing in the shower. Such pert, pink nipples, the kind that was meant to be suckled.

"Oh," Hinata closed her eyes at the warm heat that unexpectedly closed around her left nipple. The hands were kneading her, testing the firmness of the twins. Her back came off of the bed at the touch of tongue, so hot and bold against the bud. The lips closed around her, latching on, and began to suckle gently. Each stroke sent a jolt of awareness between her thighs, bringing upon the wetness.

Such high, firm globes, she was perfect. The way she inhaled sharply each time he tugged with his tongue. He gave the other an open-mouthed kiss before placing a chaste kiss just above the navel. Fingers went in his hair as he lowered himself further, settling over the closed knees. The next kiss was placed directly on the lace covered front.

Was he smelling her? Hinata wanted to ask him to stop, having him so close to that part was too much. Did she smell? The tip of his nose ran over the top of her mound, his lips following the same trail. She came undone at the brush of tongue against the panties directly at the start of her slit. A kiss there, where she was throbbing with need. The strange heat was centered near the nerve and an even greater ache was growing inside.

Sasuke gave a strong nudge through the panties, to latch his mouth down and suck gently. It invoked enough stimulation for her to try bucking into his face. No order to stop was given when the panties started to slide down her hips. He had to lean back to get the rest of the way past her knees and tossed aside.

Hands pushed her knees apart as his head went back down. Hinata wasn't prepared for what it felt like. The touch of his mouth on her most private area, the caress of his tongue along her folds, and the moan she felt rather than heard. The noise coming from between her legs was naughty and echoed in the room. Was it that loud because of how wet she was? She could make out each light suck, to have her gasp of pleasure echo behind the lick of his tongue. The tension grew signaling what she knew was an orgasm. It was happening faster than the last time, becoming unbearable the longer he worked on her.

The taste of her was sweet and addictive, so were the little noises. Sasuke knew she was more than ready for it to go further but held off. He almost brought his hand around to touch her, this thumb stopping at the last moment. She was close, he wanted her to find release but not yet. He already knew that he could get her off this way and by the yanking of his hair, she was close. He was so tempted to touch and test how she felt inside. It would be kinder to use his fingers to prepare her. He wanted the first experience of pleasurable friction to be from his cock.

It was too that point, there was no going back. Hinata was disappointed when it stopped too soon. The weight moved upwards to put him towering above her. A hand grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them high. Knees left her thighs opened wide and the brush of him made her tense. The tip of his cock was teasing her clit, getting the wetness over them both.

Sasuke swore, going right in wasn't going to happen. The tip probed at the slick hole but wouldn't slip inside. He had to grab the base, align himself, and hold it steady. The first push had to hurt, the second made her scream, and buck into him. He could feel the opening giving way and the tearing. What was left of her hymen gave no resistance under the force. He withdrew the tip for a few seconds to give her some relief.

"I'm okay," nowhere near okay but she wouldn't back out now. Hinata took a deep breath to relax but it was painful. She'd felt it when she'd been broken so why did it still burn? The head was probing her again, the sting increasing the more he persisted. "Do it, please."

"Don't tense," he warned before doing it. He was more than halfway sheathed inside the heat. Being inside something so tight should be impossible but there he was, trying to increase the feeling. She was so wet and hot around him. He could accuse her of trying to peel the skin from his cock when he tried to pull out.

How could she not tense when he was ripping her? It was odd feeling him just sitting inside her body. The light kisses helped a bit to distract from the pain. The next couple of thrusts weren't as bad. He kept the pace steady and slow, most likely not to cause any unneeded pain. The feeling that came with the motion was there, starting to bypass the burning. That ache was being overshadowed by the original one.

Fuck, he could barely move without having to fight the urge to finish. It shouldn't be possible, no woman should feel like this. He wanted to compare it to fitting perfectly inside but that wasn't an apt description, because it was better than that. It went beyond being tight enough to please him. She was too tight, making it difficult to move without causing extra discomfort.

Like that, she liked that feeling. The friction was causing the pleasant ache to spread, getting her back to that point. It was so intense, her entire bottom half felt like it was on fire. The need was just like before but different, because her inner walls were tightening in anticipation. The pleasure was around him, being caused by the stretching. It wasn't being caused by any stimulation to her clit, the feel of him moving within was working her. By this point she wanted the use of her hands to touch, to grip something as the need to tip over the edge became too much. The motion was keeping her on the edge, moving enough to keep her close.

He released her wrists, allowing the hands to go around him. The nails ran along his spine with the first tremor which signaled the oncoming orgasm. His speed didn't increase at all, just a couple of deep thrusts, and she was clamping down around him. She was coming all over him, the essence gathering at the base.

It felt like every nerve was enflamed and raw. Hinata lifted her bottom to allow the hand to go beneath and hold up her weight. The other hand got a firm grip at her nape, preventing her from scooting upwards. The need to keep her still was discovered with the next vicious thrust, almost all of the length being slammed in at once. It was repeated, then a third time, each time as intense as the last. The tension had yet to completely die down from the orgasm and it was being poked once more. Shouldn't he be done by now? Some time had passed since they had begun and the hardness was unrelenting in its attack.

Fuck, she was taking him and it was enough to make his eyes roll. The snapping of his hips was sending him repeatedly deep into the wet heat. It should be hurting, but she surprised him by bracing her own weight with her feet and opening further to receive him. It wasn't just the way she felt, it was her reactions that were getting to him. He wasn't being rough by any means but to be so eager and needy during the first time. She was determined to take him.

"Sasuke!" She was going to pass out, it was too much. Hinata didn't stop to think that there was someone on the other side of the wall, much less two people that would hear her. She turned her head to the side and cried at as the pleasure broke again. It didn't just stop after a few waves, it was constant and amazing. He was driving into her so hard, she would be bruised in the morning. The treatment made her feel ravished and conquered, it was a huge turn on. The steady friction along her quivering insides prolonged the orgasm, making it feel like she had hit that peak again then crashed.

The flow of hot juice mixed with his own, being stirred together with the last few thrusts. By the time he was done, he could feel her shaking beneath him. His own limbs felt like rubber from the orgasm. Limber legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him from moving away. Not that he had any intention of going anywhere.

A kiss was placed on her mouth, Hinata returned the show of affection. The act of rolling over forced her to release the hold her legs had but put her on top. Was that his heartbeat? Sweat was coating the hard chest but the pounding mocked her own.

"You should get some rest now." Sasuke adjusted their legs to be more comfortable. After that he was ready to pass out. An unknown feeling washed over him feeling her settle down and doze off. She was breathing softly and unaware of his appraisal. Lying there he felt content, at ease. Would she come to regret giving in so soon? The morning would bring answers, she'd either be resentful or committed to their relationship.

.

.

.

.

.

She was warm, she felt comfortable. Ino snuggled back into the welcoming heat, wanting to fall back asleep. She was so exhausted, why was someone waking her up? Nope, it was way too early to get up.

She was getting him up. Itachi rubbed his cheek against the silky tresses, inhaling the sweet scent. The girl had yet to realize that she had turned in the night to cuddle into him. A leg was tossed over his hip and an arm around his waist, she was cuddling. He had woken hours ago to find them in this position. He had to admit that she was kind of cute when she wasn't talking. "Watch the knee."

"Huh?" OH, there it was. Ino got it, one wrong move and she might maim his future children. When had she rolled over? It had to because of how cold it was in the room. What had made the temperature drop so quickly? "Why is it so damn cold?"

"Storm blew in overnight," Why wasn't she removing herself? The knee adjusted to make sure he wouldn't be injured but she remained where she was. He didn't really mind but had assumed that she would put distance between them immediately. "There is still a light rain and I believe it will continue throughout the day."

"How long have you been awake?" Ino asked seeing the book resting lightly on his side, which he was holding up with his one free hand. The other arm was wrapped around her shoulders, "is it even past dawn yet?"

"I've been up for approximately five hours and dawn passed about half an hour ago." Itachi used a finger to turn the page of the journal. He didn't think she'd want to hear about what had woken him up. With all the rooms being so close, he probably wasn't the only one that had been disturbed in the night. Once awake, he had found it hard to fall back asleep with the noise next door. His brother was just as loud as the girl, "The strange kunoichi rose a few moments ago, I think in the direction of the kitchen."

"To start breakfast, Choji's stomach is probably growling." Lying in bed would accomplish nothing and there was stuff to do. She couldn't help but notice that he made for a nice pillow or that he hadn't shoved her away. "I should probably go help her but this is really comfy."

"I assumed as much," He heard the contented sigh, but his attention was drawn to the page. "I need to speak to my brother and the Nara. I think we will also have to postpone starting your training for a few days as well. I'll explain after speaking to them."

"Alright," why was he so excited? Ino grumbled when he slid out from under her to stand. She lifted her chin to look at the tall form, he was giving her his back. What was so damn important that it couldn't wait a few more minutes? The cold had taken his spot in bed, and he had a really nice butt. "You took away my heat."

"Good, it'll motivate you to start moving around. Go wake the others, fix a quick breakfast and perhaps a few things to take for traveling." Itachi heard the swearing but ignored the names to exit the bedroom. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. It was possible, they had someone of his bloodline with them, it could work.

He lightly knocked on the door, not wanting to cause alarm. Barging in would be rude, he also didn't want to risk seeing anything that he shouldn't. Hopefully his brother would have allowed the girl to get some rest after the commotion. Pity, he would be asking them to move on again, a few of them wouldn't be happy about it. The door cracked open a few seconds later, his brother had also been awake. "I need you to meet me in the kitchen, with the Nara and quickly. Ino is getting up to wake the others to help prepare a few things. Have your girl take a quick shower and join us."

"This better be good," Shikamaru wiped his eyes hearing the last bit. He was so freaking tired and he had thought the knocking had been at his door. They were leaving already? Where to and it was pouring outside, couldn't they rest for another year before being forced to move on? "Please tell me that is coffee I smell, I got the feeling I'm going to need some."

"Noise keep you up too?" Itachi smirked when the guilty male scoffed before slamming the door shut in his face. They really needed to get some place that had more room or he'd never get any rest.

"Them? They have nothing on Kiba's snoring or Akamaru's gas problems. Please tell me that wherever we are going I'll be able to sleep alone." Shikamaru could easily overlook the noise from the couple in the next room, he'd be tempted to do the same if he had Hinata in his bed. "This is going to be a long day, how troublesome."

.

.

.

Please review... I already know because I posted, I'll get the same old 'Go kill yourself' review but I would love to hear from everyone else.

Next chapter: Itachi's plan and Kakashi makes a decision.


	19. New Plans For All

A/N: In case I forgot to answer a review and make this mention. The source/origin of the jutsu used is still a mystery, Itachi hasn't found anything about it yet. The question was about his eyes, he has his eyes again. Think about if someone that can regen loses an arm, the useless arm is on the ground but a new one grows in its place. In this case Sasuke still has the original eyes, but the jutsu repaired/regenerated Itachi's original body. It healed him completely, which includes his illness and the missing eyes. Yes, soon enough they will discover the origin of the jutsu.

I also did something similar with my Saving Sasuke, won't be the same but it is similar.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: None really

.

.

.

Chapter Eighteen

"Ugh, I need coffee," Tenten grumbled seeing the other kunoichi step out of the bedroom. There was no way she was going to be able to do anything today. She was so tired and it had to be immoral to get them up this early. Just one day she wanted to sleep in and do nothing. "What is so important?"

"I think his brother found something, it sounded urgent." Hinata had caught some of it before the door had been closed. A shower had been a great idea and Sasuke had thought so as well. He had coerced her to join him to quickly wash off. Twenty minutes after being woken up he had left her to get ready and speak to his brother.

"You're smiling, did you get lucky again?" Tenten hated her. All she had managed to get was a chaste kiss after sitting up for four hours talking. Only one of them had a reason to be happy this morning.

"Oh, ah no, we just took a quick shower. We didn't do anything," not in the shower. He had been kind enough to wash her back for her but that was all. When she had offered to return the favor he had declined saying that if she did then he would be extra late and he didn't want to listen to their bitching. It was okay, before he had stepped out she had noticed the hardness that he hadn't indulged in. It wasn't like he was no longer attracted to her, and he had been attentive in the shower. Just getting the chaste kiss on her mouth was enough, because it was more than what she would expect from him.

"Must have been good then," Tenten hadn't heard shit until Sai had woken her to ask what the noise was from. She had grumpily snapped that Sasuke was popping Hinata's cherry then rolled back over. A bright blush crept over the girl's cheeks, must have been nice. Everyone else was already in the kitchen, sitting around the table except Ino and Karui. Choji and Kiba were the only two actually eating the food that had been placed down.

Sitting next to her new lover wasn't possible. Hinata took the seat across the table from them. Itachi was on one side and Shikamaru on the other, all three heads were bowed to look at a book and a map. Whatever they were discussing was keeping them from eating the food that had been placed nearby. Shikamaru was the only one that reached out to take the coffee that Ino came over to refill. "Good morning."

"Morning," Ino plopped down on the seat next to her. Karui was tending to the bread so she could take a few moments to nibble on something. They had been asked to put together something to take along but neither of the trio had stopped whispering long enough to tell anyone why they were leaving and where they might be going.

"You do realize that we'll be taking a great risk," Shikamaru had to admit that it was a great plan but things weren't the best with their group. Sai was still getting over his previous wounds and two of them weren't ready to fight. "Three of our people are liabilities right now, traveling itself will be a great risk, much less doing what you are suggesting."

"We are aware and we'll handle it," Itachi was aware that two of them wouldn't be able to do much. They would be careful but this was the ideal time to leave. The storm outside was going strong, it would prevent them from being tracked. The sooner they got away from the village, the safer they would be. They needed a place where they could hold up without actually hiding.

"That is even if we could gain access to the place," Sasuke wasn't sure if Ino was up for it. She could barely manipulate her kekkai genkai, it was a big risk. The place was ideal but what if she couldn't do it?

"Oh, so I'm a liability now?" Ino knew they were talking about her and Hinata. They needed training and until they got a hang of their new abilities, they were shit in battle. "I'm not useless, I'm a trained med-nin, so don't call me a liability."

"You're a liability," Itachi stated gently. "Your friend sees it because he has already concluded what we have. Even if the Hokage hasn't formed a team to hunt us, the other nations will have. They want Sasuke dead, you two as well, and most likely myself if the news has spread. They will be alerted to the fact that you managed to sway a couple of shinobi to your side already. Due to this, this group is now a top priority to the five nations. Going anywhere is going to be a huge risk and any group we come across will aim to take out the four of the prophecy. Hinata's eyes are almost useless until she learns to use them. You may be a skilled med-nin but that won't help when we are surrounded by dozens of skilled trackers all wanting to end your life."

"He's right," Hinata felt weak when explained. They would be coming for them and she wouldn't be able to handle a tough opponent yet. It was alright to accept that as she was, she was putting them in danger.

"Exactly, so I think we should tell them the plan and take a vote. Leaving will be putting us all at extra risk," Shikamaru didn't care either way but it wasn't him that would be assassinated on sight.

"Very well, but if we do vote to leave immediately then the responsibility of keeping Hinata safe is mine alone." Sasuke didn't trust any of them to keep her safe and all they needed to do was worry about their own skin.

"The Village of Yogore is our destination." Itachi smirked at the confused looks. The only one that hadn't gotten wide-eyed was the genius, not even his brother had heard of it. "It is located in The Land of Filth."

"There is no such place," Karui dropped the plate of chopped fruit in front of her lover. She knew of every land, had studied the map extensively over the years. There no such

land nor had she ever heard of this village.

"It exists, kind of," Itachi placed the journal on the table and pointed to a specific entry. "Mahan speaks of an incident that he thought to be one of the reasons Madara began to turn on the village. It was this incident that reinforced the decision to make Hashirama Senju the First Hokage. Between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Earth there used to be a stretch of land, it was called the Land of Filth because at one point many volcanoes erupted to create a wasteland. There was ash and debris everywhere, not many lived in the area. Those that did were mostly outcasts or rogue, not an ideal place."

"But it isn't there any longer. I've been to the outskirts of Sound, there is nothing but water." Sasuke had visited and explored the land while being with Orochimaru.

"That is because it was connected to The Land of Needles and not the others. The only way to access this place was by a bridge that was destroyed." Itachi opened it to an old map that had been hastily drawn. "Hashirama Senji, Madara Uchiha, along with a few others were the ones to stop a premature revolt from the village because they didn't agree with the current talks of creating five nations. They weren't powerful enough to create their own Kage and didn't feel that they should have to bow down to the law of those that didn't live with them."

"I don't blame them," Tenten reached for a piece of bread and the honey. "There is always corruption in the higher ranks, I think everyone at this table will agree with me. We've seen how smaller villages often dislike the idea of not having their own Kage, and the five nations won't acknowledge it when they try to name one."

"Well they weren't powerful enough to have one but they didn't want to listen to someone else's. The few that were left alive were left there and the bridge destroyed." Sasuke frowned at the idea of being stuck on an island and not being able to leave. The diagram claimed the land to be too large to be considered an island but they were cut off from the rest of the world. "They decided to never acknowledge that it existed, to destroy any evidence that it was ever there. Mahan wrote that when he inquired about it, the locals in Needle swear that the land was destroyed by volcanoes and fell into the sea."

"What if it did? Maybe that is the reason there is no boat transportation between the two nations there." Karui could remember all the times she had traveled to Iwa, they'd always gone by land, never by sea. "Maybe the land falling into the sea is what caused the strange currents that prevent boats from sailing."

"The currents were always there, that was the reason they built the bridge. That bridge was their means of trade," Itachi put the diagram next to the current map. "With it gone, there was no way for most of the people to leave."

"But you'd think someone would have noticed it at some point." Kiba bit down on the slightly overcooked bread. He was all for leaving this place behind.

"Really? How far off can you see? This place is located directly between the two and it would take an exceptional eye to see that far away. Add in the heat reflecting off of the water surface, there is little chance that it would be seen. Without the bridge, they can't get close enough to see if the land exists." Shikamaru didn't know if it would still be there but if it were, they wouldn't be able to see it from the shore. The bridge had been noted to be several miles long. "If we decide to go, how do you suggest getting to it?"

"I can get us there," Sai felt all eyes turn to him. If they had to cross the ocean then he could take them. It was safer than trying to run not knowing how far it was going to be. They could cover a lot of ground if he assisted.

"Yes, he can, but we still need to vote. If we do this, we'll have to head back through Fire and then north. We'll have to move quick until we are out but if we can make it to the coast, we have a fair chance of setting up something permanent and secure." Itachi saw the uncertainty in their eyes, it would be dangerous. "If we depart, my brother will see to Hinata's safety and I will see to Ino's. If you come, your safety is your own."

Shikamaru wanted to add one more thing, "If we go, and it is still there, it is very ideal. There is a chance that most do not recall its existence, they won't realize anything until it is too late. You could possibly build your own nation but what of the people that may still be there?"

"We'll figure that out once we arrive." Itachi wasn't sure how to handle them. It would all depend on if they were hostile or if they would accept outsiders. "Shall we vote?"

.

.

.

.

.

The three messages sat unopened on the desk, blending in with the rest of the disarray. Kakashi eyed the drink sitting on the edge, untouched for several reasons. He needed to be level-headed, he couldn't allow booze to addle his thoughts. His next decision would be something he could never undo so it had to be the right one. The problem was he didn't know who to send on this mission. He knew without opening his mail that it was the other Kage informing him about a team being sent out to search for the missing group.

His advisors were right, he had to take action. If the Leaf did nothing to retrieve their missing-nin then the act could be seen as traitorous. The other nations saw them as a large threat, he had to do something to annihilate the threat that had come from his village. His problem was on who to send after deciding to send his own team after them. Whoever he sent couldn't allow any past relationships to interfere with what had to be done. That left with someone that was capable of defeating the threat. None of the shinobi in the other villages were a match for Sasuke Uchiha, but they were going to try. The only one capable of competing was Naruto and they all knew it, but that created a huge problem. The knock on the door announced the team he had asked for. His voice beckoned them inside, seeing them broke his heart, but there was no other way.

"Kakashi-sensei, you sent for us?" Sakura addressed the Hokage behind the desk. Their sensei had aged greatly in the last week. Why were they here? Did he have news on the others? Did he know where Sasuke was?

"I did, Yamato is once more taking the position as captain for this team." He turned to the other two additions, "Lee, I need you to accompany them as well. Shino, I'm afraid they will need your tracking skills. Since two of the group are former teammates, I'm hoping you'll be able to track them down fast."

"And me?" Naruto wanted to know what his part would be. This had to be a group to track down Sasuke and the others. They were finally being sent out to find them. He was going to be allowed to go find his girlfriend and the others.

"I'll get to that in a moment." Kakashi really needed that drink right now. It wasn't every day that he had to give these kinds of orders. "Yamato has already been briefed on the mission but I wanted to speak to you all directly so there is no room for confusion. This is not a rescue mission! You aren't being sent out to find them and convince them to come home. I am giving the order to find and destroy the threat to the village. Don't open your mouth to argue their intentions, because it doesn't matter anymore what you believe. The other four nations have labeled the group as their top priority right now. They are also looking for them. Now because they are former comrades I am giving you the option of being the ones to find them and to stop them. At least this way they can have a quick and merciful death. If any of the other groups find them, they will capture them and make them suffer long before granting them death."

"We have to kill them?" Shino didn't like it, not at all. He was to help locate and kill his friends that had yet to actually commit any crimes? All they had done was flee the village and that was because the elders hadn't given Hinata much choice.

"Yes, I might be able to get them to overlook the arrests of all but Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Itachi. Those four have to be assassinated, there is no other way to handle the situation. If we don't and we get the chance, it could lead to a war. As their friends, I'm giving you this chance to see it ends without too much violence." Being the Hokage was going to be the death of him yet. "I don't really want to send you two but I have no choice. Naruto, you are probably the only one that can put an end to Sasuke. However, with Itachi being there as well, no one else will be able to take care of him, so I have sent word to the Kazekage for assistance. He was sending a group out, I want you to meet up and work with them."

"We have to kill them?" Naruto clenched his fists at the order. It wasn't right, they were their friends. He got why they wanted Sasuke gone, but why the others? Itachi was understandable as well, but Ino and Hinata? They weren't capable of hurting someone innocent and they had done nothing wrong. He couldn't kill his girlfriend, he wouldn't let them hurt her. It was all Sasuke's fault and all he needed was a chance to speak to her. He would go because he wanted to finish this. He would confront Sasuke one last time and bring his fiancé home.

"You have your orders," Kakashi hoped they would do as told and not rebel as well. He didn't think he had to worry about Sakura and Naruto joining different sides. "Yamato, I wish to speak to you before your team leaves."

"Of course, everyone meet me at the front gate in an hour, we'll leave then." Yamato waited for the door to close quietly behind the group before turning back to the Hokage. He knew what needed to be said, "you ask a lot of me."

"I know but it needs to be done. I have no doubt that when they confront each other again, they will fight to the death. When it is done, make sure Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga do not make it out alive. If Naruto defeats Sasuke, he will not want anyone to hurt her but we know that she can't be allowed to return."

"I understand. I don't like it but it will be taken care of. I'll take them out on my own because we both know that the others will not be able to do it. They'll die by my hands."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, even my panties are soaked through." Ino's face twisted in disgust as the material peeled from her skin. How much further were they going to go today? After running all day, all night, and then most of the next day, she was exhausted. The rain didn't appear to be letting up any time soon and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath. Did they want her to catch her death of cold? Couldn't they find somewhere to rest for the night? She wasn't the only one ready for a break.

"Take your piss while you have the time, we are leaving again in ten." Sasuke instructed the females, knowing they would push every minute of the break. They were going to stop for the night but they had to get to the spot first. Everyone was tired and ready to get out of the weather. The only female that wasn't complaining was his, he let his gaze land on the quiet kunoichi. She was digging through her pack while the others ran off at the mouth. "You'll be able to rest soon."

"Okay," Hinata smiled when he held out his hand for her pack. She took the handful of cleaning paper with her and followed the others into the bushes. The rain would probably let up by the morning, so they were making use of it while they could. It would keep dogs from their scent but they could still be found. She had to trust Sasuke's word that he would keep her safe. She wouldn't back down from a fight, but she knew that she wasn't at her best right now. The trip so far he had kept at her side, never straying that far from her. Kiba and Akamaru had taken the lead after taking directions from Itachi.

"Please give me some of that," Karui squatted with a hand out. Her stomach tensed, warning her that she could no longer hold it in. The gas was the only warning before she began to take care of business.

"What the hell did you eat?" Tenten gagged and duck-waddled to put some space between them. That was definitely going to give away their position to the enemy. How could someone hold something so vile inside their bodies? Another crude noise exited the squatting redhead, "and Choji goes down on you?"

"He doesn't lick my asshole," Karui felt so much better now that the pressure was gone. "Better I do it here than close to where we'll be sleeping tonight."

"True, she'll kill anyone following us." Ino was thankful that she was upwind of them. Her stomach did not want to smell what was creating that noise. Hinata was next to her and they both began to tinkle. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Hinata was glad only Ino had heard her hiss. She was sure something was still slightly torn. It burned every time she urinated but it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. A soak in a bath would help and it wasn't something worth complaining about. It reminded her of the reason she was sore, of who had made her this way. She cleaned herself and yanked up her pants.

"Why can't I be male?" Tenten grumbled as a stream of urine made its way downwards with the rain water. It was Ino's piss but she had on her shoes, and it was being soaked up in the mud. "Must be nice to be able to whip just the head out and go at it. They don't have to disrobe unless they are taking a doo. I think some mud splashed on my butt, someone wipe it for me."

"Wipe your own ass," Karui snarled when the pale globes were turned in her direction. She was tempted to give a healthy push instead, see how the brunette liked to eat mud and shit. What she wanted to do was get dry and cuddle with her man. "I pray none of us start to bleed while out here."

"Hinata and you are probably knocked up." Ino was extremely jealous of the two. "Ten and I are going to die virgins if we get caught."

"Go fuck yourself," Tenten didn't want to hear about it. She had a plan and she didn't want to rush Sai into doing something when he wasn't ready. No one was going to kill her any time soon, she could take care of herself. "You're just jealous that Hinata got to sample your Sasuke."

"He's her Sasuke and I'd rather sample his brother." Ino shrugged at Hinata's confused look. "You wince every time you pee and you're kind of loud. I mean good for you, we don't blame you. I say go for it but try not to get pregnant before we get settled somewhere safe."

"I know," Hinata understood that was something they didn't need right now. They had just discussed becoming a couple. Nothing permanent had been brought up and she wanted to take things slow. "Is that Akamaru?"

"Shit," Karui tossed the paper aside and jerked up her pants. The dog was howling, which meant giving away their location wasn't an issue. It was warning them of someone approaching. Had they been discovered this quick? They broke through the brush to rejoin the others. "What is it?"

"A group of six, coming this way, and they are heading right towards us." Itachi nodded to the pair that rejoined them, the dog-nin repeated what he had just said. Six were coming, from Stone, possibly having been heading towards Fire, but they had managed to pick up a chakra trail. They would be joined shortly, "if we try to outrun them, they might catch up once we decide to stop to rest. We should get rid of them before moving on."

"I'll do it," Sasuke didn't feel up to getting rid of strangers but it was the only way. To allow them to possibly follow later could be a mistake. They would need to rest soon and it was risky to sleep with the chance of being ambushed. They couldn't allow anyone to be left behind to inform any other groups of which direction they had been heading in.

"I'll come with you," Karui offered knowing what that look meant. The brothers had shared a meaningful glance, speaking a message that they didn't want to announce out loud. They had to get rid of this group, permanently. They couldn't risk leaving anyone alive. Choji was still too kind to be able to pull it off and she wouldn't ask him to. They were heading out to kill, not incapacitate.

"Are you sure?" Hinata took her pack from him. Shouldn't more go with him? She didn't want him to get hurt because they were overwhelmed. "Maybe we should all go. What if there is more?"

"There isn't and I can handle them. You will stay here next to my brother. If anything happens he will get you out of here." Sasuke placed a hand on her crown, "You will not follow and will wait until I return."

"Yo..you're going to kill them." Hinata ignored the hand on her shoulder. She wasn't going to follow, she didn't want to see it. She was more concerned about him getting hurt over what he was going to do. If they left them alive, they would continue to hunt them. Also if it is discovered, other groups will think longer on trying to apprehend them. Pursuing them could mean death, things had come to this.

"Yes," he wasn't going to lie to her. It had to be done. Sasuke was glad when she didn't protest or try to change his mind. No one spoke out against the plan, but none of the others volunteered to help him. Soon enough they would all be forced to kill in order to survive, and everyone here knew it. His brother would keep an eye on her until he returned. "I won't be long."

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Ino suggested to the lazy brother as the pair walked off. "I know Karui can handle it but you should still go. The quicker he ends it, the sooner he will come back. I'm sure we will be safe for that long."

"No, Sasuke will be able to fight clearly if he doesn't have to worry about whether or not Hinata is safe. If I leave her here unprotected, he won't be able to concentrate." Itachi would remain behind to make sure they were safe. He also didn't want to leave them alone to assist. His guess was it was a normal group of shinobi that had caught their trail and thought to attempt to stop them. It wasn't trackers because they were too obvious in their advance. Sasuke would be able to get rid of them without his help. The girl was going to ensure it was done quickly. A man could get distracted if he had to worry about his lover getting hurt. "It'll be over soon."

.

.

.

A/N: Have any questions let me know! Please review for me.

Next chapter: A small bonding moment and the reason for Kakashi's decision is found.


	20. Wise Advice

A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I can't recall if there were any questions or not. Please review...

Warnings: Not much in this chapter, but I do want to say that coming soon the story will start taking on a more darker aspect. After all, the plot is going to call for it, there is no happy ending without any effort for this fic. There is going to be some violence, death, and of course more smut.

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

.

.

.

Chapter Nineteen

"Thank you," Hinata was grateful for the assistance. She continued to ring out the shirt while Ino walked to the entrance of the cave to toss the dirty water out. They were lucky that Tenten had been thoughtful enough to stash a basin inside one of her many scrolls. It was large enough to wash their dirty clothes out in and to serve as a means to get clean. The males had stepped out long enough for the females to clean off and put on dry clothes. They had turned around long enough for the others to change. "These are done."

"Choji panties, great," Tenten draped the undies across the wooden line that had been erected inside the cave for their use. Their clothes should be dry enough to pack them up by morning. All but Sasuke's clothes were finished, she'd leave the others to do that. How had Karui managed to fight without getting blood on her but Sasuke had returned covered in it? The rain had gotten rid of most of it but there was still some in his pants.

Hinata brought the brush over the cotton while it rested in the cold water. Most of it was out and it should no longer smell, but without the proper tools, she didn't think she'd be able to get it completely out. The pair had returned and they had left without speaking of what had occurred. All they needed to understand was that the group had been slain without a second thought. She brought her gaze to the two Uchiha siblings sitting in front of the fire. The sleeping bags had been lain out already. She noted that hers had been placed above his to serve as a blanket.

"I'll hang those," Ino extended her hand for the pants. It was the last thing to go up and then they could get some rest. A pot of soup was simmering over the fire, the best they could do in these conditions. She had to give herself props because her line wasn't misshapen and was sturdy.

"Did you notice where your bedding is?" Hinata smiled when the blonde head turned to take in how the sleeping arrangements had been laid out. The females were closer to the fire, putting the males on the outside. Four large bedding were boxing in the heat, leaving Shikamaru and Kiba to sleep closer to the entrance.

"Its fine," So she would be sharing with him again. Ino wiped her hands to head to the fire and get warm. Without asking she plopped down next to the oldest male, who had a book in his lap. "What are you reading?"

"A text cataloging all the forbidden jutsu that he made note of in his life," Itachi was searching for one in specific but so far he hadn't found anything on it. He wanted to know more about the jutsu that had been used to bring him back. His original body had been used but that didn't account for a few things. After close to three years had gone since his death, he should be a reanimated corpse, not whole. Sasuke also said he had taken his eyes, having Tobi's minions implant them. If his brother still had his eyes, then where had his come from? They felt like his own but how was it possible to have them regrow after being taken? What kind of blood was used? Who had invented the jutsu?

"Find anything interesting?" Ino reached out to touch the edge of the page. Was she the only one that noticed how fast he jerked his hand away? They were going to be sharing the same sleeping bag, he didn't need to act like he was that offended by her touch. She wasn't going to melt his flesh just by touching him.

"Not really," Itachi placed it down in his lap and reached out for the pale hands. They still had to eat so climbing under of the covers would be counter-productive. She glared but he grabbed both hands and jerked the top sleeping bag over her lap. He flipped the hands palms up and used his thumbs to rub the surface. How could she not have noticed the lack of feeling in her fingers? There was no way they weren't numb with how cold they were. They should have traded off doing the laundry instead of insisting on doing all of the washing on their own.

"I'm okay," Hinata blushed when the blanket was lifted and Sasuke moved to sit behind her. It was draped from behind and arms were pulling it around her. The heat of his chest radiated through the thin material of her shirt. He was trying to coax her to relax and get comfortable. His legs went around her own, surrounding her with his warmth. Arms went around her shoulders, closing the blanket to keep the heat inside. "Thank you."

"No fair, someone should rub my feet." Kiba felt left out and his feet were freezing. He wedged his way between Tenten and Karui, getting closer to the heat. He didn't mind standing guard tonight but for now he wanted to enjoy the fire.

"You take off those socks and you will lose what makes you male." Hinata threatened seeing the fingers going for the socks. She did not want to be ran out of the cave because of his feet. His feet were horrible on a normal day but they had ran in the rain for over forty hours. There was no way any of them would be able to endure what would escape.

"And I thought Ino was the mean one." Kiba huffed and stretched out to place them closer to the heat to dry out. His feet didn't smell that bad and if he didn't take them off his toes would start itching soon.

"I am, so don't you dare take off those socks in here. Go outside, since you didn't think to change them earlier." Ino seconded the threat of neutering if the smell of corn chips escaped. She lifted her gaze from the blanket to inspect the one massaging her hands. His fingers were precise in returning the feeling and it was helping. She would have just ended up sitting on her hands to get them back warm, this was so much better. Snuggling was out of the question but she'd take this. "Do you think we'll have much trouble getting out of Fire tomorrow?"

"There is a good chance that we will encounter at least one group." Itachi continued to caress the soft palms after the temperature matched his own. He had taken to cupping them from underneath, holding on without actually holding hands. She might allow this but he wasn't going to press his luck, they weren't the couple on the other side of the fire. "Are you worried?"

"A little, I'd rather not run into anyone but I know it is going to happen." Ino didn't want to be forced to fight someone she once considered an ally or friend. She wouldn't allow anyone to take her back and would fight for her life.

"I will keep you safe," it was the least he could do. Itachi paused, it was something he wanted to do. If it came to a confrontation, he wouldn't hesitate to protect her. It wasn't just because of the prophecy or knowing that she would play a big part in helping his brother. The blonde was a pain in the ass and annoying but she was starting to grow on him. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to care about anyone besides his brother. She was an ally and now a friend, he would see to her well-being.

"Keep that up and I'm going to believe that I'm starting to grow on you." She felt saddened when the hands released her own and were pulled back. It had been a simple jest, but she did hope that he would at least start to see her as a friend.

"You're a pain but we need you." Itachi left it at that and stood. "I'm going to go check the perimeter one last time. I shouldn't be gone longer than half an hour."

"Don't take too long and get back in time to get something to eat." Sasuke hoped they left his brother something. He'd have to make sure a bowl was left aside or Itachi would have to suffice with the bread. There was little chance of anyone finding them tonight but it couldn't hurt.

.

.

.

.

The rain had stopped and the others were fast asleep. Sasuke made sure to tuck the covers around Hinata before moving away. He wouldn't be gone long but he didn't want her to get cold in his absence. His brother had returned in time but had decided to remain outside to take watch. It wasn't needed but he got the impression that Itachi wanted time alone. His brother wasn't used to traveling with a large group, so this had to be difficult. He grabbed the bowl of soup that was waiting next to the fire, barely lukewarm after being taken from the pot. That and three slices of bread had been set aside. He draped his coat around himself and stepped out of the cave. "Here, you need to eat something."

"Thanks, little brother." He accepted the food, he was hungry. Itachi dipped the bread into the liquid, his stomach growling for having been made to wait so long. It wasn't that hot but tasted good.

"Thank Ino, she made sure to put you some aside before allowing anyone else to eat." Sasuke had planned on doing it but the blonde had beat him to it. She had even slapped Shikamaru when he had reached for the bowl she fixed first.

"I see," was that the reason he had three slices of bread? Itachi inhaled the night air, it smelt strongly of mold and dirt. "Did you come out to keep me company or to make sure I ate?"

"Both," Sasuke took a seat on the large rock, wanting a chance to talk. "Is it their presence or just hers that is making you uncomfortable?"

What had him uncomfortable? Itachi knew the answer to that, it was the girl. After hearing the prophecy, he could already see what would draw him into taking the blonde as a wife. She did remind him a lot of their mother and he was attracted to her. Being with someone like Ino would never be boring or get old. Just dealing with her temperament would make every day a challenge. The problem was he could already see that she was also very kind and compassionate. "Her, I can deal with the newest additions. I lived with the Akatsuki for many years and your friends are very tame compared to them."

"She's not that bad," he wouldn't date her. Sasuke knew he didn't have the same tastes as his brother. He didn't mind the stuttering on occasion because it came from being shy and insecure. Hinata wasn't used to constantly talking and speaking her mind, but when she spoke it wouldn't be something that made him want to commit murder. Both were beautiful and talented, they could do a lot worse. Like Choji's woman, a damn good fighter but too crude for his tastes.

"No, she isn't." Not bad at all. Itachi swirled the bread around, his gaze going towards the cave entrance. He hadn't returned because he wasn't ready to climb in bed with her yet. If they kept traveling together, he could see himself getting further attached to her. She was a vital part of their future, she would be there no matter what he wanted. It was either accept that he was starting to like her or try to kill all attachment. "If you were me, what would you do?"

"Marry her just to prove to the Five that they can't prevent the prophecy." Sasuke smirked at the eye roll. "Seriously? I'm not with Hinata because of the prophecy. I know it says she is going to become an asset to what we are supposed to do but that isn't what I think about when I think about how she will be in danger. I like her for her personality."

"So the way she was riding you the other night has nothing to do with it?" The elbow made the soup go down the wrong pipe. He didn't even get any help when he coughed to dislodge it from his airway. "Sorry, I couldn't resist getting that in there."

"You're an ass and you're just jealous that I'm not scared to go after what I want." Sasuke wouldn't apologize for that. If he hadn't been making any kind of sound, then they would have a serious problem with their relationship. "You should stop walking away. Haven't you already given enough for your village and to others? You should stop worrying about what others might think and do what you want. Tomorrow isn't guaranteed, especially for you and I, so why waste time? You deserve to be happy."

"Is that what gives you the strength to follow your own path?" Itachi knew he wasn't as strong as his brother, physically or mentally. A part of him was still frightened of getting close to anyone after what had happened in his past.

"I know that the only way to get what I desire is to go after it, I can't leave it to others. You should do the same, you are no longer alone, and you've already suffered enough." Sasuke reached out to squeeze his brother's shoulder. He wanted Itachi to be happy and to have a chance at a life. That had been taken from him once already, "You have a chance at a family and a future, take it."

"Isn't the older brother supposed to be the one to give advice?" Itachi let the words sink in. He did want a family, he wanted to have what his parents once had before it had been destroyed. A home where his children could grow up, where he could train them, and his clan could thrive.

"Who says?" Sasuke let him go, it was cold, and he was ready to return to bed. "Some advice, when a girl flirts don't tell her that she doesn't mean anything to you, she might be foolish and start to believe you."

.

.

.

.

.

Limbs were everywhere, it was disturbing. Yamato was glad that the team from Suna had yet to join up with them or this would get back to the Kazekage. The scent of the dead had drawn their attention in this direction enroute to meet up with the other team. It was a massacre, it turned his stomach to see it. These poor fools hadn't stood a chance but had thought to intercept the group. "What do you see, Shino?"

"Only two of them were here." His insects could detect only two of their signatures and it did make sense. This group couldn't be anything but chunin level so why hadn't they ran away? Why confront the pair? "They confronted Karui and Sasuke, those are the only two in this location. Sasuke took out these four, she killed the other two. The only thing I can add is that those two didn't suffer. These however…"

"They were a message for whoever found them." Yamato knew all eyes were on the symbol drawn into tree, just above the leader's dangling corpse. The Uchiha sign for all to see, what did it mean? Was it another declaration of war? "Sasuke's doing, he wanted to make sure that the ones that came upon this knew who was responsible."

"Then which way did they go?" Naruto asked Shino. It had happened at most three days ago, they could catch their trail and get to them before anyone else did.

"See if you can find out but we aren't going yet. Our orders are to meet up with the group from Suna and that is what we are going to do. We aren't going to chase them down without help. There is no telling if it is just them or if more has joined since then. We have to take every precaution so we don't end up as a statement." Yamato yanked the tree limb out of the shinobi's chest, allowing his body to fall. It was against protocol but he would bury them. It was the least he could do and then alert their village of where to locate the bodies.

"Why would he kill them?" Sakura felt horrible seeing the bodies. He hadn't shown any mercy or hesitated in ending their lives. Was this legacy really worth what he was doing? He was giving up everything and it would only end in his death.

"This is why Kakashi has given the order to kill," Yamato wondered if bringing them was a bad idea. There would be no talking this over and there would be no happy ending. "Sasuke Uchiha has to die or this will just be the beginning. How many more friends and comrades are you two going to risk losing before you realize that there is no going back? There will be no salvation or redemption for someone that wants to be damned. This will not be the only team to die, if not today or tomorrow, there will be others, and we won't be able to prevent the other nations from learning of their deaths. They are already out for blood, they will have it."

.

.

.

Next chapter: A kiss and an offer from an old enemy.


	21. A New Addition

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter for those waiting. Hope you enjoy. It wasn't as long as I wanted, the next part isn't done but should be soon, please be patient.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty

Things had been quiet for the first six hours of travel. Their departure this morning had been delayed due to a passing group of trackers. Everyone had decided not to fight if they didn't have to. The risk of just one of them becoming injured would be just another worry. The call to stop put them in a valley surrounded by hills, announcing that they were about to leave the land of fire. The scenery was pretty, Hinata wished it was possible to spend more time to relax. She looked up from recapping her water seeing the shadow, "Yes?"

"What is on your mind?" Sasuke had noticed the frown and she hadn't acknowledged his approach. Was something bothering her? They hadn't had a chance to actually discuss what had happened between them. Was she having doubts? Or did she regret it now that she had some time to think about it? "Thoughts about us?"

"Oh, oh no, I mean," Hinata didn't want him to think she didn't think about there being an 'us' but she didn't want him to think that she was thinking bad thoughts. Leaving so quickly, she hadn't had many thoughts about what they had done. Sure, every so often she would wonder how things would proceed and if it would happen again. She knew she would like for it to happen again. Was he concerned that she would regret it? Or did he still think that she would wish that she were with Naruto? She reached out to grab his hand, "I was just thinking how it would be nice to live in a place like this. It is so peaceful and smells nice, do you think there are flowers where we are going?"

"If not I'm sure Ino would know how to grow some." Sasuke allowed the slight pressure on his hand. It was hard not to enjoy the small gesture when she looked at him like that. The smile lit up her face, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the hell the dobe hadn't seen in her. The wind shifted, causing the long ponytail to lift and stir.

"Sasuke!" Kiba wrinkled his nose as the wind carried the scent, it was faint but unmistakable. There was no one else it could be, they were on the edge of Fire, and it was more than possible. The rain had slowed them down for four days in a row, any other team might have had issues following them. "We got a huge problem."

"What is it?" Sasuke kept a hold of her hand as the dog-nin ran over on top of the large canine. Figured they wouldn't make it all of the way out without running into some kind of problem. Who was it this time?

"About half an hour out, it is Shino. If the Hokage has ordered him to track us, we are going to have a problem. His bugs know our chakra too well to get away without thinking of something. I haven't detected the others yet, but that doesn't mean they aren't far behind." Kiba was sure that Shino wasn't alone. Seeing as the bug-wielder hadn't been in the village when everything went to hell, they had no idea how he felt about everything.

"Then we put as much distance as we can and hope to lose them. If not," Sasuke saw Kiba frown but the shinobi nodded in understanding. They would have to do something, because they couldn't go back. He turned to Hinata, she wasn't happy about it either. "He may try to take you back."

"I know," she knew that she might have to defend herself. If it came to that, then it did. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and he lowered his head to meet her eyes. It was hard to focus so close, their foreheads touching. He was trying to comfort her, to reassure her, and it was appreciated. "Thank you."

"If you thanked me like that, I might do more for you." Itachi looked up at the blonde standing next to him. She had chosen to stand instead of taking a seat. It tore his gaze away from the kissing couple.

"If you kissed me like that I might be nicer to you." Ino playfully kicked at his hip. It was encouraging to see them together. That was what the council had been trying to prevent, that union. "We're going to help them, aren't we? We can't let the village take that away."

"Yes," he stood to stretch. If they could cross the border, they had a better chance of avoiding a fight. Itachi was happy for his brother, they would be good together. It was time he sought out his own happiness, to have a life of his own. The others were getting ready to depart, giving him a moment. When his hand came to rest on her shoulder, her attention was drawn from the others.

"Huh?" Ino swung her head to see what he wanted. Blue eyes went wide at the gentle touch of his palm on her face. Time froze as he stepped closer, leaving no space between them. Was he really? Yes, a thumb guided her chin up as his face came down. The brush of his lips wasn't like the first time, the caress was barely noticed it was so timid. The second attempt was bolder, applying more pressure, and urging her to return the soft kiss. It was definitely a chaste kiss but it sent heat right to her stomach.

"How troublesome, we're being hunted and they are courting." Shikamaru chuckled at Ino's embarrassment. "Not to put a damper on the mood but we should get going. There is a chance Naruto is one of the ones following. I'd rather not kill anyone today."

"Come on, we'll probably have to continue moving through the night." Sasuke tried not to smirk noticing that he wasn't the only one clutching a hand. There was a village not far from the border but they wouldn't be able to stop if the others were too close. It would be nice to sleep inside of a room and out of the weather. "Choji, Karui, you two take point."

"We'll bring up the rear," Shikamaru knew where he was needed for now. Those two would want to remain close to Ino and Hinata. "If they do get too close, then Sai is always an option."

"True, but being air-born could alert others to our location, they would spot us." Sasuke didn't want to go through the air unless absolutely necessary. He wanted to sneak out, not announce to anyone watching the sky in which direction they were going. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

.

.

.

.

.

He could see the entire group, they were all sitting around the fire. Shino knelt behind the bush to take in their appearances. Hinata was sleeping with someone cuddled up behind her underneath the blanket. He could make out everyone, most sitting around and drinking. Kiba and Shikamaru were looking at a book, while Itachi Uchiha sat across the way staring into the fire. Was that Sasuke behind his old teammate? He was downwind of the group and both Uchiha seemed to be occupied. The blonde hair had to belong to Ino, the face buried in the older Uchiha's leg.

"Are you going to join us?" Sasuke tapped the blade against the jugular, getting the bug-user's attention. Shino stiffened at the sound of his voice but didn't attack, as he had suspected he wouldn't. No one else was with him and he seemed to have left the group he was with some distance back. "Or do I kill you here to spare her seeing it?"

"You could kill me but I didn't come to attack you." Shino recalled his bugs that were scattered about the camp. He hadn't noticed Sasuke moving, he had teleported to his location. The blanket was still descending towards the ground from his absence.

"We assumed as much and that is the only reason we allowed you to get so close. Give me a reason not to kill you," Sasuke was grateful that the others had agreed to his decision. They had allowed the females to get some rest and had waited for the tracker to get close. He was coming in alone, so they were going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I told them that you were heading west, I left my blood in that direct, along with your mark, and I got rid of Yamato's seeds on the way here." Shino breathed easier once the blade was removed from his throat. He wasn't ready to test his speed against Sasuke's. He was outnumbered and he wasn't ready to die. "The rain will be here in two hours to get rid of my scent completely and they'll think you found me while scouting late in the night."

"You realize what you've done? They won't be able to find you soon enough, if I do decide to kill you." Sasuke wasn't going to kill him, he was curious as to what he was doing here. "I'm sure the others wish to hear what you have to say as well."

"How do you know Yamato isn't following you?" Sasuke didn't want any surprises, no matter the intent. If the shinobi brought trouble to them, there was only one way to deal with it. He let their guest exit the woods and walk into the camp peacefully.

"Shino-man, come take a seat, took you long enough to get here." Kiba raised his glass before downing the rest of it. He had tried to tell them that there was a good reason for Shino to come alone. "Is he alone?"

"I am," Shino took in the gentle features that were completely relaxed as she slept. Hinata didn't appear to be abused or under any stress. Naruto had tried to convince him that Sasuke was forcing her to stay at his side by manipulating her. "I had one of my bugs place some of its spores inside the stew Sakura made for dinner. Everyone ate it, including myself, so they won't wake up for some time."

"Yamato would have countermeasures for anyone trying to leave. He places seeds or something in your clothes." Ino yawned without opening her eyes and waited to be told to lay down. She had wanted to wait up for Shino to show, but the leg was so comfy, Itachi made a nice pillow.

"I disposed of all four seeds before leaving the camp." Shino knew how to lose them. "I knew he didn't trust me and Kakashi told him to pay attention to any that might be swayed by your cause. I honestly don't care for it or you, but my comrades have taken to it."

"Sorry we couldn't wait on you to get back to the village." Kiba felt bad but they had been pressed for time. Hinata would be glad to see him again. "What can you tell us?"

"Every nation has sent out groups to track you down. Kakashi sent mine but I'm sure we aren't the only one. Each one has been given the order to kill four of you and possibly bring the others back for judgement. I heard the Hokage give Yamato direct orders to make sure that Ino and Hinata didn't make it back to the village alive. He knows Naruto will not go through with it, so he's taking measures to get rid of all four of you."

"We assumed as much and are ready to deal with any threat." Itachi directed the comment to the newcomer. How could they trust his word? What if his mission was to find out where they planned to go? "I say we torture him to make sure he isn't here for another purpose."

"Wow, you're kind of sexy when you're being psychotic. Let Sasuke hurt him, I'm comfortable." Ino squeezed the meat above the knee to keep him from getting up. There would be no torture tonight.

"He's not lying." Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at him. She was glad that he had decided to join them. Shino wasn't the kind to play games or be dishonest, not even to complete a mission. He wouldn't do that to them. If he had sided with the village, he would have simply helped to track them down and attacked. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Am I invited?" Shino thought it was an honest question since she had been looking at him.

"You aren't," Sasuke returned to his spot behind her and got underneath the cover. Since when did bugboy think it funny to tease his girl? Hinata only laughed at the question, not taking it at face value. The intense gaze wasn't for him and he was sure he wasn't the only one here that would gladly join her. "I can still kill you."

.

.

.

Please review for me!


End file.
